El dulce aroma del cerezo
by CherryBlossomAngel17
Summary: siempre he pensado que las mentiras no son nada agradables y sin embargo, me he enamorado de una mentirosa ¿si la perdonaré? Eso aún no lo sé, pero debo admitir que es la mentira más hermosa que he conocido y aunque la verdad salga a la luz, veré si podremos continuar y si en verdad me enamoré de el dulce aroma del cerezo.
1. Sinopsis

**Algunos de los personajes son de Clamp, la historia es completamente mía, espero que sea de su agrado. **

**Sinopsis**

Tengo mucho tiempo anhelando una oportunidad como esta, pero por azares del destino, pienso que la he perdido, sin embargo, me he llevado la sorpresa de mi vida y esta sorpresa viene acompañada con una joven de ojos verdes cual piedras preciosas, con un brillo impresionante, su cabello castaño, simplemente es preciosa y no solo por su físico, sino también por sus sentimientos y ese aroma que me vuelve loco cuando la tengo cerca, un dulce aroma a cerezos.

Soy Shaoran Li, tengo 26 años y soy arquitecto, trabajo en una constructora en donde no valoran mis esfuerzos; sin embargo, no me puedo quejar, puedo realizar lo que me gusta y sé que mi oportunidad para ser un gran arquitecto reconocido lo tendré algún día y sin la necesidad de recurrir a mi familia, sin recurrir a mi apellido, en la pequeña Tomoeda, soy simplemente un hombre que llegó de Hong Kong y que quiere superarse ni siquiera mis amigos saben de mi familia, es un secreto muy bien guardado.


	2. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Mi estado de ánimo está igual o peor de como ha amanecido, el cielo anuncia que en cualquier momento caerá un gran diluvio, se me ha hecho tarde, por primera vez en toda mi vida estoy retrasado.

¡Maldición! ¡Esto no puede ser! -Me voy quejando por cada rincón de mi apartamento, al no encontrar lo que necesito, no puedo creer que no lo encuentre, si soy una persona ordenada, pero ayer estaba molesto, frustrado y un sinfín de adjetivos negativos.

Cuando por fin divisé la carpeta azul que tenía el contenido que necesitaba, tomé las llaves de mi deportivo, y me dirigí al estacionamiento, definitivamente, hoy no será mi día, si de por sí mis días son pésimos, el día de hoy será catastrófico, puedo preverlo con tan solo lo que me ha pasado hasta ahora.

Voy pasando por los pasillos del complejo de departamentos en donde resido, al llegar al estacionamiento veo el diluvio que está cayendo, lo que me faltaba, tendré que ir a vuelta de rueda si no quiero ocasionar un accidente, ¿qué otra cosa me podría pasar?

Consejo del día, nunca se hagan esa pregunta cuando vean que todo está saliendo mal, porque las cosas se pueden poner peor, al subir a mi deportivo, este no encendió, no quería dar señal de vida, lo más extraño es que ayer salió de su mantenimiento, ¡no me tendría que pasar esto ahora!

–Tienes problemas –eso era lo último que me faltaba, su voz no la aguanto, siempre se cree el mejor, para colmo de males no solo es mi vecino, también trabajábamos juntos, Kaito De Yuna es el sujeto más irritable que he conocido en toda mi vida, bueno tal vez estoy exagerando, pero enserio no lo aguanto–

–Muy observador –me dirigí sarcásticamente a él, tengo que decir que el sentimiento de fastidio es mutuo, ni yo lo soporto ni él me soporta, y todo ¿por qué? Pues porque ambos deseamos lo mismo, ser el que apoye al muy afamado arquitecto Kinomoto, había llegado la noticia que elegiría a alguien de las oficinas en donde ambos trabajábamos para que lo ayudarán en el diseño de un complejo, aún no se especificaba de qué, pero el trabajar con él abre muchas puertas–

–Guarda tu sarcasmo Li, ¿quieres que te lleve? Aunque es más entretenido verte revolcarte en tu miseria –una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, tengo muchas ganas de darle un puñetazo en toda su cara y ver quién se revuelca en su miseria–

Decidí simplemente ignorarlo, si algo les duele a las personas es que las ignoren, esa es una lección que me enseñaron en la vida y desde que la aprendí la aplico, me fui directamente a la entrada principal para tratar de detener un taxi, pero con la suerte que me estoy mandando, ninguno hace parada. Comprobé la hora, voy treinta minutos tarde, completamente inaceptable, necesito entregar los documentos para dar comienzo al pequeño edificio que me habían asignado, sino llego con esos papeles todo se iba a retrasar y llevé mucho tiempo haciendo el bosquejo para que ahora me pase esto y también, precisamente en este día, Fujitaka Kinomoto irá a recibir proyectos y escuchar las ideas de los prospectos a trabajar con él.

Estaba por darme por vencido cuando un taxi se detuvo, tal vez después de todo, si puedo tener un poco de suerte en este día gris, mi estado de ánimo va mejorando después de subir al taxi, le pasé la dirección a la que me dirigía y sentí un gran alivio al ver que después de todo, no todo estaba perdido.

El taxi se detuvo enfrente del edificio en tiempo récord, le pagué al conductor y bajé lo más rápido posible, se me hacía tarde y de seguir así perdería la oportunidad que se me había presentado, esta vez estaba seguro de que le llevaría ventaja a Kaito, él no me ganaría, esta vez no.

–¿En dónde estabas? Kaito está allí adentro con el señor Kinomoto.

Mi orgullo me impidió aceptar su ofrecimiento para llevarme al trabajo, si hubiese hecho a un lado mi orgullo esto no me estaría pasando, ahora tendría que entrar aún a sabiendas de que me he demorado más de lo debido, todavía tenía oportunidad de impresionarlo, de mostrarle mis ideas y bosquejos.

–Gracias Sasaki, pasaré para hablar con él.

Me dirigí a la sala de juntas en donde se llevó a cabo la exposición de ideas, aunque fuese tarde, tal vez estaría dispuesto a escuchar una idea más, solo pedía que el universo no conspirara en mi contra y me dejara ganar esta gran oportunidad, me ayudaría a poder sobre salir y demostrar que si puedo por mi cuenta.

Cuando entré a la sala de juntas, se hizo el silencio, está claro que no esperaban mi interrupción, menos cuando todo había acabado, pero no me daría por vencido, tenía que acercarme a él y ganarme el puesto, con paso firme me acerqué hasta él, Kaito me miró con una de sus cejas elevadas, creyó que me daría por vencido, pues estaba completamente equivocado.

–Señor, buenos días –comencé a hablar– mi nombre es Shaoran Li, y mi propuesta…

Vi que inmediatamente levantó su mano para hacer la señal de silencio, me miró fijamente por unos instantes que me pareció una eternidad, mi apariencia daba mucho que desear, por la lluvia estaba completamente mojado de pies a cabeza, mi cabello castaño y desordenando lo estaba aun más que de costumbre, en pocas palabras no daba una buena impresión.

–Shaoran Li, llegas tarde… –escuché que comenzaba a hablar y aunque su voz era como una llamada de atención, no me dejé intimidar en ningún momento- Puedes dejar el documento que ibas a exponer y retirarte, ya he finalizado aquí–

Tenía tantas ganas de maldecir y de golpear algo o a alguien y Kaito estaba ganando todas las encuestas para descargar mi frustración, no podía ser que había perdido mi gran oportunidad, aún con la frente en alto me dirigí a la secretaria del señor Kinomoto para dejarle la carpeta con mis ideas, al menos si tenía un poco de suerte, lo podría leer y se daría cuenta que yo era el indicado.

Comencé a rebuscar en mi portafolio, pero la carpeta no aparecía y no es que se pudiese confundir, por eso elegí ese color de carpeta, la secretaria me veía con aburrimiento, tal vez su trabajo no sea el más divertido, pero no es la expresión que deseaba ver, menos en estos momentos, maldije en mis adentros, había perdido la carpeta con todas mis ideas dentro.

Un relámpago alumbró la sala de juntas e hizo que algunos de los presentes gritaran, decidí dejar de hacer el ridículo y me salí, si no tenía la carpeta y no podría exponerla, no tenía caso que siguiera ahí, menos viendo la cara de satisfacción de Kaito por haberme ganado.

–¿Cómo te fue? –Sasaki me preguntó al pasar junto a ella-

–Mal, perdí la carpeta en donde tenía todo y además tampoco me dejó explicarle nada –suspiré–

–Ánimo, verás que tendrás otras oportunidades –sonrió, a decir verdad, Rika Sasaki es muy hermosa, sus cabello y ojos marrones resaltan su tez blanca, siempre me da los ánimos para seguir adelante desde que entré aquí–

–Gracias, estaré en la oficina de proyectos –avisé mientras continuaba mi camino–

En el edificio estábamos divididos, en primer lugar, estaba el director de la empresa de construcción el señor Yue Tsukishiro, es un arquitecto poco famoso, si tiene esta empresa es gracias al apoyo de su hermano menor Yukito Tsukishiro, es médico en el hospital central de Tokio. Después del director están los dos arquitectos jefes de las pocas obras que hay en el lugar, después de ellos, están los simples arquitectos que se encargan del trabajo de los anteriores y en ese rango estoy yo, por eso quería ganarme el puesto en la empresa Kinomoto, allí si podía tener algo más que ser un simple ayudante con título.

El diluvio había cesado, cuando miré el reloj eran ya las dos de la tarde, mi estómago comenzó a protestar por falta de alimentos, por las prisas ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de comer algo, por lo que decidí guardar mis cosas e ir a un pequeño restaurante que estaba a unas cuadras del edificio, así no demoraría mucho en regresar cuando acabara.

Por las prisas, no me daba cuenta por donde pasaba, iba a chocando con toda la gente a mi paso, y tampoco me detenía a pedir disculpas, no tenía tiempo y mi estómago exigía comida, así que era mi principal prioridad en estos momentos.

–Shaoran, que bueno verte por aquí –escuché a Yamazaki– pensé que hoy no vendrías.

Yamazaki es dueño de este pequeño restaurante, tiene éxito ya que está en el lugar indicado para todos los trabajadores que necesitan engullir algo para luego regresar a sus labores, así fue cómo encontré este lugar cuando obtuve el puesto en la empresa Tsukishiro.

–Hola, no me di cuenta de la hora –me disculpé– he tenido un día horrible, ¿me puedes dar lo de siempre? –supliqué–

–Una orden de pasta con albóndigas, un té helado y tu helado de chocolate de postre, en un momento lo tendrás.

Vi como Yamazaki le pasó mi orden a una de las meseras del lugar, todas las meseras se me acercaban a coquetear, no se cansaban a mis rechazos, entre ellas siempre cuchicheaban sobre mí, lo sabía porque Rika siempre platicaba con ellas y me ponía al tanto.

–Ahora sí, ¿quieres desahogarte?

–¿Quién se va a desahogar? –ambos nos giramos para ver a Eriol aparecer, él es dueño de un bufete de abogados, sus lentes lo hacían parecer muy listo, pero en realidad era todo menos eso, siempre se la pasaba molestándome, sobre todo cuando veía que no le daba entrada a ninguna de las meseras–

–Shaoran, estaba a punto de contar por qué su día era una tragedia el día de hoy –comentó Yamazaki al recién llegado–

–Escribiremos una novela con tu vida –se burló Eriol, su hobbie favorito– a ver lobo, desahógate.

Ambos se acomodaron en sus asientos, mientras que les contaba el inicio de mi día, de mi encontronazo con Kaito, de la oportunidad que perdí y del hambre que siento por no haber comido nada en todo el día, ambos concordaron conmigo en que Kaito es un tremendo imbécil, en cuanto al resto, simplemente lo dejaron estar, no habían palabras para comprender mi pérdida, no cuando ellos estaban enfocados en diferentes situaciones, sabían qué era el que te apasione tu trabajo, ambos eran apasionados en lo que hacían, pero las profesiones estaban completamente alejadas las unas de las otras, Eriol es abogado, Yamazaki es Chef y yo soy arquitecto, somos una mezcla rara de amigos, pero ese nunca ha sido inconveniente desde que nos conocimos.

–-Si el gran arquitecto Kinomoto no te dio la oportunidad de hablar con él, es porque algo mejor te tiene deparado el futuro –el lado filosófico de Yamazaki hizo acto de presencia–

–Era mi oportunidad para salirme del agujero en el que estoy metido, cada día aguanto menos.

–Tal y como dijo Yamazaki, ese trabajo no era para ti, tal vez te espera algo mucho mejor.

Después de diez minutos de plática, al fin pude degustar de mi comida y mi estómago había dejado de protestar, estaba completamente satisfecho, y lo estuve mucho más cuando me dieron el tazón de helado de chocolate, Eriol comenzó a contar sobre uno de los casos que estaba defendiendo para pedirnos apoyo, según él, había momentos en los que necesitaba opiniones externas.

La campanilla de la entrada repicó más de la cuenta, al parecer el clima estaba haciendo de las suyas y comenzó a diluviar mucho más que en la mañana, la gente que estaba cerca del establecimiento decidió entrar, motivo por el cual el restaurante estaba atestado de gente.

Los murmullos eran cada vez más, incluso hubieron algunos que decidieron sentarse para comer algo, tenían que aprovechar el lugar y el momento, aunque no fuese el apropiado y estuviese cebando todos sus planes, pero así era la vida, tener que vivir el momento, porque el pasado ya fue y el futuro era incierto.

Pero entre todas esas personas, hubo alguien que sobresalía, al menos para mí así lo hacía, era una chica con el cabello largo y castaño, se veía molesta, tal vez estaba en las mismas que yo, no es que me alegrara, pero al menos así coincidimos, su mirada y la mía se conectaron por un instante, al menos eso fue lo que sentí, de pronto la vi acercarse, definitivamente era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, sus ojos verdes parecían dos piedras preciosas, su cuerpo estaba muy bien proporcionado, estaba tan entretenido observándola que no me había dado cuenta que ella estaba enfrente de nosotros.

–Eriol, que alegría ver a alguien conocido por aquí –escuchar su voz hizo que divagara un poco más en ella, hasta que reaccioné y me di cuenta de que se dirigía a mi amigo–

–¿Qué haces perdida por aquí? –bromeó Eriol, se conocían bastante bien como para llegar a ese nivel de confianza–

–Hoy me tocó hacerla de mandadera –suspiró la joven de nombre aún desconocido- nunca pensé encontrarte en un lugar como este.

Yamazaki se ofendió ante aquel comentario, sé que el lugar no es de primera clase, aun así, es un establecimiento más que funcional y sirve comida deliciosa en todo momento, la gente nunca se ha quejado por nada, por lo que el servicio es igual de bueno que la comida, él decidió ir a ver en qué ayudaba a sus empleados, por la tormenta tenían un poco más de movimiento del habitual.

–Es un lugar muy bueno para comer, y sabes que me gusta comer lo mejor –comentó como si nada mi amigo, sin duda alguna defendiendo la integridad del restaurante de Yamazaki–

–Como digas, fue un gusto verte, iré a ver si ya puedo emprender mi huida.

La joven se despidió de Eriol, sentí un poco de envidia, él sabe quién es, la conocía y en ningún momento se le cruzó por la cabeza presentarme, simplemente platicó con ella, puede ser que a él le interesa y de ser así, yo no me interpondré, aunque me hubiese llamado la atención, estaba pensando en esa joven que solo volví al planeta tierra cuando mi celular dio la alerta de que tenía un mensaje.

**Sasaki – 3:05 **  
"No vuelvas a la oficina,  
nos están retirando."

Fue el mejor mensaje que pude haber recibido, no tenía muchas ganas de volver a ese lugar, prefería estar en mi departamento y pasar mi tiempo dibujando, que estar revisando los proyectos de los arquitectos jefes.

**Yo – 3:07**  
"Gracias, nos vemos  
mañana. "

La lluvia había cedido, por lo que decidí despedirme de mis dos amigos e irme a mi casa, tenía el tiempo justo para lograr relajarme antes de acostarme a dormir, cuando llegué, me dirigí a la habitación que tenía dispuesto como estudio, comencé a trazar líneas sin sentido, sin proponerlo, terminé dibujando a la joven que vi en el restaurante, solo me bastó un instante para recordarla y poder hacer este dibujo, guardé la hoja, no quería que nadie lo viera.

Las horas iban pasando, logré hacer el bosquejo de un edificio, me encantó ver el resultado, hice algunas anotaciones que me parecieron pertinentes, en algún momento sé que podré verlo realizado y no solo como un simple dibujo, por eso cuando acababa algún bosquejo le hacía anotaciones para saber si necesitaba mejorar algo o especificar medidas pertinentes para un futuro.

Cuando me pongo a dibujar las horas se me pasan tan rápido como los minutos, para cuando comprobé la hora, eran casi la media noche, había estado dibujando durante horas, vi que la luz led de mi celular estaba parpadeando, lo cual me indicaba que tenía un mensaje sin leer, cuando lo desbloqué, me sorprendí de ver los mensajes de Eriol y Yamazaki en el grupo que teníamos creado del whatsapp.

**Yamazaki – 20:47**  
"Eriol ya tiene novia y  
no nos ha contado nada."

**Eriol – 20:49**  
"No tengo novia  
¿Dé donde sacas eso?"

**Yamazaki – 20:55**  
"Te vimos en el restaurante  
¿verdad Shaoran?"

**Eriol – 21:01**  
"Es solo una amiga,  
No inventen historias

¿Shaoran sigues vivo?"

Los mensajes continuaban y continuaban, es obvio que no fui el único que se dio cuenta de las miradas que se mandaban la joven de ojos verdes y Eriol, según solo son amigos, pero los amigos no se miran de esa manera y tal vez, solo tal vez, el encuentro de hoy no fue casualidad, posiblemente ella lo planeó todo.

**Yo – 00:15**  
"Lo lamento, estaba dibujando  
¿Seguro no es tú novia?"

Luego de enviar el mensaje comencé a arrepentirme, si quería saber la respuesta, aunque no debía de preguntar, era la primera vez que la veía, no es que estuviese enamorado de ella, eso queda completamente descartado, tenía un objetivo en mente y ese era llegar a ser uno de los mejores arquitectos de la ciudad o de ser posible, del mundo, dentro de mis planes no está el tener novia, eso para nada.

**Eriol – 00:19**  
"¿Celos?"

Muy bien, tal vez si esté un poco celoso, aunque no debería de estarlo, además, no es de mi incumbencia, no la conozco y como he dicho, si a Eriol le interesa, yo no me interpondré, aunque me haya llamado mucho la atención.

Vi que la pantalla de mi celular se encendía, era una llamada de Eriol, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con él, además de que no eran horas, y si contestaba, sé de antemano que la conversación se alargaría y no podría dormir, así que dejé que sonara y me dispuse a acostarme y en mis sueños se aparecieron unos ojos verdes muy intensos.

**\- Y CON ESTE CAPÍTULO DAMOS INICIO A LA HISTORIA, ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS. CUALQUIER DUDA QUE TENGAN PUEDEN DECIRME. SI QUIEREN SABER SI HABRÁ AVANCES PUEDEN SEGUIRME EN LA PÁGINA DE FB ****_"SAKURA Y SHAORAN: PASE LO QUE PASE. TODO ESTARÁ BIEN" _****AHÍ LES MANTENGO AL TANTO DE LAS ACTUALIZACIONES Y CUALQUIER CAMBIO QUE PUDIESE OCURRIR. **

**CAPÍTULO 2 HASTA EL DOMINGO 16**

**UN BESO Y GRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA. **


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2 **

Ha pasado ya una semana desde que perdí mi oportunidad para trabajar con Kinomoto, debo admitir que estuve muy decepcionado conmigo mismo, pero después, acallé todas las voces de desesperación para abrirle paso a las palabras de aliento que me daban mis amigos, normalmente no les suelo hacer caso, ya que sus consejos no me ayudan demasiado.

Nunca pude dar con la carpeta azul, supongo que con todo lo malo que estuvo mi día lo habré olvidado en el taxi, lo peor de todo, es que ahí tenía demasiados bosquejos y no sé en manos de quién fueron a parar, eso era lo único que me preocupaba, porque si algún curioso lo veía y le sacaba ventaja a mis propios bosquejos, me enfadaría demasiado, no con él, sino conmigo mismo, por ser tan descuidado con algo muy importante.

–Shaoran, Tsukishiro quiere verte, no sé ve muy contento, así que te recomiendo que no le hagas esperar –dejé lo que estaba trabajando para dirigirme a la oficina de Tsukishiros–

Si de algo carecía Yue, era de paciencia, por algo siempre ha necesitado ayuda de su hermano, porque él le ayuda a no perder la poca paciencia que posee, siempre se la pasa gritando a medio mundo y más cuando las cosas no salen como él tenía previsto, lo cual sucedía todo el tiempo.

Cuando llegué, toqué la puerta y esperé a que me indicara que podía pasar, eso respuesta no tardó mucho en llegar, al entrar, vi a mi jefe con nada más y nada menos que Fujitaka Kinomoto, lo que no entendía era por qué a mí me habían hablado si ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de exponer mis ideas.

–Adelante Li, toma asiento –escuché la voz de Yue, no se veía nada contento– El señor Kinomoto desea hablar contigo –me informó, estoy seguro de que mi cara reflejaba asombro, no esperaba tener la oportunidad de tener alguna plática con él–

–¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? –dejé a un lado mis nervios para poder conectar mis palabras con mi cerebro, quería aparentar profesionalismo–

–En mucho, tus bosquejos me encantaron, es precisamente lo que ando buscando, tienen algunas inconsistencias, pero es algo que se puede ir mejorando, y si lo deseas, hay una vacante en mi empresa.

¡Al diablo mi profesionalidad!, estoy seguro de que mi boca me llegaba al piso, en verdad había vistos mis bosquejos, aunque no me explico ¿cómo? Perdí la carpeta, así que no encontraba una explicación lógica de cómo fueron a parar mis bosquejos con él, y estoy seguro de que son mis bosquejos porque las hojas que me enseñaba eran las mismas que tenía en la carpeta que extravié.

–¿Qué me dices? ¿aceptas la vacante?

–Yo… este… si… por supuesto que sí –No pude evitar el tartamudeo, no puedo creer que esto me esté pasando, al fin me saldré de este lugar–

Se me había olvidado que mi jefe actual estaba presente, al dirigir mi mirada hacia él, pude ver que tenía la cara desencajada, tal vez no creyó que el señor Kinomoto fuese a hacerme esa propuesta o que yo lo aceptara, no lo sé y ni me interesa, nunca ha sido de mi agrado y si entré a trabajar allí fue porque me dieron una pequeña oportunidad, pero no me dejaban ascender, después de 3 años trabajando para él sigo estando en el mismo puesto y eso no se me hace justo.

–Estupendo… te espero mañana a primera hora en las oficinas de la constructora Kinomoto… Tsukishiro, un placer haberte visto.

El mencionado solo gruñó algo ininteligible, echaba chispas, esperé que el señor Kinomoto se fuera, para poder irme a terminar mis deberes del día, tampoco es que vaya a dejar tirado lo que me han encargado, soy responsable.

–Cuando te vayas, le dejas a Sasaki tu identificación y los proyectos que hayas estado trabajando.

–Ya los he terminado, te lo dejaré todo preparado, solo le hacía falta las revisiones –le informé, siempre he adelantado mis trabajos por lo que no tengo ningún problema en entregarlo, siempre he pensado que un buen trabajo habla muy bien de uno mismo y aunque no estuviera cómodo, siempre he dado todo de mí–

Estaba muy emocionado, la semana había empezado mejor de lo que creía, les envié un mensaje a Yamazaki y Eriol para vernos más tarde, terminaría toda mi jornada y ya luego iría por algo de comer, de todos modos, estoy seguro de que debo tener algunas galletas guardadas, puedo comerlas para engañar mi estómago.

**Yo – 9:00**

"Eriol, reunión en el restaurante

de Yamazaki a las cinco"

No tardó y comenzaron a llegar los mensajes por parte de mis amigos.

**Eriol – 9:02**

"¿Se murió alguien?

Tengo una junta a las 4:30

intentaré llegar"

**Yamazaki – 9:05**

"La novia no lo deja,

¿A qué se debe la reunión?"

**Yo – 9:08**

"A las cinco les cuento,

Hiragizawa no faltes"

Guardé mi móvil de lo contrario no acabaría a tiempo y no me gusta llegar tarde a ningún lugar, mucho menos cuando fui yo el que acordó la reunión, no podía creer lo que me estaba pasando, cuando hace una semana estaba molesto por no haber podido llegar.

_Nota mental: Averiguar ¿Cómo llegó mi trabajo con el señor Kinomoto_

Le iba dando vueltas al asunto, pero no encontraba nada lógico, no podría ser que el taxista se lo hubiese dado, ¿qué ganaría? Entre que estuve pensando eso y acabando con los últimos toques de un proyecto para Yue, se me pasó el tiempo volando, cuando miré mi reloj de pulsera era casi las cinco, guardé todo lo que tenía a mi cargo, lo acomodé por fechas, recogí algunos instrumentos que me pertenecían y me dirigí a la recepción.

Cuando llegué a la recepción, Rika se estaba preparando para cerrar, al parecer éramos los únicos en el edificio, eso no era novedad, le entregué mi identificación y los proyectos, me miró con perplejidad, pero antes de que preguntara, le expliqué lo que había sucedido y ella se alegró por mí.

–Entonces ya no podré verte, al menos espero que no te olvides de mí –me guiñó un ojo, me sentí un poco incómodo, ella siempre había intentado coquetear conmigo, pero siempre le daba la vuelta, no esperaba que fuera un poco más directa ahora–

–Nos vemos, tal vez coincidamos en el restaurante de siempre.

Terminé de despedirme de ella y me salí de aquel lugar en donde ya no regresaría, al menos, eso es lo que yo esperaba, el sonido de un mensaje me devolvió a la realidad, era Eriol, seguramente ya llegó y yo ando retrasado.

**Eriol – 5:03**

"Espero que valga la pena,

no llegaré puntual pero

estaré ahí"

**Yamazaki – 5:05**

"No serás el único impuntual

Shaoran tampoco ha llegado"

**Eriol – 5:04**

"¡No me lo puedo creer!"

**Yo – 5:06**

"Tengo justificación,

estoy en camino"

**Yamazaki – 5:09**

"Aparté la mesa de siempre

y tengo lista una botella de

vino delicioso, una nueva

adquisición"

**Eriol – 5:12**

"Me apresuraré, muchas

atenciones por tu parte

no es normal amigo"

**Yo – 5:14**

"Creo que no seré el

único con alguna novedad

¿)"

Que Yamazaki nos tuviese un vino preparado, significaba que tendría algo que contar, la última vez que nos dijo lo mismo, fue cuando se fue un año a estudiar un diplomado fuera de Japón, durante ese tiempo solo estuvimos en contacto con los mensajes.

Para cuando llegué, como había prometido mi amigo, la mesa y el vino estaba listo, llegué al mismo tiempo que Eriol, entre broma y broma les comencé a explicar cómo empezó mi día y la oportunidad que me dieron, simplemente, no podía creerlo, estaba muy emocionado y estoy seguro de que con mi manera de hablar lo pudieron haber notado.

–¿No te da curiosidad? Le debiste preguntar cómo obtuvo tus diseños –cuestionó Eriol, él siempre se ha regido por lo lógico, no cree en coincidencias–

–Por supuesto que me da curiosidad, pienso preguntar mañana… aún no puedo creerlo.

–Espero que no te olvides de mi pequeño restaurante.

–Vendré a comer todos los días, ahora dinos, ¿por qué el vino? No creo que sea por mí.

–Necesito la ayuda de ambos, pienso pedirle matrimonio a Chiharu… pero no tengo ideas, saben que soy algo torpe para eso –y tal como lo dijo, Yamazaki es un poco despistado y le cuesta ser romántico, su idea de romance es solo salir a caminar, y eso no es malo, pero a las mujeres les gusta mucho los detalles, lo sé porque tengo cuatro hermanas mayores y eso me ha servido de aprendizaje–

Eriol se quedó mudo, siempre ha sido de esos hombres que piensan que el matrimonio arruina las relaciones, pero tiene una justificación, a mi amigo le rompieron el corazón, su ex prometida lo dejó plantado en el altar, era difícil de creer, pero eso fue lo que le pasó, desde entonces, solo se dedica a divertirse y a andar con cuanta chica se le ponga enfrente sin llegar nunca a nada formal.

Por mi parte, no me han roto el corazón, pero tampoco me ha interesado salir con nadie, desde que por fin pude independizarme y alejarme de todo con respecto a mi familia, he gozado mi libertad y el tener una pareja es renunciar a algo que apenas estaba disfrutando.

–Yo no veo la manera de ayudarte –respondió Eriol, tajante–

–Puedo ayudarte, pero deja que me organice, mañana tendré que ir a la constructora Kinomoto.

Se formó una incómoda atmósfera entre los tres, después de haber dicho lo de la propuesta, Eriol se aisló de la conversación, a pesar de que ha pasado ya cinco años de lo sucedido, pero no lo culpo, es un acontecimiento que nadie quisiera vivir, cuando me lo contó, me sorprendí demasiado, fue muy frío cuando lo contó, simplemente dio la versión corta, no explicó nada más, Yamazaki es quien sabe qué fue lo que ocurrió, pero prefiere no hablar de más y es que Eriol actualmente es uno de los solteros más codiciados en la ciudad.

–Disculpen…

Yamazaki y yo dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia él, vimos que se acercó a la entrada y ahí estaba una joven, no se le veía bien puesto que Eriol la tapaba con su cuerpo.

–Seguramente es la que toca hoy –se burló Yamazaki– creo que nuestro amigo "charming" tiene una para todos los días.

No pude evitar pegar una carcajada, hacía mucho tiempo que no le llamábamos charming, los tres tenemos apelativos que van con nuestra personalidad, el de Eriol es por su manera de ser, al ser inglés, sus modales son demasiado exagerados para nuestro gusto, por lo que es igual que un príncipe y como se escucharía muy mal que entre amigos le llamáramos así, se le quedó Charming.

Yamazaki es witty, debido a sus historias él suele ser muy ocurrente y si en verdad no lo conocieras, le creerías todo, a mí me solía ocurrir con mucha frecuencia, pero con el paso del tiempo fui aprendiendo cuando era verdad o mentira lo que salía de su boca.

Conmigo no tuvieron que pensarle mucho, mi nombre significa "pequeño lobo" ellos decidieron llamarme Lobo, además de que según ellos me parezco a los lobos, no solo por el significado de mi nombre, sino que comparto algunas características en mi personalidad que se podría decir que hacen referencia a los lobos, claro que eso es según mis amigos.

Pero esos apelativos los habíamos dejado de utilizar, desde hace un buen tiempo, se podría decir que nuestra amistad "maduró" y simplemente decidimos llamarnos por nuestros nombres o en algunos casos por nuestros apellidos.

–Bueno, ¿en qué estábamos? –Eriol regresó y se bebió de un sorbo su copa de vino–

–Pues le explicaba a Shaoran que tienes una chica para cada día –Yamazaki comenzó a mover sus cejas, eso hizo que Eriol comenzara a reír–

–No me había dado cuenta, pero tienes razón… jamás repito –guiñó un ojo– bueno mis estimados, las leyes me llaman y tengo un caso un poco complicado, pero mañana quedamos para saber cómo le fue a nuestro querido lobo en su empleo con Kinomoto.

Eriol se marchó, dejándome a solas con Yamazaki, quien me puso al tanto de lo que quería para pedirle matrimonio a su novia, definitivamente, necesitaba mucha ayuda, el muy tonto solo pensaba en una cena y enseñarle el anillo.

Después de una hora escuchando más de sus ocurrencias y su falta de romanticismo, me despedí de mi amigo y me fui a mi apartamento, quería descansar y prepararme para mañana, no tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle al señor Kinomoto a qué puesto estaba yendo, y aunque fuese de mensajero, lo prefería, tal vez con el paso del tiempo pudiese subir de puesto, además aprendería del mejor.

Estaba yendo en donde tenía estacionado mi auto, cuando escuché el grito de una mujer, a lo lejos, vi que alguien la estaba jaloneando de un lado a otro, no se entendía lo que gritaba, pero no creo que sea algo bueno, por lo que decidí acercarme, si algo nunca me ha gustado, es que alguien se aproveche de las mujeres.

–¡Suéltala!

Logré empujar al sujeto que la tenía e hice que se pusiera detrás de mí para poder protegerla, no tardé en reconocer al imbécil que se estaba aprovechando, Kaito, no podía ser otro más, trató de lanzarme un golpe, pero logré esquivarlo y en mi defensa, le di uno que dio a parar hacia su quijada.

–¡Aprende a tratar a las mujeres!

–¡Tú no te metas! ¡Ella es mí problema! -trató de golpearme, pero lo volví a esquivar-

–Pierdes el tiempo, ni podrás tocarme ni la tocarás a ella… así que lárgate de aquí.

Llevaba mucho tiempo con ganas de golpearlo, pero no tenía ningún motivo real, hasta ahora, debo admitir que lo disfruté demasiado, Kaito eligió irse y eso fue muy buena decisión por su parte, no iba a permitir que se le acercara a la joven, cuando me giré a ella, la vi templando, estaba nerviosa, mi instinto actuó por mí, así que sin pensarlo mucho la pegué a mí en un abrazo, poco a poco sus temblores fueron parando, su olor era muy delicioso, olía cerezos, no podría decir cuánto tiempo estuvimos de esa manera, estaba embriagado con su aroma.

–Gracias por ayudarme, no sé que hubiese pasado.

Si su aroma me tenía embriagado, su voz me pareció la más dulce de todas, cuando logré reunir las fuerzas para separarme de ella, pude notar sus ojos, verdes como dos esmeraldas, estaba hipnotizado, y luego de unos instantes la recordé, es la joven que saludó a Eriol la semana pasada, ella pestañó un par de veces, esa fue la señal para dejar de mirarla, me sentí un poco incómodo.

–De nada, deberías tener cuidado con las personas que te juntas.

–Eso me han dicho –hizo un muy lindo mohín, es muy guapa, no puedo mentir, su cabello castaño, sus ojos, su voz, su olor, había despertado mis cinco sentidos– yo te he visto antes, pero no te ubico bien.

–Nos vimos la semana pasada, en aquel restaurante –le señalé– saludaste a Eriol.

–Es verdad, el día del diluvio… bueno, muchas gracias por tú ayuda, creo que debo irme.

–Mínimo, ¿podría saber tú nombre? –no me podía quedar con la intriga, quería saber quién era, y si le preguntaba a Eriol, empezaría a molestarme y le contaría a Yamazaki, además de que no sé qué tan importante es ella para él–

–Nadeshiko… adiós –en su rostro apareció una media sonrisa que me dejó aún más embobado–

–¡Me llamo Shaoran! –Logré gritar, esperaba que lo haya escuchado, aunque ni siquiera volteó a ver–

Su nombre es muy hermoso, pero ella lo es mucho más, esperaba volver a encontrarla, si ya la vi en dos ocasiones, una tercera vez podría ser posible ¿no? Con eso en mente, conduje a casa, tenía un poco de tiempo para cambiarme la ropa y bajar al gimnasio del edificio a ejercitarme un poco, lo necesitaba, el recuerdo de unos ojos verdes me estaba persiguiendo.

"Nadeshiko"

Su nombre resonaba como un eco en mi cabeza, una vez me puse el pants y la camiseta deportiva, me dirigí al gimnasio, tal vez así la logre sacar de mi cabeza, es algo ridículo que piense en ella cuando apenas y cruzamos unas palabras. Me pregunto ¿cómo se vería con el cabello suelto? Las dos ocasiones que la he visto lo tiene sujeto en una coleta.

"Espero volver a encontrarla"

**Segundo encuentro, segundas oportunidades... ¿Nadeshiko? Si quieren saber más tendrán que esperar el siguiente capítulo.**

**¿Qué creen que pasará? ¿Habrá un segundo encuentro? Pobre Eriol, plantado en el altar, más adelante descubrirán por quién y qué fue lo que paso :)**

**Por cierto, como pregunté en mi otra historia, ¿quieren la perspectiva de Nadeshiko? o se esperan a que termine la historia y más adelante les hago la misma historia pero con la otra perspectiva.**

**Hay mucho misterio en esta historia que poco a poco lo irán descubriendo, no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo. Espero sus opiniones y no se olviden que si quieren saber novedades, o avances de esta u otras de mis historias pueden seguir la página de Fb: "Sakura y Shaoran: Pase lo que pase. Todo estará bien" También la pueden encontrar en Wattpad. **

**Un beso. **


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3 **

Es muy temprano, pero estaba muy ansioso por empezar el día, quería causar una buena impresión, apenas son las siete de la mañana, llegué al mismo tiempo que la recepcionista, una chica muy amable y sonriente, es la primera que he conocido que no me anda coqueteando cosa que agradezco mucho; en diez minutos me contó que se llama Nakuru, lleva trabajando como recepcionista apenas cinco meses y también me dijo que la empresa es muy familiar, que la mayoría de los que trabajan en la constructora son de entera confianza.

–Espero llegar a ser de confianza, ¿sabes si tardará mucho en llegar? –en toda la plática me estuve revolviendo el cabello, la ansiedad podía conmigo–

–Pues… mira ahí viene –vi como se levantó de su lugar, corrió hasta donde estaba el señor Kinomoto con una agenda y comenzó a recitarle infinidad de cosas que tenía por hacer, el señor Kinomoto, le hizo una señal para que Nakuru hiciera silencio ya que supongo que reparó en mi presencia–

–Li, vamos a mi oficina… Nakuru, cuando termine con él, pasas

Sentía un nudo en la garganta, y mis piernas no querían funcionar, sin embargo, me di unas cachetadas mentalmente para poder reaccionar, el señor Kinomoto había entrado a una de las oficinas, así que lo más rápido que pude lo alcancé, era momento de saber qué era lo que quería que hiciera.

Su oficina eran puros ventanales que dejaban apreciar el hermoso paisaje, en un costado tenía una enorme mesa con planos que me parece que no los ha terminado, la iluminación es la adecuada, en un rincón tenía unos sillones color marrón y una mesita, en una de las paredes se elevaba una biblioteca y cerca de esta, estaba un escritorio en forma de "L" que contenía un portátil, algunas carpetas, plumas y unos portarretratos, simplemente es la oficina que me gustaría tener en algún futuro.

–Toma asiento por favor –vi que dejaba su saco en un perchero– Bien, debo admitir que me sorprendieron mucho tus bosquejos, tienes ideas muy claras y los diseños son exquisitos –que me estuviese alabando me encantaba, hacían que los nervios se disiparan–

–Muchas gracias señor… –alzó una mano, supongo que lo hizo para silenciarme y luego continuó hablando–

–El trabajo que te ofrezco es muy demandante, pero te ayudará a crecer profesionalmente –juntó sus manos y sonrió– Li Shaoran, quiero que seas uno de los dos jefes de proyectos, te necesitaré 24/7 hay días de descanso, pero si se necesita deberás estar aquí, siempre dispuesto, ayer me dijiste que aceptabas, pero estás en todo tu derecho si quieres rechazar mi oferta.

¿Acaso este señor está loco? Rechazar la oportunidad que me estaba dando sería una completa tontería, no pensaba obtener un puesto de alto rango, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a desaprovechar esta oportunidad, de todos modos, no tengo mucha vida social que digamos.

–Por supuesto que acepto, con todo lo que conlleva el trabajo –sonreí– ¿podría decirme cómo obtuvo mis bosquejos?

Sé que no tuve tacto y tal vez mal entienda la situación, pero necesitaba saber, el hecho de que esté aceptando este puesto, no quiere decir que haya olvidado que esa carpeta la perdí y no le encuentro ni pies ni cabeza para que haya caído en manos de Kinomoto.

–Estaba entre una pila de carpetas que me llegaron hace unos días –respondió como si nada– la oficina de junto es la que tendrás, puedes empezar a disponer de una vez y por favor, revisa lo que dejé en el escritorio, tendremos una junta, Nakuru te pasará a avisar.

Hice lo que me dijo, no podía creer que tendría una oficina y era igual de amplia que la del señor Kinomoto, el paisaje es impresionante, cuando el sol esté en su máximo esplendor, tendré una luz natural de envidia, de eso estoy muy seguro, comencé a trabajar en lo que me pidió, tenía en manos unos planos de un edificio que será lugar para oficinas, tendrá poco más de veinticinco pisos, aunque habían algunas cosas que no concordaba y comencé a hacer algunas anotaciones para consultarlas con él más tarde.

–¿Cómo te llamo? ¿Li o Shaoran? –la voz de Nakuru me sacó de mi estado de concentración–

–Eres muy confianzuda… prefiero que me llames Li ¿se te ofrece algo?

–La junta será dentro de treinta minutos, de preferencia llega con cinco minutos de adelanto, al señor Kinomoto no le gusta esperar, puedes personalizar la oficina si gustas, la hora de la comida es a las tres de la tarde, dispones de hora y media, te recitaré tu agenda todos los días a penas llegues y espero que nos podamos llevar bien.

A ella si que le deberían poner cinta o un botón de apagado, escupe veinte palabras por minuto o tal vez más, me agradaron sus recomendaciones y toda la información que me proporcionó, se ve que es la que le da vida a todo este lugar, se dio la vuelta y se fue de nuevo a su lugar, dejándome de nuevo en total concentración.

Antes de sumergirme en los planos, puse una alarma ya que cuando me concentro lo hago de tal manera que me pierdo y me olvido de todo a mi alrededor y no quería llegar tarde a mi primera junta en este trabajo.

Para cuando sonó la alarma, me estiré un poco, pero estaba muy contento con el resultado, tenía que ver el momento para presentárselo, me acomodé el saco y salí de la oficina, me dirigí al lugar de Nakuru, necesitaba saber en dónde está la sala de juntas, no tenía mucho tiempo para ir abriendo puerta y puerta.

–¡Por qué no te fijas!

Cuando alcé la mirada, la vi a ella de nuevo, sus ojos expresaban sorpresa, no sabía que podía ser tan altanera, al menos ya sé que tiene carácter y eso es muy bueno, sonreí al verla, sobre todo porque me di cuenta de que me reconoció de nuevo.

–¿Tú? ¿Me estás siguiendo? –por un segundo me embobe mirándola, sobre todo cuando la vi hacer un mohín, se ve tan preciosa–

_"Shaoran… ¡concéntrate!"_ me reprendí y obligué a mi cerebro a reaccionar, o creería que soy un tonto o algo así.

–Si, yo… y para nada, trabajo aquí ¿tú que haces aquí?

Nadeshiko frunció leve su ceño, creo que no le agradó para nada mi respuesta, aun así, esperé a que me respondiera, pero la voz de Nakuru nos interrumpió.

–Señorita Sa…

Nakuru no terminó de hablar porque Nadeshiko la embistió, eso fue lo más raro que había visto en mi vida, Nadeshiko dijo algo ininteligible y ambas se levantaron.

–Señorita Nadeshiko, ¿qué hace por aquí?

Estoy casi seguro de que sí mi audición no me fallaba, el nombre que estaba por decir antes de que la embistieran empezaba con "Sa" eso fue lo único que le entendí antes de que la interrumpiera.

–Lo de siempre… ¿puedo pasar?

–Nakuru ¿por dónde está la sala de juntas? –interrumpí–

–En el quinto piso, y apresúrate porque se te hará tarde –me recalcó Nakuru–

–Nos vemos, Nadeshiko.

Dejé a ambas y me dirigí al elevador, afortunadamente estaba abierto y al subir no fui el único que se dirigía al quinto piso, Hiro y Taiki también estarían en la junta, en el camino me contaron que ambos llevan un año trabajando para la constructora, son bastante agradables, pero al igual que Nakuru, son demasiado confianzudos.

Para cuando llegamos a la sala de juntas, nos dimos cuenta de que éramos los únicos, así que continuamos charlando, ellos apenas se están a un año de graduarse, pero el hecho de que les hayan dado la oportunidad de ejercer su profesión desde antes de graduarse era un gran aliciente, ambos son amigos desde la universidad y piensan crear su propia constructora en un futuro.

–Espero que el señor Kinomoto nos asigne contigo, te ves mucho más agradable que el otro jefe de proyectos –comentó Hiro a lo que Taiki concordó–

–¿Alguno sabe de qué va esta junta? –traté de cambiar de conversación, no me gustaba hablar ni que hablen mal de nadie–

–Cada inicio de jornada tenemos juntas, el señor Kinomoto se mantiene al tanto de todos los proyectos y además nos ayuda si hay algo que no concuerde con lo que él se ha proyectado –Me explica Taiki–

Unos minutos más tarde, los demás comienzan a llegar y detrás de todos aparece el señor Kinomoto, hace que todos tomen asiento y comienza a plantear algunos proyectos de gran magnitud, como una plaza comercial y un complejo residencial a las afueras de la ciudad.

–Shaoran Li, se estará encargando de la plaza comercial tanto en la de Kyoto como en la de aquí, Hiro estarás trabajando con él, traten de que los planos estén listos al final de la semana, las especificaciones están en el folder –Nakuru nos pasó a ambos una carpeta con la información del centro comercial–

El señor Kinomoto asignó el otro proyecto a su hijo, Touya Kinomoto estaba muy serio en toda la junta, él es el otro jefe de proyectos y estará trabajando con Taiki, al chico no le agradó, los demás en la junta eran los administrativos y no suelen estar en la junta según entendí, pero el día de hoy asistieron para conocerme.

–Mañana estaremos revisando algunos avances, cualquier duda o pregunta pueden pasarse a mi oficina, procuren tener siempre todas las reuniones en sus agendas y los móviles encendidos.

El señor Kinomoto se levantó de su asiento y salió de la sala de juntas, estuvimos casi una hora en aquel lugar, me levanté lo más rápido que pude para alcanzarlo, aún no tengo presente su agenda y no sé si disponga de tiempo, pero quería hablarle de lo que me dejó en el escritorio antes de comenzar con el proyecto del centro comercial.

Corrí a mi oficina, ¡Qué bien se sentía expresarse así! Mi oficina, en fin, entré y tomé los planos que había estado trabajando antes de la junta, quería enseñarle lo que había logrado, toqué la puerta de su oficina en espera de una respuesta, pero en lugar de escuchar la voz del señor Kinomoto, fue la voz de una joven la que se hizo escuchar dentro de aquel lugar.

–El señor Kinomoto está ocupado, yo te aviso cuando se desocupe.

La voz de Nakuru me sobresaltó, de seguro estará pensando que me gusta escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero para ser sincero, no he entendido ni una sola palabra, solo identifiqué la voz de una mujer.

–Gracias Nakuru

Fue lo único que le respondí y fui a mi oficina, dejé el plano que le tengo que enseñar a Kinomoto y comencé a repasar los requisitos para el centro comercial, será el más grande que habrá en la ciudad de Kyoto, solo espero que no me manden hasta ahí, mientras esperaba, comencé a buscar información de la ciudad, al parecer es apacible y llena de grandes templos, sería el primer gran centro comercial el cual se ambiciona que sea sustentable con paneles solares y tener un sistema de agua que pueda ser reutilizable, los costos no eran problema, los inversionistas lo tenían todo resuelto, el problema es ver que resulte para la población.

–Me dijo Nakuru que quieres hablar conmigo ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

La voz del señor Kinomoto me sacó de mi burbuja de concentración, cerré el portátil y me fui hasta donde tenía los planos, lo extendí y se lo enseñé, le di mis observaciones y le señalé los cambios que había realizado, también justifiqué el por qué de los cambios.

–Interesante, me gustan tus ideas, le estuve dando muchas vueltas a los planos y no llegaba a nada, incluso mi hijo se quedó insatisfecho cuando lo dejamos, pero lo que acabas de hacer me encantó, Li, eres un gran elemento, te encargarás de la supervisión de la obra, Hiro te explicará más sobre eso.

Que el mismísimo Fujitaka Kinomoto me esté felicitando por mi trabajo era lo más increíble que me podía pasar en mi vida, cuando lo conocí en una clase pública, jamás me imaginé tener la oportunidad de trabajar con él, incluso cuando nos dijeron que estaría en la constructora en la que trabajaba, me sorprendí gratamente.

Después de esa breve charla, estuve de nuevo a solas en mi oficina, aunque la soledad no me duró mucho tiempo, Hiro entró como una exhalación y su sonrisa bobalicona no se iba de su rostro, es la misma sonrisa que pone Yamazaki cuando ve a Chiharu.

–¿Te has enamorado? –comienzo a burlarme al verlo tan solo asentir, esto si que es una novedad–

–Encontrarte con la hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto es lo mejor en este mundo –da un enorme suspiro que me hace soltar una carcajada, no sabía siquiera que Kinomoto tuviese una hija–

Comencé a chasquear los dedos para sacarlo de su trance, no es que me moleste, pero en el estado de enamoramiento, no me servía para nada, no decía nada coherente, más que le encantaba coincidir con el ángel de la empresa.

Mi móvil comenzó a cobrar vida, le pedí disculpas y comencé a leer los mensajes, ya es casi es hora del almuerzo y había olvidado por completo que tenía que hablar con mis amigos para contarles mi día, estoy completamente seguro de que se irán de espaldas cuando les cuente.

**Eriol – 14:38**

"¿Nos reuniremos a comer?"

**Yamazaki – 14:39**

"Saben que siempre serán

Bienvenidos"

**Eriol – 14:41**

"Shaoran no ha estado en

línea desde ayer"

**Yamazaki – 14:44**

"Sabes que cuando se

sumerge en el trabajo

no se da cuenta de la hora"

**Eriol -14:45**

"Espero que responda pronto"

Leer sus mensajes me saca una sonrisa, me conocen bastante bien este par de tontos.

**Yo – 14:53**

"Salgo para allá"

Le pedí a Hiro que continuáramos luego de la comida, solo dispongo de hora y media, tenía que aprovecharla, afortunadamente el restaurante de Yamazaki solo estaba a dos cuadras de la constructora, no tendría que alejarme demasiado, y lo mejor de todo es que podría ir a pie.

En el camino veo lugares que nunca le había prestado importancia, entre ellos me llamó la atención una repostería, podría abastecerme de chocolate, así podría tener uno que otro postrecito mientras trabajo, la idea me hizo agua la boca.

Al llegar al restaurante, veo a Yamazaki un poco atareado, por lo que decido ir a sentarme en la mesa de siempre, Eriol no ha llegado, así que me da tiempo de relajarme un poco, antes de contarles mi día, pasaron unos cuantos minutos, cuando alcanzo a ver que Eriol entra con Nadeshiko, ella le sonríe y Eriol la abraza.

–Deben de ser algo… no creo que Eriol trate así a todas –comenta Yamazaki, no me di cuenta en qué momento se acercó–

–Según él no son nada –fruncí un poco el ceño, de acuerdo, tal vez me estaba poniendo un poco celoso, aunque no entiendo la razón, no la conozco–

–Puede que ella le quite el mal sabor de boca de su ex… ha pasado el tiempo, pero Eriol vive recordándolo –señaló Yamazaki a Eriol y a su acompañante, no puedo negar que se le ve más relajado y feliz, es como si de verdad ella fuera la definitiva–

Yamazaki seguía hablando, pero su voz era amortiguada, mi cerebro solo procesaba lo que Eriol y Nadeshiko hacían, no me queda otro remedio que hacerme a un lado, no puedo seguir con esto, no ha sabiendas que a uno de mis mejores amigos le gusta aquella chica, además, la conoce, a tratado más con ella, yo solo he cruzado una que otras palabras y fuera de eso, no hay nada que pueda dar indicio a algo entre nosotros.

_"Ni su apellido sé"_ pensé, tal vez podría indagar un poco, parecer desinteresado y preguntarle a Eriol, aunque eso podría suponer que él se de cuenta de mi interés hacia ella, definitivamente, dejaré las cosas como hasta ahora, no quiero arruinar mi amistad por una mujer.

–Lo siento, me entretuve un poco –comentó Eriol cuando llegó con nosotros, completamente solo–

–Creí que no repetías, es la misma que piensa que mi restaurante es poca cosa –puntualizó Yamazaki–

–No piensa eso, ese día estaba estresada, ha pasado por mucho en poco tiempo –la disculpó Eriol y de esa manera evitó el primer punto que le dijo Yamazaki–

–Le hubieses dicho que se quedara a comer, tal vez así cambie de opinión –fingí demasiado interés en el menú–

–Tú lo que quieres es conocerla –alcé la mirada para encontrarme con una de sus cejas enarcadas, tenía tanta razón, pero no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo–

Simplemente decidí cambiar la conversación, hablar de ella no llevaría a nada bueno, por lo que les comenté sobre el puesto de trabajo que obtuve en la constructora y que es el primer día en aquel lugar y todo ha sido maravilloso, no hay otras palabras para expresarles la satisfacción que siento en estos momentos, al fin obtuve algo sin ayuda de mi apellido.

**Casualidad o destino, un encuentro más ¿por qué no habrá dejado que Nakuru hablara? ¿Qué habrá entre Eriol y ella? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero que les esté gustando :) un beso y gracias por leer la historia. **


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Ha pasado dos meses que estoy en la constructora Kinomoto, trabajar con Hiro ha sido muy agradable, a pesar de que en algunos momentos debe faltar por sus proyectos escolares y eso significa que todo lo debo de hacer solo, aunque eso no es un sacrificio, me encanta lo que hago.

Me he topado unas cuantas veces con Touya Kinomoto, es muy reservado, las breves pláticas que hemos tenido han sido por cuestiones laborales, aunque se ve a leguas que la arquitectura no es lo suyo, lo que no entiendo es por qué lo hace si no le gusta.

–Li, Touya quiere verte en su oficina.

La manera de irrumpir en mi espacio es cotidiana, ya me he acostumbrado que a pesar de que es mi oficina, todos entran sin avisar, demasiado confianzudos, me era suficiente con Yamazaki y Eriol que irrumpen a mí departamento sin avisar, pero ahora tengo a Hiro y Nakuru que entran a la oficina a diestra y siniestra.

–Enseguida voy

Ni siquiera levanté la mirada del plano que estaba trabajando, tengo el tiempo justo para acabarlo y tal vez después pasarlo a digital, aunque eso también lo podría hacer en la comodidad de mi casa, dejé todo regado en mi escritorio y fui a ver qué me quería Touya, cuando llegué, la puerta estaba entre abierta, toqué y escuché su voz diciendo que pase, cuando lo hice, Nadeshiko estaba sentada en el escritorio jugando los lápices, no pude evitar fruncir el ceño ¿qué hacía ella ahí? ¿por qué tanta confianza?

–Li, ella es…

Touya no pudo acabar debido ya que Nadeshiko tiró los lápices que traía agarrados, haciendo que él dijera una maldición, ella aprovechó ese momento para levantarse y acercarse a mí, definitivamente debería de prevenir a Eriol.

–Ya nos conocemos… te veo más tarde Touya

Demasiada confianza para mi gusto, puede que igual hace tiempo se conozcan, pero eso no justifica que se comporte tan extraña, primero estaba la embestida que le propinó a Nakuru y ahora lanzó los lápices al suelo, es rara, algo me dice que oculta algo, el suspiro de Touya hizo que dejara de divagar, pensar en ella no ayudaba en nada.

–Perdón, te mandé hablar para pedirte un favor… –había cambiado su semblante, normalmente está serio, ahora está nervioso–

–¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

–Pues… creo que te has dado cuenta que esto de la arquitectura no es lo mío… –comenzó a explicarse, me limité a asentir con la cabeza– mi padre se empeña en que me haga cargo, y se me está dificultando, pocos saben que estoy finalizando mi especialidad en cardiología… –mi cara debió demostrar mi asombro, porque vi que Touya esbozó media sonrisa y continuó hablando– No soy arquitecto, estoy trabajando aquí porque mi papá así lo demanda, pero apenas acabe la especialidad me voy, estoy esperando que Sakura se titule para que pueda ocupar mi puesto, ella es mi hermana y quien ha sacado todos los trabajos adelante, papá lo sabe, pero no quiere que ella se involucre, en fin, mi hermana no podrá ayudarme esta vez, está en proyectos finales y necesito de alguien y sé que puedo confiar en ti.

No sabía si sentirme alagado o tal vez utilizado, nunca me imaginé que él señor Fujitaka fuera ese tipo de padres, por un momento me sentí en su situación, el mío quería que estudiara economía, no lo hice, me enfrenté a él y a mi madre y terminé estudiando lo que quise, no me imagino lo que pudiese estar sintiendo Touya al no poder realizar lo que desea.

–Gracias por la confianza, ¿qué tienes pendiente?

Touya me enseñó lo que tenía que realizar, no era nada complicado y estaba muy bien avanzado, su hermana sabe muy bien lo que hace, incluso tenía ya la presentación en 3D solo había que modificar lo que a Fujitaka no le parece, así que no interferiría en mis pendientes.

–Tú hermana es buena en esto –comenté mirando los planos, las anotaciones y presupuesto que había sacado–

–Lo sé, me ha librado de mucho qué hacer para poder estar más tiempo en el hospital –comentó Touya–

–¿Cuándo lo acabe te lo paso o se lo enseño al señor Kinomoto?

–Me lo puedes traer para que le eche un vistazo, poder enseñárselo a mi hermana y ver qué opina.

Por lo que veía y lo que comentaba Touya, moría de ganas de conocer a Sakura, es increíble lo que tenía avanzado para estar estudiando, Fujitaka debía de tenerla trabajando aquí en lugar de obligar a Touya a realizar algo que no le gusta.

En mi oficina, Hiro estaba acomodando todo lo que tenía regado, se podría decir que nos aprendimos a complementar, él sabe que soy un completo desorden cuando me pongo a trabajar, por lo que él se encarga de arreglar mi caos, aunque reiteradas veces le he dicho que yo lo haría cuando acabe, pero él insiste en hacerlo.

–Espero que no te moleste, pero la hija del señor Kinomoto estuvo aquí y revisó los planos, te dejó unas anotaciones en un post it.

La voz soñadora de Hiro no era la misma, a lo mejor lo habrán bajado de su nube, más tarde indagaría en ello, me acerqué a los planos y revisé las anotaciones, ¿en qué momento lo hizo? Lo que tenía escrito era muy bueno, resolvió algunos conflictos que tenía en cuanto a la luz, quería que se aprovechara toda la luz natural posible.

–¿Verdad que es buena? Ojalá viniera a estudiar aquí, la tendría en mi salón y podría ganármela –suspiró–

–¿En dónde estudia? –pregunté sin levantar la vista de los planos–

–En Inglaterra –volvió a suspirar– el amor de mi vida a kilómetros de distancia.

Hiro es muy dramático, no conozco a la famosa Sakura, pero en este tiempo he visto que es muy admirada por todos, lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué no me la he encontrado? El edificio es grande, pero no como para no topármela.

–Si estudia en Inglaterra ¿Cómo es que está rondando por aquí? –alcé un poco mi mirada de los planos para mirarlo, estaba pensativo–

–Ahora que lo dices… no lo sé –se encogió de hombros– pero me agrada mucho tenerla por aquí, la veo y me alegra mi día –sonrió y tomó el portátil–

Comenzamos a trabajar en el traslado de los planos a la computadora, mientras hacía eso, él se encargaba de sacar cotizaciones, debíamos encargarnos de todo eso, ya que además debíamos encargarnos de la obra, esa es la parte más satisfactoria para ambos, ver como se vuelve realidad algo que dibujamos.

Para las tres de la tarde ya lo teníamos todo listo, así que lo invité a comer en el restaurante de Yamazaki, podría llegar a ser un gran prospecto a amigo, aunque siempre he sido un poco reservado, hay algo en Hiro que me hace tenerle igual de confianza que a mis dos amigos.

–Siempre había querido venir aquí, pero a Taiki nunca le parece –dijo Hiro mientras entrábamos–

–¿Qué le pasó? No lo he vuelto a ver –lo llevé hasta la mesa de siempre, cuando Yamazaki me vio corrió a saludar–

–Lobo, que bueno verte, llevas una semana sin aparecerte –me sentí un poco avergonzado, los había dejado plantado por estar trabajando–

–Hiro, él es Yamazaki el dueño de este restaurante y uno de mis mejores amigos y él es Hiro trabajamos juntos en la constructora –los presenté–

–Mucho gusto, Eriol llegará en media hora.

Los tres nos enfrascamos en una conversación acerca del amor, increíblemente yo estaba participando, aunque las cursilerías que decían Yamazaki o Hiro me superaban, su lado romántico está mucho más activado que el mío, incluso Hiro se atrevió a hablar acerca de su ángel, así se refería a la hija de señor Kinomoto.

Para cuando acabamos de comer, Eriol seguía sin aparecerse, pagué la cuenta de la comida, aunque Hiro quería aportar, le dije que sería para la próxima, además nos habíamos entretenido demasiado en la plática y abarcamos más de la hora y media que tenemos asignada.

–Mañana tendremos que ir a Kyoto para la supervisión, le avisaré a Nakuru para que lo tenga en su agenda.

Con todo lo que teníamos de trabajo, había olvidado que debía de ir ahí, al parecer el señor Kinomoto tiene una casa y ahí nos alojaremos para poder supervisar la obra, al menos una semana estaremos ahí por cualquier detalle que se pudiese presentar, no me agradaba mucho la idea, pero debo acatar órdenes.

Mientras Hiro se encargaba del viaje, yo estuve terminando lo que tenía Touya, definitivamente abusaba de mí, pero me encanta mi trabajo así que no me quejo por hacerlo, de todos modos, sé que en algún momento alguien con conocimiento se hará cargo de su puesto y ya no tendré que hacer su trabajo.

Cuando revisé la hora eran las siete, estaba tan enfrascado en el trabajo que no me había dado cuenta de la hora, recogí algunas cosas que debía llevarme para adelantar, lo acomodé todo en el maletero del auto y comencé a conducir a mi departamento. Aun era temprano para acostarme, por lo que decidí darme una vuelta al gimnasio, llevaba unas semanas sin asistir y quería ir a la alberca.

–Joven Li, ¿Ya volverá a su rutina? –el encargado del piso siempre trataba de sacarme plática, es un anciano muy agradable–

–Eso pretendo Seung, al menos quiero nadar un rato –le respondí–

Me despedí del señor, por más amable que fuera, siempre quería platicar demasiado, además debía ir a cambiarme la ropa, afortunadamente la piscina sería completamente mía, los demás estaban usando el gimnasio del edificio, y hacer un poco de pesas no me vendría mal, pero prefiero nadar y practicar esgrima, aunque esto último llevo tiempo sin hacerlo mi único oponente es Eriol y nuestros horarios no coinciden.

Escuché mi celular sonar insistentemente, lo dejé encima de la cama y me cambié, solo por pura curiosidad lo revisé y vi que eran mensajes de Eriol y Yamazaki, ya me disculparía por no haberles respondido rápido, por ahora solo necesitaba relajarme.

Después de unas vueltas en la piscina, sentí que ya podía estar más tranquilo, me sentía relajado, aunque en todo momento me venía la imagen de cierta chica con ojos verdes y cabello castaño, pero también recordaba qué estaba jugando con mi amigo y con el hijo del señor Kinomoto, es muy astuta en ese sentido, las veces que la he visto se muestra muy cortante conmigo, no habla, se limita a irse o a platicar con Nakuru.

–Cada día es más difícil localizarte

La voz de Eriol me sobresaltó, salí de la piscina y comencé a secarme, no entendía a qué venía su queja si él fue el que no llegó a la hora de la comida, de seguro andaba con ella.

–Eso no es verdad, siempre me localizan con el móvil –me coloqué la toalla al cuello y me senté en la orilla de la piscina–

–Pues no has contestado ningún mensaje desde las cinco –se quejó–

–No he revisado mi móvil, tenía mucho trabajo y estaba viendo lo del viaje que realizaré –me encogí de hombros– te doy más explicaciones que a mi madre.

–¿Qué tal te tratan en tú nuevo empleo? No hemos tenido muchas oportunidades de platicar sobre ello.

–Todo bien, mi jefe me alaba cada que le enseño mi trabajo, su hijo me agrada, aunque no entiendo qué hace en la constructora…

–Touya es médico y de los mejores, pero… –Eriol me interrumpió, pero se detuvo, estoy seguro de que se dio cuenta que hablaba de más, me hubiese gustado que continuara hablando– bueno he escuchado que es muy bueno como doctor –se encogió de hombros–

–A la única que no conozco es a la hija de Kinomoto, aunque hay algo que debo comentarte, sobre tu amiga –vi que Eriol frunció el ceño, creo que debía ser un poco más específico– la chica castaña de ojos verdes –la describí un poco–

–¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿ocurrió algo? ¿está bien? –como me imaginaba, está demasiado interesado en ella, no había manera muy sutil de tratar esto, así que debía de lanzar la bomba–

–Tal vez deberías de tener un poco de cuidado… tal vez no sea la indicada para ti –decidí solo prevenirlo, si le decía que la he visto con el hijo de Kinomoto no sé que tan brusco podría llegar a ser–

Eriol comenzó a reírse, no esperaba esa reacción por su parte, pero al menos, podría suponer que tal vez ya no están juntos y que su preocupación inicial no es nada.

–Se cuidarme Lobo, no tienes por qué preocuparte –dijo mientras se secaba unas cuantas lagrimas–

–Charming, te lo estás tomando a la ligera, pensé que ella te importa.

–No te hagas ideas que no son Lobo –lo vi revisar su celular–  
–Explícate.

Eriol solo se limitó a sonreírme, como detesto que haga eso, en lugar de explicarse, desvió la conversación hacia otro tema.

–Practiquemos esgrima, llevo tiempo sin hacerlo.

–¿Si te gano te explicarás?

Soy demasiado perseverante, quiero saber qué es lo que se trae entre manos él y Nadeshiko.

–Una apuesta –enarcó una ceja– De acuerdo, si tú ganas podrás hacerme cinco preguntas de lo que quieras –sonrió con suficiencia– ¿y si yo gano?

Me quedé pensando un momento, no se me ocurría nada por lo que me limité a encogerme de hombros.

–Lo que tú propongas –respondí al tiempo que me ponía de pie–

–En ese caso… si yo gano me contarás tú interés por mi amiga.

Me tensé cuando lo escuché decir eso, sobre todo porque él hizo hincapié en la palabra amiga.

–Yo no tengo interés con ella… iré a cambiarme –avisé al tiempo que me dirigía al elevador, pude escuchar sus pasos tras de mí–

–No te hagas, te conozco desde que llegaste a Japón y sé que ella te interesa ¿no se supone que somos amigos?

No le respondí, me limité a llegar a mi departamento y entrar, ni yo mismo sé lo que me pasa, simplemente no dejo de pensar en ella.

–Shaoran, entre ella y yo no hay nada, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

Su afirmación hizo que dirija mi mirada hacia él, en su rostro estaba instalada una sonrisa, sabía perfectamente que había dado en el blanco y con mi reacción se lo confirmé.

–No es de mi incumbencia.

Intenté demostrar indiferencia luego de caer en su trampa, pero claro, ya había caído y hacerle creer lo contrario a Eriol Hiragizawa está muy difícil, pero al menos ya sé que entre Nadeshiko y él no hay nada, y por alguna extraña razón eso me alegra más de lo que pudiese admitir frente a él.

** ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ EL CAPÍTULO? ¿VAMOS BIEN? **

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS :) **

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO EL JUEVES 27 DE JUNIO Y YA SABEN EL AVANCE LO PUBLICO UN DÍA ANTES EN LA PÁGINA DE FB. **

**UN BESO Y MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Llegamos a la unidad deportiva, Eriol se adelantó para comprobar que haya algún espacio disponible, se podía escuchar los sonidos de las espadas chocando, y uno que otro grito por parte de los esgrimistas, se sentía agradable estar ahí de nuevo.

–El espacio de siempre –comentó Eriol regresando conmigo– listo para perder.

Su arrogancia es demasiada, sobre todo porque ahora tengo un objetivo, ganarle para saber de Nadeshiko, una vez que nos terminamos de cambiar, comenzamos con "la práctica" a pesar de que hace mucho tiempo que no practico la esgrima, me es muy sencillo esquivar los movimientos de Eriol.

Él no se queda atrás, sus movimientos son rápidos y precisos y ha estado a nada de tocarme, de pronto, pude percibir que teníamos público, traté de tocarlo, pero él lo evitó, seguimos así a lo que a mí me pareció una eternidad, hasta que ambos nos detuvimos alegando que fue un empate.

–El mejor rival –comentó Eriol un poco agitado, dejando la espada a un lado–

–Estoy fuera de práctica –dije mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento–

Y no es broma, llevo tiempo sin practicar esgrima, unos días que lo retome y lo podré vencer, de eso estoy seguro.

–Creo que no habrá información –su sonrisa pícara estaba instalada en su rostro–

–No quiero saber nada de ella –no pude evitar dejar los ojos en blanco–

Me quité la ropa de esgrima y me dispuse a beber un poco de agua, ya era demasiado tarde y mañana entraba a trabajar temprano.

–Me debo ir, espero que sigamos con esto –recogí mis cosas para poder marcharme–

–Mañana a la misma hora, deja tus planos un rato.

Le dije adios con la mano, debía regresar a mi departamento o de lo contrario se me haría mucho más tarde y mañana no estaré al cien y me tengo que ir a Kyoto, no debí de hacer esto.

_"Es verdad, me tengo que ir de viaje"_ pensé, debía decirle a Eriol para que no me estuviese esperando mañana, iba a regresar, pero opté por enviarle un mensaje, debía alistar mis cosas para una semana.

Afortunadamente, no estaba muy lejos de mi edificio por lo que llegar no fue mucho problema, coloqué una maleta encima de la cama y metí ropa para una semana, también guardé un libro para entretenerme en mis ratos libres y el cargador de mi celular y mi portátil, si puedo adelantaré algo de trabajo.

Me di una ducha y para cuando vi la hora eran casi la una de la mañana y yo apenas me disponía a costarme, estuve dando vueltas en la cama, ojalá y hubiese ganado a Eriol, bueno ya lo admito, si me interesa saber de ella, Nadeshiko es un enigma para mí.

No tengo idea en qué momento me dormí, pero cuando desperté aun seguía cansado, son apenas las seis de la mañana, le mandé un mensaje a Hiro para saber en dónde nos veríamos y me fui un rato al gimnasio, necesitaba volver a mis rutinas de ejercicio o no podré seguir comiendo chocolate.

Me puse los audífonos y mientras escuchaba algo de música comencé la rutina de ejercicio, planchas y abdominales, eso hago durante quince minutos, los otros quince minutos me paso a la cinta a correr un rato, para relajarme, para cuando los treinta minutos acabaron, corrí a mi departamento a arreglarme, la luz led de mi celular me indicó que tenía mensajes sin leer.

**Hiro – 6:13**

"¡Buen día jefe!

Primero al aeropuerto

iremos a Osaka y de

ahí agarramos tren

para Kyoto"

No me agradó mucho esa información, eso significa que tendríamos muchas horas de viaje y la sola idea me abruma demasiado.

**Yo – 7:02**

"De acuerdo, te veo en el

aeropuerto, ¿cuántas horas

estaremos de viaje?"

Mientras esperaba su respuesta, corrí al baño a ducharme o se me haría tarde, aunque viéndolo desde una perspectiva más positiva, podría conocer dos lugares, Osaka, aunque de este solo conoceré su aeropuerto y Kyoto, siempre he escuchado mucho de ahí pero no había tenido oportunidad de viajar, de hecho, no he salido de Tomoeda desde que llegué.

Cuando salí de mi ducha rápida, me arreglé con unos jeans y playera verde, debía ir lo bastante cómodo, tomé una chaqueta roja con negro para el camino ya que el clima comenzaba a cambiar, por eso las lluvias, estamos a casi nada de que llegue el invierno la estación que no me gusta para nada, pero ya me he estado acostumbrando, tomé mi celular, maleta, llaves y portátil y me encaminé al piso de abajo, debía tomar un taxi para el aeropuerto.

**Hiro – 7:05**

"No son muchas horas

a menos de que exista

algún retraso en el vuelo

o en la llegada y salida

del tren"

**Yo – 7:42**

"De acuerdo, ya voy en

camino"

Seung muy amable me hizo el favor de detener un taxi, subí mis pertenencias y le informé que estaría fuera una semana, únicamente le informé para que no dejara pasar a nadie a mi departamento y cuando digo a nadie me refiero a Eriol y Yamazaki y también, para que cualquier recado me lo hiciera saber en cuanto regrese.

Al llegar al aeropuerto comencé a buscar a Hiro, no había recibido ningún mensaje por su parte, detesto que me hagan esperar y él lo sabe, se lo he comentado reiteradas veces, pero veo que le encanta llegar tarde.

–¡Jefe!

También detesto que me llame de ese modo, pero no me hace caso, lo vi corriendo hacia a mí y sacudiendo la mano, di un suspiro cansino, no ganaba nada irritándome tan temprano.

–Lo lamento –dijo con algo de dificultad– tuve que pasar a la constructora por los boletos y Nakuru me informó que tendremos que alojarnos en un hotel, te pasarán las reservas en cuanto lo tenga listo –me informó–

–¿Pasó algo con la casa de Kinomoto? –lo vi negar con la cabeza–

–No, me comentó que estará su familia –se encogió de hombros– será mejor que vayamos a abordar, ya escuché que anuncien el vuelo.

La sonrisa apenada que me dedicó me dio un poco de risa, pero me aguanté, no está nada bien reírse de alguien, sin embargo, con Hiro eso es demasiado inevitable, en todo el vuelo me platicó sobre sus proyectos finales y que Taiki se tuvo que salir de la constructora por problemas personales, incluso dejó la universidad.

–Puedes decirle que si necesita ayuda puede contar conmigo –acepté el refresco que me daba una de las azafatas, demasiado coqueta–

–Usted si que tiene pegue –movió sus cejas de manera sugestiva–

–Deja de hablarme de usted, que tampoco te llevo mucho… tienes 21 ¿no? –él solo asintió– te llevo únicamente 5 años, no es para que me hables de usted.

–Entonces ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre? Aunque Li es corto, pero ya que hay confianza… –se quedó en silencio un momento, supongo que esperaba una respuesta–

–Por ahora prefiero que sigas llamándome Li.

Escuchamos que estábamos a punto de aterrizar, media hora después con el equipaje en la mano, nos dirigimos a la estación del tren, revisé mi celular para ver que tenía mensajes de diferentes destinatarios.

_Primer mensaje._

**Nakuru – 8:30**

"Supongo que están en el

avión porque no entra la

llamada, está lista la

reservación del hotel, te

mando adjunto los datos

Hiro sabe cómo llegar"

Los demás son de Eriol y Yamazaki, molestando como de costumbre.

**Yamazaki – 8:30**

"¿Vendrán a comer?"

**Eriol – 8:33**

"Por supuesto, llevaré a

alguien, tal vez te pueda

ayudar con lo de Chiharu"

**Yamazaki – 8:34**

"Al fin nos presentarás a

la novia… eso me gusta

¿Shaoran estás vivo?"

**Eriol – 8:35**

"Sabes que con su trabajo

Nunca responde a tiempo

Lobo ¿quieres conocer a mi

amiga?"

**Yamazaki – 8:37**

"Ya le intenté llamar y me

Manda a buzón, ¿tu amiga

es la que desprecia mi

restaurante?"

**Eriol – 8:41**

"Al rato sabrás"

Eriol sabía perfectamente que saldría de viaje, le mandé mensaje ayer después de terminar de empacar, no entiendo a qué está jugando.

**Yo – 10:15**

"Estoy vivo, esta semana

no iré, salí de viaje, estaré

en Kyoto"

No esperé sus mensajes, simplemente decidí hacer a un lado mis pensamientos y volver a la realidad, estoy muy molesto con Eriol, se supone que es mi amigo, pero siento que únicamente me está torturando, me lleva ventaja, porque la conoce, son amigos y no voy a competir con él, solo lo dejaré así, no me interesa nada de ella.

Hiro me avisó que el tren ya estaba por salir, así que me apresuré a llegar hasta él para poder abordar, le pasé los datos del hotel y me dijo que no estaba muy lejos de la obra que tendríamos que supervisar.

–Llegaremos al hotel a dejar nuestras cosas y vamos a ver a obra.

Le informé del itinerario, me estaba desquitando con la persona equivocada, pero no tenía con quién más hacerlo y tampoco es que lo esté torturando, de todos modos, venimos por trabajo y mientras pronto acabemos mejor.

–Me mandaron algunas fotos de los avances, no falta mucho y tal vez se redujo el presupuesto –me informó Hiro–

–Con los paneles solares no creo que eso sea posible, ¿revisaste si todo es de calidad? –cuando hay ahorros significa dos cosas, uno que solo usan lo barato y de baja calidad o dos que tienen contactos, la segunda opción es buena, pero lo que buscamos es que todo quede perfectamente bien y no haya problemas en un futuro–

–Tengo todos los datos de los proveedores, no hay nada fuera de lo normal.

Durante el trayecto en tren, revisamos las fotos que mandaron, había algunas cosas que no me gustaron, fue buena idea tener que venir a supervisar la obra, sobre todo porque la primera visita yo no pude asistir porque me encargaba de uno de los edificios en Tomoeda.

El paisaje iba cambiando a medida que el tren avanzaba, traté de serenarme, los mensajes de Eriol me seguían haciendo ruido, por más que trataba de concentrarme en el trabajo, no podía.

Una vez llegamos al hotel y dejamos nuestras pertenencias nos dirigimos a la obra, nos proporcionaron a ambos unos cascos y comenzamos nuestro recorrido, el material es de calidad, en el recorrido, el encargado de la obra nos comentó que el señor Kinomoto tiene contactos que le hacen descuentos en especial con proyectos como este, que es el primer centro comercial de gran magnitud y que será sustentable en Kyoto.

–Hay algo mal en esta parte –señalé el frente del edificio, pedí los planos y comencé a revisarlo– aquí está –señalé un punto– debe tener un arco por aquí y las columnas están mal ubicadas, creo que les expliqué desde el primer día en dónde debían colocarse.

–La señorita Kinomoto cambió algunos puntos, dijo que serían para que haya un mejor rendimiento y también nos comentó que lo consultaría con usted.

Hiro y yo nos miramos, yo ni siquiera conozco a la señorita Kinomoto como para que venga a decidir en la obra, el encargado me enseñó un nuevo plano en donde estaba descrito los cambios, lo único que cambio fue el tamaño y estructura, lo demás lo había dejado tal cual.

Sé que debería de hablar con el señor Kinomoto, pero algo me decía que la metería en problemas, además no eran cambios drásticos, así que lo dejaría pasar en esta ocasión, pero necesito hablar con ella para que esto no vuelva a suceder, no es que me moleste, simplemente no me gusta que hagan cambios sin avisarme.

Una vez que acabamos el recorrido, quedamos en vernos mañana al mediodía, así que tendría tiempo de relajarme un poco, y tal vez adelantar un poco del trabajo que me traje, es mejor a pensar en los mensajes de Eriol.

Después de dejar mis cosas, salí a caminar, en el camino vi un parque a unas cuantas cuadras del hotel, estoy seguro de poder regresar sin ningún problema, me puse los audífonos y comencé a caminar, el clima en Kyoto es agradable, a pesar de estar cambiando la estación, pronto sería invierno y comenzarían el frío extremo.

Llegando al parque me fijé en la gente que estaba ahí, todos caminaban despreocupados, disfrutando de la naturaleza, una vez en el parque comencé a trotar, iba sumergido en mis pensamientos, hasta que sentí que impacté sobre un cuerpo pequeño, por instinto la sostuve del brazo y al mirarla, la sorpresa que me llevé.

–Comienzo a creer que me sigues –espeté mientras me quitaba los audífonos–

–Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte –se burló– deberías tener más cuidado, hay demasiada gente en el parque para que andes distraído.

–Eso me han dicho –recordé las palabras que me dijo cuando la rescaté de Kaito– ¿qué haces por aquí?

–No debería responderte porque ni te conozco, pero vine aquí con mi familia, mi papá insistió en que visitara a mi abuelo –hizo el mismo mohín de hace un tiempo– ¿Y tú que haces por aquí? ¿Placer o negocios?

–Trabajo –respondí cortante–

–Pues si necesitas guía de turistas, búscame –me guiñó un ojo– será más divertido pasar el tiempo contigo que con mi abuelo.

No quise cuestionarla, me agradó que se ofreciera a acompañarme en estos días en Kyoto, tal vez pudiese averiguar algo más sobre ella, mínimo su apellido.

–En ese caso, ¿me pasas tú número?

La vi dudar un momento, pero al final accedió, me pidió mi celular y anotó su número, luego hizo una llamada para poder registrar el mío y que yo comprobara que sí me lo pasó.

–Listo, cualquier cosa… llámame.

Me quedé como un idiota mirándola, se despidió con la mano y yo solo me quedé mirándola, mi cerebro se desconectó por completo de mí y cuando la dejé de mirar, dirigí mi mirada a la pantalla de mi celular, ahí tenía anotado su número, decir que no estaba emocionado sería una vil mentira, quería conocerla, aunque no sé qué es lo que esconde.

Con la sonrisa instalada en mi rostro, me dirigí al hotel, estaba más animado, porque si Nadeshiko está en Kyoto, eso quiere decir que no era a ella a la que llevaría Eriol, es mucho tiempo de viaje para estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo.

Una vez estando en el hotel, me fui a duchar para poder descansar rápido, después de todo mi estancia en Kyoto será de lo más entretenida, y más sabiendo que podré contactar a cierta castaña de ojos verdes, increíblemente el color de sus ojos es mi color favorito, ¿será coincidencia?

El sonido de mi celular me advirtió que tenía un mensaje, cuando desbloqueé la pantalla vi que no era uno sino como veinte mensajes, la mayoría era en el chat con Yamazaki y Eriol, al parecer en último momento este último dijo que no podría llevar a su acompañante.

–Pues claro que no, está en Kyoto –dije en voz alta–

Otros mensajes eran de Hiro, preguntando en dónde estaba, estaba molesto que ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de avisarle que saldría a caminar, mañana me disculparía con él, pero el mensaje más reciente fue el que me gustó.

**Nadeshiko – 20:04**

"Ocupado?"

Tal vez sea aprovecharme de la situación, pero Eriol no tenía por qué enterarse que hablo con ella, al menos no hasta que yo entienda qué es lo que siento.

**Yo – 20:07**

"No, y tú?"

**Nadeshiko – 20:11**

"Totalmente libre…

Patinas?"

Su pregunta me sorprendió, no recuerdo haberme puesto alguna vez patines, de ninguna clase, me quedé pensando unos instantes, para luego responderle.

**Yo – 20:14**

"Nunca lo he hecho"

**Nadeshiko – 20:23**

"Entonces, solo acompáñame

te veo en el parque de hace

un momento"

Una salida con ella, ¿esto es real o estoy soñando? Me pellizqué las mejillas y al sentir dolor me di cuenta de que estoy completamente despierto, no es muy tarde, podría ir solo un momento y platicar con ella, conocerla un poco más.

Me cambié rápidamente de ropa, dejé mi celular botado en un lado de la cama y corrí al parque, ni yo mismo me reconocía, no solía actuar de este modo, algo tiene ella que me hace perderme.

Ya en el parque comencé a buscarla, no debí dejar mi celular, pero pudo más la ansiedad de llegar al parque que el razonamiento, mi cerebro se ha estado desconectando.

–No puedo creer que no sepas patinar

Escuché detrás de mí, la vi con unos patines blancos con rojo, se veía increíble.

–Prefiero otro tipo de deportes –me justifiqué–

–¿Qué deportes practicas? –la miré unos segundos antes de desviar mi mirada–

–Esgrima, parkout, artes marciales, natación –comencé a enumerar con los dedos–

–Mi primo practica esgrima y es muy bueno, jamás he podido ganarle –comentó– yo prefiero patinar, sobre hielo o ruedas, me hace olvidarme de todo.

–¿De qué te quieres olvidar? –comenzó a patinar y yo caminaba junto a ella, tratando de seguirle el paso–

–De mis responsabilidades –hizo una mueca– no me malinterpretes, pero es muy difícil ser yo –dio un suspiro– jamás sé si alguien está conmigo por quién soy o por lo que represento… de alguna manera siento que tú eres diferente –frenó de golpe y quedó frente a mí–

–Pues no sé lo que representas, de hecho, ni sé tú apellido, tan solo me dijiste tu nombre –puntualicé–

–¿Eso importa? Yo tampoco sé el tuyo, solo deja que las cosas fluyan, ¿Cómo te han tratado en la constructora Kinomoto?

–Muy bien, aunque tú me llevas ventaja, yo no sé a que te dedicas, y tú sí lo sabes

Ella continuó patinando, colocó sus manos detrás de ella y entrelazó sus manos mientras se movía, no pude evitar mirarla, tendrá unos 21 años, tiene un cuerpo muy bien formado, y la ropa que traía puesta solo acentuaba cada una de sus curvas.

–Estoy estudiando arquitectura, ya estoy por terminar –soltó de repente–

–¿Entonces fuiste a la constructora por trabajo? –cuestioné–

–Algo así, lamentablemente solo me usan de mensajera, al menos mientras llega el momento de…

De repente se quedó callada, creo que se dio cuenta que estaba hablando de más, la tomé del brazo para que se detuviera, cuando lo hice, me paré frente a ella, con sus patines quedaba a mi misma altura y era más sencillo conectar con esos ojos verdes

–Puedes confiar en mí

Nadeshiko se apartó de mí y sonrió.

–Tal vez algún día lo haga –me guiñó un ojo y continuó patinando–

Sus ojos verdes mostraban una tristeza enorme, no sé qué oculta, pero no ha de ser nada bueno, estoy seguro de que cuando está feliz sus ojos brillan con una intensidad admirable y espero algún día poder ver ese brillo en lugar de la tristeza que la embargaba.

**-¿CÓMO VAMOS CERECITOS Y LOBITOS? ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ EL CAPÍTULO? ¡TUVIERON SU PRIMERA SALIDA JUNTOS! ESTOY EMOCIONADA NO SÉ USTEDES JAJAJA MUY PRONTO ENTENDERÁN A ¿NADESHIKO? **  
**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS.**  
**¡GRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA!**  
**UN BESO **


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Al día siguiente, estuve entusiasmado a penas desperté, revisamos unos pendientes en la constructora, el encargado de la obra sabía cómo hacer funcionar la obra, a pesar de que sabe que tanto el señor Kinomoto o que Hiro y yo no estamos presentes, pero con el avance que ha hecho es más que suficiente para poder terminar en tiempo y forma.

Además, mi entusiasmo es porque igual veré a Nadeshiko, después de cambiar el ambiente tenso de lo que sea que estaba a punto de decirme, seguimos caminando y conversando por todo el parque hasta pasada la media noche, por la hora me ofrecí a acompañarla hasta su casa, pero ella se negó, pidió un taxi y esperé a que ella se fuera para encaminarme al hotel.

–Te pareces al gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas –el comentario de Hiro hizo que saliera de mi burbuja de felicidad–

–¿Cheshire? No creo llegar a ese punto –bromeé– deberías traer tu casco –señalé su cabeza que mostraba la ausencia de este–

–Ah, es que está aquí Sakura y se lo presté, no hay otro casco disponible –solo mencionar su nombre y la sonrisa se instala en su rostro–

–Tal vez ahora pueda conocerla ¿por dónde está? –comencé a jalarlo del brazo para que empezara a caminar–

En el camino le señalé algunas cosas que se tenía que pedir, como el pasto para que a penas terminara la construcción se pudiera sembrar, de lo contrario no tendría áreas verdes listas para la inauguración.

–¿Y en dónde está? –ya le dimos toda la vuelta a la construcción y ni rastro de la famosa Sakura–

–Yo la dejé por aquí con los trabajadores, les estaba explicando unas técnicas de acabado –Hiro miró a su alrededor en busca de su ángel, pero no había señal de vida de ella–

–Tal vez otro día la conozca, anda, vamos a encargarnos de las áreas verdes.

Para las cuatro de la tarde, seguíamos en la construcción, hoy llegaban los paneles solares y querían saber en dónde los dejarían ya que como seguían en construcción no podían instalarlos, así que decidí llamar al señor Kinomoto, tampoco podíamos dejarlos en la construcción, podrían llevárselos cuando no haya nadie.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis tonos hasta que por fin respondió la llamada.

–Llegaron los paneles, Nakuru me comentó que tiene una propiedad aquí, sería posible llevarlos para que se resguarde, al menos hasta que acabe la construcción. –fui directo al grano, para qué preguntarle sobre el clima, escuché su respuesta y le hice una señal a Hiro para que me pasara una hoja y una pluma para poder anotar la dirección, una vez hecho esto, finalicé la llamada y pasé los datos a los trabajadores–

Hiro y yo devolvimos los cascos y nos dispusimos a marcharnos y ya casi estábamos llegando al hotel cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, al ver el nombre en la pantalla no puede evitar sonreír.

**Nadeshiko – 17:57**

"Vamos por un frappé

de frutas?

conozco un lugar muy

bueno"

Rápidamente tecleé mi respuesta y me despedí de Hiro, no le dije a dónde iría, simplemente le informé que estaría fuera del hotel por un rato.

**Yo – 17:59**

"En dónde te veo?"

Estuve caminando a paso de tortuga mientras esperaba su respuesta, pero no llegaba nada, hasta que de pronto, sentí que unas manos cubrían mis ojos.

–Me ves aquí.

Su voz es como una melodía alegre y dulce, además está su aroma, ella siempre huele a cerezos, aparté sus manos de mis ojos y me giré para verla, lleva de nuevo los patines, una falda color rosa con una blusa blanca y un suéter amarillo, simplemente hermosa, comenzó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor.

–¿Cómo sabías en dónde estaba? –me sorprende la facilidad con la que podemos toparnos–

–No lo sabía, te vi a lo lejos y me apresuré a patinar –se encogió de hombros– vamos por el frappé, son de fruta, hacen uno de fresa muy delicioso –comenzó a patinar–

–Te sigo.

Caminamos por un buen rato, más bien, yo caminé, ella patinó, había momentos en los que cerraba sus ojos y avanzaba, se veía serena.

–¿Por qué entraste a trabajar a la constructora Kinomoto?

Su pregunta me sacó de mis pensamientos, no me di cuenta en qué momento se puso a un lado de mí.

–Quería esa oportunidad para crecer profesionalmente, aunque si te soy sincero creí que había perdido esa oportunidad.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Pues verás, perdí la carpeta en donde estaban mis diseños y llegué tarde a la reunión con el señor Kinomoto, no me dio tiempo ni de exponerle mis ideas, pero una semana después, se presentó en donde trabajaba y me ofreció el empleo –la miré, no se veía sorprendida con lo que le contaba–

–Suerte –sonrió– a mí tú jefe me usa de mensajera, no me da una oportunidad como a Hiro o Taiki, aun sabiendo que este último no regresará y existe la vacante –la vi sacudir un poco la cabeza– mira aquí es…

Nos detuvimos enfrente de un pequeño puesto, los frappés son únicamente de frutas, ella pidió el de fresa, yo pedí uno de limón y mientras lo preparaban nos sentamos para que ella pudiese descansar sus pies.

–Yo podría hablar con el señor Kinomoto y así podr….

No me dejó terminar de decir nada, posó uno de sus dedos en mis labios.

–No te ofendas, pero no necesito tú ayuda, aprecio que te ofrezcas –sonrió– pero no te lo conté para eso.

–Nadeshiko, ¿de dónde conoces a Eriol Hiragizawa? –la miré en espera de una respuesta–

–Lo conozco desde niña, me llevo muy bien con él, parece que tenemos amigos en común ¿no? –ella igual uso la palabra amigos para referirse a él, tal y como Eriol hizo cuando lo vi–

–Eso parece.

La encargada nos llevó los frappés, Nadeshiko quería pagarlos, pero logré adelantarme y terminé pagándolos, el puchero que hizo me dio mucha gracia, ahora solo me falta investigar qué es Touya Kinomoto en su vida para saber si está libre.

–¿Tú de dónde lo conoces? La verdad se me hizo muy raro verte con él y en aquel lugar –y de nuevo desprecia el restaurante de uno de mis amigos–

–Lo conocí unas semanas después de llegar a Tomoeda, él y Yamazaki son mis únicos amigos –bebí un poco de mi frappé–

–Interesante, entonces no eres de Tomoeda –enarcó una ceja– ¿De dónde eres?

–-La curiosidad mató al gato –esbocé media sonrisa–

–Pero murió sabiendo –sonrió– bien no me digas… quiero que seas sincero, ¿alguna vez has deseado ser alguien más? O ¿Has fingido ser alguien más para conseguir algo?

Me quedé pensando unos segundos, la miré un instante, podría jurar que la noté un poco insegura.

–No me gustan las mentiras y fingir sería mentir, lo único que he hecho fue mudarme de país, pero jamás he fingido ser otra persona –me sinceré, instantáneamente su sonrisa desapareció– ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Has fingido ser alguien más?

La observé más de lo debido, no respondía, solo se limitó a jugar con el vaso de su frappé, porque ni siquiera lo estaba bebiendo, su silencio me dio la razón, si ha fingido, no soy quién para juzgarla, habrá tenido sus motivos para hacerlo.

–Si –dijo en voz baja– Lo he hecho, ya te dije que es muy difícil ser yo, tan solo tengo 21 años y tengo demasiadas responsabilidades, siento que me asfixio y si mi hermano no pudo librarse de las suyas yo tampoco puedo… –hizo una mueca– estoy segura de que tú vida es más sencilla, a veces quisiera poder renunciar a quién soy, por eso he fingido.

Me quedé en silencio, no sabía qué decirle, no esperaba una explicación por su parte, de hecho, no esperaba toda la información que me estaba brindando, no es mucha, pero se sinceró un poco conmigo.

–Mi vida no es sencilla, me preguntaste hace un momento de dónde soy… en Hong Kong, mi familia es muy reconocida, puedo tronar los dedos y conseguir lo que quiera, fue por eso que vine a Japón, los que logran atar cabos pueden dar con mis raíces, los que no, se pueden dar el lujo de conocer al verdadero Shaoran y no al heredero –me sinceré– pero no por eso he fingido ser quien no soy.

–¿Cómo le haces? A mí ni en Inglaterra me deja de perseguir quién soy –trató de bromear, pero en su intento por sonreír sus propias bromas solo lograba hacer una mueca–

–Ni yo sé cómo ocurrió, lo que sí te puedo decir, es que he intentado seguir mi camino, con mis reglas, sin renegar mis raíces, si te hace sentir bien, me agradas mucho Nadeshiko, no me importa quien seas –traté de tomar su mano, pero ella no me dejó–

Se levantó de su asiento, no esperaba esa reacción por su parte, ¿habré dicho algo que no le agradó? Me levanté para ir con ella, pero apresuró su paso, aunque corrí no logré alcanzarla, me detuve para recuperar un poco mi aliento y repasé la conversación, tampoco es que me le haya declarado o le haya pedido matrimonio.

Preferí encaminarme al hotel, más tarde le mandaría un mensaje para saber cómo se encuentra, y más que nada, para saber qué dije para que se fuera corriendo, justo a unas cuadras del hotel, la lluvia comenzó a caer, apresuré un poco más mi paso cuando vi que Nadeshiko estaba sentada en una banca con sus manos tapando su cara.

Me acerqué vacilante hacía ella, no quería asustarla, pero tampoco entendía qué hacía ahí y con la lluvia a todo lo que da, me senté aun lado de ella, un relámpago iluminó el cielo y Nadeshiko alzó su cabeza, fue ahí cuando nuestros ojos conectaron, traté de darle tiempo, pero la lluvia comenzaba a acrecentarse, por lo que la tomé del brazo e hice que se levantara.

–Ven conmigo.

Ni siquiera puso resistencia, nos apresuramos hasta llegar al hotel y ya estando ahí, la llevé hasta el elevador, pulsé el botón que nos llevaría a mi habitación, Nadeshiko se quitó los patines haciendo que quedara un poco más baja que yo.

Cuando entramos a mi habitación, corrí por unas toallas, le pasé una, necesitaba secarse un poco y tomar un baño con agua caliente, abrí mi maleta y saqué un short y una playera, fui hasta donde la había dejado.

–Ve a bañarte o te vas a enfermar, puedes usar mi ropa –le pasé la ropa que había ido a buscar–

Le indiqué en dónde está el baño y cuando se metió, decidí deshacerme de mis prendas mojadas, me desvestí rápidamente y me pasé la toalla por todo el cuerpo, todo en fracción de segundos, me puse el pantalón de mi pijama y una camiseta, me senté en la cama y pedí algo de comer, no había probado bocado en todo el día y un frappé no es un alimento.

Me quedé sentando en la cama, estuve recordando la conversación, en busca de algo que me indicara qué fue lo que dije para que huyera de mí, porque eso fue lo que hizo al final, quiso huir de mí y encontrarla en la banca me hizo sentir mal, ¿qué le estará pasando para que tenga que fingir?

–¿Tú no te bañarás?

La voz de Nadeshiko hizo que me sobresaltara, por más que le daba vueltas a la conversación no encontraba nada para qué ella se haya ido de esa manera, me contó que estuvo en Inglaterra, que su hermano no pudo librarse de sus deberes y que ella tiene una enorme responsabilidad, de repente se abrió en mí una pregunta y mi cerebro no me dio tiempo de procesarla, simplemente fijé mi mirada en ella…

–¿Tú nombre si es Nadeshiko?

Habló de fingir, entonces la parte de fingir podría entrar también el nombre ¿no? Además, lo que me contó, no puedo dejar de darle vueltas, la miraba en espera de una respuesta, pero no decía nada, solo bajó la cabeza y se miraba las manos.

–Me tengo que ir –informó sin mirarme–

–Está lloviendo, no puedes irte así –fruncí leve el ceño–

–Pediré un taxi… adios Shaoran

No me dio tiempo de decirle nada, salió corriendo nuevamente, quería alcanzarla, pero lo mejor era darle tiempo, y ni sé para qué, simplemente es muy extraña, ¿en verdad quiero seguir conociéndola? Creo que es alguien que no me conviene, pero no la puedo sacar de mi cabeza.

La semana en Kyoto fue algo complicada, en la construcción hubo algunos inconvenientes, estaban adelantados, pero de pronto se tuvo que suspender la obra por los fuertes diluvios que estaban azotando en la ciudad, era demasiado peligro trabajar en esas condiciones.

Al final del día le pasaba los informes a Kinomoto, aunque él ya estaba al tanto del clima, al parecer había hablado con su hija y ella le comentó cómo habían estado los días en la ciudad.

Al otro lado de la línea, el señor Kinomoto me comentó que la obra se inaugura hasta dentro de mes y medio, lo cual indica que tenemos tiempo y eso lo tengo en cuenta, pero no sabemos cuánto se puede retrasar la obra por las lluvias, antes de finalizar la llamada, me preguntó a qué hora estaríamos de regreso.

Se me había olvidado de que debía regresar, me pasé la mano por el cabello, no quería irme, menos sabiendo que hay una chica de ojos verdes que sigue sin responder mis mensajes y llamadas, desde aquel día, no he vuelto a saber nada de ella.

–Hiro se estaba encargando de eso, apenas me pase los datos yo le hago saber –respondí, mientras ponía altavoz para poder enviarle mensaje a Hiro–

–De acuerdo, mantenme al tanto –respondió el señor Kinomoto y de pronto no se escuchaba nada, supuse que había finalizado la llamada–

**Hiro – 17:06**

"viajaremos toda la

noche, el tren saldrá

a las 21:30"

Le respondí rápido a Hiro de que lo vería en la estación mientras que empacaba todas mis cosas, para las seis de la tarde ya había dejado el hotel y me dirigí al parque con todo y maleta, me senté en una banca, últimamente ha sido mi rutina, tan solo quiero saber de ella.

Estuve durante una hora esperándola, pero no llegaba, no podía seguir esperando más, debía comenzar a encaminarme a la estación, de lo contrario perdería el tren y debía presentarme a trabajar al día siguiente-

Comencé a caminar, cuando sentí que mi celular cobraba vida propia, fruncí el ceño al ver de quién se trataba, desde que me cambié a Japón no había tenido noticias de nadie de Hong Kong, hasta ahora.

_–Xiao Lang, debemos vernos –ni siquiera hubo un saludo, directo al grano, así es mi padre–_

–Estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar –respondí irónico–

_–Deja tu sarcasmo para otra ocasión, debemos vernos, es muy delicado este asunto._

Ahora si tenía toda mi atención, la seriedad con la que hablaba me intrigó demasiado.

–No puedo viajar a Hong Kong, acabo de iniciar en otro lugar y…

_–Estoy en Japón, solo dime cómo llegar a ese lugar remoto al que te fuiste a meter._

–Se llama Tomoeda, ¿en dónde se encuentra?

A lo lejos podía ver la entrada de la estación de trenes, vi a Hiro recargado en la pared, no podía dejar que escuchara mi conversación, aunque no era nada importante, me detuve a una distancia prudente para continuar hablando.

_–Estoy en Tokio, pediré informes para saber cómo llegar, te llamo en cuanto llegue._

–¿Mi madre está con usted?

_–Si, te acabo de decir que necesitamos hablar._

–De acuerdo, apenas lleguen me avisan, yo debo de estar en Tomoeda en unas horas.

No di tiempo a que me respondiera, finalicé la llamada y me fui con Hiro, ya que me estaba haciendo señas insistentes con la mano para que me apresurara, el tren estaba por salir y ahora más que nunca necesitaba regresar a Tomoeda para saber qué es lo que tienen que hablar conmigo mis padres.

Para mí mala suerte, el tren tuvo un percance en el camino, por lo que se detuvo unas estaciones antes de llegar a Osaka, miraba con insistencia mi reloj, es tarde, no tengo noticias de Nadeshiko y ahora está esto.

–¿No hay otra manera de llegar a Osaka?

Estoy ansioso por irme, y no me importa si Hiro se da cuenta o no, simplemente quiero llegar.

–Solo por tren y si este tiene problemas, los demás deben estar retrasados, no nos conviene movernos.

Comentó de lo más calmado, como él no recibió la llamada de sus papás, no es que sea un mal agradecido, pero no quería que me vieran con ellos, eso haría que cualquiera hiciera conjeturas, mis papás son muy conocidos por las empresas, yo siempre he estado al anonimato porque nunca me gustó presentarme a los eventos, la última foto que tengo con ellos fue cuando tenía quince años, eso ya lleva tiempo.

No me quedaba de otra que esperar, de todos modos, tampoco puedo hacer mucho, al menos ahora, ni siquiera tenía señal en mi celular para mandar mensajes o responder lo que había dejado en visto.

Vi a Hiro levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse a otra parte del vagón, cuando regresó tenía la misma sonrisa bobalicona de siempre, como cuando ve a su ángel, por lo que lo miré inquisitivamente en espera de algún comentario, pero tal parecía que lo había perdido.

–Me estás asustando, Hiro ¿qué te pasa?

Comencé a pasar la mano enfrente de él, pero ni así reaccionaba, estaba completamente perdido, recurrí a lo que tal vez lo haría reaccionar.

–¡Ahí viene Sakura!

Grité y lo vi parpadear un par de veces y levantarse, otra vez se instaló la sonrisa en su rostro y ladeó un poco su cabeza.

–¿No crees que es hermosa? –la voz de Hiro me dio demasiada risa–

–No la conozco, pero si te tiene así, supongo que lo debe estar.

A estas alturas no entiendo por qué yo no la he podido conocer.

**BUENO, HASTA AQUÍ, ESTUVO A PUNTO PERO NO LA CONOCIÓ Y LA PLÁTICA QUE TUVO CON NADESHIKO, ¡QUE INTENSO! ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ EL CAPÍTULO? ESPERO SUS REVIEWS. **

**RECUERDEN QUE SI QUIEREN SABER DE LOS AVANCES, LOS PUBLICO UN DÍA ANTES DE ACTUALIZAR LA HISTORIA EN FB "SAKURA Y SHAORAN: PASE LO QUE PASE. TODO ESTARÁ BIEN"**

**UN BESO Y GRACIAS POR LEER. **


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Cuando llegué a Tomoeda estaba exhausto, revisé mi móvil en busca de alguna señal por parte de Nadeshiko, pero no había nada, es como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra, aunque a estas alturas de la vida, sigo dudando que se llame de esa manera, él único que podría decirme es Eriol, pero no puedo preguntarle.

Dejé mi maleta en un lado, más tarde acomodaría mis cosas, por ahora quiero descansar, conecté el móvil y le puse todo el volumen, tampoco sé nada de mis padres y no creo que se les haya dificultado llegar.

Ya me estaba quedando dormido, cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar, como detesto que me pase eso, lo desconecté y contesté sin ver de quién se trataba, tampoco es que tuviese demasiadas opciones, o eran mis papás o Nadeshiko, aunque esta última dudo que me haya llamado.

–Hay un señor en tu edificio que no nos deja pasar, podrías venir.

Siempre me han reprendido por mis modales y ellos al parecer carecen de ellos, no me enoja, han sido muy comprensivos con mi cambio de vida, pero un poco de afecto y tacto no les vendría nada mal.

Finalicé la llamada y me fui a rescatarlos, le expliqué a Seung que son mis padres y de que sí los puede dejar pasar, la razón por la que hay ese nivel de seguridad, es porque a algunos vecinos les han entrado a robar por lo que se tiene que informar a Seung que esperamos visitas o ser visitas habituales como Eriol y Yamazaki.

–¡Xiao Lang! Tres años sin verte y siento que ha sido una eternidad –dijo mi mamá al tiempo que se acercaba a mí y me estrechaba en sus brazos–

–Hijo, te ves fatal –el comentario de mi papá me dio gracia, es más de la media noche y quiere que esté fresco–

–Viajé toda la noche y muero de sueño, podemos ir a mi departamento.

Los dirigí al ascensor, cuando llegamos, les indiqué en dónde pasarían la noche, no son horas de platicar, y además tengo obligaciones, así que sea lo que sea que me quieran decir, tendría que esperar.

No les di tiempo de decir nada, me fui a mi habitación, necesitaba descansar, una parte de mí se alegra por tenerlos aquí, pero la otra parte no, porque eso implica que me podrían comenzar a relacionar con ellos y se acabaría mi vida en el anonimato.

Al día siguiente, seguí mi rutina, en toda la noche no dejé de pensar en Nadeshiko, incluso soñé con ella, en mis sueños, está a punto de decirme algo muy importante, pero me termino despertando en lo más importante.

A pesar de tener a mis papás en el departamento, me fui a hacer mi rutina de ejercicio, necesitaba sacarme de la cabeza a cierta joven con ojos verdes y cabello castaño, aún no entiendo por qué siempre lo tiene atado, estoy seguro de que se vería preciosa si lo tuviese suelto.

_"Shaoran, ¡concéntrate!" _me reprendí, no puede ser que esté pensando en eso, es mejor darle vuelta a la página y olvidarme de ella.

Cuando acabé mi rutina, me fui a mi departamento, aproveché que mis papás seguían durmiendo para ducharme y desayunar, les dejé el desayuno preparado y me fui a la constructora, necesitaba llegar para trabajar y olvidarme de todo, los planos me ayudan a lograrlo.

Nakuru ya estaba en el edificio, me recitó mi agenda para luego dejarme ir a mi oficina, insisto, le deben de poner una cinta en la boca o un botón de pausa, es increíble lo rápido que habla, rompería récord si se lo propusiera.

–Llegaste temprano –alcé la mirada y vi a Hiro entrar–

–Hay que trabajar –volví mi mirada a los planos en los que trabajaba– hoy tenemos una reunión al medio día, ¿te dijo Nakuru?

–No, creo que será solo entre el señor Kinomoto, su hijo y tú, solo me pidió que le pasara los avances y un reporte completo del viaje a Kyoto. –bufó– me urge el título para poder ser como tú.

–Te puedo ayudar con el reporte, ya acabé estos planos y as…

Unos golpes me hicieron callar, no esperaba a nadie, y Nakuru o más bien, nadie en la constructora toca antes de irrumpir en mi oficina, hasta a Hiro le llamó la atención.

–Hijo, ¿nos dejas pasar?

En la puerta estaban mis padres, no lo podía creer, no esperaba que fueran a verme al trabajo, esperaba que la conversación la tuviéramos más tarde, no que vinieran a hablar en horas de laborales.

–¿Hijo? ¿Tus papás son Hien y Ieran Li?

Me di unos golpes mentalmente, había pasado por alto que Hiro estaba en mi oficina, no me gustaba hablar de mi familia para no recibir ningún tipo de ayuda o trato especial, pero con ellos aquí en Japón creo que ya no podré lograr pasar desapercibido.

–Luego te cuento, ¿nos dejas solos?

Miré a Hiro y estaba completamente embelesado admirando a mis padres, podría decirse que es la misma mirada que tiene cuando dice que vio a su ángel, aunque un poco más incómoda, nunca he entendido por qué todos los idolatran, sé que son los empresarios del año, hacen muchas obras de caridad, a pesar del dinero no son nada presumidos, bueno si sé porque los idolatran.

–¿Y bien? –miré a mis padres– espero que sea muy urgente lo que me tienen que decir –les reproché–

–¿Desde cuándo trabajas en esta constructora? –mi papá comenzó a dar vueltas por mi oficina–

–Poco más de dos meses, pero no creo que hayan venido a hablar sobre mi trabajo.

–Xiao Lang, estamos preocupado, Meiling y Tomoyo desaparecieron, pensamos que estaban contigo, tus tíos están muy preocupados –soltó de repente mi mamá con lágrimas en el rostro–

Meiling y Tomoyo son mis primas más cercanas, aunque esta última se mudó a París luego que sus padres se divorciaron, no había tenido noticias de ella, hasta ahora.

–¿Por qué se escaparon? ¿Qué está pasando en Hong Kong?

Miré a mis padres, se mantuvieron callados por más de un minuto, no me estaba gustando para nada el rumbo de esta conversación, las personas no solo deciden irse, si lo hicieron ha de ser por algo fuerte.

–Las quieren casar, ya sabes que tus tíos no se modernizan, les buscaron marido a ambas, de hecho, trabajas con uno de ellos y tal vez conozcas al otro –comentó mi papá– Eriol Hiragizawa y Touya Kinomoto, ellos son los candidatos a maridos para tus primas.

Estoy seguro de que mi boca llegaba al piso, de Touya lo entiendo, es hijo de uno de los arquitectos más afamados en todo Japón, pero Eriol, mi amigo, hasta donde sé, solo tiene un despacho de abogados, no es el tipo de marido que elegirían mis tíos, ellos siempre se han preocupado por el estatus.

–¿Y yo que tengo que ver en todo esto? No sé en dónde están, de hecho, no me he comunicado con ninguna desde hace años.

–Puedes ayudarnos a contactarlas, no pensamos dejarlas solas, pero que hayan huido no es la solución –la mirada gélida de mi papá me dio miedo, siempre ha visto por su familia y no le ha gustado la manera en la que sus hermanos tratan a sus hijas–

–Lo intentaré, pero no creo conseguirlo –mi mirada paseó entre ambos– ¿solo a eso vinieron?

–No, ¿Conoces a Sakura Kinomoto? –mi mamá me miró con detenimiento, apostaría que estaba evaluando mis reacciones–

–No, no he coincidido con ella –me encogí de hombros–

Mis padres se miraron, pero no decían nada, comenzaban a impacientarme, no solo lo que me han contado, sino porque están en mi lugar de trabajo y mis días tranquilos se han acabado.

–Xiao Lang, el señor Kinomoto nos contactó, le está buscando marido a su hija –dijo con cautela mi papá– no esperamos que aceptes, tú sabes que no te hemos podido imponer nada, ni siquiera la carrera que estudiaste –esbozó una pequeña sonrisa– pero si quisiera que lo pensaras.

–¡Si tú no aceptas la casarán con algún señor viejo que le dobla o triplica la edad a la pobre joven! –soltó con horror mi mamá–

–No me voy a casar con ella, no la conozco, además, soy un trabajador más en esta empresa –acoté–

–Ambos sabemos que tú no eres "un trabajador más" –mi padre hizo comillas con los dedos– Eres un Li, vayas en donde vayas.

Por supuesto que lo sé, pero aquí en Japón no ha importado para nada mi apellido, al menos, no que yo me haya dado cuenta, siento un poco de lástima por la chica, pero no puedo aceptar tal cosa, no la conozco.

–Piénsalo Xiao Lang, podrías salvarla, en verdad los otros son unos viejos, no te lo digo para exagerar –la seriedad con la que mi madre se expresa de ella me incomoda, sé que no me mentiría así–

–Tendremos una cena con Kinomoto, queremos evaluar las opciones que tus tíos encontraron para tus primas, aun así, queremos encontrarlas, no dejaremos que las obliguen a algo que no quieren –recalcó mi papá–

No puedo creer el caos en el que estaba metido, no directamente, pero las esperanzas que tenía puesto mi mamá en mí me abruma, sobre todo porque quiere que yo libre a una joven que no conozco en casarse con un viejo.

Unos golpes me sacaron de mis pensamientos, no quería que vieran a mis padres en mi oficina, fue suficiente con Hiro, aunque me es extraño que nuevamente toquen, estoy acostumbrado a que irrumpan sin avisar.

–Hien, no esperaba que estuvieras en mi empresa.

El señor Kinomoto entró en mi oficina, comienzo a dudar que mi entrada en esta constructora haya sido por mis esfuerzos, sobre todo por el puesto que me dieron, mi papá y el señor Kinomoto se enfrascaron en una conversación, como si se conocieran de años, hasta que repararon en mí, me sentía como un niño.

–No puedo creer que haya contratado a tú hijo y no lo supiera –comentó sorprendido el señor Kinomoto–

–Ni yo puedo creerlo, me sorprendió llegar aquí y ver para quién trabaja –me miró mi papá– ¿tú hija anda por aquí?

La pregunta de mi papá hizo que prestara más atención a la conversación, tal vez ahora si se me haga conocer a la joven o al ángel como le llama Hiro.

–Se fue hace un rato, tiene muchas cosas que hacer, Shaoran, espero que tus padres ya te hayan informado, que te tengo en cuenta p…

Alce la mano para silenciarlo, era la primera vez que hacía algo así, pero no quería que continuara, es obvio que ahora las cosas cambiarían para mí en esta empresa.

–Ya me dijeron que busca esposo para su hija, aunque la verdad, no estoy interesado, no me gusta esa clase de tratos –espeté de mala gana–

En verdad nunca he entendido los matrimonios por conveniencia, mis papás no han sido de esos, ni a mis hermanas ni a mí nos han querido meter en esos líos, aun ha sabiendas que su matrimonio si fue por conveniencia, y aunque así lo fue, el amor, cariño y respeto que se tienen es genuino.

–Que pena, me hubiese gustado que un joven como tú despose a mi hija.

La decepción en su voz es demasiado creíble, y caería, pero no tengo ganas de hacerlo, si ya sabe mi procedencia, me será mucho más fácil declinar esa oferta, no me interesa, punto.

–Xiao Lang… –la voz de mi madre fue en tono de advertencia, se que ella quiere que yo acepte, pero no puedo–

–Madre, tengo mucho trabajo, así que, si eso era todo a lo que vinieron, les invito a retirarse, podemos continuar con la conversación en la casa –fui a mi escritorio y comencé a trabajar, aunque mi mente estaba en otro lado, no me podía concentrar–

Unos minutos después y mi oficina fue completamente mía, di un sonoro suspiro, cómo es posible que me haya metido en este problema.

_"Primero lo primero Shaoran… localiza a tus primas"_ pensé, abrí mi bandeja y comencé a revisarla detenidamente, tal ve ellas trataron contactarme y por andar sumergido en el trabajo no lo supe, tenía muchos mails sin leer y los fui abriendo de uno en uno en busca de alguna señal, hasta que encontré uno que llamó mi atención.

Para: Shaoran Li

De: Meiling Li

Asunto: Ayúdanos.

No tenemos tú número, he tratado de localizarte, por favor contáctanos, nos urge hablar contigo, es muy largo de explicar por un mail, esperamos tu respuesta.

Revisé la fecha, me lo enviaron hace una semana, mis padres solo me dijeron que se habían escapado, más no me dijeron hace cuánto, tecleé rápidamente una respuesta y se las envié, les dejé adjunto mi número de móvil, quiero ayudarlas, aunque los futuros maridos son buenas personas, al menos hablo por Eriol.

**Yo – 11:17**

"Necesitamos hablar"

Estaba indeciso en enviar el mensaje, pero necesitaba aclarar muchas cosas, sé que yo no he sido el más honesto, pero es momento de serlo, sobre todo porque si voy con mis papás a la cena, es mejor dejar las cosas claras de una buena vez y a solas a que después me reproche que nunca le dije quién soy, aunque pensándolo bien, si les llegué a decir quién soy, si ellos no ataron cabos, no es mi responsabilidad ¿no?

Una vez me decidí enviarlo, esperé alguna respuesta, pero no obtuve nada, en su lugar mi móvil comenzó a sonar y en la pantalla aparecía un número desconocido, sin pensarlo dos veces, respondí, algo me decía que son ellas.

–_Xiao Lang, ¿Eres tú?_ –escuché desde el otro lado de la línea, sentí un gran alivio escucharla–

–Meiling, ¿en dónde están? ¿Por qué han huido?

–_¡Nos quieren casar!_ –gritó del otro lado, haciendo que apartara el móvil de mi oído–

–Lo sé, mis papás me contaron, saben que ellos no dejarán que eso suceda –trataba de hacerlas entrar en razón– porque no vienen a mi departamento, estarán más seguras y podré protegerlas.

Se hizo el silencio en la otra línea, comprobé que no me haya colgado, comencé a hablar hasta que escuché la voz de Tomoyo.

–_Nos pasas tú dirección, llevamos buscándote en Japón_

–Se las mandaré por mensaje, Tomoyo, ¿Cómo están? ¿Han comido? –tenía muchas más preguntas para hacerles, pero esas son las más importantes–

–_Estamos bien, sacamos dinero antes de irnos, no olvides enviarnos tú dirección._

No esperó una respuesta por mi parte, finalizó la llamada, no perdí tiempo, por lo que les envié la dirección de mi edificio, llamé al portero para que las dejara entrar a penas lleguen, ahora tenía que ver si mis padres seguían en la constructora para evitar que lleguen al departamento, de lo contrario ni Tomoyo ni Meiling volverían a confiar en mí, al menos necesito ganármelas.

Salí de mi oficina y me topé con un cuerpo pequeño, el aroma es inconfundible por lo que no me costó deducir de quién se trataba, al alzar mi mirada, ojos verdes me veían, no sabía si alegrarme o molestarme, no se ha dignado a enviarme ningún mensaje después de la manera en la que se fue.

–Vaya manera de encontrarnos ¿no crees? –bromeó–

Sentí un poco de alivio, al menos ya sé que se encuentra bien y que su sentido del humor está intacto, miré hacia los lados, no había rastro de mis papás en los pasillos, por lo que pasé de Nadeshiko, si ella lo pudo hacer, yo ¿por qué no?

Marqué el número de mi papá, después de dos tonos, escuché su voz, le comenté que los necesitaba fuera de mi apartamento, no con esas palabras, pero eso les di a entender, para hacer lo que les pedí me dieron la condición de que debo asistir a la condenada cena con Kinomoto, no me agrada la idea, pero si quiero proteger a mis primas he de hacerlo, por lo que accedí.

Cuando finalicé la llamada, vi que ya había recibido una contestación por parte de Eriol.

**Eriol – 12:33**

"Yo también necesito

hablar contigo, Lobo"

**Yo – 12:36**

"¿Te veo en mi departamento?

Estoy yendo para allá"

Se que no es mi hora de salida, pero prefiero estar en casa para cuando mis primas lleguen, además, si el señor Kinomoto ya sabe quién soy, no tendrán ningún problema, al menos eso es lo que yo espero.

–Me tengo que ir, cualquier inconveniente me localizas en el móvil –le informé a Nakuru, no le di tiempo a que me responda, me metí al elevador y me fui–

Cuando llegué a mi departamento, aún no tenía noticias de mis primas, encendí mi portátil para poder trabajar un poco, aunque con todo lo que sucede no puedo, ni los planos me ayudan, sonó el timbre y corrí a ver si eran ellas, la decepción que me llevé al ver que era solamente Eriol.

–Hola lobo –dijo mientras entraba en mi departamento– esta vez toqué para que no te quejes que solo entro sin avisar.

–Que considerado –resoplé– Que bueno que llegas, debo aclarar unas cosas contigo –solté de repente, ni tiempo le di a que se acomodara, al mal paso darle prisa–

–¿Me vas a decir sobre tu procedencia? Eso lo supe desde un principio, pero no le di importancia, nunca me ha interesado el estatus –lo miré atónito, definitivamente a Eriol no le puedes tomar el pelo–

–¿Por eso solo comentas que eres abogado? ¿Quién eres en realidad?

–Mis papás murieron y me heredaron todo lo que tengo y mi tío es tú jefe –comentó como si nada– él cuidó de mí hasta que tuve edad para poder manejar toda mi herencia, no es algo que ande contando a los cuatro vientos –se encogió de hombros–

–¿Tú tío es Fujitaka Kinomoto? –estaba mucho más que sorprendido– Tú no tuviste nada que ver en mi entrada a esa constructora ¿cierto?

–¡Por supuesto que no! –espetó–

–Tenia que preguntar –suspiré– ¿y sabes que te quieren casar con una de mis primas?

No quería cuestionarlo y mucho menos dudar de él, pero ahora mismo mi vida es un problema y comienzo a creer que nada de lo que tengo ha sido con mi esfuerzo.

–Lo hago para que no la casen con un señor mucho mayor, mi prima tiene ese problema y si yo pudiese la libraría de eso –suspiró– ¿Tú no harías lo mismo?

Quería responderle, pero precisamente hace un momento le dije al señor Kinomoto que no estaba interesado en desposar a su hija, y eso que mi mamá me contó que los otros candidatos a maridos son mucho mayores que ella, ¿eso me hace ser una mala persona?

–No lo sé, al menos sé que mis primas estarán en buenas manos, pero ellas no quieren, son muy jóvenes, apenas tienen 22 años.

–Sakura tiene 21 y la van a casar, aunque no quiera –respondió Eriol– mi tío es un neandertal, sobre todo desde que murió mi tía Nadeshiko

Oí bien, Eriol dijo ¿Nadeshiko? ¿Qué tan común puede ser ese nombre en Japón? Este es el momento de revelaciones, lo que quiere decir que hoy sabré quién es la castaña de ojos verdes, porque comienzo a dudar sobre su nombre.

**-Y aquí está el capítulo, ¿Qué opinan? ¿Qué creen que pase en el próximo capítulo? ¿Shaoran sabrá la verdad? ¿Qué le contará Eriol? Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. **

**Si quieren saber sobre los avances y el día que actualizaré, pueden seguir la página de Fb: "Sakura y Shaoran: Pase lo que pase. Todo estará bien" **

**un beso y gracias por leer la historia :) **


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

–¿Nadeshiko? ¿Tú tía se llama Nadeshiko al igual que tú amiga?

Eriol comenzó a hablar, así que es momento de sacarle toda información posible, no puedo seguir con esta incertidumbre, lo miré en busca de alguna reacción, pero lo único que vi, fue su cara de confusión.

–Mi amiga no se llama Nadeshiko –enarcó una ceja–

–La castaña de ojos verdes ¿no se llama Nadeshiko? –sé que parece que soy un tonto, pero necesitaba corroborar información–

–No y tampoco es mi amiga –dijo con cautela– la castaña de ojos verdes se llama Sakura Kinomoto y es mi prima…

Reproduje eso último que dijo varias veces en mi cabeza, ¿escuché bien? ¿Son primos? ¿Nadeshiko es Sakura Kinomoto? No soy quién para juzgarla, pero no soporto que me haya engañando de esa manera, mentirme en su nombre solo para no descubrirla en su juego, ¿qué clase de persona hace eso? Sé que la estoy juzgando, pero no me cabe en la cabeza.

–¿Sakura? Me estuvo viendo la cara de idiota –espeté–

–¿Te dijo que se llama Nadeshiko? –se veía sorprendido– No entiendo por qué lo habrá hecho, pero te aseguro que Sakura es increíble, solo que su vida ha sido complicada.

–Complicada ¿por qué? Eso no le da derecho a fingir.

–Eso solo ella te lo puede contar, de hecho, no debí desmentirla, pero creo que estamos hablando con sinceridad, espero que esto no afecte nuestra amistad.

–¿Por qué habría de cambiar?

Nos fundimos en un abrazo, Eriol siempre será un buen amigo, a él y a Yamazaki les debo mucho, han sido un gran apoyo desde que llegué a Japón y no por estos enredos cambiaría nuestra amistad.

–¿Con cuál de mis primas te vas a casar?

Necesitaba saber, así podría interceder un poco por él, sobre todo porque cuando a mis primas se les mete una idea en la cabeza, no les puedes hacer cambiar de parecer.

–Las confundo, pero me enseñaron la foto de una joven con ojos color carmesí y cabello negro como la noche –lo miré inquisitivo, no sabía que Eriol podría llegar a ser tan cursi–

–Se llama…

No pude acabar, el timbre sonaba insistentemente, me disculpé y fui a abrir, al hacerlo, dos pareces de brazos me estrecharon, llevaba tiempo sin verlas, las extrañaba tanto.

–¡Xiao Lang! –gritaron ambas en mis brazos–

Normalmente me quejo por su efusividad, pero ahora no puedo reprocharles nada, tres años sin verlas, sin saber nada de ellas, y encontrarnos en estas circunstancias no es la mejor, pero qué se le puede hacer.

–¿Por qué escaparon? Mis papás las están buscando –les comenté al apartarlas de mí–

–¡Nos quieren casar con unos ancianos! ¡Puedes creerlo! –gritó Meiling–

–Solo me regresé de París para saber que ya me buscaron marido –Tomoyo se mostraba un poco más calmada, aunque sé que le duele esta situación–

–Creo que se fueron deprisa, porque hasta donde yo sé no son ningunos ancianos, de hecho, uno de ellos es mi amigo, no lo sabía hasta hace unas horas –expliqué antes de que entraran en crisis–

Ambas se miraron, siempre he detestado que hagan eso, porque es cuando traman algo y a mí me excluyen, es lo malo de estar rodeado de puras mujeres, soy el único varón en la familia, los tres nos volteamos luego de escuchar que Eriol se aclaró la garganta.

–Ah, cierto, Eriol ellas son mis primas… Tomoyo y Meiling –las presenté– chicas, él es Eriol Hiragizawa, uno de mis mejores amigos y prospecto a esposo.

Y lo volvieron a hacer, se miraron y es como si se pudiesen comunicar por telepatía, Eriol me miró con cara interrogante, yo solo me encogí de hombros, jamás he logrado entender a mis primas.

–Mucho gusto, Soy Tomoyo –la miré incrédulo, ella no es Tomoyo, iba a protestar cuando la verdadera Tomoyo habló–

–Yo soy Meiling

Miré a ambas en busca de una explicación, que es obvio no me darían en este momento, suspiré, no sé a qué están jugando, pero más tarde hablaría con Eriol para desmentirlas, sí él hizo eso yo también lo podría hacer.

–Hola Tomoyo, al parecer seré tu marido –Eriol hizo uso de su galantería y besó la mano de Meiling–

Esto es demasiado cómico, no sé cuanto más podría aguantarme antes de desmentirlas, miré a la verdadera Tomoyo, no se veía nada contenta, pero ya habría tiempo de platicar.

–¿Tú? Me enseñaron la foto de un ancianito –dijo Meiling con cara de confusión–

–Lamento no ser lo que creías, pero al parecer seré tu esposo –bromeó Eriol– no te preocupes, al término de un año podremos disolver el matrimonio sin ningún inconveniente.

Ambas abrieron los ojos como platos, Meiling se veía contenta, al menos una ya está más tranquila, solo falta que Tomoyo conozca a Touya Kinomoto y a ver cómo le va, aunque por el carácter que se manda, no creo que logren congeniar.

Eriol y Meiling se enfrascaron en una conversación, se estaban conociendo, sentía que hacía mal tercio por lo que llevé a Tomoyo a mi habitación, necesitaba platicar con ella y tal vez enseñarle una foto de Touya Kinomoto, debe de haber alguna en internet.

–Dime que el que me tocó también es igual de joven que Eriol –la cara de sufrimiento que me puso me dio gracia, aunque evité reírme–

–Algo así, te puedo decir que es médico, aunque trabaja en la constructora de su papá.

–No quiero casarme, ¿por qué me están haciendo esto? Ellos vivieron un divorcio, ¿para qué me hacen casarme Xiao Lang?

–Por negocios, ¿tía Sonomi tiene idea de esto? –se me hace raro que Tomoyo esté pasando por esto, sobre todo cuando mi tía siempre la ha protegido–

–No lo sé, llegué hace dos semanas a Hong Kong, me enteré de los planes que me tienen preparado y me escapé, luego arrastré a Meiling conmigo –se encogió de hombros–

Le expliqué la cena que habría esta noche, que mis papás están invitados y que ahí sería la oportunidad perfecta para que conozca a su futuro marido, traté de razonar con ella, lo cual no se me complicó, de las dos, Tomoyo es la más sensata, Meiling, por el contrario, tiende a ser muy testaruda.

–¿Tú irás a la cena?

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé, Tomoyo, aunque siempre se muestra segura de sí misma y que lo puede todo, muy en el fondo es frágil, tengo miedo de que Touya Kinomoto resulte ser un patán con ella.

–Por supuesto, no las dejaré solas.

Besé su frente y la obligué a que descansara, no sé por lo que han pasado estos días, así que me salí y fui a ver a Eriol y a Meiling, quien sorpresivamente le reveló se verdadero nombre.

–No eres al único que mienten –sonrió Eriol–

–Te mintió por unas horas, a mí por meses –apunté–

–Debes hablar con ella, así la entenderás… Meiling, nos vemos en la noche –nuevamente le besó el dorso de la mano para despedirse de ella, lo acompañé hasta el elevador, aún estoy indeciso en hablar con Nadeshiko o Sakura o como en realidad se llame– ¿te veré en la cena?

–Si, no voy a dejar a mis primas solas –me encogí de hombros– por cierto, no le digas a tu prima que ya sé su verdadero nombre, quiero que ella me lo cuente.

–¿La harás sufrir? –sonrió– solo no seas duro con ella, mi florecita ha pasado por mucho, necesita comprensión y no reproches.

Diciendo esto, Eriol se fue, sus palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza, necesita comprensión y no reproches, creo que todos en este mundo lo necesitan, pero no es la manera de buscar comprensión, mintió, desde un principio lo hizo; aunque claro, antes no me afectaba porque no era consciente de la mentira, pero ahora, no estoy tan seguro, tengo sentimientos encontrados.

Cuando se marchó, me puse a conversar con mis primas, a Meiling le agradó mucho Eriol, aunque le quedó muy claro que el matrimonio no es por amor, pero eso nunca se sabe, mis padres se casaron por compromiso y ahora son felices, al menos eso es lo que yo he notado.

–Bueno, ¡Qué esperas! ¡Búscalo!

Chasqueé la lengua, hace mucho tiempo que no la veía, se me había olvidado cuan mandona podría llegar a ser Tomoyo.

Agarré la tableta y escribí el nombre "Touya Kinomoto" no sé por qué jamás se me ocurrió hacer eso en cuanto a Sakura, de esa manera hace mucho tiempo que sabría la verdadera identidad de Nadeshiko; pero estaba ciego, ahora entiendo por qué siempre me la topaba cuando se suponía que la hija del señor Kinomoto es la que modificaba mis planos.

_"Hasta ahora vienes a atar cabos, bravo Shaoran"_ pensé con una sonrisa irónica en los labios, estuve pasando las imágenes para que Tomoyo conociera a su futuro marido y entre todas, una llamó mi atención, le quité la tableta a mi prima y me senté lejos de ellas, necesitaba un poco de privacidad, algo que nunca tengo con ellas cerca.

Abrí la imagen y ahí enfrente de mí, estaba la familia Kinomoto, increíblemente aparece hasta Eriol, tendrá alrededor de doce años al igual que Touya, y en medio de ambos, una niña de ojos verdes y cabello corto color castaño estaba con una enorme sonrisa, el señor Fujitaka se ve feliz, tiene abrazada a su esposa, Nadeshiko, el título en la imagen llamó mi atención, a pesar de que es de una familia feliz, debajo no dice eso.

_**"Trágico accidente separa a la familia"**_

Quise abrirlo, pero preferí no hacerlo, primero lo primero, debo conseguir que la propia Sakura confiese, no por hacerla sufrir, sino porque quiero ganarme su confianza, a estas alturas no sé si somos amigos, pero al menos podría intentarlo, guardé la página, tal vez en otra ocasión pueda leerlo.

–Tiempo al tiempo –me dije a mi mismo–

No suelo ser tan paciente, pero en esta ocasión lo intentaré, después de todo mi objetivo cambió de nombre, aunque ella no sepa que ya estoy enterado.

–Xiao Lang, ¿por qué no te has arreglado?

No me había dado cuenta de que mis padres habían llegado al departamento ni que las horas iban pasando, no sé cómo le haremos para acomodarnos, somos demasiados y el departamento solo consta de dos habitaciones y no estoy dispuesto a compartir la mía.

–Arreglar ¿para qué?

Guardé la tableta, debía zafarme de la cena, si voy, me verá Sakura, y no sé si eso sea bueno, aunque un encuentro accidental no está mal, pero no es el momento, al menos no ahora.

–Paso, no iré, tengo muchos pendientes y no estoy de ánimos para una cena.

–Quedaste en ir –reprochó mi mamá–

–Lo sé, pero no puedo… en la próxima cena iré, pero en esta no.

Mi madre acabó suspirando, no hay nada que me haga cambiar de parecer y ella más que nadie lo sabe, como en algunas ocasiones me dice, soy demasiado obstinado igual que mi padre.

Al igual que mi madre, mis primas me intentaron convencer para asistir a la cena, sé que se los había prometido, pero en verdad no puedo, aún no es el momento, no sé si llegue ese momento, pero al menos si lo puedo postergar hasta ganármela y que ella confiese todo lo haré.

–Dijiste que nos apoyarías, si no vas no lo estás haciendo –se quejó Tomoyo–

–Te prometo que te explicaré mis razones, pero no puedo ir –le supliqué– es algo complicado.

–Espero que sean buenas tus razones, nada justifica que nos estés dejando solas en esto –ahora tocó el turno de Meiling para quejarse–

Que pecado estaré pagando para estar rodeado de puras chicas, en verdad aún no lo comprendo, esto es sumamente cansado.

Vi que se marcharon, quise trabajar, lo juro, pero no podía concentrarme, me puse ropa deportiva y me fui a practicar esgrima, necesitaba relajarme y hacer ejercicio no me ayuda tanto como hacer desenfundar una espada y pelear contra alguien, tal vez más tarde busque algún establecimiento en donde pueda practicar artes marciales, eso también me hace mucha falta.

Una vez llegando, el sonido de las espadas al chocar me recibió, junto a los gritos de los esgrimistas, fui a preguntar sobre algún espacio para que practicara solo, al menos así en algún momento podré vencer a Eriol, ya no para sacarle información, eso ya lo hizo, pero podría ganarle tan solo por diversión.

–¿Ya no estás de mal humor?

La voz de una chica llegó a mí, no tenía que verla para saber de quién se trata, su aroma me invadió rápidamente, un dulce aroma a cerezos.

–Nunca he estado de mal humor –seguía sin voltear a verla, no pensé topármela–

–En la mañana, en la constructora tenías un humor… disculpa por no responder tus mensajes y llamadas, tuve un pequeño percance –sus palabras me llenaron de curiosidad por lo que me giré para poder verla, la sorpresa que me llevé no fue nada agradable, sus ojos siguen sin ese brillo y los tenía completamente rojos, no es la manera en la que pensaba encontrarla–

–Has estado llorando –intenté tocarla, pero ella dio un paso atrás–

–No es verdad… debo irme, espero volver a verte, Shaoran

Pasé mi mano por mi cabello, ¿qué es lo que debo hacer ahora? Tal vez sí deba de ir a la cena, enfrentarla, aunque eso implique que tal vez se cierre por completo y no logre llegar a ella, me disculpé con el encargado y me marché, los ánimos que tenía de practicar esgrima se habían esfumado, le mandé mensaje al único que tal vez pudiese calmarme.

**Yo – 21:29**

"Me encontré a tu prima,

Ha estado llorando, sabes

algo?"

Me quedé parado junto a mi auto en espera de su respuesta, por la hora debería de estar en la cena, pero no creo que no sea capaz de responderme, lo que se me hace extraño es que Sakura no esté en dicha cena. El sonido del mensaje hizo que dejara de divagar.

**Eriol – 21:33**

"Sus prospectos a marido

son demasiado ancianos,

salió hace una hora muy

enojada de aquí, no me

responde los mensajes,

en dónde la viste?"

Tal vez yo pueda cambiar esa situación, si Eriol es capaz de hacerlo ¿por qué yo no?

**Yo – 21:37**

"Esgrima, veré si la puedo

alcanzar"

Sí se acaba de ir, no debe de estar muy lejos, podría lograr tranquilizarla, platicar un poco con ella, conocerla un poco más. Dejé de pensarlo, me subí al auto y conduje despacio, así no la pasaría por alto.

Estaba por darme por vencido, cuando al fin la vi, iba caminando, aparqué un poco más adelante y bajé para ir con ella, Sakura no hizo más que mirarme para luego lanzarse a mí, tal y como lo hacen mis primas y yo la recibí, su aroma me inundó por completo.

–Todo estará bien, no sé que es lo que te pasa, pero todo tiene solución –dije para tranquilizarla, escuché que estaba sollozando–

–Pues no encuentro ninguna –respondió con voz quebrada– ojalá mi mamá estuviese con vida, así no estaría pasando por todo esto.

–Nadeshiko… todo estará bien –tomé sus mejillas e hice que me mirara– ¿confías en mí? –ella únicamente asintió, sus ojos vidriosos y rojos me miraban con consternación– te invito un frappé de frutas, hay un lugar muy delicioso al que me llevó una amiga hace poco –le guiñé un ojo y ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa–

La ayudé a subir a mí auto, conduje uno minutos hasta llegar al establecimiento de hace una semana, la ayudé a bajar y fuimos a pedir los frappés, en todo el camino y hasta ahora seguía en silencio, ni siquiera le pregunté de qué sabor lo quería, recuerdo el que pidió la otra vez, así que hice el pedido.

–Shaoran, ¿tus papás no te obligan a hacer lo que no quieres?

Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, pero es muy sencilla de responder.

–No, siempre han respetado mis decisiones.

–Tienes mucha suerte, yo no tengo voz y voto en nada, siempre tengo que hacer lo que me ordenan –sonrió con amargura– estoy harta, harta de complacer a todos, harta de ser una muñeca a la cual mangonean y le dicen lo que debe de hacer –espetó furiosa– no puedo más, te juro que lo intento, pero no puedo –su voz comenzó a quebrarse–

–No estás sola, me tienes contigo y te prometo que todo estará bien –tomé su mano, de pronto una idea comenzó a rondar por mi cabeza– Escapémonos, vámonos lejos de todos y cuando te sientas preparada, regresamos –le propuse–

–¿Y si nunca me siento preparada? ¿Estás dispuesto a dejarlo todo por alguien a quién no conoces?

–Pues si te conozco, eres una joven encantadora de 21 años, estudias arquitectura y al parecer es muy difícil ser tú.

Escuché una pequeña sonrisa, eso me agradó mucho más que verla triste, la encargada nos llevó los frappés, Sakura se sorprendió al ver que su frappé es de fresa, ¿acaso creyó que lo olvidaría?

–Lamento informarte que te conozco mucho más que eso –soltó de repente, yo me quedé a medio camino de llevar mi bebida a la boca–

–¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué sabes de mí? Nadeshiko sin apellido –bromeé–

–Te llamas Shaoran, vienes de Hong Kong, trabajas en la constructora Kinomoto, eres un heredero, arquitecto y muy malhumorado, siempre estás serio y tienes un amigo llamado Eriol que curiosamente también es amigo mío.

–Sí, sabes mucho más de mí –sonreí–

–No creo que huir sea una opción, mi papá me encontraría hasta debajo de las rocas –bufó–

–Entonces, déjame acompañarte en todo, ser tú amigo –la miré–

–Creí que ya lo éramos –me miró, ojos verdes sin brillo, ¿cuándo veré el brillo en sus ojos? –

¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que esperar para poder saber de sus propios labios la verdad? Lo único que espero, es que no sea demasiado tarde cuando eso suceda…

**GRACIAS POR CONTINUAR LEYENDO LA HISTORIA, SI QUIEREN SABER AVANCES PUEDEN HACERLO EN LA PÁGINA DE FB: "SAKURA Y SHAORAN: PASE LO QUE PASE. TODO ESTARÁ BIEN"**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Insistí en llevarla hasta su casa, pero como era de esperarse, se negó, esperé a que se subiera al taxi y le informé a Eriol que ya iba para su casa, era más de media noche, así que debía de tranquilizar al menos a mi amigo.

Cuando llegué a mi departamento, solo había silencio, comprobé en la habitación, pero no había nadie, no puedo creer que la cena se haya extendido más de la cuenta, al menos tendría tiempo para mí, sin reclamos y reproches, debo pensar en mi próximo movimiento.

La tranquilidad me duró muy poco, mis papás y primas llegaron, yo tenía todo mi material del trabajo regado en el piso, algunos planos que no lograba acabar, lápices con todos los grosores habidos y por haber, reglas, papeles, en conclusión, todo estaba hecho un caos.

Eres demasiado desordenado Xiao Lang –se quejó mi mamá, apenas vio mi tiradero–

–Estoy trabajando ¿cómo les fue? –intenté desviar la atención–

–A nosotras bien, pero pobre chica, no puedo creer que la obliguen a eso –suspiró Meiling– el hombre tendrá unos cuarenta años o tal vez más, alguien debería hacer entrar en razón al señor Kinomoto.

–O alguien debería de ayudar a esa linda joven –mi mamá dirigió su mirada a mí–

–Ieran, déjalo… es mayor para saber lo que hace –alegó mi papá– Yo trataré de persuadir a Kinomoto, la niña no se merece lo que le hace.

Dejé que siguieran hablando de ella, no tienen por qué saber que siempre si conozco a Sakura solo que se presentó con otro nombre y no me quiere contar su vida, aunque yo ya la conozco, aun así, la ayudaré, de eso estoy seguro, pero para eso debo comenzar el plan, sino no podré lograrlo.

Pero también necesito ayuda, y solo puedo recurrir a dos personas, Yamazaki y Eriol, aunque a el primero le debo muchas explicaciones, al menos las necesarias para que comprenda la situación.

–¿Es normal que te desveles trabajando? –la voz de Tomoyo me sobresaltó–

–Estoy un poco retrasado en unos proyectos, ¿qué te pareció Touya Kinomoto?

–Es lindo, tal vez en otras circunstancias me hubiese enamorado de él –se encogió de hombros–

–¿Enserio? También conocimos a la ex de Hiragizawa, llegó haciendo una escena, el ambiente se puso tenso así que propusimos seguir entre jóvenes, mis tíos y el señor Kinomoto se quedaron con el anciano que posiblemente sea el esposo de Sakura.

No pude evitar tensarme, ¿en verdad el señor Kinomoto obligará a su hija a casarse con un anciano? ¿qué interés podría tener?

–No se casará con un anciano –dije con determinación– Tomoyo, necesito de tu ayuda.

Le conté a Tomoyo la situación, si en alguien confiaba es en ella, también en Meiling, pero ella no sabe guardar secretos, se le termina saliendo, por lo que mientras menos sepa, será mejor, así que en la única que podría contar por ahora es en Tomoyo.

–Que complicado, pero se puede hacer –sonrió mi prima–

–Pienso decirle al señor Kinomoto que acepto, pero permaneceré anónimo, al menos por un año o tal vez menos, depende de muchos factores.

–¿Cómo le harás? Sakura querrá ver alguna foto tuya, o saber con quién se está comprometiendo.

–Buscaré la manera de ganármela de ambas maneras –sonreí– como Shaoran y como su futuro marido.

–Trescientos sesenta y cinco días para enamorarla o menos, esto estará bueno –sonrió Tomoyo– ¿crees que pueda rentar un departamento aquí? No me quiero regresar a Hong Kong.

El cambio de tema me agradó, ya habría tiempo de pensar en qué hacer, ahora lo más importante es ver cómo acomodarnos, son casi las tres de la mañana y sigo despierto, fuimos con todos, mis padres y Meiling quienes estaban platicando sobre todo y nada.

Después de todo, les di la cama a mis primas y mis papás se quedaron en la habitación de invitados, así que me tocaba dormir en el sillón de la sala de estar, al menos por unas cuantas noches, de todos modos, mis papás se irán en dos días, solo vinieron por el asunto de mis primas.

Al día siguiente no quería despertar, normalmente lo hago sin despertador, pero hoy no podía, los rayos del sol se filtraban un poco, sin darme cuenta giré de más y me caí del sillón, eso terminó por despertarme.

–¡Maldición! –susurré, como detesto que invadan mi espacio–

Fui sin hacer ruido a mi habitación y saqué mi ropa, necesitaba arreglarme, comprobé la hora y vi que se me hizo tarde, ya encontraría una manera de excusarme, de todos modos, soy un Li ¿no? Debo empezar a sacarle ventaja a eso.

Una hora más tarde ya estaba entrando en la constructora, me tomé el suficiente tiempo para arreglarme, desayunar, pasar por un café y pensar en mi movimiento, bueno ya es hora de sacar la arrogancia que había escondido desde hace años, al menos por esta ocasión.

Pasé de Nakuru, no quería escucharla, entré a la oficina del señor Kinomoto, estaba revisando unos planos y se sobresaltó al verme, en el tiempo que he estado aquí siempre he sido respetuoso, así que es normal que me vea tan sorprendido.

–Li, ¿qué se te ofrece?

–Su hija, quiero a su hija como esposa… ayer me la ofreció y decliné su oferta, pero ya lo pensé y siempre si quiero desposarla –nuestras miradas chocaron, pero no me iba a dejar intimidar–

–Demasiado tarde, otro aceptó antes que tú –volvió su mirada a los planos–

–No se haga, sabe perfectamente que yo le convengo mucho más que cualquier otro –espeté– pero si así lo quiere, qué podemos hacer… –tenía ganas de ahorcarlo, pero debía contenerme, demostrar indiferencia–

El señor Kinomoto alzó la mirada, no esperaba eso de mí, pero tampoco seguí hablando, así que me di la vuelta y estaba a punto de salirme cuando su voz resonó en la oficina.

–¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?

–Mis padres hablaron conmigo –me encogí de hombros– Pero eso que importa, ya dijo que perdí la oportunidad.

–Puedo cambiar de parecer, tienes mucha razón, tú eres mejor que cualquier otro –aún no podía creer lo frío que se estaba portando este hombre, está hablando de su propia hija como un negocio–

–Pero todo se manejará a mi manera, usted no puede interferir en nada –expliqué de lo más tranquilo– Sakura solo sabrá del cambio, pero no mi nombre… al menos por un tiempo, yo encontraré la manera de mantener contacto con ella.

–¿Para qué el misterio? Solo son negocios –la frialdad de este hombre me estaba matando, ¡cómo puede ser así! –

–Lo toma o lo deja –no estaba dispuesto a que él dominara la situación, por lo que me mantuve firme y serio–

Se quedó en silencio por más de un minuto, sentí que fue una eternidad, estoy seguro de que estaba reteniendo el aire, pero no iba a flaquear, mi plan tiene que seguir en marcha y parte de eso es que el señor Kinomoto acepte, aunque si no lo hace, siempre existe el plan B…

_"Secuestrarla"_ pensé, así es, si esto no funciona, siempre puedo secuestrarla, claro que no sería un secuestro como tal, ella estaría enterada, huiríamos juntos, no suena tan mal el plan B ¿no?

–Lo tomo –dejé de contener el aire, estaba satisfecho con la respuesta, aunque estaba pensando seriamente en recurrir al plan B–

–Perfecto, no quiero que intervenga en nada –le recalqué– y, por cierto, quiero que ella esté de una vez en el puesto de Touya, se lo merece y su hijo no sabe nada de arquitectura.

–Te estás metiendo en donde no debes, no me vendrás a decir cómo manejar mi constructora –el tono y la mirada gélida que me mostró es escalofriante–

–Mis condiciones, ya las tomó y eso es lo que quiero, no olvide quién soy –hice como que me quitaba una pelusa del saco, hace tiempo que no hacía uso de mi apellido, que ahora lo estoy disfrutando–

–No creo que tú padre esté de acuerdo –espetó, se le veía de mal humor–

–Me quiere decir que si le compruebo que mi padre está de acuerdo hará lo que le acabo de pedir –afirmé– mi padre está de acuerdo en todo lo que hago, pero si no quiero acatar las reglas, siempre hay más opciones.

Esta conversación me estaba cansando, pero me tengo que salir con la mía, si con eso debía pisotear a la persona que más admiraba y lo digo en tiempo pasado porque ya no es así, lo haré.

–De acuerdo, ocupará el lugar de Touya –accedió–

–Perfecto, quiero que le haga saber del cambio ahora mismo, no es justo que siga pensando que se casará con un anciano.

Me di la vuelta y me fui, el primer round lo gané, me faltan unos cuantos más, pero esos no son precisamente con Kinomoto, los siguientes son con cierta joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, que se hace llamar Nadeshiko.

–¿Qué le hiciste a mi tío? Está que no le calienta el sol –comentó Eriol–

Necesitaba espabilarme, por lo que salí del trabajo, les envié mensaje a mis amigos y aquí estamos conversando, luego de haberle explicado la situación a Yamazaki, quien no daba crédito a lo que le contaba.

–Solo acepté su propuesta bajo mis términos, Yamazaki ya reacciona, no es para tanto –resoplé–

–¡Que no es para tanto! Eres de los Li, los más poderosos de China y me vienes a decir que no es para tanto –su asombro era de película–

–Ya lo dijiste amigo, de China, en Japón no soy nadie –le di un sorbo a mi refresco–

Nos habíamos enfrascado en un debate sobre mí apellido, no entiendo por qué solo a mí me anda molestando, Eriol es sobrino de Kinomoto y también tiene su herencia, es como para que también le esté reclamando su silencio.

–Hola chicos, ¿interrumpo?

Chiharu apareció con su sonrisa habitual, en ese momento Yamazaki perdió la batalla, le podía hacer firma un poder para que me cediera su restaurante si quisiera, se pierde por completo cuando su novia aparece y debo admitir que es muy linda, su cabello y ojos castaños, siempre bien arreglada, es hija de uno de los chefs más reconocidos en Japón, de ahí que se hayan conocido.

–Para nada, ¿cómo has estado?

–Bien, les traje unos bocadillos –nos entregó a cada uno una bolsita– para cuando no puedan salir del trabajo.

–Gracias, ¿vienes de una reunión? –Eriol hizo lo que Yamazaki no hizo, se levantó y la ayudó a sentarse, así de galante es–

–No, estaba con una amiga, muchas gracias –volteó a ver a Yamazaki– haber si aprendes –lo reprendió–

–Lo siento, me distraje con tu hermosura.

Ambos comenzaron a discutir y esa fue la señal para que Eriol y yo huyamos, al fin y al cabo, sabemos de antemano que Chiharu siempre gana, y hoy no creo que sea la excepción.

–Si estás haciendo eso es porque si te interesa mi prima –Eriol y sus deducciones, me encantaría decirle que no es verdad, y de hecho no lo admitiré frente a él, pero sí me interesa–

–Lo hago solo por ayudar, los términos que le planteé a tu tío son para que ella piense que todavía no la descubro –me encogí de hombros–

–Lobito, lobito, te conozco muy bien y sé que hay algo de interés por ahí –se burló–

–Me contaron que tu ex se presentó en la cena, ¿no te había dejado plantado? ¿Para qué presentarse? –cambiar de tema siempre es una muy buena táctica–

–Es muy larga la historia, ¿tienes tiempo?

Eriol suspiró y comenzamos a caminar, es la manera en la que él suele desahogarse, tampoco es que lo haga muy a menudo.

–Estuve saliendo con ella toda la universidad, para mí era amor, para ella yo era solo diversión, cuando le propuse matrimonio aceptó, ahora que lo recuerdo, nunca se mostró emocionada en nada, de hecho, yo organicé toda la boda –suspiró– el día en cuestión, ella no se presentó, en su lugar me envió una carta, en donde decía que no estaba preparada para dar ese paso, una semana después me enteré que se había casado con otra persona –Eriol levantó la mirada al cielo– me fui un año a Inglaterra con Sakura, y luego regresé y te conocí a ti y a Yamazaki.

–Lo siento amigo, ¿Por qué aceptaste casarte con Meiling?

–Son negocios –se encogió de hombros– no la amo y ya no creo en esos sentimientos, de todos modos, le haré firmar un contrato a tú tío con unas cláusulas muy específicas para que si nos llegamos a divorciar no la vuelvan a obligar a nada –sonrió con suficiencia– ventajas de ser abogado, igual Touya hará lo mismo.

–Pues quiero algo para librar a Sakura, no entiendo cómo no la has ayudado.

–Si lo hago, verás… –Eriol tomó aire– hay una cláusula en el testamento de tía Nadeshiko, en donde dice que sí Sakura se casa, tendrá acceso a su herencia, por supuesto que no estoy de acuerdo con mi tío, e intenté que Sakura se casara en Inglaterra, pero la muy testaruda no lo hizo y cuando regresó hace como tres meses, el día del diluvio ¿recuerdas? –únicamente asentí para que prosiguiera– ese día la retuvieron aquí.

–Pero a tú tío no le conviene que Sakura se case ¿acaso no sabe de esa cláusula? Si ella se casa pierde todo control en ella.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Eriol, la última vez que lo vi sonreír así fue cuando hicieron dar la vuelta en el parque en boxers por haber perdido una apuesta, un recuerdo que no me agrada mucho recordar.

–No lo sabe, el abuelo le dio un testamento falso, mi tío pasó por mucho tras la muerte de mi tía, pero se ha pasado demasiado, antes de leer el testamento se hizo el cambio.

–¿Hace cuánto ocurrió?

–Hace ocho años –suspiró– pero bueno, ayudarás a que Sakura pase de eso, lo necesita.

Bueno, al menos sé que no está desprotegida, ahora solo falta conocerla un poco más y que deje de mentir en cuanto a su nombre, por eso pedí que tomara el puesto de Touya, así tendría que trabajar conmigo y no le quedará de otra, sé que la estoy acorralando, pero una relación se basa en la honestidad.

Y aquí vienen dos interrogantes en mi cabeza, ¿En realidad hago esto por ayudarla nada más? ¿Qué siento por Nadeshiko o Sakura como en realidad se llama? Sí quiero ayudarla, de eso estoy más que seguro, sobre todo por lo poco que me ha contado Eriol, en cuanto a la otra interrogante, no tengo la menor idea, me encanta mirarla, platicar con ella, pero en realidad no sé si siento algo más que una amistad…

Por mucho tiempo estuve negando mi apellido, no me gusta que me den trato preferencial, pero precisamente, en estos momentos es cuando agradezco ser quien soy, le conté a mis papás una parte de mis planes, de todos modos, sí yo no les contaba, lo haría el señor Kinomoto y es mejor que lo sepan de mí.

Me pude tomar el día, no me hace mucha gracia, pero tenía que preparar una sorpresa para mi futura esposa, haré lo que le conté a Tomoyo, la ganaré de ambas formas, es una manera de hacerla sufrir por haberme mentido, no es venganza, solo quiero jugar un poco, hace run poco más divertida la situación.

–Ayer ya no me contaste… ¡Eres hijo de Hien y Ieran Li! ¿Por qué no me contaste? –me reprochó Hiro–

–Lo lamento, surgió un problema familiar… ¿alguna novedad mientras estaba fuera? –me quité la chaqueta y la dejé en el perchero–

–Pues el señor Kinomoto convocó una junta para mañana temprano, por cierto, hay un nuevo proyecto y te están pidiendo, de hecho, querían hablar contigo, pero desapareciste –lo miré– el señor Kinomoto está de un humor que ni te cuento.

–Tuve que solucionar algo, en un momento lo iré a ver para saber de qué se trata, mira te quería enseñar algunos puntos que modifiqué antes de pasarlo a digital –decidí cambiar de tema–

–Sí, igual te iba a enseñar unas inconsistencias, hacemos buen equipo ¿no?

Hiro se a convertido en un gran apoyo, y estoy seguro de que cuando Sakura ocupe el puesto de Touya lograremos mucho más, ya que al señor Kinomoto le gusta trabajar a solas y los proyectos los ve él solo, es raro que al principio haya pedido mi opinión, tal vez él también supo desde un principio ¿quién era?

Estuvimos trabajando un par de horas, le invité de los bocadillos que me dio Chiharu, es una experta en la cocina, en la oficina no hay quien se queje del tiradero que hago, teníamos todo regado por los escritorios, en la mesilla, en el piso, pero logramos acabar los planos y estar contentos con el resultado.

–Me estoy volviendo experto en esto, mis profesores me felicitan cada día por lo que he avanzado –comentó–

–Cuando lo que haces te apasiona siempre das lo mejor –comencé a recoger todo, unos toques hicieron que Hiro se levantara y fuera a abrir, mientras yo continuaba con el tiradero– Hiro ¿Quién es?

No es normal que él se quede sin palabras, a menos de que se trate de su ángel, volteé a verlo y él ya no estaba, en su lugar una joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes estaba parada mirando toda mi oficina.

–Eres muy desordenado ¿sabías? Así se te complicará hacer un muy buen trabajo –comentó mientras recogía unas cosas que seguían tiradas–

–Estaba trabajando, ¿qué se te ofrece Nadeshiko?

–Pues, venía a contarte algo bueno, pero si estás muy ocupado te cuento otro día –alcé un poco mi cabeza para mirarla, creo que Hiro no se equivoca cuando le dice ángel, con la luz natural detrás de ella, da la impresión de que lo es–

–Sabes que para ti nunca estoy ocupado –le dediqué media sonrisa–

–Me alegra escuchar eso, eres mi nuevo mejor amigo –sonrió, pude notar un poco de brillo en sus ojos, la vi sentarse en el escritorio– tú jefe me pidió que trabaje aquí, empezaré mañana y quería saber si cuento con tú apoyo, ya sabes que me falta para graduarme y también estaré estudiando, así que necesitaré mucha ayuda –habló muy rápido que pensé que se iba a desmayar–

–Que bueno, serás de gran ayuda, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda –le guiñé un ojo– muero de hambre, ¿me acompañas a comer?

–Sí, luego podemos ir a caminar –propuso– como en Kyoto –bajó la cabeza, he de confesar que Sakura Kinomoto es una mezcla de mujer madura y dulce, como todas es frágil, pero al mismo tiempo es perseverante y eso que aún no la conozco completamente, esto que describo es la parte que he conocido como Nadeshiko, tengo muchas ganas de conocer a Sakura Kinomoto–

–Por supuesto, vamos…


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

La llevé a comer al restaurante de Yamazaki, es justo que pruebe la comida antes de criticar el lugar, por más niña de familia que sea, en mi tiempo a solas en Japón he aprendido eso, incluso he comido en los pequeños puestos de comida, algunos si han sido desagradables, pero otros han sido un deleite a pesar del lugar.

Llegamos y le abrí la puerta para que pase, al voltear a verla veo su cara de horror, no se esperaba que la trajera aquí, pero ¿qué esperaba? Ahora que están mis papás en Japón, no me puedo arriesgar a ir a lugares de lujo, a parte de que no estoy acostumbrado a frecuentarlos.

–¿Comerás aquí? –miró el lugar con cierto recelo–

–La comida es deliciosa, además, el dueño es uno de mis mejores amigos –la tomé del brazo y fuimos hacia una de las mesas, la sorpresa que nos llevamos al ver a Eriol y a mis primas, para mí no es novedad, pero a Sakura no le pareció agradarle–

–Eriol, hace tiempo que no sé de ti –aguanté la risa que quería soltar, se está esforzando demasiado para no ser descubierta–

–Pero si lo viste en la cena de tú pap… –Meiling no acabó de hablar ya que Eriol la tomó de las mejillas y la comenzó a besar, gran táctica para mantenerla en silencio–

–Disculpen, es que necesitaba besar a mi novia –sonrió Eriol– Shaoran… –se quedó viendo a Sakura, se supone que él no sabe de su mentira–

–Soy Nadeshiko, ¿tan rápido te olvidas de mí? ¿No nos presentarás a tú novia y tu amiga?

Ahora tocaba mi turno de actuar, me acerqué a Tomoyo y le di un beso en la mejilla y luego a Meiling.

–Son mis primas, Meiling y Tomoyo –le informé, su cara era de completo asombro, pero enseguida se compuso–

–Mucho gusto, creo que mejor me voy, esto se ve que es una reunión familiar y no quiero interrumpir

Quería huir, Sakura Kinomoto se sintió acorralada y quería huir, pero no puedo dejar que lo haga, la sujeté del brazo y la abracé, al menos de esa manera le transmito apoyo.

–No interrumpes, además, Eriol es amigo tuyo, me lo debes por no responder mis mensajes –su aroma me encanta, disfruté cada segundo cerca de ella–

–Shaoran… –me aparté un poco de ella, y luego miré a los demás que nos veían con asombro–

–Por favor, toma asiento –la ayudé y me senté junto a ella–

En toda la comida la sentí tensa, casi no hablaba, ni aún estando acorralada era capaz de decir la verdad, comienzo a pensar que será una pérdida de tiempo, pero no daré marcha atrás, debo ganármela, tal vez solo le hace falta un poco más de confianza para que me cuente todo.

–Nadeshiko, deberíamos salir un día, Meiling y yo pensamos quedarnos en Japón y tú nos podrías acompañar en las salidas –sonrió Tomoyo, es una gran actriz–

–Me encantaría, pero mañana empiezo a trabajar y con la escuela, lo veo imposible –la compadezco, no sabe con quién está tratando–

–Debes de tener algún tiempo libre, eres muy joven para solo pensar en trabajo y estudio, además, no le puedo pedir eso a mi prometido, ni siquiera me hace caso –rodó los ojos–

–Es una pena, eres muy linda –sonrió Nadeshiko– de acuerdo, veré cómo acomodarme y les aviso con Shaoran.

Ambas comenzaron a platicar, no tenían nada en común, más que a ambas las quieren casar con perfectos desconocidos, en lo demás no tenían nada, Tomoyo es una apasionada de la moda y a sus 22 años tiene muchos planes para abrir su propia boutique y sacar una línea de ropa, me ha mostrado algunos bocetos son demasiado buenos y no lo digo solo por ser mi prima.

Meiling es un poco más impulsiva, y también le gusta la moda, pero no es lo que le apasiona, ella estuvo estudiando psicología, antes de marcharme de Hong Kong, siempre me explicaba que todo en este mundo se debe al comportamiento de los seres humanos y un sinfín de teorías locas que solo a ella se le ocurren, tengo entendido que acabó la carrera, pero no sé si lo ejerce.

–Bueno, Nadeshiko y yo tenemos un paseo pendiente, así que los dejamos –me levanté y ayudé a Sakura–

–Chicas, un gusto conocerlas, Eriol hablamos más tarde.

Me tomé mi tiempo para despedirme de mis primas, sin pasar por alto lo último que dijo Sakura, mientras le daba tiempo, fui a la cocina a ver a Yamazaki, hoy no se sentó con nosotros porque no lograba abastecerse, tuvo demasiados clientes, algo que casi no ocurría.

–¿Puedes creerlo? No hay ninguna mesa vacía, si seguimos así tendré que conseguir más personal –lo escuché decir mientras veía como se las arreglaba para batir y mover lo que tenía en la sartén–

–Es un excelente sitio, te lo hemos dicho muchas veces, solo te falta publicidad –solo para molestarlo metí un dedo en lo que estaba batiendo– le hace falta algo

–Aún no está listo, no vuelvas a hacer eso o quedarás vetado de mi cocina –frunció el ceño–

–De acuerdo, estuvo muy deliciosa la comida, espero que mañana ya puedas acompañarnos como siempre, hicieron falta tus comentarios.

–Soy el más divertido de los tres –sonrió– bueno, lobo me estás interrumpiendo, te mando mensaje más tarde.

Y con esa frase me echó, pero igual tenía que irme, debía rescatar a Sakura, aunque sin mí presente podría interceder para que le siguieran la corriente, luego le preguntaría a Tomoyo qué les contó, le di suficiente espacio.

–¿Nos vamos? –dije al estar cerca de ella–

–Si, con permiso

Esperé a que Sakura avanzara y dejé la parte que me correspondía para pagar la cuenta, alcancé a Sakura y la tomé del brazo, es como si tuviera un imán, no puedo estar lejos de ella.

–Me agradaron tus primas, son demasiado alegres –comentó–

–Lo sé, ellas y mis hermanas son las que dan vida a la familia, cuando quieras puedes ir a visitarlas, se están quedando en mi departamento.

–Prefiero ir a visitarte, te tengo más confianza –la miré de reojo– sabes, ayer me ayudaste mucho, cuando regresé a mi casa, comencé a pelear con mi papá, y consideré huir, no puedo más, desde que mamá murió, mi papá dice que soy la única culpable, pero te juro que fue un accidente –su voz comenzaba a quebrarse– yo no sabía que eso iba a ocurrir, solo quería conocer el edificio en el que estaban trabajando, ¡Cómo iba a saber que el material que estaban usando era de baja calidad! –gritó desesperada–Tenía apenas 13 años… mamá me enseñó el cuarto piso, ahí tendría su oficina con papá, estábamos viendo los planos cuando sucedió el derrumbe, se suponía que todo estaba estable, el piso en que estábamos comenzó a agrietarse, mamá pidió que no me moviera, llamó por teléfono a papá, él estaba en línea, cuando todo pasó, tenía tanto miedo, por eso no me gusta mucho estar en las obras, al menos no cuando solo es el esqueleto, –respiró hondo– llegaron a auxiliarnos, a mí lograron bajarme a tiempo… pero a mamá no, cada noche cuando me acuesto a dormir, puedo ver esa escena, mi mamá cayendo desde lo alto y yo sin hacer nada… Shaoran fue horrible, y no tuve la culpa, desde ese día, papá me mandó a Inglaterra, no me quería cerca, estuve en un internado y…

No quería escuchar más, la estreché entre mis brazos, desde hace años no tiene apoyo por parte de su papá, es normal que se sienta desprotegida, pero no lo está yo me encargaré de que esté bien y que nada le pase, que me haya contado esto es señal de que me tiene confianza, no sé lo que la está orillando a que mienta en cuanto a su nombre, pero al menos sé una parte de su vida, que no es la más hermosa, pero al fin y al cabo es parte de ella.

–Todo está bien, no estás sola –la sujeté de las mejillas y le sonreí– ahora me tienes a mí.

–Gracias, eres un gran apoyo para mí.

Estamos a unos centímetros, nuestras miradas conectadas, nuestros alientos mezclándose, su mirada paseaba entre mis ojos y mis labios y creo que los míos hacen el mismo recorrido, me incliné un poco más a ella, ya no aguantaba más, mis labios rozaban los de ella, y ella respondió, ¿se puede enamorar tan rápido? Al menos, yo puedo decir que estoy enamorado de esta extraña, y sí ella es una extraña, porque apenas la estoy conociendo y hasta ahora, me agrada.

Sus labios saben muy bien, se amoldan a cada movimiento, como si estuviesen destinados a encontrarse, solo nos separamos por falta de aire, apoyé mi frente con la de ella, Sakura permanecía con los ojos cerrados, me priva de ver esos ojos verdes que tanto me gustan, aunque no tengan brillo aún, yo lograré que lo recuperen.

–Shaoran… no –la sentí apartarse–

–¿Por qué no? Nadeshiko… déjame estar a tú lado, déjame conocerte más.

–Es que… Shaoran no me llamo Nadeshiko, te he estado mintiendo –soltó de repente, de haber sabido que con un beso la iba a hacer hablar, hace tiempo que lo hubiese hecho–

–¿Y cómo te llamas? –la animé a que respondiera y solo por si se le ocurría huir, la sujeté del brazo–

Esta vez no hizo contacto visual, tiene la cabeza hacia abajo, no entiendo por qué teme a que me entere de quién es, cuando en realidad la comprendo muy bien, a excepción que mis padres no son unos neandertales como el suyo.

–Prométeme que nada cambiará, que todo seguirá como hasta ahora –alzó la mirada y pude ver sus ojos cristalinos, en verdad le pesa demasiado decirlo–

–Lo prometo, todo estará como siempre –sonreí–

–Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto, no te dije mi verdadero nombre por miedo, muchos se acercan a mí por mi apellido y no les importa que soy una persona con sentimientos –hizo una mueca– cuando te pregunté en Kyoto lo de fingir y la manera en la que me respondiste, me di cuenta que no eres como los demás, tú eres diferente, Shaoran perdón, sé que odias las mentiras, tú mismo lo dijiste y yo te he estado mintiendo –bajó la cabeza–

Creo que tendré que modificar el plan, no es justo que sea sincera y que yo le mienta, pero tampoco esperaba que me fuera a revelar su nombre tan pronto, ha sido una novedad, y tengo que corresponderle, solo espero que ahora ella no huya de mí.

–Entonces, si tú eres la hija de Kinomoto, debo agradecerte –enseguida alzó la mirada y por fin hicimos contacto visual, aunque en ella veía confusión– Mis padres asistieron a una cena en tú casa… –comencé a explicarme– me contaron que la hija de Kinomoto será casada con un anciano, pero antes de eso, tú padre descubrió quién soy y se podría decir que también descubrió lo que valgo, el caso, para no hacértelo más largo, mi mamá me dijo que la salve, que te salve… y hablé con Kinomoto para ser quien se case con su hija.

–Mi prometido sigue siendo un anciano, eres más grande que yo –presionó su dedo índice en mi pecho–

–Solo por cinco años –dejé los ojos en blanco– tuve tan cerca al ángel de Hiro y nunca lo supe –bromeé– en cuanto al matrimonio, espero que no te enojes, mi mamá insistió, yo ya había dicho que no.

–¿Dijiste que no? ¿Te negaste a Fujitaka Kinomoto? –hizo cara de asombro– ahora entiendo su mal humor el día de la cena, pero luego apareció un anciano que podría ser mi abuelo y ¡ags! Me salí de la casa y…

–Y te encontré en esgrima, esa parte ya me la sé –guiñé un ojo– no sé si me acostumbre a llamarte Sakura, bueno ya que me sé tu apellido, yo puedo decirte el mío.

–Te apellidas Li, eso ya lo sé, te pareces mucho a tu papá, creí que tus primas me echarían de cabeza –sonrió apenada–

–Son algo extrovertidas, pero saben guardar secretos, ahora que no hay secretos de por medio entre nosotros, te propongo conocernos bien, ya que nos tendremos que casar, es justo conocernos ¿no crees? –enarqué una ceja–

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, que a mi parecer fue una eternidad, después me dedicó una tímida sonrisa, esa parte no se la conocía, pero igual me agrada.

–¿Pero nada cambiará?

La miré un momento, creo que le han hecho demasiado daño, se muestra insegura, pero por lo que me contó, supongo que es normal, tal vez Meiling le sea de ayuda.

–Si quieres te continúo llamando Nadeshiko y hacemos como que no nos conocemos –sonreí– no me importa tu apellido, ten eso en cuenta.

–Y si yo no te decía que soy Sakura, ¿qué ibas a hacer con ambas? –enarcó una ceja, no puedo decirle que ya sabía que era ambas–

–No lo sé, no había pensado en eso, pero resultó que eres ambas, me saqué la lotería –sonreí– entonces, mañana empezaremos a trabajar juntos, Hiro estará muy contento de tenerte cerca todo el día –tiré de su brazo para continuar avanzando, las personas solo nos veían, pero a quién le importa cuando estás con un ángel–

–Si, me sorprende que no me hayas descubierto por él, siempre me describe con todos, ya le he dicho que no diga que soy su ángel –suspiró–

–Es que eres un ángel, pero hay que ponerle un alto, déjame decirte que soy muy celoso –puse cara seria y evité mirarla–

En realidad, si soy celoso, y no sé si aguante que Hiro esté cerca de ella, pero tampoco puedo prohibirle nada, solo son amigos, eso es lo que debo de tener en cuenta cuando los vea juntos, y aprender a controlarme, tampoco es que sea agresivo, solo aquella vez con Kaito, pero estuvo justificado, la estaba lastimando.

–Sakura ¿Qué tienes que ver con Kaito?

–Lo conocí el mismo día que te vi con Eriol, llegué de Inglaterra, me encargaron ir a una constructora, me lo topé y pareció agradable, el día que me rescataste, me estaba reclamando el no haber conseguido el puesto en la constructora de mi papá, porque con él cometí el error de decir quién soy –se encogió de hombros– por eso cuando tú me preguntaste mentí.

La jalé un poco para abrazarla, ahora que todo está aclarado puedo hacerlo sin remordimientos, además me encanta su cercanía, su aroma, simplemente ella me encanta.

No sé cómo explicarlo, pero siento que debo protegerla y puede que por eso no pude dejar de pensar en ella, como si algo me hubiese empujado a seguir en contacto con ella, como si estuviésemos destinados a encontrarnos, suena raro, lo sé, pero es lo que siento y con ella en mis brazos ese sentimiento de protección crece más y más.

Llegamos a un parque y nos sentamos en los columpios, se veía relajada, como cuando la vi en Kyoto con sus patines, y no importa lo que deba de hacer, pero haré que siga sintiéndose así hasta que recupere el brillo en sus ojos.

–¿Crees en el destino? –preguntó mientras se mecía–

–Para serte sincero, no, pero creo que estoy cambiando de parecer –miré hacia el cielo, el cielo comienza a cambiar en tonos rojizos, dando paso al atardecer–

–Pues yo creo que conocernos fue obra del destino –dejó de mecerse– cuando regresé a Japón supe que no me dejarían irme, incluso Eriol me rogó que no volviera, pero soy un poco obstinada y no hice caso, después de pelear con mi papá me subí a un taxi y encontré una carpeta azul –continuó meciéndose– como la que dijiste que extraviaste, tenía unos diseños increíbles, algo me dijo que debía meterlo con la pila de documentos que estaban revisando, y eso hice, luego me mandaron a buscar unos documentos en una constructora, allí te vi por primera vez –sonrió– estabas platicando con una joven de cabello castaño corto y oscuro, te veías desanimado…

Vaya, nunca me hubiese esperado esta parte de la historia, al menos ya sé cómo cayeron mis bosquejos a manos de Kinomoto.

–Luego te vi con Eriol y sentí un poco de curiosidad, después pasó lo de Kaito y finalmente nos encontramos en la constructora de mi papá

–En donde embestiste a Nakuru, si recuerdo bien y no entendí por qué lo hiciste –comencé a reír– fue muy gracioso –sus mejillas se comenzaron a teñir de rojo–

–No quería que dijera mi nombre, tú creías que me llamaba Nadeshiko –se encogió de hombros–

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar, revisé el número y vi que se trataba de la constructora, en todo el tiempo que llevo ahí es la primera vez que me llaman fuera de la hora de trabajo, me levanté del columpio y respondí la llamada.

–¿Hola?

–Te necesito en la oficina, no te demores –no me dejó responder nada, Kinomoto finalizó la llamada, igual y se está desquitando por como me porté con él–

–¿Problemas? –volteé a ver a Sakura, necesitaba irme y saber qué pasaba–

–No lo sé, te llevo a tu casa, ya no te debe importar que sepa donde vienes ¿no?

Un sonido interrumpió la plática, Sakura buscó entre su bolso y sacó su móvil, me quedé esperando a que terminara de hablar, pero al igual que mi plática, la suya fue breve, volteó a verme.

–Era mi papá, que necesita verme en la constructora.

–Entonces vamos, no hay que hacer esperar a Fujitaka Kinomoto –la tomé de la mano y nos encaminamos a la constructora–

Algo me dice que se quiere salir de las condiciones, pero, aunque lo haga, no puede dejarme mal ante Sakura, ya sabemos lo que teníamos que saber, de todos modos, me encargaría más tarde de que le quede en claro quién manda, ahora no soy su simple empleado.

Llegamos a las oficinas de la constructora, ya todo estaba a oscuras, no había nadie en el edificio, aun no entiendo la urgencia de ese señor, tomé del brazo a Sakura y caminamos juntos a la oficina de su papá, ahí se alcanza a ver un atisbo de luz, toqué la puerta y entramos.

Al señor Kinomoto no le hizo tanta gracia el vernos juntos, definitivamente, se quería saltar las normas que le establecí.

–Shaoran, que bueno que llegas, quería presentarte a mí hija, pero veo que ya se conocen –me miró con desdén– ella comenzará a trabajar contigo, a partir de mañana.

–Pensé que para eso era la junta de mañana, y ya sé que trabajará conmigo desde mañana, ella me dijo –lo miré impasible, si creyó que me iba a intimidar con sus miradas, no sabe qué tan intimidador puedo llegar a ser cuando me lo propongo, sin embargo, luego de un momento me di cuenta que esas miradas no iban dirigidas a mí, sino a Sakura, tomé fuerte su mano, necesitaba hacerle saber que no está sola–

–Emmm, yo, no creí que fuera a importarte que le contara –Sakura bajó la mirada, con ella si estaba funcionando–

–No creo que a tú papá le importe que me hayas contado –la sujeté de la cintura– ¿eso es todo?

Era mi turno de actuar y desviar toda la atención a mí, no entiendo por qué se comporta así, es su hija y comportarse de esa manera no le regresará a su esposa.

–Veo que se llevan muy bien, ¿algo que deba saber? ¿Acaso no te ha dicho Sakura que tiene un compromiso? –Sakura volteó a verme, se suponía que ella no debía saber–

–Sí, lo sabe y sabe con quien lo tiene ¿acaso usted lo olvidó? –esto era una guerra de miradas, y por nada en el mundo lo iba a perder, no viendo cuánto puede intimidar a su propia hija, me miró con asombro, no esperaba que le respondiera eso, otro punto para mí–

–Habías dicho que no le dijera, eres demasiado indeciso, espero que no cambies de parecer más tarde con respecto a nuestros tratos.

Sentí a Sakura tensarse, Kinomoto estaba logrando alejarla de mí, pero no lo voy a permitir, dos podemos jugar lo mismo y yo seré quien gane.

–¿Tratos? Yo no veo a Sakura como un trato, que pena que usted sí lo vea así, si es todo lo que nos tenía que decir, debemos irnos.

–Sakura y yo necesitamos hablar, no te importará esperarla afuera –me puse enfrente de Sakura e hice que me mirara–

–No te dejaré sola a menos que tú quieras –dije en un susurro para que solo ella me escuchara–

–No quiero quedarme, por favor llévame contigo.

No dejé que Kinomoto interfiriera, tomé a Sakura de la mano y la insté a que avanzara, entramos juntos a ese edificio y salimos juntos de ahí, cuando estuvimos fuera fue cuando me di cuenta de que estuvo reteniendo la respiración, estaba temblando.

–Sakura, cálmate, aquí estoy –la tomé de las mejillas– tranquila.

Lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, con verla así solo puedo preguntarme ¿cuánto daño le han hecho las acciones de su papá? No es posible que sienta pánico con la idea de estar a solas con él y la manera en cómo la miraba, no lo permitiré.

Sequé unas cuantas lágrimas y luego la pegué a mí, si el destino quería que nos encontráramos, daré mi vida para protegerla, porque es lo que siento que debo hacer y porque ella es muy importante para mí.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Caminé con ella lejos del edificio, no le pregunté si quería ir a su casa, por como se comportó Kinomoto no creo que le convenga llegar, y si está en mis manos, no lo hará, aunque pierda el empleo, primero está el bienestar de Sakura.

Sin darme cuenta, habíamos llegado a mi edificio, saludé a Seung y dirigí a Sakura al elevador, seguía sin decir nada, me está preocupando a sobremanera, cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi apartamento, la giré para que quedáramos cara a cara.

–Sakura, ¿Estás bien? –pasé un mechón que tenía suelto detrás de su oreja–

–No, no lo sé –su voz sonaba quebrada– abrázame, por favor

Acorté el espacio entre nosotros, ella quería un abrazo y eso es lo que le daré, no sé que me pasa, pero si quiere la luna también soy capaz de bajársela, no sé si ella sienta lo mismo que yo, pero al menos, puedo intentarlo, intentar conquistar su corazón.

–Xiao Lang

La voz de mi madre hizo que me apartara de ella, había olvidado por completo que siguen en mi apartamento, Sakura bajó la cabeza, y eso me dio un poco de tiempo para aclararme las ideas.

–Madre… –aclaré un poco mi garganta– creo que ya la conoces –dije señalando a Sakura, ella miró a mi madre y sonrió–

–Hola Sakura, qué bueno es verte, hijo, tú padre quiere hablar contigo yo me quedo con Sakura

–Supongo que ya se enteró de lo que hice –rodé los ojos– no tardo –acaricié las mejillas de Sakura y entré al apartamento, mientras más rápido termine con la charla, mucho mejor–

Cuando entré mi padre estaba hablando por teléfono, me senté a esperar a que terminara, siempre he admirado el poder y autoridad que emana, y eso lo logra sin ser arrogante, no sé cómo lo consigue, definitivamente me hace falta aprender demasiado.

–Así que siempre si te vas a casar con la hija de Kinomoto –comenzó mi padre– me hubiese gustado que tú me lo informaras ¿por qué no confiaste en mí?

Las noticias si que vuelan, pero que me podía esperar, si desde un principio el señor Kinomoto quería hablarlo con él, quería saber su opinión…

–Fue de último momento, ¿me apoyarás? –lo miré– sabe que nunca me ha gustado alardear, pero no pude contenerme, si hubiese estado en mí lugar, creo que igual hubiese hecho lo que hice –apreté mi mano en un puño–

–Entonces si conocías a Sakura… –me miró inquisitivamente– Kinomoto no está contento, te considera una amenaza, una que no puede aplastar –enarcó una ceja–

–Sí la conocía, pero no sabía su nombre, es largo de contar –me encogí de hombros– me alegra que me considere así, porque de ahora en adelante no voy a dejar que lastime a su hija –espeté– pienso dejar de trabajar para él, empezar de cero –suspiré–

–Sabes que cuentas conmigo, pero cuéntame, ¿qué pasó entre Fujitaka y tú?

Le conté el arreglo que hice con él en la mañana, mismo que tuve que modificar tras la confesión de Sakura, no le conté todo lo que ella me dijo, solo lo que creí importante y, para terminar, le expliqué el pánico que le tiene Sakura a su padre, y el motivo por el cual está en mi apartamento.

–Ya veo, ¿estás consciente que con Kinomoto te estás ganando un enemigo? Te puede cerrar las puertas en el mundo de la arquitectura –comenzó a darme la espalda– pero yo te las puedo abrir, hay unos edificios que te pueden servir de oficinas, contratarías al personal que requieras y asumirás tu cargo como un Li.

Miré a mi padre, sé que cuento con su apoyo, lo supe desde un principio y en la manera en la que querían ayudar a mis primas, no solo lo admiro por como dirige una empresa, sino porque es un gran ejemplo a seguir, tanto él como mi madre siempre nos han dicho que si queremos algo debemos luchar por conseguirlo, de ahí que me empecinara a ser arquitecto y cuando vieron que en verdad me apasiona, no les quedó más remedio que aceptarlo y apoyarme y lo hicieron, aunque después decidí mudarme de país.

–No puede hacer nada en mi contra, soy mucho más importante que él en china o en Japón, soy un Li –me crucé de brazos–

–Así se habla

Mi padre no es de demostrar afecto, en realidad le cuesta, de ahí que a mí también me cueste, dicen que soy su vivo retrato y no solo por lo físico, sino también por mi manera de ser, incluso mi madre se ha quejado por eso.

Salimos de la habitación y vi a Sakura con mi madre, estaban platicando en la cocina, al menos ya se ve un poco más relajada y es lo que quería conseguir.

–Espero que no te esté contando datos vergonzosos de mi pasado –me senté a un lado de ella– ¿cómo sigues?

–Pues si por dato vergonzoso te refieres a que eres el mejor en todo, pues si, eso me está contando –bromeó– me enseñó una foto de tus trofeos, son una familia muy hermosa –sonrió a medias–

–Si tengo recuerdos vergonzosos, pero eso no los conoce mi familia –me apresuré a decir para quitarle su mirada de nostalgia–

–¿Como tú corriendo en el parque en ropa interior? –sonrió victoriosa– Eriol me contó, por la descripción que me dio tienes que ser tú, el otro no concuerda –se encogió de hombros– y tu cara te delata.

Maldito Eriol, se suponía que era algo entre nosotros tres, no para que le esté contando a medio mundo, solo espero que las fotos que tomó las haya eliminado o que no las esté pasando a todos sus conocidos.

Ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta en qué momento nos dejaron a solas, quise desmentir ese pequeño detalle o más bien, mentirle de que no era yo quien corrió en ropa interior.

–Creo que ya es tiempo de que me vaya –suspiró– gracias por estar conmigo.

–No te tienes que ir sino quieres, puedes quedarte en la habitación con mis primas, al menos por esta noche.

Una sonrisa tímida se coló en sus labios, hay demasiadas facetas de ella que quiero conocer, pero la que más me encanta es verla con sus patines, es la Sakura relajada, sin preocupaciones.

–En cualquier momento tendré que estar con él, es mi papá –hizo una mueca–

–No es así, puedes quedarte, deja que cuide de ti –tomé sus manos y la sentí estremecerse–

–De todos modos, debo irme, no creo que sea muy apropiado que me quede –volvió a esbozar esa sonrisa tímida–

–Quédate, no hay ningún problema, como te dijo mi hijo, puedes quedarte con las chicas –volteamos a ver a mi padre, después de todo no estábamos completamente a solas, un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Sakura–

–Shaoran, tengo pena –dijo en un susurro– mejor acompáñame a casa de Eriol, ¿puedes?

–De acuerdo, vamos.

Sakura se despidió de mis papás, y nos encaminamos al estacionamiento, la ayudé a subir al auto y comenzamos nuestra travesía a casa de Eriol, la ventaja es que no vive tan lejos de donde yo vivo, por lo que el tiempo fue corto, no quería llevarla, quería que se quedara en mi departamento, pero tampoco quiero incomodarla.

Cuando llegamos, la ayudé a bajar y esperamos juntos a que Eriol se dignara a abrir la puerta, la señora del servicio fue quien nos recibió.

–El joven Hiragizawa no está, pero por favor pasen… señorita Kinomoto, que alegría verla por aquí –siempre ha sido un sueño hablar con Maki, es una señora de unos cuarenta y pico, pero se ve que le tiene mucho cariño a Eriol– Joven Li, ¿cómo va todo en el mundo de la construcción?

–Como siempre…. –me encogí de hombros– demasiados planos, verificar obras, nada cambia –sonreí–

–¿Quieren algo de tomar? No debe de tardar, pero nunca avisa –se quejó–

–Maki, necesito que me arregles alguna de las habitaciones, pasaré la noche aquí –habló Sakura– y si habla mi papá, no le digas que estoy aquí.

–De acuerdo señorita… con permiso.

La señora Maki nos dejó a solas, me sorprende la manera en la que da órdenes Sakura.

–Un por favor y un gracias te hicieron falta –comenté–

–Si me vas a criticar mejor vete, hoy ha sido un día muy difícil, y tengo que lidiar con más, por si no te diste cuenta, mi papá me quería despedazar y lo quería hacer frente a ti –suspiró–

–Puedes irte a vivir conmigo, de todos modos, nos casaremos, no tienes que soportar más a tu papá.

Y es verdad, si está en mis manos, no tiene por qué seguirlo aguantando.

–¿Qué pasa si te despide? Créeme, no se quedará tranquilo después de lo que le dijiste, lo conozco, y verá la manera de aplastarte –puedo ver el miedo en su mirada–

–Lo estuve platicando con mi padre, estaré viendo unos edificios para comenzar mi propia constructora, y tú trabajarás conmigo –le tomé las manos– también me pienso llevar a Hiro.

Una sonrisa tímida se asomó en su rostro, me encanta verla de esa manera.

–Te estás arriesgando demasiado por mí, gracias.

–Tú lo vales, verás que todo se va a solucionar –tomé sus mejillas, quería volver a sentir sus labios, pude rozarlos, hasta que el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta nos interrumpió–

_"¡Demonios! Eriol, tan inoportuno como de costumbre"_ –maldije en voz baja

–Siento interrumpir, pero no esperaba tener escenas románticas en 4DX –bromeó– me comentó Maki que te quedarás ¿ahora qué pasó?

La sonrisa de Sakura se esfumó, incluso se puede sentir la tensión en el ambiente, pero lo que no me agrada es que no es la primera vez que Sakura recurre a Eriol, no creí que fuera tan complicada la relación entre Fujitaka y su hija.

–No lo sé y no quiero ir a averiguarlo, Shaoran evitó que me quedara a solas con él, no puedo más Eriol, ¡no sé cómo hacerle entender que la culpa no fue mía! –decía desesperada–

–Florecita, te lo dije cuando estabas en Inglaterra, es más, no debiste volver –le reprochó–

–Lo sé, pero caí en su trampa –suspiró– al menos no me casaré con un anciano, Shaoran me libró de eso –nuevamente una pequeña sonrisa y un leve sonrojo se instaló en su rostro–

–Espero que tú la puedas convencer, le estoy pidiendo que se vaya a vivir conmigo, así no tendrá que soportar a su papá –expliqué a Eriol– me tengo que ir, descansa, te veré mañana –besé la frente de Sakura–

No me iba a arriesgar a darle a Eriol material para molestarme, además, si interrumpió una vez, lo volvería a hacer con tal de molestar, de eso estoy muy seguro.

–Por cierto, me las debes, se suponía que la apuesta era entre nosotros –comenté antes de salirme–

–¡Lo siento! –escuché que gritó, como si un "lo siento" lo fuera a solucionar todo–

Los días fueron pasando, mi compromiso con Sakura se hizo demasiado público, al punto de que en la puerta del edificio, siempre hay reporteros esperándonos, motivo por el cual he optado por estacionarme lejos y entro por la parte trasera, ni siquiera puedo ir a comer en paz porque comienza a abordarme con cientos de preguntas.

–Nos volvió a rechazar este plano, no lo entiendo, hicimos todo lo que especificó –se quejó Hiro– debería de ser más accesible ahora que te casarás con su hija –espetó–

Hiro aún no acepta que esté por casarme con Sakura, con su ángel, he pensado que me odia, que la buena vibra entre nosotros se rompió desde que se enteró.

–Te dejé en claro que me odia, creo que está esperando a que yo renuncie –comenté como si nada–

–Pues si sigue así, el que renunciará seré yo –suspiró–

–Antes de que lo hagas, a la hora de la comida iremos a un lugar, necesito tu opinión –le dije sin levantar la vista de los planos en los que estaba trabajando–

–¿No me digas que también me propondrás matrimonio? –preguntó con sarcasmo, al menos esa parte de él no la ha perdido–

–Que gracioso, solo no te pierdas, vendrá Sakura con nosotros –le informé–

Aun a sabiendas de que es mi prometida, se le sigue instalando la sonrisa de tonto en la cara, aunque también tengo entendido que el muy descarado tiene novia, una joven dos años más chicas que él, no me ha dado muchos detalles, como he dicho, la confianza y buena vibra entre nosotros se perdió desde que se enteró de lo mío con Sakura.

–¿Están ocupados? –escuché la voz de mi ángel, sé que el apelativo se lo puso Hiro, pero es que le viene perfecto y no he encontrado otra manera de llamarle, al menos en mi pensamiento–

–Para ti nunca –aparté los planos que estaba revisando–

–¡Ah, pero a mí ni caso me hacías! –se quejó Hiro–

–Ventajas de ser su prometida –guiñó un ojo Sakura haciendo que se ruborizara Hiro, eso si es nuevo–

El pobre no buscaba en donde meterse, la oficina no tiene muchos lugares, es completamente abierta, al punto que tomó unos planos y se fue a una de las mesas que tengo dispuestas para trabajar.

–¿Qué pasó? –la ayudé a sentarse y me puse de cuclillas enfrente de ella–

–Me pidieron ir a supervisar unas construcciones, pero… no quiero ir –mordió su labio inferior– al menos, no quiero ir sola, ¿podrías acompañarme?

–Por supuesto que puedo –besé sus manos– Hiro, deja esos planos, vienes con nosotros –me levanté– vamos.

Desde que la bomba estalló, no tengo que informar nada de lo que hago, Fujitaka Kinomoto no puede conmigo, las miradas que me lanza son furiosas, al punto que he llegado a pensar que si fueran navajas estaría muerto, al menos no se ha vuelto a meter con Sakura, por lo menos, Sakura no me ha comentado nada, solo espero que no se lo se lo esté guardando.

–Introduce la dirección en el GPS…

En todo el camino, Hiro estuvo rezongando, no entendía por qué le dije que fuera, pero así es más sencillo desviarnos al lugar que quiero enseñarles, lo he estado trabajando en conjunto con mis primas y Eriol, incluso a Yamazaki le he comentado, pero quiero que sea una sorpresa para Sakura y Hiro.

Aparqué cerca de un edificio, ayudé a Sakura a bajar del auto y comenzamos a caminar para llegar en la construcción, cuando llegamos, sentí a Sakura tensa, no quería avanzar, de hecho, se me hace imposible empujarla, su mirada está ausente, pasé mi mano enfrente de ella, pero no responde.

–Sakura… reacciona –la sacudí insistentemente, pero seguía perdida–

–Está entrando en pánico y no sé si sea bueno, aléjala de aquí –me informó Hiro–

No perdí más el tiempo, la cargué y comencé a alejarme de ahí, su respiración es errática, no sé si es pánico lo que está reflejando, pero no reacciona y comienza a preocuparme.

–Sakura –insistí aun con ella en mis brazos–

Pronto sentí que se aferró a mi cuello, como si fuera una vía de escape, sus lagrimas comienza a caer por sus mejillas, creo que por instinto esconde su cabeza entre mi cuello, sus sollozos son casi inaudibles, no soporto verla así.

–Todo está bien, estoy contigo –le digo mientras paso mi mano por su cabello–

–Lo hizo a propósito, estoy segura –comentó entre sollozos–

–¿De qué hablas? –me cuesta demasiado comprenderla–

–El edificio en donde la mandaron es en donde ocurrió el accidente de la señora Nadeshiko –explicó Hiro, no me di cuenta de que nos siguió– ni siquiera está dentro de las obras de la empresa, sigue teniendo la cinta amarilla de clausurado –frunció el ceño–

Ahora lo comprendo, definitivamente, Fujitaka Kinomoto está rebasando los límites de mi paciencia, mandar a su hija en el lugar en donde ocurrió aquel accidente, eso es lo último que le pienso aguantar.

–Tranquila, estoy contigo –besé su frente–

Fuimos hasta el auto y la ayudé a subir, en el camino, la mirada ausente en Sakura volvió, Hiro y yo tratamos por todos los medios de hacerla hablar, pero solo responde con monosílabos, unos minutos después aparqué enfrente de un pequeño edificio que apenas y es de tres pisos.

–Vengan, por aquí –jalé del brazo a Sakura, no le quiero dar tiempo para que piense o de nuevo se perderá en sus pensamientos–

–¿Qué hacemos aquí jefe? Esto está terminado, no me digas que están pidiendo una demolición

Ambos se sorprendieron al ver que saqué unas llaves y abrí la puerta, aún está todo empolvado por las remodelaciones que le estoy haciendo, pero ya voy por menos.

–Aquí empezaremos de cero, una vez hablaste de querer abrir tú propia constructora –miré a Hiro– está será nuestra, quiero que tú y Sakura sean mis socios en esta aventura, no sé cómo nos irá, lo que sí sé es que iremos creciendo juntos.

La boca de Hiro le llega al piso, al menos logré sorprenderlo, al igual que Sakura, dejó su mirada ausente para cambiarla por una de asombro, ninguno de los dos dice nada, simplemente están mirando el lugar.

–Todavía no acabo de estudiar, no tengo nada con qué invertir –soltó Hiro– no puedo ser tu socio

–Vas a invertir tú talento, no necesito que aportes dinero, te quiero en esto –me giré a ver a Sakura– ¿y tú qué opinas?

No decía nada, me miró y luego la recibí entre mis brazos, es la mejor respuesta que pude haber esperado, aunque un beso hubiese estado mejor, pero un abrazo no está mal.

–¿Esto es real? ¿Tú eres real? –comenzó a tocarme las mejillas–

Por instinto le tomé las manos y se las besé, es el único contacto que tenemos, eso y los besos en la frente o mejilla, le dije que nos conoceríamos, tenemos pequeñas citas que se han visto interrumpidas por los periodistas que quieren saber más de nuestra relación, o en algunas ocasiones por los inoportunos de Eriol y Yamazaki e incluso mis primas.

–Todo esto es real, dime que aceptas –pegué mi frente con la de ella–

–Sería una tonta si no lo hiciera, no sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo por mí –esbozó esa sonrisa tímida que me tiene cautivado–

De nuevo ese sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta interrumpió el momento, ¿enserio no se pueden buscar otra manera?

–No quiero interrumpir, pero se están poniendo demasiado cursis y tengo miedo de ser partícipe de algún momento subido de tono –sonrió– si quieren los dejo a solas –enarcó una ceja–

–Minami, eres demasiado inoportuno –resoplé– vengan, les enseñaré el lugar…

–Eso me dolió, nunca me llamas por mi apellido –se hizo el indignado–

No le hice caso, sé que está bromeando, les empecé a explicar la distribución y le enseñé las que serían sus oficinas, porque ambos tendrían una oficina, es una gran inversión que sé que tendrá frutos más adelante.

–Me encanta que tenga esa pared de vidrio, le da mucha luz –oí comentar a Sakura– y las claraboyas son estupendas, hace que entre demasiada luz natural.

–Ya me vi trabajando aquí, con una mesa enorme y los planos regados –sonrió Hiro– en verdad no sé cómo pagarte jefe.

–Deja de decirme así, llámame Shaoran –abracé a Sakura por la cintura– en tres semana comenzaremos aquí, así que tengan listas sus cartas de renuncia.

Ambos voltearon a verme, pero todo está yendo conforme a lo planeado, el año está a tres semanas de acabar y quiero empezar esto con ellos, no sé si sea lo mejor, pero al menos será algo propio, que obtuve con ayuda de mis padres, pero al fin y al cabo será mío, será nuestro.

Para celebrar, fuimos al restaurante de Yamazaki, allí ya nos estaban esperando Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling incluso Touya, últimamente no se ha separado de Tomoyo, y eso me alegra, porque tal vez le están dando una oportunidad a una relación que comenzó como un negocio.

–¡Qué bueno es verte! –Touya se acercó a Sakura y la estrechó en sus brazos– ¿En dónde te has estado quedando? Me tienes muy preocupado.

No escuché la respuesta de Sakura, ambos se apartaron del resto para platicar, ni siquiera sabía que Sakura no estaba en su casa, dirigí mi mirada a Eriol, pero incluso él se veía confundido.

–Dale tiempo, ella te contará cuando pueda –intervino Tomoyo–

–Tú sabes algo, no puedo creer que ni tú me hayas dicho nada –le reproché–

–No es de mí incumbencia, además, llegas muy tarde, hemos querido hablar contigo y no se puede –se quejó, para luego mostrar a una Tomoyo un poco tímida– te quería contar que me iré a vivir con Touya, sé que no es el momento para discutirlo, pero espero que no te opongas.

–Y Meiling se irá a vivir conmigo –ahora mi atención la dirigí a Eriol– tranquilo, la voy a cuidar bien.

Estaba a punto de protestar, cuando Sakura y Touya se acercaron a nosotros, Tomoyo y Meiling contaron sus planes y a ella le pareció una fantástica idea, incluso Hiro las apoya, y no es que no quiera hacerlo, pero siento que es algo precipitado, no quiero que después salgan lastimadas, aunque viéndolo desde otro punto de vista, se tienen que acostumbrar a la convivencia día a día.

–Te cuidaré bien a tú prima –comentó Touya– aunque nuestra relación se dio por un "negocio" –hizo comilla con los dedos– he estado saliendo con ella para conocerla y te aseguro que está en buenas manos.

No me pasó desapercibido el rubor en las mejillas de Tomoyo, esto si que es una novedad, creo que después de todo no le está desagradando casarse.

–No soy nadie para intervenir en lo que planeas, solo quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo –pellizqué levemente sus mejillas– confío en ti –miré a Touya, quien solo asintió–

En el caso de Meiling, sé que está n buenas manos, sé que Eriol ha sido lastimado por su anterior relación, pero igual tengo en cuenta que aceptó para ayudar a mi prima, por lo que el voto de confianza se lo doy a ciegas.

El resto de la comida nos la pasamos platicando y bromeando, hemos formado un buen grupo, aunque algo extraño, pero al fin al cabo tenemos cosas en común y la mayoría seremos familia, a excepción de Yamazaki y Hiro.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

–Con lo que estás haciendo, mi tío no tardará en enterarse, sabe mucho sobre los movimientos en Tomoeda –informa Eriol– no le agradará que le vayas a plantar competencia.

–Lo he pensado, pero no daré marcha atrás –sentencio, no dejaré que nada me detenga–

Sakura se ha mantenido al margen de la conversación, incluso se aleja de nosotros, sé que necesita su espacio, pero lo de hace un rato, fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

–Tu tío es el ser más despreciable, hoy mandó a Sakura en el edificio en que murió su mamá, ahí ni siquiera se puede construir, está clausurado –comento lo más tranquilo posible para no llamar la atención de Sakura–

–No lo puedo creer –suspira– lo está haciendo porque le estás dando pelea, temo que consiga casarla con otra persona, antes de que tú lo logres –las palabras de Eriol resuenan en mi cabeza, no había pensado en esa opción–

–Tú me puedes ayudar, me casaré con ella hoy –volteo a verla– no dejaré que Kinomoto se salga con la suya.

–Dile a Sakura, yo me encargo de lo demás –dice Eriol al tiempo que saca su móvil y se aleja para hacer unas llamadas–

Me acerco a Sakura, no sé si mi idea le parezca, yo solo quiero protegerla, y si casándonos la logro liberar de su papá, eso es lo que haré.

–Estás ausente, ¿en qué piensas? –la tomo del brazo, está helada, aunque haya intentado por todos los medios distraerla, estoy más que seguro que está recordando el accidente–

–¿Cómo un padre puede hacerle tanto daño a su propia hija? –da un suspiro– siempre creí que con el paso del tiempo y con la lejanía que marcó, algún día podríamos tener una buena relación, como la que tiene con Touya.

–Él no sabe lo que se está perdiendo, Sakura debemos actuar –tomo ambas mejillas y hago que me mire, necesito que vuelva– nos casaremos hoy mismo, espero que no te importe.

Su mirada verde al fin atrapa la mía, sigue sin su brillo, al menos intenta sonreír.

–De acuerdo, nos casaremos hoy –confirma– gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo.

Acaricio sus mejillas, me encanta como se mueve en busca de un poco más de contacto, no la intento besar no por no tener ganas, sino porque cuando eso ocurra, es porque también ella lo desea, no quiero presionarla a nada.

–Todo está listo, nos esperan en el registro –informa Eriol– al fin serás libre –abraza a Sakura, logrando apartarla de mí–

Ella solo le dedica una mirada tímida, Eriol me ha contado las veces que insistió en que se casara en Inglaterra, si eso hubiese ocurrido, tal vez no estaríamos en esta situación, quién sabe que hubiese sido de ella, está el dinero de su herencia, pero hasta donde sé, ella no tiene conocimiento de eso.

–No encuentro mi libertad… estaré amarrada a alguien, me libro de mi papá, pero… –no logra acabar la frase, no le hace gracia casarse, tal vez comienzo a perder toda esperanza de lograr enamorarla–

–Será mejor que nos vayamos, debemos solucionarlo ahora, antes de que Fujitaka actúe a nuestras espaldas.

En el camino al registro, mi mente solo repite una y otra vez las palabras de Sakura, como si me estuviese torturando, solo quiero ayudarla, ¿en dónde está lo malo?

¡Maldición! Esta no es la idea que tenía proyectada, tampoco puedo dar marcha atrás, necesito protegerla, ya no sé si es por ella, o por lo que me ha hecho sentir, suena ridículo, y tampoco diré que siento mariposas en el estómago, sin embargo, desde que la conocí no la he podido sacar de mi mente, ¿se puede decir que estoy enamorado?

–¿Estás seguro de esto? Todavía podemos dar marcha atrás –susurra Sakura–

–No te voy a dejar sola.

El juez comienza a hablar, Eriol consiguió los anillos, él fue uno de los testigos, los otros tres que pedían fueron personas que encontramos en los pasillos antes de entrar, que vieron muy romántica la situación, Sakura tiene cierto poder de convencimiento.

–Los declaro marido y mujer, felicidades –concluyó el juez– si desean esperar un momento, se les entregarán las actas.

Agradecimos a los tres testigos extras, nunca me imaginé casarme así, en realidad, siempre estuve planeando una boda estilo las vegas, pero jamás me imaginé que se me cumpliría, porque esto es lo que realizamos aquí, solo que sin el Elvis Presley oficiando la boda, eso hubiese estado más divertido.

–Enhorabuena –nos felicita Eriol, me da unas palmadas en la espalda y luego abraza a Sakura– Florecita, esto debiste de hacer hace años.

–Pues ya lo hice, Shaoran, no me iré a vivir contigo, al menos no por ahora.

–Como tú digas –concuerdo con ella, me llevo las manos a los bolsillos de mi pantalón– al menos dime en dónde te quedarás, necesito saber que estarás a salvo –no entiendo porque se niega a mi ayuda, y tampoco puedo presionarla–

–No estoy en peligro de muerte, confórmense en saber que estaré bien –nos mira a ambos– nos veremos mañana en la oficina.

Veo cada movimiento que hace hasta que la pierdo de vista, es demasiado obstinada, terca y no sé en qué me estoy metiendo, ya es mi esposa y con mucha más razón no dejaré que le hagan daño, necesito entender por qué Kinomoto la culpa del accidente.

–Al menos no la tendrás que aguantar –bromea Eriol–

–No la entiendo, y tampoco a Kinomoto, no tiene sentido el resentimiento que se carga.

–Estás dudando de mí prima –miro a Eriol, no le gusta para nada mi comentario–

–No, solo quiero entender la situación, ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta de que me gusta tú prima? –suspiro, la sonrisa que se dibuja en su rostro es de puro cinismo–

–Lo sabía lobo, desde el día que la viste supe que algo removió en ti –su pose de sabelotodo me molesta, aunque debo admitir que es demasiado observador– solo recuerda que el que se enamora pierde, veme, perdí el corazón hace años –suspira, aun le duele lo que pasó, ni siquiera fue en mi tiempo, sin embargo, siento un poco de lástima por mi amigo–

–No lo perdiste, solo construiste un muro blindado, deberías darte la oportunidad de conocer a alguien, no todas son como ella.

No me imagino cuán enamorado debió de estar para llegar a pensar de ese modo, la realidad es que yo jamás me había enamorado, tuve mis aventuras, pero sentir amor hacia alguien, no me ocurrió, hasta que llego una joven de ojos verdes y cabello castaño claro, ella me cautivó desde el primer día.

El juez llega con los papeles, se los doy a Eriol para que guarde, debemos ser cuidadosos en esto, un movimiento en falso y perderé en contra de Fujitaka y eso no está dentro de mis planes.

Ha pasado poco más de una hora cuando llego a la constructora, con toda la intención de hacerle frente a Kinomoto por lo que le hizo a Sakura, mandarla en el edificio en donde falleció su mamá, eso no se debe de hacer.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –la voz de Sakura me saca de mis pensamientos, no esperaba encontrarla–

–Vine a hablar con Fujitaka, ¿tú qué haces aquí? –sus ojos están enrojecidos, ha estado llorando, siento como una mezcla de rabia y furia se apoderan de mí–

–Es mi papá –aparta su mirada, ¡con un demonio! Yo sé que es su padre, pero no debía de venir a enfrentarlo sola–

–¿Te dijo por qué te mandó allí? –una respuesta lógica y tal vez ese instinto asesino que está bullendo en mí se aminore, aunque su silencio dice demasiado–

–No le pregunté, solo le informé que me dio mal la dirección, no quiero que le reclames nada, para eso estás aquí ¿no? –su pregunta me toma por sorpresa, obviamente estoy aquí para enfrentarlo–

–Sakura, no debiste venir aquí tú sola, ¿por qué no me dijiste? –odio reprocharle las cosas, pero cada paso que da sin decir nada, me vuelve loco, no sabemos cuánto daño le quiere hacer a ella como para que se esté arriesgando–

No sé si fueron mis palabras, pero Sakura rompe a llorar, sus sollozos son casi inaudibles, Kinomoto sale de su oficina, como si nada ocurriese, acorto la distancia entre Sakura y yo, y la abrazo, no me apetece que él vea lo mal que pone a su propia hija.

–Li, no deberías de estar aquí –ni siquiera se que responderle, tengo ganas de apartar a Sakura y abalanzarme a él para golpearlo, más me contengo, mi sentido común me detiene, sobre todo por la joven que tengo entre brazos–

Kinomoto no espera respuesta, se marcha, dejándonos a ambos, juego con la coleta de Sakura, tengo la necesidad de romperle la liga que la sujeta para ver su cabello suelto, pero no lo hago.

–¿Qué te hizo? –esa pregunta basta para que Sakura se aparte de mí–

–No vale la pena hablar de eso, debo irme –sus movimientos lo veo pasar en cámara lenta, se pone de puntillas y besa mi mejilla, desde aquel beso en donde confesó su nombre, no hemos vuelto a tener ese tipo de contacto, siempre se ve interrumpido–

La veo alejarse, tal y como lo hizo en el registro, tiempo y espacio, son dos cosas que le debo de dar, aunque no me guste, hay mucho que trabajar, y yo tengo mucho que entenderle, aunque es demasiado si ella pone una barrera, a pesar de que pidió que no cambiara nada entre nosotros, ella es la primera en cambiarlo, se ha cerrado, son escasos los momentos que pasamos como en Kyoto.

–¡No tienes ningún derecho sobre mí! –grita Sakura–

Apenas dos días de casados y es nuestra primera pelea, la razón, se niega a decirme en dónde se está quedando y no puedo más con esta incertidumbre, por Touya sé que no está en casa de su papá, tampoco en casa de su hermano, ni en casa de Eriol ¿en dónde más podría estarse quedando? No entiende que me preocupo por ella.

–Que nadie sepa lo que hicimos, no quiere decir que no esté hecho, ¡solo quiero saber en dónde demonios te estás quedando! –espeto de lo más furioso, si ella grita yo grito más–

–Pues no te lo diré, si ni a mí hermano le he dicho ¿qué te hace pensar que a ti te lo diré? –su pregunta irónica me saca de mis casillas– si me disculpas, tengo que trabajar y ponerme al día en la universidad.

Me paso los dedos entre mi cabello desordenado, algo me dice que Sakura me hará envejecer muy pronto, ese muro que ha construido entre nosotros está por volverme loco, se supone que la estoy ayudando, pero tal parece que ella no lo toma de esa manera.

Las horas pasan en la oficina, la veo de reojo cuando entra a enseñarme unos bosquejos, Kinomoto nos rechaza mil veces lo que le enseñamos en conjunto, sobre todo cuando está presente Sakura, esto es estresante, sin embargo, hay que hacerle frente, no será por mucho.

–Me acompañas a la universidad –la voz de Sakura me saca de mis pensamientos, reviso la hora, no me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que es–

¿Cómo es posible que la misma persona que te grita luego esté con la cola enrollada hablando quedito para suavizarte? Con Sakura me siento en la cuerda floja, más por su temperamento cambiante.

Tomo mi chaqueta y me dirijo a la puerta, en ningún momento cruzo palabra con ella, ¿la razón? Tengo miedo de explotar, tengo demasiado acumulado, la pelea de la mañana, los constantes cambios de Kinomoto, los arreglos que debo de supervisar de la constructora que estoy tratando de levantar, es demasiado.

–Lo siento, no quería ponerme así –empieza a hablar Sakura una vez dentro del auto–

–No importa, tienes razón, no tengo ningún derecho sobre ti –le digo serio–

El camino a la universidad es silencioso, ella no vuelve a decir nada, no sé si es porque no sabe qué decir o si está procesando lo que le dije, en realidad, ya no sé que pensar, una vez que aparco en la puerta de la universidad, me sorprende sentir sus labios suaves y cálidos en mi mejilla, se baja del auto y la veo marcharse, no puedo evitar sonreír, Sakura sigue sorprendiéndome.

Los días en la constructora siguen siendo fatales, Kinomoto se está convirtiendo en el ser al que más detesto, nunca creí que al que tanto idolatraba se convertiría en el ser al que detestaría, si pudiese hablar con mi yo del pasado, le advertiría para que no lo idolatre tanto, aunque todo ha sido una cadena de sucesos, si no lo hubiese conocido en las clases muestras, no hubiese estudiado arquitectura, y si no estudiaba arquitectura no hubiese llegado a Japón y si no vengo a japón no hubiese conocido a Sakura.

–¿En qué piensas?

La voz de mi ángel resuena en toda la oficina, dejo los planos que estoy trabajando, creo que Hiro tiene razón, solo escucho a Sakura y hasta me olvido del trabajo.

–En que debimos de encarar a tú papá por mandarte a aquel lugar –me acerco a ella–

–Shaoran… –es lo único que dice, cuando sabe que tengo la razón, en poco tiempo he aprendido mucho de ella, por las constantes peleas que tenemos–

–Sakura –la imito y ella solo me dedica un mohín– ¿has visto a Hiro? –decido cambiar de tema, lo último que quiero es que se distancie de nuevo o pelear de nuevo–

–No, no lo he visto –se encoge de hombros– por cierto, sobre la cena de esta noche, no creo que sea buena idea, no tengo que ponerme y además está el hecho de que… –comienza a decir atropelladamente, por lo que no dejo que termine, poso uno de mis dedos en sus labios para que haga silencio–

–Sakura, es solo una cena, sino quieres, está bien, sabes que te daré todo el tiempo que desees –acaricio su mejilla, me encanta tenerla cerca de mí–

No es arrogancia, pero también sé que le encantan mis caricias, siento como se estremece cuando la toco, han sido en pocas ocasiones, porque siempre se aparta, y como le he dicho, siempre le daré su espacio y tiempo, no tengo prisa por forzarla a nada.

–¿Y si cambiamos la cena y vemos películas? –se aparta tan rápido como acostumbra que ya ni suspiro cuando lo hace, esbozo la mejor de mis sonrisas para ella–

–Esa idea me gusta –regreso a los planos, no intento acercarme a ella porque se que volverá a apartarse– ya me dirás en dónde te estás quedando –alzo un poco la cabeza para mirarla, lleva días sin decirme, la veo juguetear con su coleta–

–No creí que fueras tan controlador –vuelvo mi vista a los planos–

–No lo soy, me preocupa no saber en dónde te estás quedando, Sakura, debes aprender a confiar en mí –se que suena a queja, no puedo evitarlo, se puede decir que desde que me enteré en la comida que no está quedándose en su casa, comenzamos a discutir y más al casarnos y seguir sin esa información–

–Shaoran, confío en ti –la escucho suspirar, sigo metido en mis planos– ya no quiero meterte en problemas.

Comienzo a sentir su aroma, está cerca de mí, la puedo sentir, no solo por su aroma, ni siquiera sé cómo explicarlo, huele a cerezos, siempre me han dicho que los cerezos no tienen olor, pero yo si le siento olor, cada que paso en la calle en donde se alzan con su magnificencia, hay algo en esa calle que me ha encantado desde que pasé por ahí por primera vez y ese mismo olor que sentí lo siento cuando tengo a Sakura cerca.

–A veces siento que no confías en mí –levanto la vista y la veo recargada en la mesa en donde estoy trabajando–

–Te has dado cuenta de que nos comportamos como una pareja –comenta irónica, quiere cambiar de tema–

–Se supone que lo somos –respondo serio–

–Quieres dejar esos planos y prestarme atención entonces –la escucho quejarse– Sé que las cosas por aquí están siendo difíciles, mi papá no lo pone fácil, pero lo último que quiero es que lo nuestro cambie –esto último lo dice bajando la cabeza–

–Sakura, todo está como antes, como siempre, lo que necesito es saber en dónde te estás quedando, la duda me está matando ¿qué no te das cuenta? –trato de controlar mi voz, lo último que quiero es que algún curioso escuche nuestra conversación– Además, lo quieras o no admitir, tú has cambiado todo desde que nos casamos.

–Estoy en casa de mi abuelo –responde– todos los días viajo de aquí a Kyoto –suelta como si nada, es que esta mujer me saca de mis casillas en algunas ocasiones–

–Estás de broma –dirijo mi mirada hacia ella y la veo negar con la cabeza– Son horas de viaje, Sakura puede ocurrirte algo en el camino –estoy a punto de gritar, más me contengo, tengo que comprenderla–

–Por eso no te decía nada, ve como te pones –alega cruzándose de brazos– tengo el jet a mi disposición, no son tantas horas de viaje y mucho menos es peligroso –sentencia–

_"Respira Shaoran, contrólate…"_ me repito una y otra vez.

–Has lo que quieras –no tiene caso discutir, se siente demasiado adulta para tomar sus decisiones, y lo es, aunque las decisiones que toma no son las más comunes–

–Es lo que hago –responde altanera–

La puerta de mi oficina se abre de par en par y un Kinomoto furioso se aparece, haciendo que incluso la altanería de Sakura se esfume por arte de magia, a pesar de la pequeña discusión que estábamos manteniendo, me apresuro a ponerme al lado de Sakura y tomarla del brazo.

–Salte de aquí Sakura –espeta–

Este señor está demasiado equivocado si cree que dejaré que siga mandando a Sakura, ojalá y Sakura se comportara como hace un instante, al parecer su parte insolente se le borra en cuando su papá está presente.

–Ella se queda –sentencio y la pongo detrás de mí, ella se sostiene de mis brazos, incluso siento sus uñas–

–Ten más cuidado con lo que haces –su tono de advertencia me da gracia– si crees que podrás arruinarme, estás muy equivocado, tú no sabes con quién te estás metiendo.

–Usted no sabe con quién se está metiendo –sonrío con arrogancia al corregirlo– no le tengo miedo.

Marca una fina línea con los labios, no sé exactamente lo que se viene ahora, si pensaba que con una advertencia me iba a intimidar, está demasiado equivocado, hace falta más que eso para que yo me intimide.

–Sakura se casará con el señor Matsumoto, así que despídete de ella.

No lo puedo evitar, comienzo a reírme en su cara, en verdad cree que con eso ya me ganó, que tan equivocado está.

–El caso es, que Sakura ya es mi esposa –enarco una ceja– lo lamento suegrito, pero Sakura no se puede casar con nadie más.

El señor Kinomoto no busca que decir, abre la boca y la vuelve a cerrar, no se esperaba ese movimiento por mi parte, luego de lo que le hizo a Sakura, no me iba a quedar tan tranquilo.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción pura se instala en mi rostro, me encantaría gritarle "jaque mate" más me contengo, con la sonrisa que le estoy demostrando es más que suficiente para hacerlo caer, y más cuando tomo la mano de Sakura en donde lleva los dos anillos y se la beso, no da crédito a lo que ve.

–¿En qué momento se casaron? Sakura, tú no debiste hacerlo sin mi consentimiento –espeta dirigiendo una mirada fría a su propia hija–

–Ya está hecho, ella es mayor de edad, así que puede decirle al señor Matsumoto que su hija no está disponible y no lo estará en un tiempo –tomo a Sakura por la cintura–

Kinomoto se da la vuelta y de la misma manera en la que entró se vuelve a ir, esta vez aporreando la puerta, necesito apresurarme con la constructora, después de hoy, no creo que sea bien recibido mañana.

No me había dado cuenta de los temblores de Sakura, otra vez está en estado de pánico, me paro frente a ella y comienzo a hablarle, necesito regresarla a mí.

–Sakura, todo está bien, respira –le ordeno, la veo cerrar los ojos, comienza a inhalar y a exhalar lentamente, los temblores se acaban– todo está bien, no puede hacerte nada, nos movimos antes que él.

La sonrisa tímida que me dedica, seguida del abrazo me desarman por completo, soy un hombre, pero tengo sentimientos, y verla de esa manera me puede demasiado, daría mi vida entera por ella, lo peor del caso, es que temo que mis sentimientos no son correspondidos, ella solo me está usando como un salvavidas, me ve como un amigo, comienzo a perder la batalla con ella, ¿me daré por vencido?

¡Por supuesto que no! Si algo tengo claro, es que me ganaré a Sakura, con tiempo y esfuerzo, al final del juego, ella también se enamorará de mí.

**-PUES AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO ¿CÓMO LAS DEJÉ? ¿LES GUSTÓ? ¿SE ESPERABAN ESTO? ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR CONTINUAR LEYENDO**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

Después del altercado con Kinomoto, y aun con las protestas de Sakura, la llevé a mi departamento, me niego a que siga viajando todos los días, sobre todo porque no solo es el trabajo, también está la universidad, ¿en qué demonios piensa esta mujer?

–¡Shaoran bájame!

Grita y patalea en mi hombro, no suelo comportarme así, lo juro, ella me saca de mis casillas, no le hago caso, incluso Seung se ríe cuando pasamos junto a él.

–Deja de moverte, o te vas a caer –digo con una sonrisa, por supuesto que no la voy a dejar caer, solo quiero que deje de golpearme–

–Solo caería si me sueltas –se queja– te voy a pellizcar las nalgas a ver si así me bajas –me rio por su comentario, entro en el ascensor y la bajo, solo porque no tiene escapatoria, no por lo que acaba de decir–

–Dijiste que veríamos películas y yo no volaré hasta Kyoto, por lo que mi departamento es lo más cercano –el elevador llega a mi piso, le hago una señal para que salga– sino sales por las buenas, te vuelvo a cargar –comento como si nada, sus ojos se abren como platos y sale del elevador y yo detrás de ella– pensándolo bien, debería meterte a mi departamento en brazos, como hacen todas las parejas de casados –la miro de reojo mientras meto la llave en la puerta, no le hizo gracia mi comentario–

–Eso ya pasó, llevamos casados poco más de una semana –al menos sé que lleva la cuenta– comienzo a creer que fue un error haber aceptado.

Y es por esa clase de comentarios por lo que creo perder la batalla con ella, pero no me daré por vencido, algo debe de sentir si se estremece cuando la toco, no puede ser que sean solo imaginaciones mías.

–Mi abuelo me dijo sobre la herencia que obtuve por haberme casado –suelta de repente– ahora entiendo por qué Eriol insistía en que me casara, lo que no entiendo es por qué no me lo dijo antes, tal vez me hubiese evitado todo esto –suspira–

¿Ahora que le digo? _"Sakura, tu primo me lo dijo cuando hablamos sobre ti y tu situación y cuando yo ya había descubierto tu verdadera identidad" no se lo puedo decir._

Soy completamente consciente que le estoy ocultando un poco de información, sin embargo, eso no me concierne, a pesar de saber la información, yo no soy quién para decirle, si su abuelo y su primo no lo decían, debió de haber sido por algo ¿no?

–Creo que sé la razón –dice haciendo que deje de divagar– a pesar de todo lo que hace es mi padre y creo que le hubiese cedido todo en cuanto me lo dieran –la veo jugando sus dedos– por eso, pensé que tal vez tú podrías hacerte cargo, ponerlo de inversión en la constructora.

–Gracias por la confianza, Sakura, al menos ya me pides ayuda en algo –digo irónico, me acerco a la cocina– ¿qué te apetece para cenar? Tendremos que pedir, porque no tengo nada y no he tenido tiempo de encargar lo que necesito –le informo, mientras me sirvo un poco de agua, es mejor cambiar el tema, el ambiente se está opacando con la tensión–

Al girarme, la veo apoyada en el marco de la puerta, no puedo evitar esbozar media sonrisa mientras llevo el vaso de agua a mi boca.

–¿Te gusta lo que ves? –digo arrogante, logrando que deje los ojos en blanco, es divertido hacerla enojar, solo hacerla enojar, porque pelear con ella es complicado–

–Estoy tratando de hablar cosas serias y me sales con ese comentario, en verdad que no te entiendo –se cruza de brazos, aunque su pose de seriedad le dura muy poco, comienza a carcajearse y aun no entiendo el chiste–

–Si me cuentas el chiste te acompaño en tu risa –dejo el vaso en un lado–

–Lo siento, yo me entendiendo –se limpia unas pequeñas lágrimas– ¿por qué tú no vas de compras? ¿quién te limpia el departamento?

Su mirada verde vaga por todo el departamento, encuentro los folletos con la comida rápida que suelo pedir para enseñarle.

–No tengo tiempo para ir al súper, tengo un trabajo demandante y últimamente, parte de mis tardes las dedico a ver cómo está quedando la constructora que tendremos, y en cuanto a lo otro… –le sedo los folletos– suelo mantener limpio el departamento la mayor parte del tiempo, los sábados viene una señora a limpiar, pero es mínimo lo que hace –me encojo de hombros– tienes mucha suerte, estoy acostumbrado a recoger mi desorden.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y puedo ver un poco de brillo en sus ojos, es una pequeña victoria para mí.

–Pues tendrás que sacarte tiempo para ir al súper, es más, mañana yo te acompaño –dice muy segura– y, para tú información, ya decidí venirme a vivir contigo –esto último lo dice rápido–

Su decisión me sorprende, me recompongo en un instante o creo que me abalanzaré hacia ella.

–Adiós a mi soltería –hago cara de tragedia, logrando un golpe por parte de Sakura–

–Tonto, hace una semana que perdiste tu soltería –se queja, ¿acaso son celos lo que estoy percibiendo?–

–Estoy bromeando, ríete –aprieto leve su nariz– ¿y bien? ¿qué quieres comer?

Empezamos una discusión amigable por lo que vamos a comer, ni en eso nos ponemos de acuerdo, esto no puede ser posible, si yo pido pasta, ella pide pizza, cuando el doy la razón lo cambia por ensalada, así nos hemos pasado por una hora.

–Sakura, ya decídete o me moriré de hambre –aviento los folletos de comida y me tiro en el sillón, en verdad estoy muriendo de hambre–

–No seas exagerado, si tuvieras una despensa completa podríamos preparar algo –suena a regaño, aunque si ahora tenemos problemas por lo que se pedirá de comer, no me quiero imaginar los problemas al momento de cocinar ¿por qué me casé? –

Al final, Sakura pide una pizza margarita, ni siquiera me preguntó si me gusta o no, solo ordenó y únicamente se dirigió a mí para que le diera la dirección.

Mi teléfono comienza a sonar insistentemente, haciendo que me levante y deje el cómodo sillón en donde estaba recostado, me voy a mi habitación a tomar la llamada.

–Lobo, tenemos todo listo –me informa Eriol al otro lado de la línea– la decoradora ya acabó, y; por cierto, casi me mata tú prima, según ella me le quedé mirando de más.

–¿Le dijiste que es casada y que es mucho mayor que tú? –bromeo, ese siempre ha sido el argumento de Eriol–

–Sí, pero no me creyó, ¿crees que tú otra prima quiera hacer un cambio? Se ve más cuerda que Meiling –no puedo evitar reírme–

–No creo que quiera, de todos modos, chocarías con ella, es como tú en versión niña –sonrío–

–Sabes, creo que si podría llegar a enamorarme de tú prima, no me quiero adelantar, pero… –la línea se queda en silencio un instante, quito mi celular de mi oído para ver si sigue la llamada, al comprobar que sigue la vuelvo a pegar a mi oído– tengo miedo, no quiero pasar por lo mismo.

El miedo es una emoción completamente normal en todos, hay muchas cosas que no logramos hacer por miedo, comienzo a creer que debí de estudiar psicología, siempre hago ese papel cuando hablo con él, estaría cobrando por mis consejos.

–Llévatelo con calma, solo te pido que no la ilusiones, déjale todo en claro, ella te comprenderá –corro un poco la cortina, mientras espero respuesta–

–Está muy loca, no puedo creer que haya estudiado psicología –lo escucho bromear– en fin, te llamaba solo para decirte que todo está listo.

–Que bueno, porque hoy se enteró Fujitaka que me casé con Sakura y no lo tomó muy bien que digamos, le enviaré mensaje a Hiro, mañana iré a ver el edificio y hablaré con mis papás –le informo– por cierto, ¿algún otro papel que deba de firmar?

–Tú no, Hiro y Sakura sí, deben de firmar los derechos, ¿estás seguro? Solo tú lo has visto –pregunta con cautela–

–Estoy seguro, además, le prometí a mi padre que me haría cargo de las empresas Li, tendré muchas responsabilidades –con todos los problemas, se me ha pasado informarles acerca de lo ocurrido, lo más seguro es que Kinomoto ya se me haya adelantado–

–Te dejo, Meiling quiere que salgamos a cenar –escucho los gritos de mi prima un poco amortiguado, supongo que Eriol tapó su móvil antes de responderle– nos vemos lobo.

La llamada se finaliza, tal vez Meiling logre romper las barreras que Eriol construyó, eso o lo volverá loco antes del año de casados, al menos con ellos no puede interferir, solo espero que no trate de persuadir a Touya en cuanto su boda con Tomoyo, debo hablar con ella.

–No son horas de hacer llamadas –escucho a mi espalda– ya llegó la pizza.

No creí haber tardado tanto, aunque, si ya llegó la pizza, en verdad me demoré, se pierde la noción del tiempo cuando hablas con amigos.

–Enseguida voy.

–¿Tocas el piano? –me giro para mirarla, está cerca del piano, tocando las teclas al azar–

–Sí –me acerco a ella– estuve en clases de piano desde pequeño.

–Vamos a cenar, dijiste que mueres de hambre –despega la mirada del piano–

–¿Tú lo sabes tocar? Te ves muy interesada –ni siquiera me responder, sale de mi habitación sin mediar palabra–

Aun me falta por conocer de ella, aunque si no me responde, me será imposible, gracias y conozco la historia del accidente de su mamá, también sé que le gusta andar en patines y el frappé de fresas, de ahí, estoy en blanco, no sé nada de ella.

Cuando llego a la cocina, ella ya está comiendo, presiento que la convivencia con ella será un tanto complicada, y no por mí, sino por ella.

–¿Qué película vas a querer ver? –logro que me preste atención–

–¿Hacemos zapping? Tal vez así encontremos algo que nos guste a ambos –muerde un pedazo de pizza y se le queda un poco de queso en los labios, quiero quitárselo, le señalo sus labios al tiempo que le paso una servilleta, por un instante se sonroja un poco, está avergonzada–

–Como tú digas –agarro la pizza y la llevo a la mesita de centro, enciendo la tv y me siento en el sillón en donde antes estaba recostado–

Siento que pasa una eternidad hasta que ella se sienta del otro extremo del sillón, como si le fuera a atacar, paso por alto ese acto y le doy el mando de la tv, de todos modos, si con la comida se salió con la suya, no quiero que peleemos por ver la tv.

–Será muy divertido vivir juntos –comenta al tiempo que cruza sus piernas, no creo que sea divertido vivir juntos, más bien creo que será una tortura–

–Sí tu lo dices…

Comienza a cambiar los canales, no le digo nada, me limito a comer, si abro la boca comenzará la pelea, y fueron suficientes las pataletas y gritos que pegó al traerla a mi departamento.

–¡Me encanta esta película! –la escucho gritar, la miro en espera de que me diga de qué va la película– Se llama Serendipity, y lo mejor, está iniciando, debes prestar atención.

Estuvimos viendo la película, después de una hora, me levanto del sillón para dejarla viendo la tv sola, no soy de ver romance, me aburren con facilidad, además, necesito hablar con Hiro para explicarle que mañana no se acerque a la constructora Kinomoto.

–¿A dónde vas? Prohibido hacer llamadas de trabajo, dijiste que veríamos una película juntos –escucho a voz de Sakura, ¿es que a ella nada se le escapa?

–En primera no es de trabajo, solo le avisaré a Hiro que mañana venga aquí, no creo que a tu padre le agrade que nos presentemos ahí y en segunda, tú fuiste la de la idea de ver películas –frunce leve su ceño, y arruga su nariz, ¡es que podría dejar de ser tan tierna por un momento! – Cambia tu cara

–No puedo –deja los ojos en blanco, no puedo creer que yo le haya dicho eso en voz alta–

–Lo siento, no quise decir eso, bueno sí, pero no me refería…. En fin, necesito hablar con Hiro –ya no puedo componer las cosas, por más que lo intente, estoy diciendo incoherencias–

–Eso puede esperar, la película ya casi termina, ¿me vas a dejar sola?

¡No la entiendo! Me aparta y me quiere cerca, ¿quién es el loco aquí? ¿ella o yo? Por el momento, quien se está volviendo loco, soy yo, porque a ella parece divertirle la situación.

–Sakura, no me gustan estas películas, el final es el mismo, terminarán juntos y fin, en la vida real no es así –suspiro cansado, no quería iniciar una discusión y sé que con lo que acabo de decir, es muy probable que comience–

–Eres un amargado, la vida real es como cada uno quiere que sea, no porque no tengas lo que quieres, vas a decir esas tonterías, ya ni Eriol piensa de esa manera y es que a él lo dejaron plantado –vamos mejorando, al menos esta vez no hubo gritos de por medio–

–No es ser amargado, perdón, no quise decir eso, creo que será mejor que me calle, lo siento, sigamos viendo la película –regreso a mi lugar en el sillón, no sé cómo componer las cosas, es algo complicado–

El resto de la película, Sakura está concentrada en lo que pasa, durante los comerciales tenemos debates acerca de lo que va a suceder, aunque debo decir que ando en desventaja, ella ha visto la película cientos de veces, en cambio yo, es la primera vez que la veo.

Debo admitir que la historia es un poco rara, habla sobre el destino, de que sí el amor debe de ser, los protagonistas de la historia se volverían a encontrar, ella escribe su nombre y número de teléfono en un libro que llevará a una tienda de segunda mano, él escribe su nombre y número de teléfono en un billete que da la joven al comprar algo, ¿qué si se vuelven a encontrar? Pues sí, al final todo se compone, él encuentra el libro, ella el billete, ocurren sucesos raros, hasta que al final se encuentran en una pista de patinaje.

–¿Y bien? ¿Le gustó al amargado esta película? –me quedo pensando un momento, la miro de reojo, tiene una ceja enarcada–

–No está mal –tomo un poco de refresco, la veo abriendo y cerrando la boca, quiere protestar– Estoy jugando, si me gustó la película, me recuerda a lo que me contaste, sobre el destino.

–Ya ve a llamarle a Hiro, luego dice que solo por mí dejas el trabajo –y vuelve a dejar los ojos en blanco, ¿debo tomarme eso como celos? –

–En realidad, Hiro tiene razón, no me tardo –paso cerca de ella y beso su mejilla, ni siquiera le doy tiempo de protestar, voy a mi habitación a hablar con Hiro–

Sorprendentemente, no me responde la llamada, no es tan tarde como para que no lo haga, le dejo un mensaje para que me llame en cuanto pueda, no puedo explicarle todo en un mensaje.

Cuando vuelvo a la sala, Sakura está hablando por teléfono, ella me da mi privacidad, por lo que es mejor hacer lo mismo, de todos modos, si en verdad confía en mí, me dirá con quién está hablando ¿no?

_"¡No seas celoso!"_ me reprendo, no puede ser que hasta mi lado celoso esté surgiendo, debo aprender a controlarme, por el bien de ambos y si en verdad quiero que esta relación funcione.

–¿Puedo pasar?

La dulce voz de mi ángel hace que deje de reprenderme, está apoyada en el marco de la puerta, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que no la cerré al entrar nuevamente.

–¿Pasa algo? –la veo pasearse hasta llegar al piano–

–No, hablaba con mi abuelo, le dije que iría mañana por las pocas cosas que tengo en su casa –una media sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro– lo demás está en casa de mí papá y como comprenderás, no creo que sea bienvenida ahí –sus dedos tocan unas cuantas notas, como si supiera en dónde debe de llevar cada uno de sus dedos para tocarla– ¿me acompañarías?

De acuerdo, su pregunta me deja fuera de juego, no creí que pidiera mí ayuda.

–Por supuesto –me apresuro a decir– aunque tendrá que ser cuando salgas de la universidad, no puedes perder clases y mañana nos reuniremos con Hiro, el edifico ya está terminado, quiero enseñárselos –me explico–

–Trabajas rápido, por cierto, ¿en dónde voy a dormir? No compartiré habitación contigo.

Y tal parece que la tregua entre nosotros se ha esfumado, realmente no puedo creer la manera tan repentina con la que cambia.

–En la habitación de enfrente, moveré mis cosas para que puedas poner las tuyas –La miro a los ojos, es muy hermosa y al parecer sí sabe tocar el piano, las notas sin sentido están teniendo un poco de sentido–

–¿Por qué haces todo esto? Te podrías evitar muchos problemas –dice con la mirada perdida y tocando una melodía, no logro entenderla del todo, a la melodía, aunque a Sakura tampoco–

–Porque quiero ayudarte, porque me gustas y porque no permitiré que nada te pase de ahora en adelante –¡ya está!, lo dije en voz alta, si a Eriol ya se lo confesé, ¿por qué a ella no? –

Ni siquiera diciendo eso volteó a verme, está perdida en la melodía y en quien sabe que otras cosas ¿me habrá prestado atención?

–¿Te gusto? Demasiado pronto para eso ¿no crees? –suspira– ¿cómo puedo saber si todo esto es real? Me refiero a tu ayuda, a lo que dices que sientes por mí –se apresura a decir– ¿qué pasa si yo no te puedo responder?

Esa es una pregunta que no sé cómo responder, la quiero, y el querer no es atar a alguien, quiero que sea feliz, aunque no sea conmigo.

–Te dejaré libre, luego de un año, serás libre, hay un documento que necesitas firmar para eso, Eriol lo redactó, en resumen, una vez que cumplamos un año, podemos darle fin al matrimonio –nuestros ojos se encuentran–

–¿Enserio? ¿Podremos disolverlo todo sin ningún problema? –se ve más emocionada que cuando estuvo viendo la película, y no sé por qué eso me enoja–

–Sí, lo podremos terminar como si nada hubiese ocurrido –esta situación me está sobrepasando, le confesé que me gusta y se quiere apartar de mí, es una batalla perdida–

–¿Qué pasará con la constructora? Tendremos que vernos todos los días después de un año y… bueno… –me acerco a ella, necesita dejar de hablar antes de que explote–

–Eso ya lo resolveremos en su momento, no es posible que estés hablando ya de la ruptura cuando ni siquiera tenemos un mes de casados –tomo sus mejillas– podemos hacer que funcione, poner de nuestra parte –nuestros ojos vuelven a hacer contacto, mismo que se pierde cuando ella voltea a ver hacia otro lado– te enseño la habitación que vas a ocupar.

Ya está, con eso pongo fin a esta brecha, está más que claro que ella no quiere que funcione esta relación y no me queda más remedio que aguantarme, acepté y ya, tal vez día con día pueda hacer que ella cambie de opinión, por ahora, esta conversación no tiene más lugar.

Abro la habitación que les sirvió a mis padres cuando llegaron, la mesa que me sirve para trabajar en casa la tuve que dejar en un rincón para poner la cama de invitados, y aunque es molesto estarlo cambiando todo de posición, hice que funcionara, claro está, que ahora tendré que cambiarlo todo.

–¿Lees? Eres un estuche de sorpresas –la veo acercarse al librero–

–Eso tendrá que quedarse, está algo complicado moverlo –miro todos los libros que tengo, la mayoría son de arquitectura–

–No he dicho nada, solo me sorprende, yo te tenía en otro concepto –la veo sentarse en la cama–

–¿En qué concepto? –me recargo en el librero, tomo un libro al azar, para aparentar un poco de indiferencia, cuando por dentro me muero por saber qué piensa de mí–

–Bueno, cuando supe que eres hijo de los Li, creí que eras engreído, que eres el típico niño rico que solo truena los dedos y tiene todo a su disposición, la verdad te tenía en muy bajo concepto –la veo encogerse de hombros–

–En primera, no soy un niño, te recuerdo que te llevo cinco años –devuelvo el libro que tomé en su lugar– en segunda, me enseñaron que el tener mucho no me hace más que los demás –me voy acercando a ella, como un león se acerca a su presa– en tercera, la niña rica que truena los dedos y ni siquiera dice por favor o gracias, eres tú –la tengo tan cerca, siento su aliento mezclarse con el mío, quiero besarla, ¿me dará una cachetada si lo hago? –

La veo cerrar los ojos, también quiere el beso, pues no se lo daré, al menos no ahora, hasta que ella me lo pida o hasta que ella se enamore de mí, lo que ocurra primero.

–¿No vas a protestar? –me aparto de ella, está confundida, ¡punto para mí! Esbozo media sonrisa, no dice nada, la dejé fuera de la partida– buenas noches.

Me doy la vuelta y me voy a mi habitación, después de todo, el día no fue tan malo, tal vez esté esperando su libertad, sin embargo, por un año, estará conmigo y como le dije a Tomoyo una vez, lograré enamorarla en este tiempo, no sé si lo logre, pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo.

Mi móvil comienza a sonar, haciendo que deje de divagar, hablo con Hiro, le explico la situación, me alegra mucho que se lo esté tomando muy bien, después de todo, Kinomoto nos ha estado haciendo la vida de cuadritos.

**\- COMIENZA LA VIDA DE CASADOS, ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ EL CAPÍTULO? SHAORAN YA PUSO SUS CARTAS SOBRE LA MESA, ES CUESTIÓN QUE SAKURA PONGA DE SU PARTE ¿CREEN QUE SHAORAN LOGRE ENAMORAR A SAKURA? AL MENOS SE LA APLICÓ Y NO LE DIO EL BESO :) ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS. UN BESO **


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

Son las cinco de la mañana, no puedo dormir más, busco mi ropa deportiva y bajo al gimnasio del edificio, necesito despejarme un poco, en este tiempo no he ido para nada, ni siquiera he tomado un poco de tiempo para reunirme con mis amigos o hacer un poco de esgrima, y comienzo a quedar loco, dentro de poco tendré que asumir el cargo en las empresas Li, aunque eso no es del todo malo, aprendí, a pesar de no haber estudiado lo que mis padres querían.

Durante toda la universidad me hicieron ir a aprender el cargo, supervisar, manejar la empresa, a los empleados, asistir a juntas, nunca lo tuve fácil, escuela y trabajo, mismo que ni me pagaban, tal vez le reproche sobre eso a mi padre.

–Vaya, hasta que te asomas por aquí, te sientes más por trabajar con Kinomoto y porque te casarás con su hija –la voz molesta de Kaito, es lo último que quería escuchar tan temprano– lástima que tu compromiso con Sakura Kinomoto no te duró mucho, su padre anunció hace unos días que se casará con Matsumoto.

¿Me río o no me río en su cara? Pobre ingenuo, no sabe que ya me casé con ella, mejor que se entere por las noticias, cuando Kinomoto tenga que desmentir lo que dijo, tomo la toalla para secarme la cara y sin decir nada más, me regreso a mi departamento, de todos modos, con Kaito ahí no me dan muchas ganas de continuar con mi rutina.

No llego al elevador, me llama la atención la multitud que está arremolinada en la entrada, Seung y los de seguridad están tratando de mantener a raya a todas las personas fuera, ¿qué estará pasando?

–Joven Li, no es seguro que esté aquí, hay reporteros tratando de llegar a usted –me informa uno de los de seguridad–

–¿Reporteros? ¿Cómo dieron con mi ubicación? –son preguntas absurdas, nadie en el edificio sabe mi procedencia, y mi apellido hasta donde tengo entendido no lo relacionaban con mi familia–

–Joven Shaoran, tanto tiempo sin verlo –la voz de Wei llega hasta a mí, me dirijo a él para saludarlo, desde que me fui de Hong Kong no había tenido comunicación con él– alguien dio información de que el heredero de las empresas Li está residiendo en Japón, sus padres vienen para acá –me informa–

Eso no me lo esperaba, si de por sí me seguían por mi compromiso con Sakura, ahora no dejarán en paz y es que en las pocas entrevistas que di al destaparse mi supuesta relación con Sakura negué vivir en Japón, ahora me será imposible negarlo.

–Necesitaré cambiar de ubicación –avanzo al elevador y espero a que este se abra–

–Le sugiero algo apartado de la ciudad.

Ambos subimos al elevador, pulso el botón de mi piso y al entrar un delicioso aroma a tocino llega a mí, mi estómago comienza a protestar, tengo hambre.

–¿En dónde encontraste tocino? –veo a Sakura en la cocina, se ve muy linda–

–Existen pedidos en línea, deberías intentarlo para no comprar tanta comida chatarra –se queja sin voltear a verme– ¿en dónde estabas?

–Hacía ejercicio, por cierto, no podremos salir hoy, está algo complicado.

Igual y podríamos escapar por el estacionamiento, aunque primero tendría que enviar a alguien para asegurarme de que no haya nadie esperando ahí, no me imaginé que todo se complicaría.

–Wei, ella es Sakura Kinomoto, mi esposa –había olvidado por completo que Wei está conmigo– Sakura, el es Wei, me cuidó desde pequeño, es mi consejero, mayordomo en casa de mis papás, en fin, ha sido mucho y es parte de mi familia.

–Mucho gusto señorita Kinomoto, espero no incomodarla, solo vengo para ayudar al joven Shaoran –informa Wei, siempre con educación–

Observo a Sakura, su reacción me sorprende, se seca las manos y va a saludar a Wei, incluso es muy amable con él, cosa que en casa de Eriol no vi, a Maki le dio órdenes.

–Mucho gusto, puede llamarme Sakura.

–Me voy a duchar, por favor, no le cuentes nada vergonzoso de mí –le pido a Wei, si alguien puede delatarme es él, con él pasé mucho más tiempo, ya que mis padres siempre se la pasaban en el trabajo–

Cuando acabo de bañarme, me pongo unos jeans gastados y un poco rotos y una playera, así podré pasar desapercibido en caso de que quiera salir, porque no creo aguantar estar encerrado todo el día.

–Wow, eres Shaoran Li o un vagabundo –se burla Sakura al verme–

–Que graciosa ¿y Wei?

–Salió un momento, espero que te guste el desayuno –comenta al tiempo que pone un plato con un omelete, tocino y pan tostado, estoy realmente sorprendido–

–No sabía que cocinaras –pruebo un bocado, está delicioso–

–Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, en cambio, yo sé que te gusta comer, Wei es de mucha ayuda –dice la muy cínica, eso es jugar sucio–

Estoy a punto de protestar, cuando la puerta del departamento se abre y veo entrar a Eriol, Meiling, Tomoyo y Touya, y al que estoy esperando, ni sus luces, solo espero que no vaya a llegar tarde porque no me gusta la impuntualidad.

–Mmmm huele delicioso, ¿podemos desayunar con ustedes? –pregunta Tomoyo–

–Si cocinó Sakura no, lo que ella prepara suele ser peligroso –comenta Touya detrás de Tomoyo–

Espero que lo que dice Touya sea una broma, he comido más de la mitad y no quiero sufrir intoxicación o morir.

–Eres un tonto –se queja Sakura– ¿le vas a creer? –miro el plato de comida y la miro a ella, hasta ahora no me ha pasado nada, por lo que; sin responderle, llevo otro bocado de comida a mi boca y lo saboreo, haciendo que Sakura sonría–

–¿Qué hacen aquí? –digo apenas he tragado lo que tenía en la boca– [CC1]

–Tendremos nuestra despedida de solteros, así que venimos por ti –comenta Eriol– Por cierto, ¿por qué tanto periodista? –el muy desgraciado me quita uno pan tostado y se lo come–

–Alguien dijo que vivo aquí, ya sabes, soy un Li –me encojo de hombros– no puedo salir de fiesta, no ves la tempestad en la que estoy metido –lo miro seriamente–

–Iremos a mi casa, Meiling y Tomoyo se quedarán con Sakura, está todo planeado, necesitamos casarnos mañana –de pronto la voz de Eriol suena molesta–

–Mi papá quiere cambiar los planes, no tiene derecho, con Eriol porque no es su hijo y conmigo tampoco lo tiene, soy mayor de edad y puedo tomar mis decisiones, sin embargo, amenazó con decirle a los papas de ellas, eso traerá problemas, así que nos apresuraremos, Tomoyo no se puede casar con otro –miro a Touya, siempre ha sido serio, aunque ahora lo está mucho más– no pude hacer nada en cuanto a mi hermana, no cometeré los mismos errores.

Quiero preguntarle muchas cosas, él debió tener veintiún años cuando ocurrió el accidente, debió de hacer algo para proteger a su hermanita, yo en su lugar hubiese hecho lo necesario para protegerla. Incluso no entiendo por qué su abuelo no hizo nada por ella, podía reclamar la custodia, o hacer algo, prácticamente la dejaron sola.

Wei se aparece y al ver a Tomoyo y a Meiling las reprende por haberse escapado, y sin previo aviso, ambas lo abrazan y comienzan a llorar, no entiendo por qué lloran, pero lo hacen.

–¿Qué tal tú vida de casado? ¿Qué hace Sakura aquí? –las preguntas de Eriol me hacen voltear a verlo–

–Ayer discutimos en la oficina antes de decirle a Fujitaka que nos casamos, luego la cargué y la traje aquí en contra de su voluntad, después volvimos a pelear y me dijo que se vendría a vivir conmigo –me encojo de hombros– estoy perdido, no tengo esperanzas con tu prima –lo admito frente a él, es mi amigo, le tengo confianza–

–¿Te vas a rendir tan fácil? Lobo, me decepcionas… yo que te tomo como ejemplo para "romper los muros que me creé" –hace comillas con los dedos– Meiling me agrada, aunque insisto, tal vez debí de cambiarla por la otra.

–Y ya te dije que Tomoyo te volvería loco, mucho más que Meiling –sonrío– tienen mucho parecido, ¿no has escuchado que polos iguales se repelan? –lo miro y no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo, está embobado viendo a Meiling, tal vez cupido ya hizo de las suyas–

–Y polos opuestos se atraen –responde sin apartar la vista de Meiling–

–Por cierto, no me voy a rendir, durante este tiempo pienso conocerla más, tal vez logre hacer que ella sienta lo mismo que yo siento por ella –doy un suspiro, si lo logro, tengo mucho que ganar, sino, al término de un año, no solo perderé a Sakura, también perderé mi corazón–

Ya es casi medio día y Hiro no se ha asomado, reviso mi móvil, tampoco tengo mensajes o alguna llamada perdida de él.

Touya y Eriol se la han pasado peleando con Tomoyo y Meiling sobre la despedida de soltero, algo ha ocurrido en este tiempo que han estado viviendo juntos, en unas horas cuando estén ebrios lo averiguaré.

–¿Quién va ganando? –veo a Sakura atándose el cabello–

–Tomoyo y Meiling, ¿a dónde vas? –está vestida con unos jeans demasiado pegados, una blusa de manga larga color rosa, y unos tenis también rosas, demasiado hermosa– ¿Y de dónde sacaste la ropa?

–A la universidad, tengo clases, debo entregar un proyecto, no me desvelé para nada y siempre cargo una muda de ropa por si lo requiero, soy precavida –termina de atarse el cabello–

–Yo te llevo –salto de mi asiento para irme con ella, tomo las llaves del auto y me dirijo a la puerta–

Espero a que ella venga conmigo, pero ni siquiera se ha movido, observo sus movimientos, se va a su habitación, al cabo de un par de minutos vuelve con un suéter, la mochila y los planos en los que supongo que estaba trabajando.

–¿Crees que podrás salir con todo el revuelo que hay afuera? –sonrío a medias–

–Claro, nadie espera ver a un Li con ropa de vagabundo –le guiño un ojo, me pongo una sudadera y vamos al estacionamiento–

Afortunadamente no hay nadie en la salida, así que no es problema salir, tal vez tenga problemas para entrar, de eso ya me ocuparé más tarde.

–Hoy ha sido un caos, ¿estarás cuando regrese? –la miro un instante, luego dirijo toda mi atención a la carretera–

–Vendré por ti, ¿a qué hora sales? –doy unos pequeños golpecitos en el volante mientras tarareo la canción que está sonando–

–Como a las siete, más o menos, ¿cómo se llama la canción?

–If i let you go, de westlife –respondo sin apartar la mirada del camino– vendré por ti, nada de irte sin avisar –comento, con lo terca que es, no me sorprendería que se vaya, es mejor informarle–

No dice nada, el silencio por su parte no es nada bueno, me estaciono en la entrada de la universidad, esta vez no hubo beso en la mejilla, simplemente se baja.

–Vendré por ti –le grito antes de que se aleje más–

Me quedo unos instantes en la puerta, ¿será que Sakura tenía novio antes de todo este problema? ¿o acaso le gustará alguien más? Quiero saber todo sobre ella, es como un complicado problema de matemáticas, no, mala referencia, las matemáticas nunca han sido complicadas para mí, Sakura es tan complicada como solo ella puede serlo, no tengo referencia, simplemente no la entiendo.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé en la puerta, solo me muevo porque un oficial de tránsito me dice que lo haga, conduzco a mi casa, cuando el móvil comienza a sonar, conecto el manos libres para responder la llamada.

–¿Diga?

–¿Puedes venir por nosotros al aeropuerto? –escucho a mi padre del otro lado de la línea–

–Por supuesto, llego en diez minutos –compruebo la hora, no hay mucho tráfico, si lo logro–

–De acuerdo, te estaremos esperando, no podemos bajar del avión, así que pide que te dejen pasar con el auto para que sea más sencilla la salida –me informa–

–¿Reporteros?

–Sí, demasiados, Fujitaka está atacando.

–Lo imagino, ya casi llego.

Le informo y finalizo la llamada, no creo que él haya dicho mi dirección, no le convendría que se sepa que estoy en Japón, sobre todo cuando revele la constructora; ya que supondré competencia para él, pero si no fue él, ¿quién fue?

Dos minutos antes de lo planeado llego al aeropuerto, muestro mi identificación y me dejan pasar en el área de los aviones, diviso el avión de mis papás, tiene solo dos letras grandes y doradas que imponen, "Li" hay mucha seguridad, al igual que muchos reporteros, acerco el auto hasta donde está la escalera donde bajarán mis papás, estoy cerca de todos los reporteros, por lo que me pongo inmediatamente la capucha de mi sudadera.

Los flashes hacen su aparición, ya valió el anonimato, seguramente ya le tomaron foto a la matrícula de mi auto, no pensé en ese antes, mis papás descienden del avión y suben inmediatamente en el auto, el personal mete las maletas que traen lo más rápido posible, aunque para mí es una eternidad.

–Tendrás que cambiar la matrícula –me informa mi padre–

–Lo sé, tendré que estar sin auto unos días –suspiro– hola, madre –la miro por el espejo retrovisor–

–Debes pedir que te polaricen las ventanas, todos pueden vernos –se queja–

–No lo necesitaba, nadie sabía mí paradero, hasta ahora –escucho que cierran la cajuela y le piso al acelerador, quiero salir de ahí lo más pronto posible–

–¿Por qué no simplemente te enfrentas a los reporteros? Así dejarás de ser la novedad –doy unos pequeños golpes en el volante, tal vez tengan razón–

–Ustedes no han dejado de ser novedad –respondo, de lo contrario no estarían los reporteros esperándolos– Por cierto, me casé con Sakura y Kinomoto me odia más –les informo, no es ni la manera ni el lugar, pero igual y tenía que decirles–

Los miro por el espejo retrovisor, mi mamá está asustada, nunca le ha gustado que me meta en problemas, aunque, técnicamente ella me metió en este problema, casi me suplicó que ayudara a Sakura. Mi padre, por su parte, está pensativo.

–¡Te casaste sin decirnos! –de asustada pasó a enojada, sigo sin entender a las mujeres–

–¿Cómo va la constructora? ¿Cuándo la inauguras? –el cambio de conversación me gusta, papá sabe como hacer que mamá se relaje, debería de pedirle algunos consejos–

–Bien, hoy iba a ir, pero con todo el ajetreo fuera de mi edificio se me complicó

Paso junto al complejo de departamentos en donde vivo, los reporteros siguen ahí ¿acaso no se cansan de estar parados? ¿no tendrán otra cosa que hacer? Voy hasta la entrada del estacionamiento y nuevamente, no hay nadie, estaciono en mi lugar y bajo, mientras mis padres se bajan, aprovecho para bajar las maletas.

–¿Por qué tantas maletas? –me quejo al bajarlas, pesan y son demasiadas–

Ninguno responde, parezco el empleado y no le hijo, al cabo de un instante, me ayuda mi padre con unas cuantas, y yo cargo el resto, presiono el botón para llamar el elevador, nunca se había tardado tanto en venir.

–¡Aquí están! –escucho que gritan–

¡Maldición! Con las maletas no puedo correr y subir por las escaleras, presiono el botón del elevador para que se apure, cuando las puertas se abren, prácticamente lanzo las maletas y nos metemos, no sé si logran captar alguna foto de nuestra huida, lo que sí sé es que ya está más que confirmado que vivo en este edificio.

Llegamos a mi piso, y entramos, los demás siguen ahí, incluso Hiro ya está en el departamento, demasiada gente para mi gusto los quisiera sacar, sin embargo, necesitaré de Eriol y Touya para ir por Sakura, no creo poder pasar desapercibido ahora.

–Siento la demora, está muy complicado llegar al elevador ¿qué hiciste? –escucho a Hiro–

–Nada, no entiendo que hacen acampando, por poco me atrapan –suspiro–

–Debes dar la cara, así sabrás qué quieren y podrás alejarlos de ti –mi padre se percata de Wei– que bueno que llegaste, convoca una rueda de prensa, creo que Shaoran irá a dar la cara –informa, no doy crédito a lo que escucho, ¿desde cuándo toma decisiones sin consultarme? –

–No creo que hablando a la prensa se solucione todo, estarán aquí más días.

_"Shaoran, cuenta hasta diez… sino funciona cuenta hasta cien"_ trato de relajarme, no gano nada peleando con mi padre.

–Has lo que te digo, verás que te desharás de ellos, por cierto –ahora dirige su mirada a Tomoyo y Meiling– Por favor, díganme que ya se casaron también, de lo contrario estarán en serios problemas.

–¡Hien! ¡Esa no es manera de saludar a tus sobrinas! –lo reprende mamá–

–No tío, mañana pensábamos casarnos, ¿por qué estamos en problemas? –Tomoyo se acerca a nosotros–

–Porque Kinomoto habló con sus padres sobre romper los compromisos, por desacato y no sé que otras cosas les contó, por eso estoy aquí, por eso y otros asuntos –mira a Touya, luego a Eriol, está de más su desconfianza, ellos no tienen la culpa de nada de lo que está haciendo Kinomoto–

–Tendremos que casarnos hoy, llamaré al mismo juez que casó a Shaoran con Sakura.

Todos quedamos en silencio, Fujitaka está jugando sucio, hay reporteros por todos lados, definitivamente hoy no es mí día, cuando se suponía que debería estar feliz por la constructora que ya puedo inaugurar.

Eriol sale a hacer las llamadas pertinentes, mientras que mi madre está arreglando a Tomoyo y Meiling, tal vez no es la boda que tenían planeada y tal vez tampoco esperaban que sus esposos sean Touya y Eriol, pero esta situación lo amerita, hay que actuar antes que mis tíos, claro que ellos no harán ningún escándalo cuando se enteren que siempre sí se casaron con los que ya habían acordado, lo que más les interesa es el estatus.

–Está todo listo para la prensa –anuncia Wei–

–De acuerdo, váyanse, yo me encargo de todo –digo al tiempo que trago mi nudo de emociones, no sé cómo lo lograré, nunca me ha gustado estar frente a las cámaras–

Mis padres acompañan a mis primas a su boda, prometí alcanzarlas en cuando acabe con los reporteros y vaya por Sakura, Hiro prometió mantenerme informados por si surge algo en la universidad.

–Joven Shaoran, es hora, sus padres ya se fueron, lograron pasar desapercibidos –informa Wei, acomodo mi corbata, no puedo dar una mala imagen ante las cámaras, además, sería revelar mi lado vagabundo.

–Bien Wei, hora del espectáculo.

Subo junto con él al elevador para bajar, mi corazón late a mil por hora, me encantaría decir que es porque estoy enamorado, pero en estos momentos no es ese el motivo, son los nervios que tengo de exponer mi vida privada ante todo el público.

Apenas salgo del elevador, los flashes comienzan a cegarme, son demasiados los interesados por saber de mí, mantengo mi mirada impasible, no dejaré que ellos controlen la situación, voy a la mesa improvisada que pusieron y tomo asiento, a mi lado derecho se sienta Wei y a mi lado izquierdo, ordeno que se siente Seung, necesito protección.

¿Cuándo llegaste a Japón? ¿Te quedarás a vivir aquí? ¿Es verdad que ya no te casarás con Sakura Kinomoto? Comienzan a preguntar los reporteros sin dar tiempo a responder ninguna de las preguntas, respiro hondo y trato de tranquilizarme, debo de mostrarme lo más objetivo posible.

–Por favor, si hacen silencio y hace una pregunta a la vez les responderé sus dudas –miro a todos los del lugar– en cuanto a las pocas preguntas que logré captar, hace poco llegué a Japón –estoy mintiendo, llevo años en Japón, aunque ellos no deben de saberlo, estoy a punto de hablar sobre Sakura, cuando la veo aparecer entre toda la multitud, los flashes comienzan a hacer su aparición– ¿Qué haces aquí? –la miro consternado, se supone que estaría en la universidad–

–Sakura, ¿es verdad que te casarás con el señor Matsumoto? –pregunta uno de los reporteros–

–Eso no será posible, Sakura es mi esposa –todos se quedan en silencio, así debían de estar desde un principio, tomo la mano de Sakura–

–Bueno, si son todas las dudas que tienen, les pedimos de la mejor manera que nos dejen vivir en paz, ya tienen la noticia del año, Shaoran y yo estamos casados desde hace una semana y es lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado –comenta con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, la miro inquisitivamente, eso ni ella se lo cree–

¿Sakura te irás a vivir a Hong Kong? ¿Te cambiarás el apellido? Y mil preguntas más se hicieron escuchar después.

–¿Me iré a vivir contigo a Hong Kong? –susurra Sakura, juro que la besaría en ese momento, pero ya dije que no lo haré a menos que ella lo pida o que esté enamorada de mí–

–No, por el momento nos quedaremos aquí, me gusta Japón –le susurro, estamos frente a frente, pego mi frente con la de ella– vámonos, tú hermano, Eriol y mis primas se casan hoy.

Nos levantamos sin responder más preguntas al respecto, comienzan a sacarnos miles de fotos de todos los movimientos que hacemos, Wei nos ayuda a llegar al estacionamiento, para poder huir al menos por un rato.

–Creí que se casarían hasta mañana –dice Sakura mientras la ayudo a subir al auto–

–Tú papá quiere molestarme por todos lados, imagínate cuando se entere de la constructora –comento, mientras conduzco– Te dije que iría por ti, ¿por qué llegaste? –la miro de reojo–

–Estoy acostumbrada a los medios de comunicación, además, se supone que estamos casados, ¿sabes lo mal que se hubiese visto que no llegara? Solo me dejaste y decidí volver, me topé con Hiro en el camino y me dijo que estabas a punto de hacer frente a los reporteros, estamos juntos en todo ¿no?

–Por supuesto, haremos frente a todos –la vuelvo a mirar de reojo– llevamos un día sin discutir, esto me está gustando –sonrío–

Desafortunadamente, cuando llegamos, la boda de los cuatro ya había terminado, al menos lo lograron, y ya nada se puede interponer entre ellos, solo nos queda saber o más bien, esperar el siguiente movimiento de Fujitaka Kinomoto.

–Sakura, debes firmar unos papeles –alcanzo a escuchar a Eriol–

Sé lo que tiene que firmar Sakura, yo mismo lo mandé a redactar, aunque no me guste, si al término del año, ella no está contenta con nuestro matrimonio, le daré su libertad, además; está la constructora, al hacer la aportación de su herencia, la hace dueña, sin que yo le ceda una parte, como lo haré con Hiro.

–¿Cómo te va con Sakura? ¿Has logrado algún avance? –escucho a Tomoyo–

–Solo peleamos, es un comienzo –esbozo media sonrisa– no la entiendo, y yo que creí que tú y Meiling son raras –Tomoyo me da un codazo–

–La vas a conquistar, sabes, Touya me contó lo del accidente, el señor Kinomoto está muy equivocado al echarle la culpa a Sakura y espero que no sea demasiado tarde cuando decida retractarse –comenta Tomoyo con un suspiro–

–Sakura lo quiere mucho, pase lo que pase, ella lo considera importante, por eso le duele todo lo que está haciendo en su contra –miro a Sakura, está hablando con Eriol y Touya– ¿te contó Touya por qué no hizo nada para defender a su hermanita?

–Al parecer, estuvo fuera de Japón en esa fecha, se ganó una pasantía en Alemania, regresó tras el accidente de su mamá, aunque cuando llegó, Sakura ya no estaba, ya la habían mandado a Inglaterra –se encoge de hombros– ella seguía siendo menor de edad, Touya no podía hacer nada.

–Algo no cuadra Tomoyo, no entiendo la actitud de Fujitaka, eso en vez de alejarlo de su hija, lo debió de haber acercado ¿por qué echarle la culpa?

–Disculpa que me meta, a lo mejor lo usa como un mecanismo de defensa, ¿te has puesto a pensar que el accidente no haya sido accidente? –escucho a Meiling– según lo que tú nos contaste y lo que ahora están diciendo, puede que esté así porque Sakura sabe algo –hay veces que lo psicóloga de Meiling ayuda mucho a reflexionar, y si tiene razón ¿qué sabrá Sakura? –

–Mei, Sakura necesita ayuda, tiene crisis de pánico cuando está en construcciones y está estudiando arquitectura, habrá veces que tenga que ir a esos lugares –digo mirando a Sakura– me preocupa que tenga esas crisis.

–Hablaré con ella y trataré de sacar ese tema muy sutil, aunque debería de ir con un psicólogo, yo no puedo tratarla, cuestiones de ética.

Mi prima estará loca, me sacará de quicio en algunas ocasiones, aunque debo admitir que cuando tiene razón la tiene, y esta vez puede que sea una de ellas, algo debe de haber detrás de ese accidente, hasta que no lo descubra, nunca entenderé la relación de Fujitaka con Sakura.

Además, está la cláusula de la herencia, ¿acaso la señora Nadeshiko veía venir algo como eso? De lo contrario, no entiendo el motivo por el cual la cláusula decía que Sakura podría acceder a todo cuando se casara, al ser menor de edad, lo lógico es que su papá se hiciera cargo de todo mientras ella cumpliera la mayoría de edad ¿no?

–¿Qué escondes Fujitaka?...

**-¡MÁS CAOS! RECUERDO HABER LEÍDO UNO O DOS COMENTARIOS EN DONDE PREGUNTABAN ¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁ TOUYA QUE NO DEFIENDE A SU HERMANITA? PUES BIEN, AQUÍ UNA PEQUEÑA PARTE Y MÁS ADELANTE SE IRÁ SABIENDO MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS... CREO QUE ESTA HISTORIA VA PARA LARGO ¿QUÉ OPINAN? **

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y MIL GRACIAS POR CONTINUAR LEYENDO LA HISTORIA :) UN BESO**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

Debo de agradecer a mí padre, después de la conferencia que di a la prensa es mucho más sencillo estar en la calle, hace una semana que no sé nada de Fujitaka, y se podría decir que Sakura está tranquila y ya se terminó de mudar en mi departamento, no como ella esperaba, debido a que mis padres están aquí.

–¿Cuándo se van tus papás? –alzo la vista de las hojas que estaba leyendo para mirarla–

–No lo sé, ¿tienes prisa? –me está viendo de soslayo por el espejo, me da un poco de risa su actitud–

–Quiero mi espacio, vamos a comprar un colchón inflable, así tú duermes en él y yo en la cama –por su reflejo en el espejo la veo sonreír, últimamente ha estado sonriendo mucho, creo que voy por buen camino–

–Exageras, tienes tu división de almohadas en la cama, además, yo no dormiré en un colchón inflable –sigo leyendo el informe que me dio mi padre acerca de la empresa–

Escucho que suspira, no levanto la mirada porque ella me desconcentra, y necesito ponerme al día en las empresas de la familia.

–¿Cuándo inauguraremos la constructora? Ya quiero trabajar –comenta mientras se recuesta en su parte de la cama–

–Depende de ti y de Hiro, pongan la fecha, de todos modos, ustedes estarán todo el día ahí, yo solo iré de vez en cuando para apoyarlos –subrayo algunos puntos de interés en el informe que leo–

–¿Por qué? Es tuya la constructora, deberías de estar todo el día presente –se queja– ¿qué estás leyendo?

Dejo a un lado el informe, necesito hablar con ella sobre esto, no es nada malo, de igual forma, tal vez no le parezca, aunque la decisión está tomada y no la cambiaré por sus berrinches o porque me haga ojitos tiernos que igual me hipnotizan aunque ella no lo sabe.

–Yo estaré a cargo de las empresas de mi familia, amo la arquitectura, por eso ayudaré en lo que tú y Hiro necesiten, además de que seré el que de la cara, ya que ni tú ni él están titulados –me dejo cautivar por unos segundos por esos orbes verdes que me encantan– y en teoría, tú eres la dueña, ¿recuerdas tu herencia?

Parece un pececito tratando de hablar, ella me dijo que usara su herencia en la constructora y eso fue lo que hice, dejándola como la dueña mayoritaria, una pequeña parte es mía y de Hiro.

–Creí que solo seríamos socios, ¿qué pasa con Hiro? –está desconcertada, creo que esta es la plática más amena que he tenido con ella en todo este tiempo–

–Hiro y yo tenemos un porcentaje mínimo, ya te dije que tendré que hacerme cargo de las empresas de mi familia, estaremos en el mismo edificio, solo que me enfocaré en otras cosas, cuando me necesites, estaré contigo.

–¿Qué pasa en la supervisión de las construcciones? Me da pánico ir sola –tiene la vista fija en el techo–

–Recuerdo que en Kyoto estuviste en la construcción y no creo que te haya dado pánico –vuelvo mi vista a las hojas–

–En Kyoto estuve con Hiro, luego me dejó con uno de los trabajadores, jamás estuve sola… ¡deja esas mugres hojas y préstame atención! –veo en cámara lenta como sale volando el reporte de las empresas–

Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, una conversación con Sakura todo el tiempo desemboca en una pelea, no entiendo ¿cómo le hace para que lleguemos a ese punto?

–Tú deja de gritar, recuerda que están mis padres aquí –aprieto un poco el puente de mi nariz–

–¡Contigo nada se puede! ¡Y si quiero gritar, lo hago! –se levanta de su lado de la cama y sale dando un portazo–

_"Shaoran, cuanta hasta diez… no puedes asesinarla, aunque sea una malcriada, te gusta"_ me repito una y otra vez.

Lamentablemente, contar hasta diez no es suficiente para no ir a asesinarla, comienzo a replantearme el plan de enamorarla, en todo el mundo hay tantas mujeres y me tuve que enamorar de la más complicada ¡en qué demonios estaba pensando! Vamos, que ni lo pensé, simplemente me nació el impulso de protegerla, es a causa de esos orbes verdes que tanto me encanta, aunque ella no debe enterarse de eso.

Es que sigo sin entender su cambio de humor, en un momento está divertida, en otro está tranquila, en otro busca pelear, en verdad que su humor es demasiado cambiante, y no sé cuánto logre aguantar, pensé que estando mis padres aquí estaría un poco mas tranquila, pero eso tampoco le parece a la niña.

No la iré a buscar, si está enojada, pues que lo siga, al fin y al cabo, siempre yo soy quien tiene que ceder, y eso no puede ser todo el tiempo, ella también tiene que admitir cuando no tenga la razón, no puede ser que siempre se tenga que salir con la suya.

Me levanto a recoger los papeles, necesito terminar de leerlos para presentarme a la junta que ha convocado mi padre, es increíble como en cuestión de semanas mi vida a dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Unos golpes en la puerta, me sacan de mi debate interno, entre asesinar a Sakura o amarrarla hasta que comprenda que me gusta y ella se enamore de mí, claro que es más fácil la primera opción, porque eso de que se enamore de mí, lo estoy viendo difícil.

–¿Xiao Lang, puedo pasar? –escucho la voz de papá, solo espero que no haya escuchado la discusión con Sakura, aunque es imposible no haberla escuchado si la habitación está frente a la nuestra–

–Adelante –digo mientras recupero mi lugar en la cama, para mi padre no es sorpresa que haya la división en la cama, no sabe lo que siento por Sakura, según mis padres, me casé con ella para ayudarla–

–¿Has detectado algo en los reportes? ¿Alguna anomalía? –la única anomalía que he detectado es en mi vida, no le puedo decir eso, por lo que enseño las hojas–

–Hasta ahora, todo bien, destaqué algunos puntos que quiero tratar –no entiendo a que viene, sobre todo por la hora– ¿pasa algo?

–No, estoy preocupado, siento que te estamos dando mucha responsabilidad ¿qué pasa con tu constructora? –lo miro, él siempre me apoyó desde que dije que no quería estudiar economía, no estuvo de acuerdo, pero me apoyó–

–En cuando Sakura diga la pondremos a funcionar, veré como organizarme para estar en ambos, puedo con todo.

Me da unas palmadas en el hombro, la poca demostración de afecto que me da son las palmadas en el hombro o la espalda, veo a Sakura entrar, me gusta su pijama, un short que tiene por todos lados la palabra "Love" y una blusa de tiras blanca, se ve muy tierna, ¿quién imaginaría que detrás de esa linda niña se esconde un carácter del demonio?

–Buenas noches señor Li –dice al tiempo que se acuesta en su parte de la cama–

–Buenas noches Sakura, los dejo descansar.

Descansar es lo último que puedo hacer teniendo a Sakura tan cerca, ella me da la espalda y se acomoda para poder dormir, por mi parte, me levanto, dejo el reporte en un lado, apago la luz y me quedo acostando, esperando a escuchar la respiración acompasada de Sakura, ya que ella no lo sabe, pero cuando se duerme, me voy a la sala, prefiero dormir en el sillón que en la montaña de almohadas que ha puesto, técnicamente solo tengo un pequeño pedazo de la cama, en donde si giro me caigo.

Pongo mi alarma, debo de ir, aunque sea una hora al gimnasio, aunque si voy de seguro me topo con Kaito y me arruina la rutina, creo que mejor iré a correr, un poco de aire fresco no me vendría nada mal, después tengo la junta con mi padre y los jefes de área de las empresas Li, sacaré un poco de tiempo para reunirme con Yamazaki y con Eriol, hace mucho que no almorzamos juntos.

**Yo – 00:09**

"¡Hey! ¿Comemos mañana?"

Nuestro grupo de mensajes ha estado abandonado desde que mi vida cambió, o más bien desde que conocí a Sakura.

**Eriol – 00:11**

"¿Sabes que estas no

son horas de mandar msj?

¿A qué hora nos vemos?"

**Yamazaki – 00:12**

"¡Siguen vivos! Tiene mucho

que contarme, en especial

tú lobo y tú charming no te

quedas atrás"

**Yo – 00:14**

"Te contaré lo que quieras

necesitaremos vino, o el licor

que encuentres ¡ME ESTOY

VOLVIENDO LOCO!"

**Eriol – 00:15**

"JAJAJAJA ya ves witty, si

aún no das el anillo de

compromiso, yo que tú me lo

replanteo, no sabes en lo

que te metes"

**Yo – 00:19**

"Por primera vez, coincido

con Charming, piensa bien

el paso que vas a dar"

**Yamazaki – 00:21**

"¿Por qué me dicen eso?

Ya di el anillo, se hubiesen

enterado si siguieran viniendo"

Es tarde y al parecer, estos dos no tienen sueño, aunque yo comencé con los mensajes, no creí que me fueran a responder, aunque igual ya extrañaba las ocurrencias de Yamazaki.

**Yo – 00:24**

"Entonces nos vemos

mañana a las tres de la

tarde, no olviden el

licor"

**Eriol – 00:27**

"En estos momentos

es cuando extraño mi

libertad, nos vemos"

**Yamazaki – 00:28**

"Donde que no lleguen

Descansen"

Estoy seguro de que seré el primero en llegar, me urge un poco de tiempo con mis amigos, más bien, necesito salir antes de terminar asesinando a la que está durmiendo en la comodidad de mi cama, creo que terminaré comprando el colchón inflable, pero para que ella duerma en él.

El sonido estridente de mi alarma logra despertarme, ni siquiera sé en qué momento me quedé dormido, busco mi celular en el piso para acabar con ese endemoniado sonido, pero no logro dar con él, es lo malo de no estar en mi habitación.

Al fin lo alcanzo y termino con el sonido, son apenas las cinco de la mañana, recojo la almohada y la sábana que me sirvió y voy a mi habitación, me siento como un intruso entrando, Sakura está profundamente dormida, dejo la almohada en la cama, comienzo a quitarme la camiseta de la pijama, normalmente suelo dormir solo con el pantalón de pijama, pero con Sakura aquí, eso no es posible, no quiero incomodarla, estoy haciendo muchas consideraciones con ella.

En la oscuridad de la habitación busco mi pants y mi playera, lo dejo en el sillón, me quito la camiseta de dormir para cambiármela, luego el pantalón de franela para ponerme el pants deportivo, me calzo los tenis, tomo mis audífonos y el móvil y ya estoy listo para salir.

Tomo las llaves del departamento y salgo rumbo al elevador, saludo a Seung antes de salir y me dirijo al parque, está a dos cuadras y es el lugar perfecto para relajarme, pongo un poco de música, últimamente he estado escuchando a Westlife, un grupo irlandés muy bueno, hay una de sus canciones que me gusta mucho, me identifico mucho con ella, completamente dedicada a Sakura, de hecho, la otra vez le dije el título de la canción, y fue ese día que me di cuenta que es para ella.

Luego de una hora de recorrido, regreso al departamento, en mi camino, pasa una chica frente a mí, se ve muy guapa con su conjunto deportivo, ¿por qué cuando estaba soltero no pasaba por aquí? Tal vez no estuviese con esa castaña de ojos verdes que me trae loco, la chica me sonríe, y le devuelvo la sonrisa, no hay que ser grosero.

Un poco más espabilado, entro a mi departamento, enseguida me inunda un delicioso aroma, o tal vez no es tan delicioso, pero luego de hacer ejercicio, estoy muerto de hambre.

–¿En dónde estabas? –escucho la voz de mi dulce esposa, nótese el sarcasmo–

–Salí a correr –voy a la cocina, creí que ella estaba cocinando, ya estaba a punto de elogiarla hasta que veo a Wei manos a la obra– Buenos días Wei, ¿qué preparas? –me siento en una de las sillas del desayunador–

–Dim sum –es solo escuchar ese nombre y hasta la baba comienza a escurrirme–

–Estupendo, gracias Wei –me levanto de la silla, veo a Sakura muy atenta de lo que hace Wei, son los momentos en donde la quiero demasiado, está tranquila y si parece un ángel–

Alejo todo pensamiento de Sakura de mi cabeza, voy a mi habitación, necesito meterme a bañar, me espera una junta y más tarde iré con los chicos, creo que en todo mi día, el ver a mis amigos es lo que más me agrada, me deshago de la playera sudada, la lanzo en la cesta y logro meterla.

–¡Qué haces así! ¡Ponte algo! –escucho los gritos de Sakura, me giro para verla, tiene tapado los ojos ¿es enserio? Sus mejillas también están rojas–

–Solo no tengo playera, tampoco exageres –me tomo mi tiempo en decidir qué me pondré, quiero molestarla un poco más–

–No es el lugar para que estés así, existe algo llamado baño –dice sin destapar sus ojos–

–Sakura, estoy en mi habitación, la playera que traía está sudada, y traigo pants, tampoco es que esté andando desnudo –digo obviando la situación–

Es muy temprano para pelear con ella, tomo la toalla, mi ropa interior y el pantalón de mi traje, no me queda de otra que salir semi vestido del baño antes de que me aviente algo a la cabeza, con el carácter que se manda, la creo capaz de eso y de más.

Exactamente en veinte minutos logré ducharme, mi estómago aún protesta por hambre, salgo otra vez solo con el pantalón puesto, y no es que quiera que Sakura vea mi torso bien definido, es solo que no llevé la camisa, si la metía al baño se iba a arrugar.

Me pongo la camisa, antes de escuchar de nuevo el grito de Sakura, me pongo igual el chaleco que va a juego con mi traje y la corbata, me miro en el espejo, parezco todo un empresario, a excepción de mi cabello alborotado, por más que me lo peino, se vuelve a revolver, tomo el saco y voy directo a la fuente de ese delicioso olor.

–Dijo tu papá que te ve en la empresa –escucho a Sakura– pensé que las empresas Li solo están en Hong Kong –aún sigue con su pijama, se ven sus piernas largas, es lo único que puedo apreciar de ella, ya que ese short le queda chico según veo–

–El edificio en donde está la constructora será también la sede de las empresas Li, no puedo viajar a Hong Kong si mi esposa está en Japón, ¿qué clase de esposo me crees? –como un poco de mi desayuno, estoy en la gloria, espero que Wei se quede un tiempo más, solo así podré comer delicioso–

–Que considerado –dice con todo el sarcasmo del mundo– gracias por el desayuno y la compañía Wei –dice mientras pasa de mí–

La ignoro, estoy de buen humor, y no dejaré que me molesten sus comentarios, si tiene ganas de pelear, tendrá que esperar hasta la noche, porque ahora, quiero disfrutar de mi magnífico desayuno.

–Debería de pasar más tiempo con la señorita Sakura, hacer cosas que les guste a ambos –miro de reojo a Wei, no creí que se pusiera tan rápido de su lado–

–No sabes lo que dices, es complicado ponernos de acuerdo –compruebo la hora, aun tengo tiempo–

–Pues desayunar, almorzar o cenar juntos, es una manera de pasar tiempo, en estos días que he estado con ustedes, cada uno desayuna por su lado –en estos momentos me siento como un niño al que están regañando– creo que sus padres no le enseñaron eso.

–Lo sé Wei, prometo desayunar mañana con ella.

Voy al baño, me lavo los dientes, no estoy para sermones, aprecio a Wei, y sé que cuando dice las cosas es por algo, pero no tengo tiempo de leer entre líneas, no sé que haya estado platicando con Sakura, tal vez luego lo investigue.

–Nos vemos en la noche –digo antes de salir–

No estoy acostumbrado a decir a qué hora regreso, es algo nuevo en mi rutina, y tampoco es que tenga que estar pegado a Sakura, aunque si me gustaría siempre y cuando esté de buen humor la niña, cosa que es muy raro en ella.

Creo que necesito una plática profunda con mis primas, que me aconsejen qué hacer, porque siento que todo lo que hago está abriendo un abismo entre ambos y no sé hasta que punto pueda soportar esta situación, la quiero, puedo jurar que la amo, pero la situación es complicada.

La junta es de lo más aburrida, hablan de las pérdidas en el último trimestre, también acerca del nuevo plan de acción, esa es la parte en la que intervengo, todo lo que dicen solo aportaría pérdidas a la empresa, no saben cómo elaborar un buen plan de acción, tuve que levantarme de mi cómoda silla para poder explicarles muchas cuestiones que, en teoría, se supone que ya deben de saber. A las dos de la tarde, doy por finalizada la reunión, tengo solo una hora para llegar al restaurante de Yamazaki.

–Estuviste excelente, no cabe duda de que te podrás hacer cargo de la empresa –comenta mi padre–

–Gracias, nos vemos más tarde –recojo los reportes que me dieron, tengo más por revisar, ser la cabeza de la empresa es más pesado que realizar un edificio–

–¿Saldrás con Sakura?

Tengo la impresión de que mi madre espera más de mi matrimonio, y no he querido romperle el corazón, las cosas son un poco más complicadas de lo que yo creía.

–No, ella ya debe de estar en la universidad –compruebo la hora en mi reloj de pulsera– nos vemos más tarde –vuelvo a decir–

Paso de ellos, sino me apresuro llegaré tarde y eso no es algo que me guste, siempre me ha gustado la puntualidad. Al llegar, veo a Yamazaki atendiendo en la barra, ya extrañaba estar por aquí. Me acerco a él, a penas me ve, deja lo que está haciendo.

–Lobo, al fin te dejas ver –se queja–

–No ha pasado demasiado tiempo sin verlos y los he extrañado –escucho a Eriol– Yamazaki, el licor.

–Ya me urgía una salida con ustedes dos –comento–

–Tienes mucho que explicar, vayan a la mesa de siempre, enseguida les alcanzo.

Lo dejamos atender la barra, después de todo, él está en turno y nosotros llegamos a entorpecer su día, o eso nos dice cuando tiene demasiada clientela.

–¿Qué tal te trata la vida de casado? –pregunto curioso, sé que Eriol es el antiamor, pero igual me ha comentado que podría haber la posibilidad de que algo surja–

–No está mal, lo único malo es que ya no tengo mi espacio y digamos que no aprendí a compartir –resopla– ¿y tú qué tal?

–Se los dije en el mensaje, me estoy volviendo loco, cada día la comprendo menos y cuando creo que ya habrá tregua entre nosotros, digo o hago algo y empieza de nuevo la pelea, no hay día que no discutamos –me desahogo, al fin tengo con quien desahogarme–

–Que te parece si volvemos a la esgrima, hay que buscar la manera de liberar todo el estrés –dice divertido– aunque yo casi no peleo con tu prima, siento que está aplicando alguna de sus estrategias psicológicas conmigo –frota su dedo índice en su barba–

No puedo evitar reírme por su comentario, éticamente Meiling no puede usar ninguna estrategia psicológica con él, al menos no conscientemente, puede que lo haga sin darse cuenta, de todos modos, ella misma me ha confesado que es algo que no puede evitar, por más que lo intenta.

–¿De qué ríen? –llega Yamazaki con dos botellas de vino, solo espero que el grado de alcohol sea el más alto, necesito relajarme–

–De lo complicado que es el matrimonio, ¿cuándo le diste el anillo a Chiharu? –prefiero cambiar el tema, a él, aunque le cuente mis problemas maritales, siempre le busca el lado divertido–

–Hace dos semanas, organicé una comida con su familia y la mía y le pedí matrimonio, así de sencillo –se encoje de hombros, el corcho del vino sale volando– me caso dentro de un año… aún no puedo creer que estén casados, me siento indignado porque no me invitaron –toma una de las copas y comienza a servirnos–

–Fue de último momento, en mi boda solo estuvo Eriol –tomo una de las copas, lo necesito–

–En la mía estuvo mi primo, y los tíos de mi esposa, no te perdiste de mucho, son solo negocios, al menos mi matrimonio es un negocio –lo miro, se supone que había dicho que lo intentaría–

Tardó más tiempo en abrir el vino y en servirlo, que en que lo acabamos en un solo trago, creo que no soy el único que quiere liberar un poco su estrés, aunque se muestre reacio a todo esto, a Eriol igual le está afectando, tal vez no tenga problemas con Meiling, ya que sus problemas son internos, volvemos al tema de que no quiere abrir su corazón para nada.

–Peleamos todos los días, hasta por la mosca que pasa frente a nosotros –me quejo– creo que enamorarla será más complicado que hacerme cargo de las empresas de mi familia –digo mientras bebo un poco más del vino–

–Lo bueno de las peleas son las reconciliaciones, sedúcela, a mi me funciona con Chiharu –comenta Yamazaki–

–¡Alto! –grita Eriol– no queremos detalles íntimos.

–No la seduciré, de hecho no la he vuelto a besar, me propuse no hacerlo hasta que ella lo pida, tengo que darme a desear –comento entre risas–

–Esoooooooo –dice Eriol arrastrando la última letra–

Entre copa y copa y de vino al wiski, el tiempo pasa volando, no estoy ebrio, o eso creo, puedo conducir a mi departamento, me despido de ambos, estas horas con ellos me ayudaron bastante, creo que recuperé un poco de la cordura que se me estaba perdiendo por tanta pelea con la chica de ojos verdes que desprende un dulce aroma a cerezos.

**-¿EN VERDAD CREEN QUE ****NO**** HAYA QUEDADO EBRIO EL LOBITO? ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ EL CAPÍTULO? ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. **

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS. RECUERDEN QUE LOS AVANCES LOS PUBLICO EN LA PÁGINA DE FB LOS MIÉRCOLES :))) **

**UN BESO Y NOS LEEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA :) **


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

Trato de entrar sin hacer ruido, creo que sí me afectó el alcohol, mala idea combinar vino con wisky, tiro todo a mi paso, como que eso de ser silencioso no se me da mucho, por más que lo intento.

Tropiezo con algo, ¿desde cuándo tengo una mesita por aquí? Me vuelvo a tropezar y caigo en el sillón, comienzo a reír por mi torpeza, ni siquiera es divertido, pero aquí estoy, riendo como un demente, tumbado en el sillón, mi cómodo sillón que ahora me sirve de cama, ya que hay una intrusa en mi habitación.

Me sigo riendo, me duele el estómago de tanta risa, no recuerdo la ultima vez que bebí de esta manera, una lámpara se enciende, me lastima, comienzo a tener dolor de cabeza, aun así, no dejo de reír por más que lo intento, una silueta se cuela en mi campo de visión, es un ángel, el ángel más hermoso que he visto.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –tiene igual la voz de un ángel, ¿será que morí? –

–Eres un ángel –levanto mi mano y toco su mejilla–

–Shaoran, estás ebrio –¿desde cuándo los ángeles reprenden? – Espero que no hayas conducido en este estado –la imagen del ángel acaba de romperse cruelmente, está furiosa–

–¿Y cómo se supone que iba a llegar? –hasta enojada se ve hermosa, sus labios rosas me llaman, quiero besarla, no solo besarla, quiero más– déjame dormir –mi cerebro se está activando, estoy pensando cosas que no debo, no aún, no en este estado–

La miro, me mira, no ayuda tampoco su pijama, una de las tiras se le resbala y deja al descubierto más piel de la que debería ¡me está torturando! Necesito una ducha con agua fría y no precisamente para la cruda, tomo un cojín y tapo mi cara, antes de hacer algo de lo que me arrepienta más tarde.

–Pudiste haber llamado un taxi o avisado que ibas a beber, no debiste exponerte así –su voz ya no me parece tan dulce ahora–

–Sakura, quiero dormir, posterga la pelea para mañana –sigo con el cojín en mi rostro, lo estoy apretando más de lo normal, al paso que voy me terminaré asfixiando–

Escucho pasos alejarse, me retiro un poco el cojín, al fin se fue, al fin podré descansar, soñar con todo lo perfecta que sería mi vida si tal vez jamás hubiese llegado a Japón o si tal vez el día del diluvio no me hubiese llamado la atención Sakura.

No dormí, al menos eso siento, la alarma suena y suena, son las cinco de la mañana, tengo un dolor de cabeza matándome, debo evitar tomar demasiado, no soy así regularmente, en verdad lo necesitaba, un poco de alcohol para relajarme y desahogarme.

Voy a mi habitación, debo de tener alguna pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, Sakura está durmiendo, se ve linda, tan tierna, tan dulce y así se debe de quedar todo el día, sacudo un poco la cabeza, debo dejar de pensar en esas cosas, solo me torturo y con ganas, al fin encuentro un caja pero no hay pastillas, tal vez con un baño de agua helada se me pase, al menos un poco mientras abre alguna farmacia.

–Mamá…

Escucho en un susurro, me giro y veo a Sakura removiéndose en la cama, ¿en qué estará soñando? Estoy por salir, cuando vuelve a hablar, se escucha agitada.

–No…no… mi mamá

No está soñando, está teniendo una pesadilla, me acerco hasta ella, tal vez tenga que despertarla.

–¡NO!

Grita de repente al tiempo que se levanta, tiene sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, se cubre inmediatamente con las manos y escucho sus sollozos. Me termino por acercar a ella, sin dudarlo, la rodeo con mis brazos, no tarda mucho en rodearme y esconderse en mi pecho, aspiro su aroma, ¿será que se baña con agua de cerezos? Huele estupendo.

–Tranquila, fue una pesadilla –juego con su cabello trenzado, ni siquiera porque va a dormir se lo deja suelto–

–¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? –alza un poco su cabeza para mirarme, al menos ha dejado de llorar–

–Buscaba una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y voy a cambiarme la ropa para salir a correr –estos momentos son para atesorarlos, ella mirándome, yo jugando con su cabello, ¿por qué no puede ser así todos los días? –

–Te prepararé un café para que se te baje la cruda –dice la muy cínica, al menos ya se le pasó el susto– ¿te puedo acompañar a correr? –comienza a removerse entre mis brazos, quiere romper el abrazo y no creo estar listo para eso, me gusta tenerla cerca, aunque me vuelva loco–

–Por supuesto, me cambio y nos vamos –la libero de mis brazos a regañadientes–

Voy hacia el vestidor, nos queda muy chico, creo que igual ya quiero que mis padres se vayan, no es sano tenerlos aquí demasiado tiempo, llevan casi dos semanas aquí, aunque estar en la misma habitación que Sakura tiene sus ventajas, tal vez no duerma con ella para darle espacio, pero si puedo torturarla haciéndole pensar que dormimos juntos, dicen que todo se vale en la guerra del amor.

La ducha de agua fría tendrá que esperar a cuando vuelva de correr, el dolor de cabeza está cediendo, aunque pasaré a la farmacia, no está de más tener las pastillas en el botiquín. Entro a la habitación y Sakura se está atando las agujetas de los tenis, no es que quiera mirar, pero ella me ofrece una maravillosa vista de su escote, no sé cuánto tiempo podré aguantar así.

¡Shaoran, compórtate! ¡Deja de mirar ahí! Me reprendo mentalmente, aparto la mirada, más bien, huyo de mi propia habitación, ¿será consciente de lo que provoca en mí? Estoy seguro de que si, le gusta torturarme.

A los pocos minutos la veo aparecerse, la sigo con la mirada, más que un ángel, Sakura parece una sirena, esos seres mitológicos que seducen con su voz, ella no solo con su voz, al menos a mí me seduce su mirada, su presencia, su olor, todo en ella es sensualidad.

–Te doy dos monedas por tus pensamientos –escucho de repente su voz, ni siquiera me di cuenta en qué momento se acercó a mí–

–¿Solo dos monedas? Mis pensamientos valen más que dos monedas, muñeca –le guiño un ojo–

Me pongo la sudadera con capucha y abro la puerta, le hago una señal para que venga, al parecer no le agradó mucho mi respuesta, y lo siento mucho por ella, no estoy dispuesto a contarle mis pensamientos, menos porque sé que los podría usar en mi contra, como dije antes, es igual que las sirenas.

Pasa frente a mí, ese conjunto deportivo le queda como una segunda piel, al menos tiene la decencia de ponerse una sudadera, está menos provocativa que hace un momento.

–Buenos días Señor y Señora Li –saluda Seung al vernos pasar, Sakura se detiene, está a punto de protestar, lo sé, por lo que la jalo del brazo–

–Buenos días Seung –continúo arrastrando a Sakura lejos del edificio– ni se te ocurra, para todos ya no eres Kinomoto –comento cuando ya estamos lo bastante alejados y sin ningún curioso–

–No me molesta el apellido, me molesta que me llame "señora" –hace comillas con los dedos– ¡apenas tengo veintiuno!

–Estás casada, oficialmente eres una señora –tarda unos segundos en reaccionar, al menos los suficientes para alejarme de ella–

Parece una loca gritando que no es una señora, al menos es de madrugada, no hay tantas personas en las calles, por lo que no me preocupa lo que piensen, paso por una farmacia, sin decirle nada, me adentro en ella, necesito pastillas para el dolor que ha vuelto y con más fuerza, de lo contrario, terminaré tirado en algún lugar del parque.

–Me las vas a pagar –siento que golpean mi hombro–

La dependienta de la farmacia está sonriendo, no sé si porque le parece divertida la escena, Sakura está sin aliento, creo que no está acostumbrada a correr, además de las pastillas pido una botella de agua, y se la paso a Sakura.

–Gracias por tu compra, guapo –dice la dependienta mientras me entrega mi ticket–

Hace tiempo que no recibía esa clase de cumplidos, será que el estar casado me vuelve más atractivo, le dedico una media sonrisa, tan solo por el cumplido, y para ser agradable.

–No sabes que no se les dicen piropos a los hombres casados –escucho detrás de mí– ¿nos vamos mi amor?

Me quiero reír, aprieto mis labios para evitarlo, la pobre dependienta no sabe en dónde meterse y Sakura no ayuda mucho con su mirada, la tomo de la mano y la saco de ahí antes de que diga algo más.

–Ahora entiendo por qué sales a correr, te gusta coquetear con cualquier resbalosa que se te ponga enfrente –suelta de repente–

–¿Disculpa? Yo no estaba coqueteando con nadie, simplemente pasé a comprar unas pastillas y el agua que te bebiste –me defiendo–

–¡Pero bien que le sonríes!

Un momento, ¡Sakura Kinomoto está celosa! Tal vez no esté todo perdido después de todo, sino no tendría estos arranques posesivos.

–Muñeca, fue una simple sonrisa, las mejores las reservo solo para ti –se queda parada, no esperaba esa respuesta, y tampoco sé de dónde salió, estoy tentando mi suerte–

Seguimos corriendo por unos minutos más, hasta que Sakura no puede más, se tira en el césped, definitivamente, no está acostumbrada a esto. Me siento a su lado, el sol ya está saliendo y comienza a iluminar un poco la oscuridad.

–Prefiero patinar o hacer esgrima –se queja, tiene una mano cubriendo sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos verdes–

–No fue mucho, normalmente le doy toda la vuelta al parque –me trago la pastilla, con la emoción de que Sakura se mostró celosa se me olvidó tomarla hace un rato–

–¿Corriendo? Ni siquiera he desayunado, me moriré antes de llegar a tú departamento.

–Qué dramática –sonrío– debes de tener una rutina de ejercicio, solo ir de vez en cuando a hacer esgrima o patinar no te ayuda.

–¿Y tú con tan solo correr tienes ese abdomen marcado?

La miro de reojo, sigue con su mano cubriendo sus ojos, al menos está tranquila y ahora sé que si vio más de lo que pretendió ayer, ojalá así fuera todo el tiempo, es más placentero mantener una plática con ella de esta forma.

–El edificio en donde está NUESTRO departamento –hago énfasis en nuestro, porque prácticamente es de ambos– cuenta con un gimnasio bien equipado, también hay una piscina, suelo ir ahí a hacer ejercicio.

–¿Cómo le harás con tus empresas y la constructora? Te estás exigiendo demasiado –en un segundo ya está sentada, se coloca la capucha de su sudadera–

–Tendré una secretaria que me ayude a organizarme, llevaré una agenda para poder controlar ambos sitios y poder ayudarles, no es demasiado, es lo normal en mi vida –coloco un mechón que se le escapó de su coleta–

–¿Secretaria? Espero que sea una gorda, fea, casada y con hijos –la veo enumerar con sus dedos–

–¿Por qué? –comienzo a reír– No sabía que fueras celosa.

–Pues sí, lo soy y no dejaré que tengas una secretaria ofrecida y coqueta rondándote –tiene una ceja enarcada– Además, no necesitas secretaria, yo puedo ayudarte en lo que necesites.

–Te recuerdo que vas a la universidad, y la secretaria la necesito de tiempo completo –me recuesto en el césped, ahora es mi turno de relajarme–

–Estás buscando una excusa para tener a una ofrecida cerca –la veo cruzarse de brazos, no puedo creer lo desconfiada que es, aunque me pusieran a diez chicas frente a mí, jamás las vería, solo tengo ojos para Sakura, creo que debo aclarárselo–

–Sakura, jamás voltearía a ver a otra estando casado, es algo que deberías de tener en claro –me apoyo con los codos para poder levantarme un poco y mirarla–

¿Será posible que ella siente algo por mí? Esos celos que demostró hace un momento en la farmacia y luego está lo de la secretaria, no pueden ser solo imaginaciones mías.

Esos orbes verdes que tanto me encanta me están mirando, rompo el contacto visual, antes de que se dé cuenta del poder que tiene sobre mí, me recuesto en el césped nuevamente.

–Hagamos algo hoy, ¿qué te parece si vamos a la feria? Ayer vi que hay una a las afueras –cambio de tema, antes que la sirena se convierta en un monstruo marino–

–¿Enserio? ¡Me encanta esa idea! –se levanta dando brinquitos–

Si a ella le encanta esa idea, a mi me encanta verla feliz, no pensé que una simple salida la pondría tan contenta, se ve muy infantil dando brinquitos, sin pensarlo tanto, saco mi móvil y capturo este momento, una Sakura contenta, tierna e infantil.

–Creo que ya recuperaste el aliento, vamos a casa, muero de hambre.

–Pero solo a ti se te ocurre salir a correr sin desayunar –extiende su mano hacia a mí, dudo un instante en tomarla– no te haré nada, no creo tener tanta fuerza –se burla–

–Contigo me tengo que ir con cuidado –tomo su mano y me levanto–

–Te equivocas, conmigo tienes que tener paciencia –quedamos frente a frente–

La miro, me mira, nos mantenemos la mirada, no sé que quiere decir con eso, es un acertijo complicado de resolver, al menos sé que no le soy indiferente. Una de sus manos toca mi mejilla, tiene entreabiertos sus labios, se va acercando lentamente a mí.

–Ya vamos –me da una palmada en la mejilla y yo me quedo como tonto parado, observando cómo se va alejando–

Admito que la parte cursi que tengo dentro pensó que estaba a punto de besarme, creo que es demasiado pedir, corro un poco para alcanzarla, hasta quedar a su lado.

_–I´m holding on forever… reaching for the love that seems so far… so i say a little prayer… nanananananaaa, narananana…. narananaraa….._

Sakura está cantando bajo, enseguida deja de hacerlo cuando me tiene cerca, solo lo está tarareando, me suena, aunque no logro distinguir muy bien de qué canción se trata.

–Entonces, ¿a qué hora iremos a la feria? –se ve mucho más animada–

–En cuanto salgas de la universidad, paso por ti y nos vamos –compruebo la hora, definitivamente, necesito una secretaria o llegaré a quedar loco con los pendientes–

Llegamos al departamento, mis padres ya están despiertos, se asombran al vernos llegar juntos, al menos mi padre y Wei se sorprenden, porque mi mamá está más que encantada en vernos así.

–Buenos días señor y señora Li –los saluda Sakura– Buenos días Wei, hoy no me esperaste para que aprenda lo que preparas –alcanzo a escuchar lo que le dice–

La veo irse a la cocina con Wei, estoy completamente perdido viendo sus movimientos, como sonríe con Wei, con él es más sencillo que sonría, a mí me cuesta hacerla sonreír.

–Hijo, tendremos una última reunión, la mayoría de los jefes de área accedieron a trasladarse a Japón, es cuestión semanas, será un gran cambio –me informa mi padre–

–Estuvimos hablando tú padre y yo, y tenemos el primer proyecto para su constructora –empieza a hablar mi madre– al menos si aceptas.

–Qué les parece si lo discutimos mañana, concertaré una reunión con Sakura y Hiro, ellos estarán más al pendiente de la constructora.

–De acuerdo, nos avisas, hoy podemos cenar todos juntos, quiero hablar con tus primas y sus esposos y….

–Lo siento, tengo planes con Sakura –la corto lo más rápido– no sé a qué hora volvamos.

Ambos quedaron sorprendidos, pero qué puedo decirles, simplemente quiero salir con ella, pasar un momento agradable como el de esta mañana, sin peleas, sin malos rollos, disfrutar el momento.

Los dejo con su cara de estupefacción y me voy a duchar, necesito prepararme para la junta, espero que sea la última, no me gusta estar con esos señores, se supone que todo se les clarificó ayer, no entiendo para que los tengo qué ver nuevamente.

Minutos después salgo, por las prisas olvidé llevar mi ropa, me enrollo la toalla en la cintura, y me apresuro a llegar al vestidor, al menos no está en ella para que grite.

–¿Shaoran?

Creo que canté victoria antes de tiempo.

–Me estoy vistiendo –le informo–

–Eso se hace en el baño –se queja– ¿desayunarás conmigo?

Me termino de vestir, salgo del vestidor con la camisa abierta, es más ropa que la que pretendía ponerme, con tal de no hacerla enojar, se está secando el cabello, se queja de mi semi desnudez y no se da cuenta de lo provocadora que está con esa blusa ceñida y su short, ¿acaso no tendrá frío?

–Voy en un momento –termino de arreglarme, con la mirada de ella puesta sobre mí–

–Amm… yo… te veo… no… yo… te esperó en el comedor –se apresura a decir–

Sale corriendo de la habitación, una sonrisa se cuela en mí, estaba nerviosa, en lo que empieza del día ya la he visto celosa y ahora nerviosa, qué más podré aprender de ella.

Estoy por ir cuando escucho mi celular, lo reviso y veo un mensaje.

**Kinomoto – 7:14**

_"Lo de la prensa no fue nada_

_en comparación de lo que te _

_tengo preparado, te dije que _

_no te metieras conmigo"_

Y este señor cree que con un mensaje ya me estaré muriendo de miedo, lo único que me causa es risa, no tengo ganas de soportarlo, ni siquiera de bajarme a su nivel, elimino el mensaje, es lo mejor en este momento.

Guardo mi móvil en mi bolsillo y voy con Sakura, ella ya ha empezado a desayunar, y está con su celular, demasiado divertida para mi gusto, quisiera saber con quién está hablando, y sí, son por celos.

–Me informaron que está Hiro Minami en la entrada, ¿lo dejo pasar? –escucho a Wei–

–Sí, ¿por qué no ha pasado?

–Nadie pasará a menos que se le permita el acceso, por protección –me informa, lo veo hablar por el interfono, nunca lo había utilizado, estoy acostumbrado a que todos irrumpan en mi hogar–

Sakura sigue sonriendo con su móvil, ¿quién puede ser capaz de hacerla sonreír tanto? Un minuto pasa y veo a Hiro asomarse, parece que ha corrido una maratón, completamente bañado en sudor.

–¿No has visto las noticias? –dice sin aliento, niego con la cabeza, mientras como un poco de la baguette que me preparó Wei– no lo vas a creer… pero el edificio… el que estuviste construyendo… ya no existe.

Lo miro como si tuviera tres cabezas, ¿cómo es posible que mi edificio no exista? ¡Ayer estuve ahí! Me levanto como poseso y corro al televisor, lo enciendo y es lo que aparece en todos los canales de noticias, según dicen, hubo un error en la demolición, que los trabajadores se equivocaron de edificio.

¡Es una completa estupidez! No había ningún edificio cerca para demolición, ¡es una zona en crecimiento! Mientras más veo sobre las noticias, más se me revuelve el estómago.

–¡A eso se refería Kinomoto! –grito de lo más furioso, desanudo la corbata, siento que me está asfixiando–

–¿Qué está pasando? –Escucho a mi padre, le señalo la pantalla del televisor–

Mi celular en seguida comienza a cobrar vida, recibo mensajes de Eriol, para saber si estoy bien, por la hora de lo ocurrido, no hubo ninguna muerte, gracias al cielo, recibo llamadas de la aseguradora, al menos logré asegurar el edificio, pero no es eso lo que me molesta, es el acto tan vil y despreciable que está haciendo Fujitaka, ¿hasta qué punto es capaz de llegar por fastidiarme?

–Shaoran

Escucho la voz de Sakura, lo peor del caso, es que, en estos momentos, es a la última persona que quiero escuchar, tal vez esté dirigiendo mi mal humor hacia la persona equivocada.

Jalo mi chaqueta, necesito ir al edificio, o mejor dicho a los restos, no me sirve de nada el ver las noticias, por eso fue el motivo de su mensaje, el muy desgraciado lo tenía todo planeado.

–Shaoran, espera –la escucho detrás de mí–

–Ahora no Sakura, necesito ir a ver los restos del edificio –respondo cortante–

–Es peligro que vayas ahí ahora –me sujeta del brazo– espera un par de horas, si es obra de mi papá, no creo que su objetivo sea la demolición.

–¡No me puedo quedar aquí sin hacer nada! ¡Es qué no se pone a pensar que pudo haber personas dentro! ¡Pudo haber muerto alguien! –grito encolerizado–

–Eso jamás ha sido impedimento para él –dice bajando la mirada– ni siquiera porque su esposa esté en el edificio en cuestión.

La nube de enojo se va disipando tras las palabras de Sakura, ¿escuché bien?

–¿Qué estás queriendo decir? –le presto toda mi atención, ya empezó a hablar, ahora tiene que terminar de hacerlo–

–Nada, solo no vayas por favor –sus ojos están completamente cristalizados– al menos no ahora que está el caos.

Algo en mí me hace hacerle caso, tomo sus mejillas y limpio con mis pulgares las lágrimas que se le escaparon, definitivamente todo iba muy bien para ser verdad, tuvo que aparecer un problema enorme para estropearlo todo.

–Tú ganas, no iré –beso su frente–

Mi padre se encarga de la junta, no tengo cabeza para preocuparme por las empresas Li en estos momentos, quise tener la constructora desde mucho tiempo, y al parecer, tendré que empezar de cero.

–Solo te estoy metiendo en problemas, es mejor que deshagamos todo esto y así todo volverá a la normalidad –dice atropelladamente–

–Shhh, no digas eso –la hago sentarse y me pongo de cuclillas frente a ella– saldremos de esto juntos, no te voy a dejar sola –afirmo–

Nos mantenemos la mirada, esos orbes verdes me llegan al alma, la amo y haré todo en mis manos para protegerla, hasta de su propio padre.

–Con la destrucción del edificio, ¿perdí la herencia de mamá? –la voz quebrada de Sakura me alarma–

–No, por supuesto que no, todavía no realizaba la inversión, todo lo tienes en el banco –acaricio su mejilla– todo estará bien.

–Eso solía decirme mamá –se dibuja media sonrisa en su rostro– ella siempre veía el lado positivo de las cosas, aunque en realidad ni hubiera lado positivo.

–Todo tiene un lado positivo, luego dices que yo soy el amargado –así me llamó cuando estuvimos viendo la película que eligió–

Y como es costumbre, alguien aclarándose la garganta interrumpe el momento, es muy difícil tener privacidad.

–Lamento interrumpir, ¿ahora qué pasará? –escucho a Hiro–

–Ahora, tendré que buscar otro lugar –me pongo de pie– lo único malo aquí es que tendré que ir a Hong Kong, las empresas de mi familia no se pueden quedar sin sede.

–¿Te irás? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? –me vuelvo a poner de cuclillas ante ella–

–Todavía no sé sí me iré, y en caso de que me vaya, tú irás conmigo –aprieto un poco su nariz– estamos juntos en esto.

Por fin he logrado que sonría, una sonrisa tan linda, tan tierna, tan Sakura, que espero tener más seguido.

–Al fin sonríes para mí –comento mientras me pongo de pie– Hiro, por el momento, creo que estarás sin empleo.

–Puedo ayudarte en las empresas de tu familia, puedo ver tu agenda, recordarte eventos –comienza a hablar–

–¡Estupendo! Shaoran, ya tienes secretario –dice victoriosa–

La miro, la miro y la miro, ¿enserio a ese punto puede llegar con sus celos? Definitivamente, no la entiendo.

–Te dije que necesito a alguien de tiempo completo, Hiro también va a la universidad –miro a ambos, la mueca que me dedica Sakura me da risa, tengo que apretar los labios para no reír– Deja que yo hable con mi padre, saber cómo quedará todo, como ya te dije, sin ese edificio, las empresas Li ya no tienen una sede en Japón y todo está en Hong Kong.

Aprovechando que estamos los tres, comenzamos a idear cómo salirnos de esta, por el momento, tengo uno que otro cliente que quieren que me haga cargo de sus proyectos, unos son casas habitacionales, y la restauración de uno de los parques. Después de todo, no todo está perdido, podremos salir de esta, aunque a Kinomoto le duela, no nos daremos por vencidos al menos yo no lo haré.

**-CELOS Y PROBLEMAS, PERO AUN NO SE MATAN JAJAJA, ¿QUÉ TAL EL CAPÍTULO? ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO :) ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS :DD**


	18. Capítulo 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

Llevamos horas estudiando lugares para poner la constructora, Hiro se despide de nosotros, debe de irse a la universidad al igual que Sakura, solo que ella se niega a ir, quiere darse el día libre.

–Mejor vamos a la feria, lo necesitamos –dice haciendo pucheros–

–Tienes que ir a la universidad, apenas salgas voy por ti y nos vamos –comento sin apartar la mirada de la computadora–

–Shaoran, por favor, solo será hoy –alzo rápido la vista, está haciendo pucheros, como para hacerle una fotografía, creo que empezaré mi álbum de caras de Sakura, será un lindo recuerdo, después de un año–

–¿No tienes nada importante para hacer? ¿O entregar algo? –la miro en espera de una respuesta–

–Si tengo –dice derrotada– aunque puedo entregarlo antes y así podemos irnos a la feria.

Definitivamente, no busco cómo comprenderla, el acertijo más complicado que se me ha presentado en la vida.

–Irás a la universidad y tendrás todas tus clases, y hasta que acabes vamos a la feria –digo lo más serio que puedo ante ella–

–Arruinas mis planes –rezonga mientras se va a la habitación–

La miro irse, es muy divertido verla de esa manera, parece una niña haciendo una rabieta, me adentro un poco más en algunos pendientes que me han estado mandando, por suerte, mi madre consiguió llevar acabo la junta en un hotel, que; aunque no era lo esperado, no podemos detenernos por culpa de Kinomoto.

Me entretengo más de lo debido, en realidad, ni siquiera me doy cuenta de la hora, sino es porque Sakura aparece y me cierra la laptop, no puedo creer su nivel de insolencia, espero haber guardado lo que estaba trabajando, sino; ninguna cuenta ni tranquilizándome, evitará que la mate.

–Llévame a la universidad –la miro enfadado, y de encima no hay ni un por favor, no le enseñaron modales–

–No tenías por qué cerrar mi laptop, si perdí algo te mato –digo serio–

–No creo que no tengas un respaldo –deja los ojos en blanco y mis instintos asesinos emergen– me vas a llevar ¿si o no?

–¡No!

Agarro la laptop que estoy utilizando y me marcho a mi habitación, y sí, la he dejado con la boca abierta, y me vale, alguien debe de enseñarle a dirigirse a las personas. Además, hoy no tengo la paciencia para soportarle sus caprichos.

Y yo que siempre me he quejado porque mis primas son unas consentidas, Sakura definitivamente, se gana la medalla de oro, la de plata la tienen Meiling y Tomoyo.

–La señorita Sakura se llevó las llaves del deportivo –escucho a Wei–

–¡Qué Sakura hizo qué!

Lanzo la laptop en la cama y me voy lo más rápido que puedo, necesito alcanzarla, no puedo ni esperar el elevador, bajo corriendo por las escaleras de emergencia, no me importa si agarra alguno de mis autos, el único que está prohibido es el deportivo, tal vez ella no lo sepa, pero ahora se enterará. Alcanzo a llegar al estacionamiento, solo para ver como acelera y sale del edificio.

¡Demonios! Debo guardar las llaves de ese auto, no me sirvió de nada la carrera, se marchó con mi auto y ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de pedirlo. Saco inmediatamente mi móvil y le envío un mensaje.

**Yo – 13:26**

_"Será mejor que no _

_le pase nada a mi auto"_

Inhalo y exhalo para tranquilizarme, es un auto, y espero que sepa conducir, jamás la he visto en un auto. Ahora tengo dos motivos para preocuparme, aunque el auto puedo reemplazarlo, la vida de Sakura no y creo que eso es lo que más me preocupa, llamo a la única persona a la que puedo recurrir para información.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro veces suena la llamada entrante, más no responden, maldigo, estoy preocupado, lo vuelvo a intentar hasta que por fin responden.

–Lo siento, estaba manejando –dicen del otro lado–

–¿Sakura sabe conducir? –no me importan sus disculpas, solo quiero una respuesta–

–¿Cómo que si Sakura sabe conducir? –responde con una pregunta, me desespera que hagan eso–

–¡Solo responde! ¡Maldita sea! –grito, al punto que estoy estrangulando mi móvil–

–No, Sakura no sabe conducir –responde–

Estoy por responderle, cuando entra una nueva llamada, miro la pantalla y veo que es el número de Sakura.

–Te llamo luego –finalizado la llamada, y respondo la otra– ¡cómo se te ocurre llevarte mi auto cuando ni sabes conducir! –grito encolerizado–

–Relájate, no manejé tú auto, no soy tan inconsciente –dice lo más tranquila–

–¿Entonces quién lo iba conduciendo? Sakura no estoy para bromas –paso mis dedos por mi cabello desordenado–

–Un señor de seguridad hizo el favor de traerme ya que tú no quisiste, te llamé para informarte que ya te mandé tu auto de regreso.

Ni siquiera le puedo reprochar nada, la niña dio por finalizada la llamada antes de que le diga algo, estoy por volver a marcarle, cuando veo mi auto entrar, al menos puedo estar tranquilo, ella está bien. Una vez tengo en mis manos las llaves del auto, me voy al departamento.

**Sakura – 14-27**

_"¿Sigue en pie lo de_

_ir a la feria?"_

Tecleo rápido la respuesta mientras camino al elevador, antes de poder enviarlo, mi móvil sale volando tras impactar con alguien.

–Lo siento mucho

Escucho mientras recojo mi móvil, al alzar la vista unos increíbles ojos azules me están mirando.

–No pasa nada, venía distraído –dejo de mirarla, le doy enviar al mensaje, y sigo mi camino al elevador–

–Me llamo Akiho, por cierto –escucho detrás de mí–

–Mucho gusto Akiho

Entro al elevador, debo admitir que me impresionaron sus ojos, es muy hermosa, tiene el cabello rubio cenizo, no la puedo detallar muy bien porque casi no la miré.

–Alcanzó a la señorita Sakura –escucho a Wei–

–No, y la próxima, trata de detenerla, no sabe conducir –tiro las llaves en donde están las demás llaves–

–Lo sé, por eso le dije que le pidiera a alguien de seguridad que la llevara –comenta, me giro para verlo, ¿desde cuándo son tan amigos?–

Me voy a mi habitación antes de desquitarme con él, toda la frustración acumulada del día está causando estragos en mí, primero lo de Kinomoto y ahora el susto de que a Sakura le pudiese haber pasado algo, definitivamente, envejeceré muy rápido con ella a mí lado.

El sonido de una llamada hace que deje de pensar en mi mal día, aunque sea por unos segundos.

–¿Me vas a explicar qué pasó? –escucho a Eriol del otro lado de la línea–

–Sakura tomó las llaves de mi deportivo, pero está bien, ya hablé con ella –me apresuro a decir, aunque sea mi amigo, se preocupa por Sakura, pues es su prima–

–¿Has ido a la constructora? Bueno… –se hace el silencio un instante– a los restos –concluye–

–No –suspiro– no fue un error, Kinomoto tiene que ver en todo esto, tal vez no tenga las pruebas, pero es lo más seguro ¿no crees?

–También lo he pensado, aunque sin pruebas no podemos hacer nada ¿qué harán ahora?

Tal vez en otro momento le hubiese tenido miedo a esa pregunta, sin embargo, ahora lo tengo más que claro, sobre todo porque estuvimos trabajando en eso durante toda la mañana.

–Conseguiremos otro lugar, tal vez nos tome más tiempo, pero sé que lo lograremos –inconscientemente, la imagen de Sakura se cuela en mis pensamientos–

–¿Y las empresas de tú familia? ¿Te irás a Hong Kong? –escucho que pregunta con cautela–

–Aun no he hablado con mis padres, ellos se están haciendo cargo de todo por ahora, aunque, sí te soy sincero, creo que sí me iré, por lo menos un mes.

Se escucha silencio del otro lado de la línea, tal vez no comprenda mi decisión, y yo tampoco lo comprendo, sin embargo, necesito un poco de distancia con Sakura, saber qué hacer con ella, necesito hacer que me extrañe o más bien, saber qué pensaría ella si yo me tuviese que ir, sé que cuando ella preguntó le dije que se iría conmigo, pero ella va a la universidad, no puede estar faltando.

–¿Quieres ser soltero por un mes? –se burla Eriol, luego de haber estado en silencio–

–No, en realidad, no quiero volver a estar soltero, me gusta mucho Sakura, con todo y lo malcriada que es –sonrío ante mi comentario–

–Ella no es malcriada, no dejes que te engañe, gánatela, si lo logras, conocerás a la verdadera Sakura –si lo que quiere Eriol es reconfortarme, creo que hace un pésimo trabajo–

–Se dice fácil, es demasiado complicado, tú prima no pone de su parte, hay días que siento que sí, y hay días en las que no, siento que ando en la cuerda floja –unos toques a la puerta me alertan– hablamos luego, necesito más terapia telefónica –bromeo–

–Idiota, no soy psicólogo, soy abogado –se queja–

Y tal vez tenía mucho más por decir, sin embargo, no estoy para escucharlo, algo me pide a gritos que vaya a las ruinas de la constructora, el desgraciado de Kinomoto no dejó ni que hubiera una inauguración, simplemente, nos dejó el montón de escombros.

Tomo las llaves del auto, ni siquiera digo a dónde voy, no tengo por qué avisar, además Wei prácticamente se está volviendo el enemigo, se lleva bastante bien con Sakura, tal vez a él deba de pedirle consejos de cómo tratarla.

Quince minutos más tarde, estoy enfrente de todo el derrumbe, me gustaría decir que todo fue una pesadilla, pero no es así, aquí enfrente de mí, yace un edificio completamente derrumbado, esto no es ningún error, fue premeditado, aunque aún no tenga las pruebas.

–Que pena que tu edificio fuera demolido –escucho detrás de mí– moría por tener competencia –el tono sarcástico en su voz no me pasa desapercibido–

Ni siquiera tengo que voltear para saber de quién se trata, lo que no me explico es qué demonios hace aquí, todo el espectáculo de la mañana ha cedido, ya no están las ambulancias ni la policía en espera de heridos, se dijo que fue un accidente y así lo dejaron, pero no será por mucho tiempo.

–¿Cuántas vidas quería matar con este accidente? –pregunto lo más sereno posible–

–No soy un asesino, y no tengo nada que ver con esto –responde mientras se posiciona a mi lado–

–Creo haber leído que algo similar pasó el día de la muerte de su esposa –miro a la nada– lo que aun no puedo comprender es ¿en qué momento murió el amor que decía profesarle? Porque para matar a un ser querido se necesita de mucho coraje y poco remordimiento –comento–

–No sabes lo que estás diciendo, yo no tuve nada que ver con la muerte de mi esposa –responde con la misma tranquilidad– ella no debía morir en ese accidente.

–¿Y quién debía de morir? ¿Sakura?

La sangre me está hirviendo, espero que me de una respuesta convincente, porque no respondo ante mis acciones, he tenido tantas ganas de sacar mi frustración, y él está aquí en bandeja de plata, no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad.

No responde, el silencio me puede, volteo para mirarlo, en su mirada se ve un vacío, para luego pasar a una mirada endurecida, no sé cómo interpretar esta reacción por su parte.

–Ella llevó a mi esposa a ese edificio, ¡ninguna de las dos debía de estar ahí! –esto último lo grita, como si con eso se alejara algo que lo perturba– pero a la niña le valió, siempre hacía lo que quería, jamás obedecía –espeta– yo no tuve nada que ver con ese accidente, no sé lo que te esté contando, pero mi única culpa, fue haberla apartado.

–Como arquitecto era su responsabilidad verificar el material utilizado, Sakura jamás me ha dicho que usted tuviese la culpa, no directamente, pero ese error causó la muerte de una persona.

Guerra de miradas, ambos nos mantenemos la mirada, no la bajaré en ningún momento y sé que él tampoco lo hará, puede que no haya mandado demoler ese edificio como hizo con el mío, pero el hecho de no haber verificado la calidad de los materiales, lo hacen tan culpable de ese accidente.

–¡Ella no debió morir! –grita encolerizado– ¡Sakura es la única culpable! ¡Ella tiene la culpa que su madre haya muerto!

–Lamento decirle, que el único culpable es usted, falló como esposo, como padre y como arquitecto –sentencio– si Sakura y su esposa jamás hubiesen ido, la construcción hubiese terminado y comenzaría a trabajar en ese lugar inseguro y tal vez suene cruel lo que le diré, pero al menos fue una vida la que se perdió, en lugar de cientos de vidas de haber trabajado en aquel edificio.

Sin decir más, me voy de aquel lugar, ya no me sirve de nada estar ante las ruinas del edificio, y mucho menos hacer entrar en razón a un hombre que solo le está haciendo daño a los dos únicos hijos que tiene, que aunque con Touya no están severo como lo es con Sakura, nadie puede negar el daño que le hace, más al tratar de que Touya sea algo que no quiere, claro que él pudo apartarse de eso tras mi acuerdo con Fujitaka, pero ¿qué hubiese pasado si nunca hubiese habido acuerdo? Él seguiría estando en la constructora, haciendo algo que ni entiende.

El resto de la tarde, me la paso matando el tiempo en trabajo, elaborando algunos planos, aprovechando que mis padres no han llegado, entro para usar la mesa y la luz natural de esta hora que entra por esa habitación, comienzo a hacer los bosquejos de lo que será una casa, un proyecto pequeño que había hablado con Yamazaki, le dije que cuando tuviese un poco de tiempo le elaboraría el plano para luego enseñárselos a ambos y ponernos manos a la obra, tenía planeado que fuera el primer proyecto de la constructora, sin embargo, por como están las cosas, es mejor trabajarlo así, debo de cumplirle a mi amigo, sobre todo por sus planes de boda.

El sol comienza a ocultarse y con él toda la luz que entra por la ventana, enciendo las lámparas de la habitación para poder continuar, ya tengo tres planos posibles, bueno más bien dos y medio, el tercero aún me falta un poco.

–Creí que tenías planes con Sakura –escucho la voz de mi madre–

Levanto la vista para verla entrar, detrás de ella está mi padre, se ven agotados, creo que debí de presentarme a la junta.

–Los tengo, cuando salga de la universidad –recojo los planos que tengo regados– ¿Cómo estuvo todo?

–Lo normal, ya empezaron a realizar el plan de acción que sugeriste, hijo, tienes que entender que sin cede no puedes manejar las empresas Li desde Japón –comenta mi padre–

–Iré a Hong Kong, mientras consigo un nuevo edificio aquí en Japón, será temporal –miro a ambos, ninguno protesta ante mi deseo–

–Por como están las cosas con Fujitaka, pensé que te lo pensarías, he intentado hablar con él, pero parece que nuestra amistad se perdió –comenta mi padre–

–No me importa Fujitaka… la constructora y las empresas Li estarán en Japón y punto.

Me salgo de la habitación, compruebo la hora, por todo lo acontecido, se me olvidó preguntarle a Sakura a qué hora salía de la universidad, aun no me aprendo sus horarios, y como si me hubiese leído la mente, recibo un mensaje de ella.

**Sakura – 19:31**

_"Ya salí, ¿en dónde estás?"_

**Yo – 19:33**

_"En camino"_

Dejo los planos en un lado, me veo en el espejo, tengo unos jeans y una playera blanca, algo informal para un lugar tan informal como lo es una feria, jalo una chaqueta café, últimamente ha estado bajando la temperatura.

Conduzco a toda velocidad, no me gusta hacer espera, y por andar sumergido en planos, se me pasó la hora, estoy seguro de que esto desembocará a otra pelea con Sakura. Unos minutos más tarde ya estoy estacionado, esperándola, alcanzo a ver a Hiro con una joven, supongo que es su novia, aunque aún no tenga el placer de conocerla.

**Yo – 19:55**

_"Estoy en el _

_estacionamiento"_

Envío el mensaje en espera de una repuesta que no llega, pongo algo de música para que la espera no sea más aburrida, veo la hora ya pasaron cinco minutos desde que envié el mensaje y no hay rastro de Sakura.

Bajo del auto, y comienzo a caminar entre los estudiantes, hasta que por fin la veo, y para ser sincero, no me gusta lo que veo, la castaña que me vuelve loco y se supone que es mi esposa está en brazos de un chico de su edad, aprieto los puños, tengo ganas de ir a reclamarle, pero no lo hago, voy de nuevo al auto, a esperarla.

La imagen de ella en los brazos de aquel sujeto me torturan, estaba sonriente, ni siquiera se le veía triste o decaída por lo que está pasado, definitivamente, mi ida a Hong Kong me servirá de mucho, sobre todo para aclarar la situación en la que me encuentro con ella, no puedo seguir viviendo engañándome de que algún día se enamorará de mí.

–¿Shaoran?

Escucho de repente, está parada de mi lado, golpeando la ventana, no me di cuenta de que le puse los seguros al entrar de nuevo, ni siquiera me di cuenta en el momento en que subí. Abro y espero a que entre, pongo en marcha el auto, aprieto el volante de vez en cuando, claro que tampoco le puedo reprochar nada, ¿o sí?

–¿Estás bien?

Vuelvo a escuchar su voz, no le respondo por miedo a cómo puedo actuar, ha sido un día complicado, y saber que tengo perdido la batalla con ella me puede más.

–Hoy me inscribí en un proyecto de construcción, y no sé qué te parezca, pero quiero utilizar el terreno en donde estaba el edificio que se derrumbó hoy –la escucho sobre todos mis pensamientos–

–No te gusta estar dentro de construcciones, ni siquiera deberías de estar estudiando arquitectura –comento, no estoy en mis cinco sentidos, o tal vez sí–

–Debo de superar mis miedos, además, tengo quien me ayude, es un proyecto en grupo, no estaré sola.

Por supuesto que no estará sola, está con ese sujeto, de solo pensarlo la sangre comienza a hervirme, mucho más que cuando hablo con Kaito o con Kinomoto, no sé ni su nombre, solo se que él tiene lo que yo quiero y eso es el amor de Sakura Kinomoto.

Ni siquiera ahondo más en el tema, no me interesa, quiero eliminar de mi sistema lo que he visto, quisiera tener el poder de retroceder el tiempo para evitar todos los sucesos del día de hoy, en especial lo que vi.

Llegamos a la feria, la ayudo a bajar del auto y comenzamos a caminar, todo está repleto de colores y música alegre, trato de contagiarme un poco de eso, y poco a poco me voy relajando.

–Estás muy serio, ¿sigues molesto por haberme llevado tu auto? –la miro de reojo–

–No, no estoy molesto

_"Y la medalla de oro al más mentiroso es para… ¡Shaoran!" _sonrío un poco por el rumbo de mis pensamientos.

–Quita esa cara, vamos a divertirnos –comienza a jalarme del brazo–

Vamos de juego mecánico en juego mecánico, desde los más infantiles a los más extremos, comemos todo lo que nos ofrecen, no recuerdo haber comido tanta comida chatarra de niño, saldré rodando de aquí.

–¿Qué tan bueno eres con la puntería? –frunzo el ceño, qué clase de pregunta es esa, luego veo el puesto de tiro al blanco y lo comprendo–

–Para serte sincero, no lo sé, pero puedo intentarlo –me encojo de hombros–

Nos acercamos al puesto, comienza a mirar los premios, pensé que se iría por el enorme oso de felpa, es lo más llamativo, en su lugar, se queda mirando algo muy peculiar, me acerco a ella.

–¿Vienen los dos? –pregunta al encargado–

–Así es, para ganarlo tan solo tiene que tirar diez de los soldados en movimiento, solo se puede fallar dos veces –nos informa–

No se ve muy difícil, ella quiere intentarlo, pago el primer intento, le pasan un rifle, la veo colocarse en posición y me quedo a observar como derrumba uno que otro soldadito, más no consigue los diez, aunque logró derrumbar siete, estuvo a punto de lograrlo.

–Tú turno, diez soldaditos –dice mientras me pasa el rifle–

Pago mi turno y comienzo a observa el movimiento de los soldados, doy uno, dos, tres disparos y todos han sido certeros, me muevo un poco y apunto de nuevo, cuatro, cinco, seis y siete, estoy igual que Sakura, me muevo hacia el otro lado, ocho, nueve y diez soldaditos derrumbados y ni siquiera me equivoqué.

Entrego el rifle al encargado, y le señalo lo que Sakura miraba con admiración, espero a que nos lo entreguen, lo pone en una cajita y me lo pasa, y de la misma manera en la que viene a mis manos se lo doy a Sakura, lo gané para ella. La veo abrir la cajita y mirar el premio.

–Nunca lo he entendido, pero es un símbolo que me encanta y es chino –mira fascinada los collares, veo que despega uno de los dijes con su respectivo collar– ten, uno es para ti.

–¿Por qué? –la miro consternado–

–Entiendo muy poco, sobre esto, pero leí una vez que significa que dentro de la oscuridad siempre hay un poco de luz y dentro de la luz siempre hay un poco de oscuridad –me mira, asiento, ya que es un resumen un poco vago pero preciso– tú y yo somos como el yin y el yang, ambos nos complementamos ¿no crees?

Me he quedado sin palabras, le ayudo a colocarse su collar, jamás había estado tan cerca de ella, en realidad, jamás había tenido oportunidad de sentir su piel, las dos veces que la he besado la he sujetado de la cintura y su ropa siempre está de por medio, pero ahora es diferente, puedo rozar con mis dedos la piel de su cuello, siento su aroma, me embriago de su aroma, me encanta.

–Hueles muy bien –mi voz sale ronca, por más que la intento aclarar, no puedo evitarlo–

–Gracias –me aparto de ella–

Y es que con ella no puedo razonar, la amo, yo sé lo que siento, sino fuera así lo de hace un rato no me hubiese molestado a sobremanera, quiero protegerla y lo peor del caso es que quiero que ella sienta algo por mí, lo ansío desesperadamente.

–Sakura, para ti ¿cómo sería una cita perfecta? –comenzamos a caminar de nuevo por los puestos–

–No me gusta el término "citas" –hace comillas con los dedos– pero sería pasar un momento agradable con una persona, tener momentos que luego pueda recordar con una sonrisa.

–¿Así cómo estamos ahora? –la miro en espera de una respuesta, ¡pero qué rayos me pasa! ¡Jamás he sido cursi! –

–Sí, así como estamos ahora y también lo que pasamos en la mañana –avanza un poco– son momentos para recordar –se pone frente a mí y sin dejar de caminar– vi una cabina de fotos, ¿sabes hacer caras graciosas?

El canto de la sirena ya ha hecho de las suyas en mí, sus ojos verdes ¡me encanta! La tomo de la mano y prácticamente corremos hacia la cabina, la idea de tener una foto con ella es tentadora, aunque sea con caras graciosas. Nos metemos y comenzamos a hacer caras de todo tipo, cuando nos dicen que el tiempo ha acabado, volvemos a pagar otro turno, es divertido hacer esto con ella.

Cuando por fin decidimos que han sido bastantes fotos, salimos a recogerlas, en total tenemos con seis tiras de fotos, nos sentamos en una banca para verlas, hay unas en donde nos agarraban desprevenidos y simplemente salieron.

–Me gusta esta –dice quitándome una de las tiras de la mano, sin darme tiempo a verla– haces caras muy graciosas –se burla–

Veo cada una de las fotos, hasta que llego a una que me sorprende, la capturaron observándome, se ve muy tierna y de encima también tiene las mejillas rojas, ¿por qué habrá salido así?

–Yo me quedo con esta –también la escondo para que no vea–

Las demás simplemente nos las repartimos, no hay ninguna más reveladora, algunos de los puestos ya están cerrando, son casi la una de la mañana y nosotros seguimos aquí.

Definitivamente, esta es la cita perfecta con Sakura Kinomoto, sin peleas, sin reproches, simplemente disfrutando el momento. Sin embargo, esto no es suficiente para mí.

–Me iré a Hong Kong

Suelto sin tacto, ella deja de avanzar, no sé si fue por la noticia o si vio algo más interesante, espero a que siga avanzando, pero no lo hace, me acerco a ella, tiene la mirada perdida. ¿Qué estará pensando?

**\- ROBO DEL AUTO, SAKURA CON OTRO, APARECIÓ AKIHO ¿POR QUÉ APARECIÓ AKIHO?, SHAORAN SE VA A HONG KONG... NO SÉ USTEDES PERO ¡QUÉ NERVIOS! JAJAJA ME DIVERTÍ ESCRIBIENDO ESTE CAPÍTULO Y JAMÁS SE ME CRUZÓ QUE PASE UN ACCIDENTE, PERO ESPERO QUE A USTEDES LES HAYA GUSTADO :D**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y MIL GRACIAS POR CONTINUAR LEYENDO :DD **

**UN BESO 3**


	19. Capítulo 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

Luego de haberle dicho que me iré a Hong Kong, estuvimos en completo silencio, tal y como llegamos, yo sé que no fue la mejor manera de contarle la noticia y mucho menos era el momento, pero mi salud mental necesita distancia, ella me afecta, más porque no sé lo que siente.

–Descansa –digo apenas entramos al departamento, me voy al sillón y comienzo a acomodar los cojines–

–¿No dormirás en la habitación? –la veo sentarse en el otro sillón–

–No, tienes la cama para ti sola –saco mi móvil de mi bolsillo y lo acomodo en la mesita–

–Si es por lo del colchón inflable, solo bromeaba, no tienes por qué dormir aquí –la veo jugar con sus dedos–

–Sakura, así estás más cómoda, no te preocupes por mí, ve a descansar –sonrío para reconfortarla–

Nunca creí verla en este estado, se ve indecisa, y tampoco dice nada, simplemente juega con sus dedos en su regazo.

–¿Por qué te irás a Hong Kong?

Rompo la distancia entre ambos, me pongo de cuclillas frente a ella, no sé cómo explicarle que su indiferencia me está matando.

–Shaoran, no quiero que estés lejos –dice de repente– ¿puedo ir contigo? –nuestras miradas se conectan, vuelvo a caer en su hechizo–

–Solo serán unos días, debo poner todo en orden, me ayudarías mucho si te quedas –digo una vez más para reconfortarla, aunque llevármela no es mala idea, podría apartarla de aquel sujeto que la tenía abrazada–

–¿Tan rápido te cansaste de tenerme a tú lado? –tuerce el gesto–

–Me vuelves loco, pero no, no me he cansado de tenerte a mí lado –acaricio su mejilla– tal vez algo de distancia nos ayude.

–¿Ayudarnos a qué? Yo te necesito conmigo, no lejos de mí –ella me empuja y pasa de mí–

La veo irse a la habitación, ¿en qué momento todo cambió a ser una pelea? No debería, sin embargo, la sigo a la habitación, ni siquiera voltea a verme.

–No te entiendo, ¿para qué me quieres a tú lado si solo peleamos? –trato de decir neutral, cierro la puerta para que al menos amortigüe los gritos que estoy seguro de que vendrán–

–Eso no es verdad, no siempre peleamos –se cruza de brazos– tú jamás tienes tiempo para nada que no sea trabajo, prefieres hacer otras cosas que pasar tiempo conmigo –se queja–

–Sakura, cuando intento hablar contigo empiezas a gritar –me siento en la orilla de la cama– necesito unos días lejos de ti –me sincero, de nada sirve tratar de ocultar las cosas–

Observo cada uno de sus movimientos por la habitación, no dice nada, simplemente camina de un lado a otro, se va al vestidor y se queda ahí unos minutos.

–¿Por qué necesitas alejarte de mí? –su mirada me desarma, tiene los ojos cristalizados– Si es porque te agarré el auto, prometo no volver a hacerlo, prometo dejar de ser grosera, por favor no me dejes aquí, tú no.

No puedo más, otra vez el canto de la sirena me ha hechizado, me acerco a ella y la rodeo con mis brazos, escucho sus sollozos, no puedo creer que esté llorando.

–No llores, por favor –juego un poco con su cabello– necesitamos un poco de espacio, esto ha sido muy repentino, no pienso dejarte –intento hacer que me mire, aunque no tengo éxito, se aferra a mi playera sin levantar la cabeza–

–Yo no necesito espacio, yo sé lo que siento, sé que te necesito a mí lado… dijiste que me querías –reprocha con la voz entrecortada–

–¿Qué sientes Sakura? ¿Qué sientes por mí, por nuestra relación?

Necesito una respuesta, algo que me de la fuerza para continuar con esto, tampoco es que esté pensando en dejarla, al menos cumpliré la parte del trato, estar con ella por un año para más tarde dejarla libre.

Espero una respuesta, no dice nada, poco a poco se va apartando de mí, ¿por qué le es difícil decirme? Quiero saber qué pasa por su cabeza, yo le pagaría un millón de monedas, para saber sus pensamientos.

–¿Cuándo te irás?

Y lo bueno es que no quiere que me vaya, su momento de sentimentalismo ha pasado, ni siquiera le respondo, si ella no respondió a mis preguntas ¿yo por qué he de responder las suyas? Simplemente niego con la cabeza y me salgo de la habitación.

Necesito espacio, necesito aire, necesito apartarme de ella, me vuelve loco, me desespera, tomo las llaves del departamento y salgo, tal vez un poco de aire fresco me venga bien, me ayude a aclararme, ¿en verdad me quiero ir a Hong Kong? Tengo demasiado qué pensar.

Presiono varias veces el botón del elevador, el indicador muestra los pisos que está recorriendo, es una de las desventajas de estar en el último piso, debo esperar demasiado, en uno de mis bolsillos, siento la medalla que me dio Sakura, no puedo evitar sonreír, me gustó mucho que me la haya dado.

Me la coloco y juego con la medalla, el elevador abre sus puertas, sin embargo, no entro, es muy tarde para irme, doy media vuelta y regreso a mi departamento, creo que mejor me tomaré una ducha.

Una melodía triste alcanzo a escuchar, alguien toca el piano, me acerco a la habitación, la puerta está entreabierta, así que me asomo un poco, Sakura está tocando el piano, entro con todo el sigilo que puedo, parece muy concentrada porque no nota mi presencia, cuando acaba la pieza, se gira en mi dirección.

–Siento muchas cosas por ti –la escucho decir– aunque aún no puedo darle un nombre a este sentimiento –toca suavemente las teclas– ¿es necesario que te vayas? –vuelve a girarse al piano–

–Mientras no consiga oficinas para las empresas de mi familia, sí, es necesario que me vaya –me acerco a ella–

–Eso quiere decir que te irás por mucho tiempo –la veo hacerme un espacio en el asiento, por lo que me siento junto a ella, comienza a tocar las teclas–

–Aún no sé, lo que sí te puedo asegurar, es que volveré, no te dejaré –me está gustando mucho escucharla tocar– ¿confías en mí?

–Sabes que si –deja de tocar–

Nuestras miradas se conectan, sus ojos verdes me hipnotizan, con tan solo una mirada pierdo la batalla, y no solo eso, también pierdo mi voluntad, por instinto alzo mi mano y la coloco en su mejilla, su piel cálida me gusta, me voy acercando a ella, no pone resistencia, estamos a unos milímetros de distancia, quiero besarla, más me contengo, dije que no lo haría, yo no daría ese paso, ella tiene que poner de su parte, beso su frente y me aparto un poco de ella.

–Es muy tarde, deberías de dormir

Estoy por levantarme, cuando siento sus manos sobre mi brazo, bien podría empujarla para apartarme de su encanto, en su lugar, me quedo mirando su mano.

–No quiero dormir sola –la miro a los ojos– quédate

Para mi sorpresa, ella se levanta y se sienta en mis piernas, ¿estaré despierto? Siento como si fuera un sueño, que en cualquier momento me despertaré. Sus brazos rodean mi cuello, poco a poco va acortando el espacio que nos separa, hasta que siento sus cálidos labios sobre los míos, si esto es un sueño, no quiero despertar, coloco una de mis manos en su cintura mientras que con la otra la acerco más a mí.

–Tengo miedo –dice sobre mis labios, se aparta un poco de mí– ¿qué pasará cuando te harte? Me vas a dejar, te cansarás de mí

–¿No te das cuenta de lo que provocas en mí? Sakura, yo te amo, pero sin que tú pongas de tu parte, esto jamás funcionará –tomo ambas mejillas para mantener el contacto–

–¿Y yéndote harás que funcione? –trata de apartarse, pero ya la tengo bien sujeta, así que no podrá huir, no esta vez–

–La distancia ayudará a que tú aclares lo que sientes, yo sé que me gustas, incluso ya te he dicho que te amo, ¿y tú? –desvía la mirada, con ella no se puede–

–Yo quiero que estés conmigo, que no te alejes de mí ¿es mucho pedir? Ya te dije que aún no puedo ponerle nombre a lo que estoy sintiendo –hace una mueca–

Comienza a torturarme, creo que le he dado demasiada información, comienza a rozar sus labios con los míos, sino sabe lo que siente ¿a qué está jugando? Y antes de que pueda pensar más, sus labios y los míos vuelven a tener contacto, me tengo que sujetar del banco para no caernos, es lo malo de que no tenga respaldo.

–Xiao Lang, me pod…

¡Necesito privacidad! Sakura se oculta en mi pecho, la situación en la que estamos no es nada apropiada.

–Lo siento, creo que debí tocar –escucho a mi padre, me giro un poco para mirarlo, es de madrugada como para que esté despierto– ¿tienes los reportes pasados?

–¿Para qué? No es momento de revisar reportes –respondo malhumorado, siento a Sakura removerse, quiere escapar–

–Estamos ajustando unas cosas con tu madre, lo sabrías si hubieses asistido a la junta, encuéntralos y me los llevas a la habitación… buenas noches Sakura –dice mientras sale–

¡Por qué jamás puedo tener privacidad! Siempre interrumpen en los momentos más cruciales de mi relación, cuando por fin estábamos llegando a algo.

–¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Por qué no dejaste que me levante? –dice tapando su rostro con sus manos–

–No hacíamos nada malo –tomo sus manos para apartarlas de su rostro– iré a darle el reporte antes de que vuelva –ahora que quiero que se levante, pone resistencia, termino cargándola y llevándola a la cama– Sakura me estás ahorcando.

–Prométeme que volverás, quiero que duermas aquí conmigo –dice pegándome más a ella–

–Ya lo veremos, esta posición es muy incómoda –sin proponerlo, mi voz sale ronca–

Me está provocando, lo único malo es que mi cerebro está perdiendo el control, su mirada me hipnotiza, sus labios me llaman, ella me llama, no sé cómo pasó, pero ella ya está sobre mí, sin embargo, sé que en cualquier momento alguien interrumpirá, por lo que la aparto, en contra de mi voluntad.

–Deja que lleve los reportes, ahora regreso –me aclaro un poco la garganta, me odio por acabar con esta situación cuando en realidad quiero seguir con ella de esta manera y tal vez llegar a más–

Me apresuro a buscar los reportes, insisto, se supone que son horas de dormir, no entiendo que hace mi padre despierto a esta hora, y es que tampoco yo debería de estar despierto, dejo de darle vueltas, encuentro los mugres reportes y corro a entregárselos, cuando entro a la habitación ambos están despiertos.

–¿Algo que quieras contar? –la mirada de mi madre me hace entender que papá ya le ha contado, no entienden el término discreción–

–Nada, aquí están los reportes –los dejo en un lado– que descansen

–Mañana nos vamos tú madre y yo a Hong Kong, ¿qué harás?

Mi huida tendrá que esperar, aún no sé lo que haré, me siento en una montaña rusa, de repente estoy en la cima en mi relación con Sakura, sin embargo, todo se va a pique por una u otra situación.

–Los alcanzo en un par de días –respondo–

Ninguno de los dos dice nada, se observan entre ellos y luego dirigen su mirada en mí, sé que quieren preguntar, más los dejaré con ganas, salgo de la habitación antes de que empiece el interrogatorio en tercer grado y me hagan preguntas de las cuales yo tampoco sé las respuestas.

Entro a mi habitación, Sakura está acostada jugando su celular ¿es que no piensa dormir? Me acerco a la cama y me acuesto junto a ella, sin darle tiempo a mi cerebro de pensar las cosas, la rodeo con unos de mis brazos y me acerco un poco más para ver lo que está haciendo y la mantiene tan sonriente.

–Tomoyo me cae muy bien, creo que es un cambio positivo en la vida de Touya –comenta viendo la pantalla de su celular– ¿todo bien? –alza un poco su cabeza para mantener el contacto–

–Todo muy bien –sonrío– ¿con quien hablas a estas horas? –el monstruo de los celos hace acto de presencia, más trato de disimularlo–

–Un amigo, solo le respondo los mensajes de hace horas, supongo que está dormido –le resta importancia–

–Mmm, ahora regreso.

Voy a mi vestidor, necesito tomar una ducha para despejar estos celos que me están matando, cree que no me di cuenta de que le estaban respondiendo, después de todo, no tiene confianza de contarme sus cosas. Tomo el pantalón de pijama y una playera sin mangas, y sin mediar más palabras, voy al baño.

El agua comienza a caer por mis hombros, definitivamente, creo que irme a Hong Kong ayudará a mi salud mental, siento celos de alguien que ni sabe lo que quiere y me vuelvo a preguntar ¿en qué momento caí en esta situación?

Salgo del baño creyendo que Sakura ya está durmiendo, me he equivocado, sigue despierta, veo el reloj en la mesita de noche, son las tres de la mañana ¿es que no piensa dormir? Tiro la ropa sucia en el cesto, todo bajo la atenta mirada de la sirena.

–¿Por qué no te has dormido? –me acerco hasta ella–

–Te estaba esperando, ven acuéstate –señala el espacio vacío, incluso las almohadas que creaban la división no están–

–Iré a dormir en el sillón, tú descansa –beso su frente, y fue un completo error, me sujeta de la playera y hace que caiga sobre ella–

–No irás a ninguna parte ¿es que no quieres estar conmigo? –me levanto un poco para no aplastarla–

–Sakura, te voy a lastimar, deja que me levante –está muy bien aferrada a mi playera, solo he podido levantarme unos milímetros–

–No, si te suelto me dejarás aquí sola, quiero que te quedes conmigo –se me había olvidado de que Sakura es como una niña, de un solo movimiento me levanto con todo y ella colgada de mí, parece un mono–

Y antes de poder alejarme del todo de la cama y liberarme de sus brazos, ella rompe la distancia que hay entre nuestros labios, de nuevo siento sus labios suaves contra los míos, pierdo un poco el equilibrio y no sé cómo lo hizo, pero de un movimiento, estoy sentado en la cama con ella sobre mí.

He perdido el control de mis actos, acaricio su cintura mientras seguimos con el beso, muerdo un poco su labio inferior, tenemos la respiración agitada, mi sentido común me pide que me detenga, sin embargo, mando al diablo a mi sentido común, la deseo.

–No te vayas a Hong Kong –dice con la voz ronca, se escucha sexy–

Huele muy bien, beso su cuello, no me importa nada en este momento, soy capaz de venderle mi alma en este momento.

–Dime que te quedarás –susurra en mi oído–

–No puedo –respondo, el empujón que me da me hace reaccionar–

–¡Entonces vete y no regreses!

¡Momento! ¿Me he perdido algo? la veo encerrarse en el baño, me recuesto en la cama y paso mis manos por mi cabello desordenado, estuvo jugando conmigo, no puedo creer que haya caído en su juego.

Frustrado me voy a la sala, el cómodo sillón espera por mí, al igual que unas buenas horas de sueño, aunque siendo realistas, no creo poder dormir, el sabor de sus labios aún sigue presente, cierro los ojos y la veo a ella sobre mí, no pudo haber fingido, ella igual lo quería, o tal vez estoy comenzando a ver cosas que no son.

No tengo idea en qué momento pude conciliar el sueño, lo único que sé, es que soñé con ella y con lo que pudo haber pasado, pero claro, solo quería convencerme de quedarme, lo peor de todo es que estuve a punto de caer en el canto de la sirena antes de que se convirtiera en el monstruo marino.

Reviso la hora en mi móvil, ya es medio día y yo apenas me estoy despertando, quién puede culparme, ayer tuve un día muy feo y terminó fatal, apoyo mi cabeza en mis brazos, me quedo mirando el techo.

–De lo que eres capaz con tal de salirte con la tuya –digo en voz alta, mientras reflexiono lo que pasó–

Espero unos minutos recostado, no se escucha nada en el departamento, me levanto y comienzo a inspeccionar los espacios, mis padres no están, tampoco hay señales de Wei o de Sakura, voy a mi habitación, me acerco al piano, Sakura olvidó bajar la tapa de las teclas, acomodo todo y me voy a dar una ducha, de solo recordar lo que pudo haber pasado en esa habitación me comienza a doler la entrepierna.

_"¡Maldición! Debiste decirle que sí, aunque no lo cumplieras"_ me reprendo, después de todo mi sentido común no estaba del todo desconectado en ese momento.

Me visto con ropa deportiva, necesito caminar, despejarme, más tarde haré mi maleta, debo de irme a Hong Kong ¡Ya! No puedo esperar más. Estoy por salir, cuando me topo con ella, Sakura me mantiene la mirada, está enojada, cuando el enojado debería de ser yo, paso de ella, no pienso caer en sus encantos, no esta vez.

Ni siquiera espero el elevador, me voy por las escaleras de emergencia, estoy en el último piso ¿y eso qué? Necesito cansarme para dejar de pensar en ella y en todo lo que me provocó en la noche.

Saludo a Seung al salir del edificio, camino unas cuadras hasta llegar al parque, por las prisas me olvidé el móvil, tendré que correr sin música, comienzo trotando un par de metros, hasta que tengo muy buen ritmo y acelero más el paso, hay frío y eso no me importa, cuando normalmente huyo de él, pero también olvidé mi sudadera, prácticamente salí huyendo de mi propio departamento.

Estoy distraído, por más que lo intento, no puedo olvidar lo ocurrido, se reproduce en mi cabeza una y otra vez, sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas mirándome, su voz seduciéndome, sus labios suaves y con un delicioso sabor a cerezas, paso mis dedos por mis labios, recordando esos momentos, todo se esfuma cuando impacto con un cuerpo pequeño, sujeto su mano para evitar que se caiga, ya la he visto antes.

–Lo siento, andaba distraído ¿te lastimé? –dos orbes azules me miran–

–Estamos a mano –responde sonriendo– ¿no me recuerdas? –la miro un instante, es la chica de ayer–

–Ayer coincidimos en el estacionamiento –la suelto, ni siquiera sé por qué la seguía sujetando–

–Así es –vuelve a sonreír– me llamo Akiho Kino… no, Akiho Shinomoto –se corrige–

–El "Kino" ¿no tiene importancia? –se ve un poco nerviosa, no entiendo por qué– Soy Shaoran Li

–Mucho gusto, espero que volvamos a coincidir –¿me está coqueteando? Tal vez deba decir que soy casado–

Debo admitir que sus ojos me fascinan, es muy guapa ¿por qué no la habré conocido antes? Aunque, de no ser por el color de cabello y ojos, podría jurar que se parece a Sakura.

–Eres nueva en los departamentos, bueno, no te había visto antes –algo me dice que siga hablando con ella–

–Llegué hace unos días, llevo mucho tiempo fuera de Japón, a mi mamá le trae malos recuerdos –esto último lo dice con nostalgia– y mi papá ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí –no sé si es mi imaginación, pero pude percibir un poco de rencor en su mirada–

–Parece que no tienes buena relación con él –la observo un momento–

–¿Tú tendrías buena relación con la persona que quería deshacerse de ti? De no haber sido por un pequeño problema y de que no llegamos al lugar donde nos habían citado… lo odio por todo lo que nos ha hecho –el rencor en su voz es muy evidente–

–Pero no logró hacerte nada, ¿por qué no mejor te centras en ser feliz? No vale la pena estar viviendo con rencor –no sé si dije algo malo, la manera en la que me mira podría atravesarme–

–¿Eso le dices a tú esposa? ¿Le está funcionando? –cuestiona con el gesto torcido, no recuerdo haberle dicho que soy casado, lo pensé, pero no se lo dije–

–No sé de qué hablas, adiós Akiho.

Retomo mi rumbo, no me interesa saber más nada de su vida, muy guapa y todo, pero se ve que está muy perturbada mentalmente, y tengo suficiente con la sirena que se convierte en monstruo marino de repente, como para meterme en otro lío.

Una hora más tarde, regreso al departamento, Wei me informa que Sakura se ha ido a la universidad, al menos eso fue lo que le dijo, si está ahí o no, eso no lo sé y aunque me gustaría ir a comprobarlo, odiaría verla con aquel sujeto, porque definitivamente, sé que está con él.

–Sus padres también se han marchado, y me comentaron que usted los alcanzaría después –comenta Wei–

–Así es, me iré mañana al medio día –informo– Wei, quiero que te quedes con Sakura, que la cuides mientras no estoy.

–¿Por qué no la lleva con usted? Tal vez a la señorita Sakura le gustaría ir, hoy se veía muy triste –si tan solo supiera lo que ella intentó hacer–

–Tiene clases, sus vacaciones son en un par de semanas, si para ese entonces sigo en Hong Kong, mandaré por ella, mientras tanto, se debe de quedar –respondo– en cuanto a su tristeza, no caigas Wei, es una muy buena actriz.

Me voy a la habitación, sin mis padres aquí ya podré tener una cama en donde dormir, me encierro en la que mis padres habían estado, enciendo mi portátil, recuerdo haber guardado información del accidente que vivió Sakura, nunca lo leí, tal vez pueda averiguar más leyendo ese artículo.

Busco la información, la foto llama mi atención, de hecho, desde la primera vez que vi la noticia me llamó la atención, están Kinomoto con su esposa, sus dos hijos y Eriol, está un poco borroso y más cuando le doy zoom, pero estoy casi seguro de que la que aparece detrás es ¿Akiho? Leo el artículo, algo debe de haber que me de más pistas.

_"Trágico accidente separa a la familia"_

_El famoso arquitecto Fujitaka Kinomoto, se ve envuelto en una investigación, tras la muerte de su esposa "Nadeshiko Kinomoto" quien se encontraba en el edificio que según fuentes tenía algunos desperfectos, con ella se encontraba la hija menor de la pareja, ella logró ser rescatada, se dice que no fue un accidente, puesto que, en una entrevista, una joven de identidad desconocida, le reclamaba por lo ocurrido…_

_SK la hija menor del arquitecto, ha sido enviada lejos de japón, en las entrevistas que ha dado, habla sobre apartarla de todo este escándalo, hay demasiadas especulaciones sobre este "accidente"…_

Me he quedado helado de leer la nota, ni siquiera la puedo terminar de leer, entonces Kinomoto tenía razón, eso no era para su esposa o para Sakura, y si uno la poca información que Akiho me dio hace un momento, eran ella y su madre quienes debían de estar en ese edificio.

Ella empezó a decir "Kino" luego se corrigió, todo comienza a tener sentido en este complicado rompecabezas, quiso decir Kinomoto, es hija de Fujitaka, por eso el parecido con Sakura.

¡Fujitaka tiene otra familia! Está demasiada complicada esta historia, el rencor de Akiho es inmenso, ¿qué estará buscando?

¡Al diablo la universidad! Sakura se irá conmigo, no la dejaré sola con ella tan cerca, su odio hacia Fujitaka puede que le haga cometer alguna locura, y por nada en el mundo dejaré que le pase algo a Sakura.

Tal vez me esté precipitando, tal vez no, con la mente despejada y con todo pensando, llamo a Sakura, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco tonos y no responde, debe de seguir enojada, compruebo la hora, ya debió de haber salido de la universidad, si voy por ella tal vez cuando llegue ya no esté, creo que me toca esperarla.

Pasa una hora y ella no llega, intento llamarla nuevamente, esta vez me manda directo al buzón, ¡apagó su móvil! Todo lo relajado que conseguí estar se está perdiendo, creo que, al terminar el año, si no sucede nada con ella, necesitaré internarme en el psiquiátrico.

Parezco león enjaulado, camino dando vueltas por toda la sala, marco a su número sin ningún resultado, ya no puedo más, tomo las llaves del auto, justo cuando abro la puerta ella se aparece, y no precisamente sola, ¡Lo tenía que traer aquí!

**-POOM POOM POOOOOOOOM, ESE PAPÁ DE SHAORAN QUE IRRUMPE EN EL MEJOR MOMENTO JAJAJA POBRE SE QUEDÓ CON GANAS ¿A QUIÉN LLEVÓ SAKURA PARA HABER MOLESTADO A SHAORAN? ¿SE IRÁN JUNTOS A HONG KONG? ¿QUÉ HARÁ AKIHO? MUCHAS INTERROGANTES... ¿QUIEREN SPOILER? NO MEJOR SE ESPERAN A LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA :DD**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS :D UN BESO. **


	20. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

Ni siquiera siente vergüenza, pasa de mí, entra al departamento con aquel sujeto, mi nivel de estrés sumado con lo enfadado que estoy me hierve la sangre, no puedo con su descaro, yo preocupado por ella, en cambio, ella me restriega en la cara a este que ni sé lo que tiene que ver con ella y a estas alturas, creo que es mejor no saberlo.

Salgo aporreando la puerta, no debería de dejarlos a solas, y tampoco quiero regresar, ya nada tiene sentido, no puedo cumplir con el trato, no quiero saber nada de ella, ni de Kinomoto.

Conduzco durante un buen rato, llego al aeropuerto, todo a cambiado, mi trabajo de protector la doy por finalizada, no me necesita, lo tiene a él, solo soy un estorbo, le dejaré el camino libre.

–Quiero un boleto para Hong Kong –le digo a la recepcionista–

Ni siquiera le doy tiempo de protestar, le enseño mi identificación, el poder de mi apellido es enorme, revisa entre los vuelos disponibles, no sé si es suerte o destino, lo único que sé es que consigo lugar en el vuelo que sale en una hora.

**Yo – 20:37**

_"Me voy a Hong Kong,_

_aún no sé por cuánto tiempo"_

Envío este mensaje a Eriol y también a Wei, apago el móvil, no quiero recibir llamadas ni mensajes, llegando a Hong Kong le mandaré un mensaje a Sakura, aunque, llegando a este punto, dudo mucho que le importe saber en dónde estoy, está muy contenta con su "amigo"

Paso por seguridad, para luego abordar el avión, yo sé que dije que me esperaría un año, y que en ese año lograría enamorarla, pero seamos honestos, ella no pone de su parte, lo ocurrido en la madrugada no fue nada más que un simple juego para ella, nunca le han enseñado que con los sentimientos no se juega.

Horas más tarde, estoy en Hong Kong, como era de esperarse, Wei avisó a mis padres de que me estaba yendo para ahí, por lo que no me sorprende ver a uno de los de seguridad esperándome, lo saludo cuando ya estoy cerca, me dirige al auto negro con ventanas polarizadas, es uno de los motivos por los cuales me fui, aquí no hay privacidad, siempre tengo que estar con protección.

Al llegar a la casa o mejor dicho a la mansión Li, me dirijo a mi habitación, en primera, estoy cansado por el viaje y en segunda, no estoy para darle explicaciones de mis actos a nadie, simplemente quiero desconectar, tal vez cuando me despierte, todo esto quede como un sueño, tal vez ni siquiera la he conocido.

A pesar de tratar de desconectar, enciendo mi móvil, tengo mensajes de Eriol, Meiling y hasta Tomoyo, corren muy rápido las noticias, leo cada uno de los mensajes, más no los respondo, cuando ya no aparece ninguna notificación pendiente, abro un nuevo mensaje para Sakura.

**Yo – 23:09**

_"No creo que te interese_

_de todos modos, te aviso_

_que estoy en Hong Kong"_

Mi yo inmaduro emerge lanzando mi móvil contra la pared, dejándolo hecho añicos, por el momento quiero estar incomunicado, mientras menos sepa de ella, será mejor.

Tres meses han pasado desde que me vine a Hong Kong, tres meses en donde he esquivado cualquier pregunta sobre mi relación con Sakura, evito cualquier encuentro con mis padres, siempre preguntan por ella, al punto que decidí irme a mi casa, está junto a la de mis padres, pero no pueden acceder a ella sin autorización, la cual se las tengo negada, las fiestas decembrinas las pasé trabajando, la primavera ya está llegando, tan solo faltan dos meses para llegar a esa estación.

–Su reunión de las diez ya lo está esperando –me informa la secretaria–

Recojo los papeles que he estado revisando, todo parece marchar bien en las empresas, incluso se ha incrementado el costo de las ganancias un veinte por ciento, entro a la sala de juntas, me disculpo por la tardanza.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –frente a mí tengo a Yue Tsukishiro, mi antiguo jefe–

–Te estuve buscando, me enteré de lo que pasó con tu intento de constructora, no me digas que ya te rendiste –lo veo enarcar una ceja–

–No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia –espeto–

–Quiero que nos asociemos, juntos podemos hacer que Kinomoto no sea nada –media sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro–

–No quiero saber nada de ese señor –frunzo el ceño– no estoy interesado en asociarme con nadie, he dejado la arquitectura, tengo muchas responsabilidades ahora –ni siquiera sé por qué me estoy justificando–

–Piénsalo bien, independientemente de Kinomoto, quiero expandir mi constructora en Tokio, salirme de Tomoeda –lo escucho suspirar– en verdad te quiero como mi socio, siempre te aprecié, incluso cuando decidiste irte, no te puse trabas.

–Lo pensaré –concedo– si eso es todo… tengo otros compromisos que atender –compruebo la hora, tengo unos minutos para prepararme para la junta con mis padres, necesito mucha concentración para que no me saquen de mis casillas–

Yue se despide y lo veo salir, jamás creí que viniese a ofrecerme algo así, mi móvil cobra vida en mi mano, tuve que comprarme otro, no podía vivir incomunicado toda la vida, aunque no sería mala idea. Veo la pantalla, no conozco el número, por lo que ni siquiera respondo, si es importante dejará un mensaje de voz.

Camino a mi oficina, por una extraña razón mi mirada se fija en el calendario que está en el pasillo, el próximo mes se cumplirán seis meses en que me casé con Sakura, seis meses en donde ni siquiera nos comportamos como un matrimonio. Al menos sé que está bien, Wei me sigue manteniendo al tanto, aunque le he pedido un millón de veces que ya no lo haga.

Por las noticias, sé que a Kinomoto lo están investigando por algunas irregularidades, son las noticias del momento, prefiero sumergirme en el trabajo, he dicho que no quiero pensar más en él y en Sakura, verla llegar aquel día con ese sujeto, me molestó a sobremanera.

–Creí que nunca vendrías –alzo la vista de los papeles que estaba leyendo, para centrarme en la dueña de aquella voz–

–¿Qué haces aquí? –orbes verdes me miran, había olvidado la manera en la que me hipnotizan, parece que la invoqué con el pensamiento–

–Hace tres meses te fuiste, ni siquiera respondes mis mensajes y las llamadas mandan a buzón –hace una mueca– Wei te justifica siempre, dice que tienes mucho trabajo y que por eso no respondes –la miro, no puedo dejar de mirarla–

–Perdí mi móvil con mis contactos –miento vilmente– estoy muy ocupado Sakura –mantengo una distancia prudente, sé que si me acerco a ella, hará de las suyas para manipularme–

–Entonces te esperaré, no me moveré de aquí hasta que me expliques por qué te fuiste tan repentinamente y sin llamarme, solo me enviaste un mensaje, y de una vez te digo, que si me importas –la veo cruzarse de brazos–

Le importo tanto como para restregarme en la cara a ese tipo, cree que me he olvidado de ese detalle, pues no, no lo he hecho, cierro los ojos y la veo con él, contenta, abrazándolo y queriéndolo como no me quiere a mí.

–Solo vas a esperar en vano, tengo muchos pendientes –salgo de la oficina, no puedo seguir en el mismo espacio que ella–

–¡Te amo! –la escucho gritar–

Me detengo en seco, ¿escuché bien? Veo que todos los que están en el piso nos observan.

–Yo sé que me tardé mucho, que no he sido muy fácil de tratar, que has aguantado demasiado –la escucho detrás de mí– ahora sé lo que siento, creo que siempre lo supe y lo estuve negando, me asustaba el hecho de que no me correspondieras –me abraza por atrás, puedo ver sus manos y percibir su aroma– no me apartes de tu vida.

Sus caricias, sumado con su olor, pueden conmigo, ¿estará hablando enserio? Quiero creer que sí, que todo lo que dice es verdad, aunque una voz en mi cabeza me dice que no le crea.

Me aparto de ella, la tomo del brazo y la llevo a la oficina para alejarnos de todos los curiosos que están muy al pendiente de lo que estaba pasando, le pongo seguro a la puerta, y descuelgo el teléfono de la oficina para evitar cualquier interrupción, esto necesito procesarlo muy bien.

–¿Me amas? –la interrogo, busco alguna señal, algún gesto que me diga que es verdad o es mentira–

–Si, te amo, Shaoran, estoy enamorada de ti, puedes preguntarle a Wei, duermo con una de tus playeras, tus camisas o alguna prenda que sea tuya, que tenga tu aroma –sus mejillas se tiñen de un hermoso color rojo– aún traes el collar –acorta la distancia y presta atención al collar que me dio meses atrás en nuestra única cita–

–Me gusta, es un lindo recuerdo –su sonrisa tímida aparece, hace tiempo que no la veía–

–¿Me darás una oportunidad? Prometo no volverte loco –aprieto los labios para evitar reírme–

La sujeto de la cintura, nuestras respiraciones se mezclan, roso sus labios, la tiento, beso su mejilla, bajo a su cuello, ¡dios! Me vuelve loco y no solo por su actitud, me aparto un poco de ella.

–Hablamos más tarde, tengo un día pesado –me aparto de ella, ahora yo me haré el difícil, tiene los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido–

–Es casi medio día, debes de comer, no todo es trabajo –se queja–

–Tengo una comida de negocios, vuelvo a las tres y tengo una junta con algunos inversionistas, después tengo una reunión con el personal de las empresas –recito mi agenda–

–Harás que haga algo ilegal –dice con una sonrisa malévola–

Enarco una ceja en espera de que me cuente sus planes, sin embargo, se mantiene callada, se pasea por mi oficina, se sienta en mi silla y la veo tomar el teléfono, enseguida cobra vida, a lo que ella responde.

–El señor Li está ocupado, cancela todas sus citas –dice a la persona que está del otro lado de la línea–

La miro atónito, no es ilegal lo que hizo, lo que no me puedo creer es que lo haya hecho, la miro molesto, aunque en realidad no lo estoy, la verdad es que me libró de esas aburridas pláticas, y ella no debe de saber que me alegra que lo haya hecho.

–Eso no es ilegal –puntualizo–

–Para hacer lo ilegal necesito ayuda, tú eres más fuerte que yo, por eso pasé al plan B, el plan A era secuestrarte –dice toda tranquila– ahora sí tienes tiempo para mí.

–Prometiste no volverme loco –le recuerdo sus palabras–

–No es válido porque aún no me dices si me darás una oportunidad –la veo cruzarse de brazos– y quiero que sepas que vine a Hong Kong con el único propósito de ganarte y que vuelvas conmigo.

–No regresaré a Tomoeda –me siento en uno de los sillones que tengo en un lado a modo de sala, en donde tengo conversaciones con mis padres acerca de negocios–

La veo jugar con las cosas que tengo en el escritorio, incluso con la computadora, me encantaría poder leerle los pensamientos.

–Descubrí que tengo una media hermana, he mantenido contacto con ella, tiene un gran resentimiento hacia mi papá –comenta– ¿sabes que a mi padre lo están investigando? Ha tenido muchas bajas en la constructora, ya no es lo que era antes, me duele verlo así, aunque no entiendo por qué me odia.

–No creo que te odie y tampoco es que trate de justificarlo, pero ¿te has puesto a pensar que lo que él quería era evitar que te enteraras de eso, de que tienes una media hermana? –inquiero, es una de las posibilidades–

–Pues si es así, hizo un pésimo trabajo –suspira– James me dijo que hablara con él, pero tú has visto lo que me causa estar frente a él, la ansiedad y el miedo se manifiestan con tan solo mirarlo.

–¿Quién es James? –lo sé, de todo lo que me dijo, me quedé con el nombre que mencionó–

–Mi amigo, lo conocí en Inglaterra, además de Eriol, él fue un gran apoyo –sonríe y eso me molesta– estuvo unos días en Japón, te lo iba a presentar, pero te fuiste –vuelve a sonreír, ¿por qué cuando habla de él sonríe?– Él evitó que hiciera muchas locuras, la única locura que no pudo evitar fue que me regresara a Japón, y no sabes lo feliz que estoy de haberme salido con la mía, así te conocí, de no haber vuelto, creo que no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

–¿Es o fue tú novio? –suelto la pregunta antes de procesarla, es más la curiosidad por saber de ese tipo–

–No, para nada, nunca me quiso hacer caso, ni siquiera ebrio me correspondía –se queda pensativa, ¿estará consciente de lo que me está diciendo? Siento la sangre hervirme, el monstruo de los celos está emergiendo– Shaoran, respira –dice riendo– estoy bromeando, nunca tuve ni quise tener nada con él.

Poco a poco me voy tranquilizando, esa respuesta me quita un peso de encima, al menos aquel sujeto no representa una amenaza.

–Vamos a caminar, quiero conocer Hong Kong –dice de pronto–

–Prefiero que nos quedemos aquí, tienes mucho que explicarme –la veo enarcar una ceja, la verdad es que prefiero estar en la oficina que en la calle–

–¿Qué quieres que te explique? –de pronto la tengo sentada a mi lado–

–¿Por qué hasta ahora te presentas aquí y diciendo que me amas? –la miro en espera de una respuesta–

–¿No me crees? –hace una mueca– eres el único hombre que ha llamado mi atención, al principio me pareciste interesante, sobre todo cuando te mentí sobre mi nombre, luego, me brindaste tu apoyo, te enfrentaste a mi papá, comencé a verte de otra manera, aunque seguía con la incertidumbre de que tal vez todo fuera por interés, hasta donde yo tenía entendido te fascinaba mi papá, me creerás una acosadora, te investigué, y no sabes la sorpresa que me llevé cuando supe quién eras, no lo podía creer, te veías muy humilde, eso me ayudó a confiar más en ti, porque entonces entendí que no te interesaba la posición, luego nos casamos, los días que estuve con el abuelo, me hicieron anhelar una relación contigo, sin embargo, siempre vivo con miedo, la manera en la que me protejo es siendo altanera, malcriada y berrinchuda –dice mirándome– eso no parecía importarte, por eso decidí ir a vivir contigo, y aunque no me agradó que estuvieran tus papás, muy en el fondo se los agradecí porque creí que dormías conmigo, hasta que un día, me desperté y vi que no estabas, salí de la habitación y te encontré durmiendo en el sillón, creí que comenzaba a cansarte, que ya no me querías –dice bajando la mirada– ¿me harás que te cuente todo lo que he sentido? –me mira ceñuda–

–Sí, ahora sigue hablando, creo que te falta mucho por contarme –respondo, mientras me acomodo en el sillón, me gustaría tener unas palomitas, da un enorme suspiro y prosigue–

–…Bueno, después está el día que llegaste ebrio, estuve preocupada porque no llegabas, y cuando lo hiciste pude estar más tranquila, luego me desperté en la madrugada por una pesadilla, me abrazaste, me acunaste en tus brazos, me sentí muy bien, no quería que ese momento acabara, salimos a correr y pasó lo de la ofrecida de la farmacia, me molesté mucho cuando te vi sonriéndole –me mira– y sí estaba celosa y qué –la miro divertido, ya sé que estaba celosa– nos saltamos los momentos trágicos, como el día e los reporteros, la demolición y el robo del auto…

Ahora sí no puedo evitar la risa, y ella se une a mí, Eriol tenía razón, conocer a la verdadera Sakura es tan satisfactorio, no puedo creer que haya tenido que irme de Tomoeda para que esto esté pasando.

–De acuerdo, nos saltamos esa parte –concedo– prosigue.

–Me divertí mucho contigo en la feria, todavía lo recuerdo, al igual que los momentos que vivimos en Kyoto, también llevo la medalla conmigo –busca entre su blusa y saca la otra mitad de la medalla– y lo que pasó en la habitación… –de pronto comienza a cambiar de color y la conversación se pone mucho más interesante–

–¿Qué cosa? –pregunto inocentemente–

–Lo del beso subido de tono –dice colorada– te empujé y salí huyendo porque me dio miedo, no tengo experiencia en, bueno tú sabes… –dice nerviosa– preferí molestarme y salir huyendo que asumir mi inexperiencia, además de que me diste el motivo perfecto para hacerlo –está mordiendo su labio inferior, para no tener experiencia en eso, sabe seducir a la perfección–

–Pues no parecías inexperta en lo que hacías –la miro divertido–

–Bueno, he estado hablando con amigas, ellas cuentan sus experiencias y digamos que en ese momento vi pertinente hacer lo que ellas contaban –dice con la cabeza baja, tomo su barbilla y hago que me mire–

–Aprendiste muy bien –pego mi frente con la suya– no vuelva a hacerlo a menos que lo termines.

Se aparta mientras se muere de risa, esta vez no me rio, no le veo la gracia, me dolió no poder terminar lo que ella había comenzado.

–En ese caso, tendrás que tenerme paciencia, porque no sé cuándo ocurra de verdad –dice sonrojada–

–Mientras no hagas lo mismo de la otra noche, no pasa nada –aprieto su nariz– vamos a casa, quiero descansar un rato –me levanto del sillón, estiro mi mano en espera de que lo tome–

–No que tenías mucho que hacer –dice mientras toma mi mano–

–Cancelaste todas mis citas, eso quiere decir que tengo el resto del día libre.

La sujeto de la cintura, afortunadamente la puerta de la oficina es lo bastante amplia, por lo que no me tengo que apartar de ella para nada, puedo sentir las miradas curiosas de todos los que nos ven pasar, definitivamente, en Hong Kong no existe la vida privada, al menos, no para mí.

Caminamos al estacionamiento, aun no puedo creer que esté de esta manera con ella y sin pelearnos, tampoco creí que fuera capaz de venir, cambió el rumbo de mis planes. Al llegar al estacionamiento, Long, mi guardaespaldas personal, hace una reverencia a modo de saludo, abre la puerta del auto, espero a que Sakura suba para luego subir.

–¿Aquí no conduces? –pregunta una vez estamos abordo–

–No, en Hong Kong no tengo tanta libertad como en Japón –hago una mueca–

–¿Hacia dónde va señor Li? –escucho la voz de Long–

–A casa –respondo escuetamente–

Para mi privacidad, el auto tiene una barrera entre el conductor y la parte de atrás, la cual puedo accionar con un botón y normalmente no hago uso de esa barrera, a menos de que tenga una llamada importante y confidencial, en este caso, quiero privacidad con Sakura.

–No me imagino viviendo como tú –la escucho por encima de mis pensamientos– tienes ¿qué? ¿veintiséis años?

–No es tan malo, tiene sus ventajas –le guiño un ojo–

–Ventaja número uno que le encuentro, puedo conversar contigo sin interrupciones –se recarga en mi pecho, la rodeo con mi brazo, me está gustando esta ventaja–

–Señorita Kinomoto, no creo que estés en vacaciones, no debiste venir aquí –la reprendo–

–Ahora soy la señora Li –dice alzando un poco su cabeza para mirarme– quiero ser la señora Li

¡Dios! Esos ojos me hipnotiza demasiado, acorto el espacio entre nuestros labios, prácticamente le devoro la boca y soy correspondido, sujeto sus mejillas para profundizar el beso, nos separamos por falta de aire.

–Te amo Shaoran Li –dice agitada–

–No creí escuchar esa frase de tus labios –digo mientras roso nuestras narices–

–Pues acostúmbrate, porque te lo diré todos los días –siento sus manos en mi pecho–

–Me distraes a propósito, no creo que estés de vacaciones, no debiste de venir –la vuelvo a reprender–

–Me adelanté mis vacaciones –dice como si nada– entregué mis proyectos, así que, sí estoy de vacaciones –sonríe victoriosa– además, tu ropa ya no tiene tu olor, no he podido dormir –suspira nostálgica– no me vuelvas a dejar.

–No tenía planeado dejarte, te iba a traer –me sincero– hasta que te vi entrar con tu amigo, actué impulsivamente –me siento avergonzado por mis actos, prácticamente salí huyendo–

–Tal vez tenías razón, este tiempo sin ti me sirvió para darme cuenta de que no quiero vivir sin ti, de lo que siento realmente por ti.

El auto se detiene, Long nos abre la puerta para que salgamos, una vez fuera, guío a Sakura a la entrada de mí casa, está callada, observando todo a su alrededor. Mi casa está al lado de la mansión, únicamente se separan por una pared cubierta de arbustos, lo mandé a hacer así por mi privacidad.

–Es enorme –es lo primero que dice luego de mucho rato en silencio– es el doble que la casa de mi papá, y eso que en Tomoeda se supone que somos los más adinerados –dice dando vueltas en el espacio– ¿Esta es la casa de tus papás? –se detiene frente a mí, niego con la cabeza–

–La casa de mis papás es la de al lado, esta es mía –la giro para que la vea, mientras la abrazo y apoyo mi barbilla en su hombro– la mandé a construir mientras vivía en Japón, no le había dado uso, aunque tengo quien me la mantenga en buenas condiciones.

–Jamás creí que fueras así de rico, te ví muy normal cuando te conocí –dice entre risas–

Me aparto de ella para tomarla de la mano, se me está siendo costumbre mantener el contacto, le enseño la casa, aquí cuento con las suficientes habitaciones como para no dormir en el sillón.

–Es demasiado grande para mi gusto, me encanta la distribución y la luz natural, ¿tú la diseñaste? –dice pasando su mano por uno de los muebles–

–Sí, hice el plano mientras estudiaba, fue mi primer proyecto, dije que la haría poco a poco con lo que ganara en Japón, me costó dos años de sueldo y lo que me daban por ser un Li –aclaré antes de que protestara– me dan una cantidad mensual.

–¿Por qué no hacemos aquí la constructora? Olvidemos Tomoeda, estoy segura que Hiro igual se vendría, yo quiero estar en donde tú estés –sus ojos verdes conectan con los míos–

–¿Estás dispuesta a venir a vivir aquí? –su sonrisa me encanta–

–Sí, dejemos todo atrás, podemos comenzar aquí desde cero, bueno no tan desde cero, ya te dije, quiero ser la señora Li.

Sus palabras, su mirada, me he vuelto a enamorar de la misma sirena que sé que se convierte en monstruo marino cuando se enoja, ¿y eso qué? Con todo y su malhumor y berrinches la amo.

–Con respecto a la universidad, puedo cursar el último año aquí, no me interesa nada en Japón si tú no estás ahí.

Prácticamente la cargo y comienzo a dar vueltas con ella en mis brazos, espero que esto no sea un sueño, no podría vivir con la decepción.

El resto de la tarde nos la pasamos viendo la televisión, una vez más tenemos problemas para ponernos de acuerdo, hasta que me le cedo el mando del televisor y dejo que ella elija, si alguien me hubiese preguntado al inicio de nuestra relación que si me imaginaba estar de esta manera con ella, me hubiese reído.

Sakura acurrucada en mi pecho, mientras pasa los canales en busca de algo para ver, la torturo un rato más, hasta que le digo que hay Netflix. Y es que ni ahí se pone de acuerdo, hasta que le quito el mando y pongo la primera película que veo aparecer.

El sonido de mi móvil nos interrumpe, con todo y sus pucheros, decido tomar la llamada, puede ser importante, aún tengo responsabilidades, veo la pantalla, es Eriol quien llama.

–¿Qué pasa Charming? –respondo–

–Está Sakura contigo –hay algo en su voz que no me gusta–

–Sí, aquí está conmigo ¿qué pasa? –vuelvo a preguntar–

–Mi tío, lo hirieron al salir de la constructora, está muy grave –dice Eriol– no se te vaya a ocurrir traerla, solo dale la noticia.

–Estás de broma –me aparto de Sakura para alejarme lo suficiente– va a querer ir, no puedo evitarlo.

–Dile que la mantendré al tanto, pero no dejes que venga, las cosas están muy feas por aquí, estamos tratando de atrapar al responsable –me informa–

–Trataré, tal vez ayude si Touya habla con ella –suspiro– te aviso cuando le diga.

Finalizo la llamada, ¿por qué cuando todo está bien entre nosotros ocurre alguna desgracia? Guardo mi móvil y voy con ella, está concentrada en la película, no hay una manera sutil de decir esta noticia, así que apago la tv, me siento frente a ella y la miro.

–¿Todo bien? –me mira, detesto tener que dar esta noticia, respiro hondo–

–Sakura, pasó algo en Japón –comienzo a decir con cautela–

–¿Qué cosa?

–Hirieron a tú papá, está en el hospital –suelto sin censura–

Su mirada se dilata, está en completo silencio, comienza a preocuparme su reacción, la acuno entre mis brazos, es lo mejor que puedo hacer, solloza en silencio, le duele la noticia, a pesar de todo, sé que ella aprecia a su papá.

**-AQUÍ TIENEN EL CAPÍTULO, ESTUVE A PUNTO DE CAMBIAR EL CAPÍTULO, PERO SI CAMBIABA ESTE TENDRÍA QUE CAMBIAR EL 20 QUE ESTÁ EN PROCESO. **

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS :D**

**RECUERDEN QUE LLEGARÉ AL CAPÍTULO 22 LO QUE SIGNIFICA QUE YA CASI ACABAMOS. **


	21. Capítulo 20

**CAPÍTULO 20**

Me costó mucho lograr que Sakura no se fuera a Japón, y ayudó mucho que Touya le dijo que vendría unos días a Hong Kong, también está el hecho que Wei llegó como un salvavidas para ayudarme, siento que está en modo zombi. Le preparo un té para relajarla, y ayuda un poco, la veo un poco más tranquila.

–Preciosa, no me gusta verte así, prefiero tus rabietas y tu malhumor –bromeo un poco y la sonrisa que me brinda me encanta–

–Es mi papá, quiero ir a verlo, Shaoran por favor –me suplica–

–Eriol dijo que no es prudente, él nos mantendrá al tanto –acuno sus mejillas con mis manos– además, ya oíste a Touya, vendrá para estar contigo y yo no te dejaré sola –me acomodo junto a ella y la abrazo–

–Mañana tendrás que ir a trabajar, no todo el tiempo te cancelaré las citas –bromea un poco–

–Te quedarás con Wei, mientras regreso, y solo serán unas horas –beso su cabeza– ¿por qué nunca te sueltas el cabello? Siempre lo traes en una coleta o trenzado.

–Porque es más práctico tenerlo sujetado que suelto, ¡sabes lo que me tardo en desenredarlo! –se queja–

–No creo que tardes, he jugado con tu cabello mientras duermes y no parece ser el que se enrede, así que dime la verdad –nuestros ojos se encuentran–

–Antes del accidente, le prometí a mamá que me dejaría crecer el cabello, siempre lo tenía corto –se encoge de hombros– cumplí mi promesa, pero no me gusta tenerlo suelto, al menos no en público, el abuelo dice que me parezco mucho a mi mamá con el cabello suelto, creo que eso hace que no me lo suelte.

–Yo pienso que te haría ver mucho más hermosa –beso su frente– te amo, no sabes lo feliz que me haces.

Su tímida sonrisa hace aparición, pasamos el resto de la tarde acostados, viendo televisión, como una pareja normal. Su respiración comienza a estar acompasada, la acomodo en la cama, no quisiera apartarme de ella, pero tengo deberes y aunque ella me canceló las citas, los pendientes siguen ahí.

Reviso mi móvil, tengo demasiadas llamadas perdidas de mis padres, varios correos que necesito revisar, este trabajo es demasiado agotador, recolecto los papeles que traía esta mañana que tuve el acierto de llevarme, también la computadora y me voy a la habitación, puedo trabajar junto a ella, espero poder trabajar junto a ella. Su estado de ánimo me preocupa un poco, estuvo revisando su móvil en busca de noticias de su papá, lo cual me hace querer enviarle un mensaje a Eriol.

**Yo – 23:49**

_"¿Cómo siguen las_

_cosas por ahí? ¿Tienen_

_alguna noticia?_"

**Eriol – 23:51**

_"Por el momento, sigue_

_hospitalizado, no creo_

_que la libre, ¿cómo se_

_encuentra Sakura?"_

**Yo – 23: 52**

_"Preocupada, quiere_

_ir a verlo, ¿tienes_

_alguna idea de quién_

_lo hizo?"_

**Eriol – 23:54**

_"Akiho, al parecer es_

_una hija ilegítima de_

_mi tío, aún no dan con_

_ella, no sabemos si su_

_único objetivo era él"_

Creo que está más loca de lo que yo creía, atacar a su padre, es verdad que con ella no fue el padre modelo, y tal vez se quiso deshacer de ella y de su madre, pero no le hizo nada más, al menos, no que yo sepa.

**Yo – 23:57**

_"Mantenme al tanto,_

_cualquier cosa me_

_avisas, no importa la_

_hora"_

Dejo mi móvil en un lado, necesito concentrarme en el trabajo, al menos un par de horas para que pueda pasar tiempo con mi esposa. Suena extraño llamarla así, puesto que jamás hemos compartido tiempo como eso.

La veo removerse por momentos en la cama, paso mi mano en su mejilla, y el simple roce de mi mano, es como un calmante para ella, su respiración acompasada, se ve como un ángel, me concentro un rato más en los reportes, hasta que estoy agotado, fue un día con muchas emociones, sobre todo con lo que ella me dijo, lo que tanto esperé escuchar.

–¿Es que tú no piensas dormir? –dice somnolienta, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que estaba despierta–

–Eso pretendo hacer –dejo los papeles en la mesita, junto con la computadora y me acuesto junto a ella–

–Trabajas mucho –se acomoda en mi pecho, siento raro en tenerla así– eres adicto al trabajo.

–Tengo muchas responsabilidades, descansa –la corto antes de que comience con sus protestas–

–Creo que esta será mi posición favorita para dormir –la escucho decir, mientras pasa su mano en mi abdomen, no me di cuenta en qué momento metió su mano debajo de mi playera–

–Sakura, detente –tomo su mano y la beso–

–No hice nada malo –apoya su barbilla en mi pecho y me mira– ¿te da cosquillas que te acaricie el abdomen? –pestañea varias veces–

–No, tus caricias me estremecen, digamos que levantas algo en mí –trato de no reír, no tengo éxito y menos al ver la cara de tomate con la que queda–

–Demasiada información –frunce el entrecejo– me encanta tu aroma, una mezcla como a chocolate y malvaviscos, ¿existe el perfume para hombre con ese olor?

–Deberías de ir a que te revisen la nariz –bromeo– no creo que mi loción huela a eso –acaricio su espalda– descansa, es muy tarde, tendremos mucho tiempo para conversar.

Sin decir nada, se acomoda de nuevo en mi pecho, con uno de sus brazos me rodea, tal vez a ella le parezca muy cómoda esa posición para dormir, pero algo me dice que despertaré con un fuerte dolor en los brazos, ¿y eso qué? La tengo conmigo, como siempre he querido tenerla, tal vez se la debí de poner más difícil, sin embargo, no puedo ser así, no con ella.

No me di cuenta en qué momento el sueño me venció, por todo lo ocurrido me olvidé de poner la alarma, son las diez de la mañana, no hice ejercicio, no he desayunado, ¡no he ni llegado al trabajo! Y tampoco me quiero mover, Sakura se ve muy apacible durmiendo, creo que es de sueño maratónico, mi móvil comienza a sonar, me levanto con cuidado, le doy una almohada para que siga abrazando y corro a responder la llamada, aunque para cuando llego, ya dejó de sonar.

En la pantalla marca número desconocido, recuerdo que ayer también tuve una llamada con un número extraño, esta vez la curiosidad puede conmigo, busco el número y regreso la llamada, uno, dos, tres, cuatro tonos, estoy por finalizarla cuando responden.

–Mi querido Shaoran, huiste de mí –escucho la voz al otro lado del teléfono–

–¿Quién habla? –no sé si es hombre o mujer, parece estar utilizando un distorsionador–

–¿Tan rápido te olvidaste de mí? Yo nunca me olvidaré de ti, solo hay una persona que nos estorba y pretendo apartarla de mi camino –la manera en que lo dice y la risa que escucho me hiela la sangre–

–Es una broma de muy mal gusto –trato de mantener la calma, en primera no quiero despertar a Sakura y en segunda, no dejaré que esa persona vea que ha logrado asustarme–

–Que bueno que estás lejos, tendré más oportunidad de apartarla del camino, cuando vuelvas, serás viudo.

Otra risa y finalizo la llamada, no quiero seguir escuchando, podría pensar que se equivocó de número, pero no fue así, dijo mi nombre y sabe que no estoy en ¿dónde? Si está hablando de Sakura, me alegra mucho que ella haya venido a Hong Kong, al menos aquí me podré asegurar que no le hagan daño.

Solo es una hora la diferencia entre Japón y Hong Kong, decido llamarle a Eriol, tal vez el pueda investigar al dueño del número que me llamó y me ha dejado demasiado preocupado, me responde al primer tono y eso me alegra, salgo al balcón para que Sakura no escuche.

–¿Qué pasa lobo? –escucho que bosteza, eso es raro en él, nunca despierta tarde–

–Te voy a mandar un número, me llamó hoy en la mañana y dijo cosas que me preocuparon, creo que quiere hacerle daño a Sakura –silencio se escucha del otro lado–

–Pudo haber sido Akiho, ayer no solo atacó a Fujitaka, también intentó atropellar a Touya, para su mala suerte no lo logró –lo escucho suspirar–

–Hay que atraparla, contra Fujitaka lo entiendo, aunque tampoco está justificada, pero atentar contra Touya y Sakura, eso es otro grado de locura.

–Ya se le ha dado parte a las autoridades, está bien escondida –responde– cuida a Sakura.

–No te preocupes por eso, además, no tiene idea de que Sakura no está en Japón, parece que Sakura se sabe escabullir –respiro aliviado–

–Eso es una ventaja para nosotros, Touya irá a pasar unos días para allá –me informa– creo que es mejor tener a ambos lejos de Japón mientras damos con Akiho.

–Trata de hacer que se salga sin levantar sospechas, si ella se da cuenta de a dónde va Touya vendrá tras ellos.

La plática con Eriol se prolongó mucho, incluso alcancé a escuchar las quejas de Meiling, le gritaba a Eriol que deje el teléfono un rato, hasta que él puso la llamada en altavoz para hacerla partícipe de la conversación, entre la plática, me di cuenta de los apelativos con los que se llaman, Eriol le dice a ella bombón y Meiling le dice príncipe, me tuve que contener las ganas de reírme cada que les escuchaba llamarse de esa manera.

Cuando logro finalizar la llamada, Sakura ya no se encuentra en la cama, en realidad no se encuentra ni en la habitación, tomo mis cosas y bajo, escucho voces, me acerco a la cocina y la veo sentada conversando con Wei, al menos sé que no estará sola mientras me voy al trabajo.

–Joven Shaoran, el desayuno está listo –dice Wei apenas me ve–

–Gracias, buenos días –me acerco a Sakura y le doy un beso en la mejilla– ¿descansaste?

–Buenos días lobito –dice sonriendo– descansé muy bien, ¿en dónde estabas?

–Resolviendo unos asuntos –acaricio su mejilla– te quedarás con Wei, nada de escaparte –le advierto– Wei por favor, pon la comida para llevar, se me hace tarde –compruebo la hora en mi reloj de pulsera, por la plática con Eriol ni me he cambiado, necesito apurarme–

–Me ofendes –se hace la indignada– ¿puedo ir contigo? –bate sus pestañas y pone su carita más linda y preciosa que…–

_¡Concentración Shaoran!_ Me reprendo mentalmente, al menos, si va conmigo puedo asegurarme de que no se escape, miro a Wei y ya tengo todo planeado.

–Te espero en cinco minutos, en el auto, así que corre a arreglarte o irás en pijama.

La veo salir disparada hacia la habitación, yo debería de hacer lo mismo, en su lugar me quedo a explicarle a Wei lo que haremos, no puedo permitir que Sakura se vaya, y con lo testaruda y escapista que es, lo más probable es que lo intente, debo de estar un paso delante de ella.

Cuando llego a la habitación, se está cepillando su cabello largo, simplemente se ve preciosa, voy a mi vestidor y tomo el traje azul marino, me visto lo más rápido que puedo, salgo con la chaqueta agarrada mientras me abrocho los pequeños botones del chaleco.

–A tú lado, me veo fatal –escucho la voz de Sakura, la miro a través del espejo, está sentada con sus piernas cruzadas, ese vestido que se pone la hace ver más hermosa, vuelvo a dirigir mi mirada al espejo para colocarme bien la corbata–

–Te ves muy bien, no creo poder opacarte –paso el cepillo por mi cabello alborotado, por más que lo intento, jamás logro que este se acomode, es mi batalla personal que si traigo perdida–

–¿No notas algo raro en mí? –en cuestión de segundos, la tengo a mi lado, dibujo media sonrisa en mi rostro, por supuesto que me di cuenta, solo estaba esperando el momento adecuado para decirle–

–Traes tu cabello suelto, me di cuenta desde que salí del vestidor –me giro un poco hacia ella y la tomo de la cintura– te ves muy hermosa, y aunque te la debería de poner difícil por todo lo que me hiciste pasar, no puedo, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti Sakura Kinomoto –roso mis labios con los de ella, disfruto de ese contacto que, aunque no es mucho, es demasiado embriagador–

–Lo siento, soy demasiado inmadura –hace un puchero, muerdo un poco su labio inferior y me aparto de ella, estoy comenzando a sentir demasiado calor–

–Vamos, que de por sí llego tarde –tomo la chaqueta y bajo a ver si está listo el auto–

Long nos abre la puerta y ambos subimos, el tráfico en Hong Kong es demasiado pesado, llevo horas de retraso y contando con las citas que me canceló ayer la dueña de mis tormentos hace que esté demasiado demorado en el trabajo.

Apenas llegamos, salgo volando al ascensor, prácticamente arrastro a Sakura para que se apure, ella es la causante de todo mi retraso, cuando por fin llegamos al piso, todos nos miran, como si nunca hubiesen visto a una pareja, les mando a todos una mirada seria, lo suficiente para que se escondan en donde puedan.

–Soy yo o tú simple presencia intimida –escucho a Sakura–

–Hay que aprender a poner orden –respondo– entra a la oficina, ahora te alcanzo

Me detengo con la secretaria, le paso los papeles que tengo en la mano y estuve revisando, ella aprovecha para decirme mis pendientes y los cambios que tuvo que realizar por lo de ayer y por mi llegada tarde, la noto más nerviosa de lo normal, volteo y veo a Sakura casi asesinándola con la mirada, esto no podría ser más divertido.

–¿Algo más que necesite? –dice la pobre casi tartamudeando–

–Solo avísame cuando lleguen mis padres –me giro hacia Sakura– cambia esa cara, asustas a todos –me burlo–

El repique de sus tacones son más fuertes, está aporreando los pies, se ve enojada, en mi defensa, yo no la contraté, Megumi es rubia con ojos grises, es dos años más grande que yo y además es casada, pero son datos que no pienso revelarle a Sakura, un poquito de sus celos hacen muy bien a mi ego.

–Creo haberte dicho que tú secretaria tiene que ser todo lo opuesto a la que tienes –la veo cruzarse de brazos, lo que hace que sus pechos se vean un poco más pronunciados, tengo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mirarla a los ojos y no en el nacimiento de sus pechos–

–Ya estaba aquí cuando llegué, no la iba a despedir –paso de ella, voy a mi escritorio y comienzo a preparar lo que necesito para la junta–

–Pues reubícala y consíguete otra, no me gusta que esté contigo –aporrea sus manos en el escritorio, captando toda mi atención–

–Sakura, es solo mi secretaria, no seas dramática –dejo los ojos en blanco– no hay lugar para reubicarla, al menos no por ahora.

La veo sentarse en una de las sillas enfrente del escritorio, comienzo a pensar que será un distractor el haberla traído, sin embargo, es la única manera de saber que no escapará, reviso unos correos, respondo algunas llamadas y todas con la atenta mirada de mi esposa.

Pasan tres horas, entre juntas, y pequeñas reuniones, mis papás se alegran de ver a Sakura, y como es costumbre, logro evitar cualquier tema de mi vida personal, no quiero verlos involucrados, sobre todo por como están las cosas, aunque pensándolo bien, ellos podrían ayudarme.

Lo único malo, es que con Sakura aquí presente, no puedo contarles nada, y tampoco me está gustando tener que ocultarle información, sé que si le cuento que aparte de lo de su papá trataron de herir a Touya, buscará la manera de irse y con Akiho libre, no puedo correr ese riesgo.

–Shaoran ¿sabes algo de mi papá? Eriol no me responde –la veo mover su móvil–

–Debe de estar ocupado, todo está bien, si estuviese grave, nos lo harían saber –digo para tranquilizarla– qué te parece si salimos a pasear, tengamos otra cita –cambio de tema, necesito que se olvide de los problemas–

–¿No estás muy ocupado? No quiero atrasarte más en el trabajo –su móvil suena y la veo sonreír, por impulso, le quito el móvil de las manos para leer el mensaje–

**Akiho – 16:49**

_"Te he estado buscando,_

_quisiera platicar contigo._

_¿Cuándo nos vemos?"_

Únicamente aparecen las dos palomitas azules de que Sakura ha leído el mensaje, había olvidado que Sakura comentó ayer que estaba manteniendo contacto con ella, creo que tendré que decirle sobre las sospechas, omitiendo lo de Touya, sobre todo por lo que estoy apunto de hacer en su cara.

Lanzo el móvil al suelo y lo termino pisando, es mejor borrar cualquier rastro de Sakura, no sabemos qué métodos tenga Akiho para acercarse a ellos, y no quiero que sepa que Sakura está en Hong Kong.

–¡Estás loco! ¡No tenías por qué romper mi móvil! –grita furiosa–

–Es por tú bien, no puedes mantener contacto con Akiho, tenemos sospechas que fue ella quien hirió de gravedad a tú papá –me acerco a ella– amor, tú misma lo dijiste, le tiene un gran resentimiento a Fujitaka, y yo no quiero que te pase nada –tomo sus manos y beso sus nudillos–

–¿Cómo me llamaste? –dice con una sonrisa, al menos su enojo por el móvil ha pasado–

–¿Amor? –respondo con duda, su sonrisa se ensancha más–

–Me gusta como suena de tu voz –pega su frente a la mía–

Nuestra atmósfera romántica se ve rota por la entrada de algunos empleados, cada mes hago una reunión para saber cómo se siente en el trabajo, qué les gustaría que cambie, más que nada para evitar rotaciones, es el tercer mes que tengo esta junta y me ha ayudado, el personal sigue contento, aunque intimidado por las miradas de pocos amigos que les lanzo, fuera de eso, no tiene otra queja.

Durante la junta, Sakura está a mi lado, tal vez se esté aburriendo, pero lo disimula, tiene una sonrisa en su rostro y de vez en cuando, se pone a hacer garabatos en una hoja, cualquiera diría que está tomando notas.

–Eso es todo, la siguiente reunión será el próximo mes, y muchas gracias por todo.

Todos se levantan apenas yo lo hago, esperan a que salga con Sakura, nunca he entendido el motivo por el cual me dan el paso, tampoco soy tan engreído, incluso uso el elevador que todos usan y eso que tengo uno que es solo para mi familia y no le veo el caso de usarlo.

Al pasar a mi oficina, Sakura se aferra más a mi brazo, y más al ver que Megumi sale disparada a hacia nosotros, algo debió de surgir, de lo contrario ni se me acerca.

–Señor Li, le han estado llamando por el señor Hiragizawa, me dijo que por favor lo llamara en cuanto pudiera –comienza a decir– sus padres pidieron que se reporte apenas termine con sus juntas.

–¿Algo más? –tomo la agenda que tiene entre sus manos, mañana tendré un día demasiado largo, no creo poder tener a Sakura a mí lado–

–Eso es todo, ¿necesita que cambie algo? –cierro la agenda y se la devuelvo–

–No, gracias.

Voy junto a Sakura a mi oficina, por algo no me gustaba la idea de hacerme cargo de las empresas, es demasiado trabajo, me siento en mi silla, tomo el móvil y le llamo a Eriol, apenas suena un tono y el me responde.

–¡Al fin te reportas! –lo escucho quejarse– Mi tío está grave, los médicos no creen que pase la noche –suelta– ya no hay dudas de que fue ella, entró al hospital y trató de desconectar el soporte, está enferma.

–Espera un momento –tapo el móvil con mi mano– amor, podrías ir a decirle a Megumi que te de mi agenda, necesito hacer unos cambios –la veo asentir y salir, eso me dará el tiempo justo para hablar con Eriol– Sakura va a querer ir en cuanto yo le diga –respondo–

–Lo sé y me preocupa, ¿escuché que le dijiste amor? ¿De qué me perdí? –dice burlón, la situación es seria como para contarle sobre esas cosas en este momento–

–Concéntrate "príncipe" –digo sarcástico– si dices que no pasará la noche, tendré que irme con Sakura hoy –compruebo la hora–

–Mejor convéncela de que no venga, no es seguro, Touya ya debe de estar por llegar a Hong Kong con Tomoyo, se fueron hace un rato.

–¿Eso quiere decir que no sabe lo de su papá o le valió? –se hace el silencio, veo entrar a Sakura con mi agenda, mi tiempo de privacidad ha acabado–

–Lo sabe, ya te dije que tanto él como Sakura corren peligro con esa loca suelta, por eso se fue Touya, pese a la noticia, yo me haré cargo de él.

–Esperaré a que llegue, te hablo más tarde.

Finalizo la llamada, lo más sensato que puedo hacer es esperar a que Touya llegue para contarle a Sakura, no va a ser nada sencillo, sobre todo porque prácticamente su padre está muriendo y ella no podrá estar con él, debe de haber alguna manera de poder atrapar a Akiho.

–¿Todo bien? Te ves tenso –me pasa la agenda–

–No pasa nada, Eriol me dijo que Touya viene para acá –hago como que cambio algo en la agenda, pensaba cancelar todo por si viajaba a Tomoeda–

–Que bien, pueden quedarse en tú casa, así no me sentiré sola cuando te vengas a trabajar –da unos pequeños saltos, disfrutaré este momento, más tarde no sé cómo se vaya a encontrar–

–Se los voy a proponer –cierro la agenda– haré una reservación para ir a cenar los cuatro, posiblemente los seis, incluiré a mis padres –le informo–

–De acuerdo, también podemos pasar por ellos al aeropuerto, ya quiero verlo –Sakura se sienta en mis piernas– ¿ya te dije hoy que te amo? –niego con la cabeza– pues te amo.

Lo dice con nuestros labios rosándose, hasta que hacen contacto y siento su delicioso sabor, una de mis manos pasea en su pierna, mientras que con la otra la sujeto de la cabeza para profundizar más el beso, un suave gemido sale de sus labios y siento mi temperatura elevarse, bajo mis besos a su cuello, siento sus pequeñas manos paseando por mi pecho.

–Mmmm, Shaoran –escucho sobre la neblina de lujuria en la que me encuentro, escuchar su voz me hace reaccionar, no puedo continuar, no aquí, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ella no ha tenido su primera vez–

–Lo siento, me dejé llevar –digo con voz ronca, sus labios hinchados por el beso me tientan más–

–Déjate llevar –me mira, sus preciosos ojos verdes brillan– quiero hacerlo –la veo morder su labio inferior–

–¿Estás segura? Este no es el lugar, sobre todo para tú primera vez –acaricio su mejilla, las cuales se tiñen de coloro rojo–

–Pensarás que soy una urgida –comienza a reír– por cierto, no comiste lo que te mandó Wei, no has comido nada en todo el día, no es bueno que te mal pases –me reprende–

–Tú has visto que no he parado, me lo comeré ahora, ¿quieres que te pida algo de comer para que me acompañes?

–Mejor me invitas de lo que te mandó Wei, no se me antoja nada por ahora –se levanta de mis piernas y va en busca de la comida, la veo acomodar todo en el escritorio–

Comemos en total tranquilidad, mientras conversamos de nuestras vidas, lo más curioso es que ambos coincidimos en algo, los dos queremos permanecer juntos por mucho tiempo.

–Quiero ver universidades, transferirme para cursar mi último año –dice con un poco de dificultad, puesto que está comiendo–

–La mejor es en donde yo estudié, puedo acompañarte mañana para ver los trámites correspondientes –meto un poco más de comida a mi boca–

–Me encantaría y cuanto antes mejor –responde sonriente– estoy segura que mi mamá estaría orgullosa de mí –de pronto su sonrisa se esfuma–

–Estoy seguro que sí –acaricio su mejilla, me gusta la manera en la que se mueve sobre mi mano, parece una gatita en busca de más afecto–

Ambos vamos rompiendo la distancia, me puedo acostumbrar a estar de esta manera con ella, solo espero que esta vez la sirena no se convierta en monstruo marino, nuestro casi beso se ve interrumpido tras el grito de alguien muy familiar.

–Creo que llegamos en mal momento –veo a Tomoyo y a Touya en la puerta–

–Lo siento señor, la señorita Daidouji no quiso esperar a que la anunciara –dice Megumi, se ve agitada, y no entiendo el por qué, si mi oficina esta junto a su lugar–

–Ya te dije que ahora soy la señora Kinomoto –dice lanzando su cabello hacia atrás–

–Todo está bien, retírate –miro a mi prima– no le compliques la existencia, suficiente tiene la pobre con las miradas matadoras de Sakura.

Miro con atención a Tomoyo, está cambiada, solo han pasado tres meses que no la veo, la inspecciono de cabeza a los pies, creo que se da cuenta porque enseguida se acerca a mí.

–¿Aún no encuentras la diferencia? –la veo enarcar una ceja–

La vuelvo a mirar, se ve más hermosa que de costumbre, incluso podría decir que se ve feliz, se da la vuelta para abrazar a Sakura, al parecer se han hecho muy buenas amigas.

–Hay Shaoran, eres muy lento –la escucho quejarse– no notas que he subido de peso, ¡Serás tío! –grita de repente–

Ellos sí que le han dado una oportunidad a su matrimonio, la veo intentar saltar, pero la mirada que le lanza Touya hace que se detenga, al fin se ha topado con alguien que la tranquiliza.

–Estoy de dos meses, casi tres –explica feliz– yo pensé que solo estaba enferma, hasta que Meiling me llevó una prueba casera, salió positiva y para confirmar me hice unos análisis.

–¡Qué felicidad! ¡Hermano tendrás un bebé! ¿Cuándo podrán saber qué será? –Tomoyo y Sakura se ponen a platicar sobre el bebé que llegará muy pronto, le hago una señal a Touya para que salga conmigo, necesito ver la manera en la que le diremos la noticia a Sakura–

Las dejamos a ambas en la oficina, mientras dirijo a Touya a la sala de juntas, pido que me avisen si en algún momento Tomoyo o Sakura deciden salir de la oficina, por prevención.

–Ya te dijo Eriol –comienza la conversación–

–Sí, aún no le digo a Sakura, no sé cómo se lo vaya a tomar, tal vez tú le debas decir, sobre todo porque no podemos dejar que vaya a Japón –digo obviando la situación–

–Vamos a tú oficina, será mejor decirle de una vez, no intentará ir a Tomoeda si le explicamos la situación –lo veo encogerse de hombros– la dejé de ver mucho tiempo, pero confío en que sé aún cómo reaccionaría.

–Espero que tengas razón.

Nuestra corta charla finaliza, vamos a mi oficina en donde ambas continúan hablando de bebes, al menos primero obtuvo una noticia buena, aún falta la mala, y es que parece que aunque queramos ser felices, siempre hay algo que empaña esa felicidad, no veo el momento en que todo esto acabe y pueda vivir tranquilo, pero para eso, hay que encontrar a Akiho.

**-POM POM POOOOOM MÁS EMOCIONES EN UN SOLO CAPÍTULO, NO OLVIDEN QUE MAÑANA TENDRÁN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO, SERÁN LOS ÚLTIMOS DÍAS DE ESTA HISTORIA (/-\\) **

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS. UN BESO. **


	22. Capítulo 21

**CAPÍTULO 21**

Trato de prolongar la noticia un poco, los cuatro nos vamos a mi casa, ambos accedieron a quedarse, su otra opción es la casa de mis padres con las revoltosas de mis hermanas y por lo poco que logré entender, el embarazo de Tomoyo es un poco delicado, incluso el viaje que hicieron estuvo monitoreada, por lo que veo un poco difícil su regreso a Japón.

–Monstruo, tenemos que hablar –lo veo apartarse de Tomoyo– Li, ¿hay algún espacio en donde pueda hablar con mi hermana?

–Por supuesto.

Los dirijo a mi estudio, no me agrada la idea de no estar presente cuando le diga, sin embargo, sé que él buscará la mejor manera para plantearle la situación, al menos, eso es lo que espero, ante de dejarlo, beso suavemente a Sakura, quiero que sepa que estoy para ella.

–No tardamos, no seas tan cursi –dice Touya–

–No le hagas caso, de por sí es un amargado –responde Sakura–

–Bueno, los dejo, cualquier cosa estaré en la terraza con Tomoyo.

Ya no puedo seguir evitando que le den la noticia, los dejo a solas, llego con Tomoyo, se ve muy feliz, hace mucho tiempo que no se le veía tan feliz, de hecho, ese fue uno de los motivos por los que se fue de Hong Kong, eso y porque sus padres son demasiado estrictos con ella.

–Veo que las cosas con Sakura están mejor ¿me contarás qué pasó? –como siempre, a ella no se le escapa nada–

–Es demasiado para contar, lo que sí te puedo decir, es que ahora sé que mis sentimientos son correspondidos, Sakura me ama –y es solo mencionar su nombre y sonrío ampliamente–

–Me alegra mucho, comenzaba a preocuparme, eras el único que no tenía nada seguro –hace una mueca– hasta Meiling la está pasando genial con su esposo, creo que también se están dando una oportunidad.

–Es si lo sabía, lo que me sorprende es lo tuyo con Touya, hasta estás embarazada –caminamos por el jardín, hay una parte que le quiero enseñar y sé que le encantará–

–La verdad, todo fue muy rápido, de lo que estoy segura, es que Touya es el indicado, que él siempre me protegerá, casi pierdo al bebé cuando me enteré que estuvieron a punto de atropellarlo –dice con pesar– no imagino mi vida sin él.

–Me alegra mucho, sabes que tú y Mei son muy importantes para mí –la abrazo por los hombros– ven aquí hay algo para ustedes.

La llevo a un pequeño estanque en donde está las flores de loto, las favoritas de Mei y alrededor del estanque, están las flores de violeta, las favoritas de Tomoyo, desde pequeños fuimos muy unidos, fueron mis pequeñas por mucho tiempo, a diferencia de mis hermanas, con ellas tuve una conexión, puede ser porque la diferencia de edad no es mucha.

–Shaoran, esto es hermoso –la veo acercarse a las violetas– cuando Meiling lo vea, se va a emocionar –arranca una flor y la acerca a su nariz– deberías de hacer algo así para Sakura.

–Lo he pensado, a ella le quiero hacer algo más especial, sé que se acerca su cumpleaños, en un par de semanas, tengo el tiempo justo para planear todo –meto mis manos en mis bolsillos–

–Es verdad, Touya tiene encerrado la fecha en grande –la acerco a un pequeño banco para que se siente– también tiene marcado en el calendario el día 29 de febrero, no entendía por qué, hasta que me dijo que él cumple esa fecha, pero como cada año bisiesto aparece, no le queda de otra que festejarlo el 28.

–Que complicado ha de ser eso, ¿para cuándo está programado el nacimiento? Espero que se parezca a ti y no a él –me burlo, Tomoyo me da un codazo–

–Debe nacer entre finales de septiembre y principios de octubre, si hubieses tenido tú noche buena con Sakura, tal vez estarías en la misma situación –dice mientras mueve sugestivamente sus cejas–

Si me hubiese quedado para esas fechas con Sakura, tal vez no sabría lo que siente por mí y estaría todo el tiempo enojado por el fantasma de los celos, creo que i viaje a Hong Kong tenía que ser para que entre ella y yo se calmaran las cosas y ella se diera cuenta de lo que siente.

Estoy por responderle cuando vemos a Touya y Sakura aparecerse, sus ojos están rojos, ha estado llorando, trata de sonreír y lo único que le sale es una mueca, me levanto de la banca y me acerco a ella, enseguida se acomoda en mi pecho.

–Está muerto, mi papá acaba de morir –dice entre hipidos–

–Vamos a la habitación, necesitas tranquilizarte –aun con ella entre mis brazos, caminamos a la casa, dejando a Touya y Tomoyo en el jardín, ellos también necesitan su espacio–

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, ayudo a acostar a Sakura, tiene la mirada perdida, sigo pensando que debí de estar presente en ese momento, no sé si Touya tuvo el tacto necesario para darle esa noticia.

–Eriol dice que no puedo regresar a Tomoeda, al menos no ahora –dice con la mirada ausente– no puedo estar en su funeral, es el segundo funeral que me pierdo.

–Amor, cuando esto se solucione, iremos al cementerio, sé que no es lo mismo, pero tendrás que conformarte con eso –la acuno entre mis brazos–

–¿Por qué lo hizo? A ella no le hizo nada, mi papá solo se la vivía ensañándose conmigo, y jamás se cruzó por mi mente hacerle daño –su voz suena entrecortada–

–No pienses en eso, verás que muy pronto la detendrán –acaricio su cabello–

–¿Y eso de qué servirá? Mi papá no va a resucitar, está muerto, Shaoran, murió y ni siquiera estuve con él –se aparta de mi para mirarme–

–Servirá para que no intente nada en contra de ti o de tu hermano –tomo sus mejillas para mantener el contacto– ¿ya te he dicho que te amo? –roso mi nariz con la suya, al menos logré que sonriera un poco–

–No, no me lo has dicho –da un suspiro–

–Te amo, señora Li…

Uno mis labios con los de ella, acaricio su mejilla y muerdo su labio inferior, me encanta hacer eso, sobre todo por el pequeño gemido que emite cuando lo hago.

–Te amo Sakura, aun no puedo creer que estemos así –acaricio sus brazos–

–Yo no puedo creer lo tonta que fui al no tener esto desde el principio, procuraré no volverte loco, aunque no te lo aseguro –dice sonriendo– solo espero que me soportes mucho tiempo –el puchero que hace me da mucha ternura–

–Eso ya lo veremos, lo más probable es que me tengas que visitar en un psiquiátrico –digo burlón–

–Tampoco es para tanto –se queja–

Logré que se olvidara un momento de lo sucedido con su padre, Tomoyo entró a nuestra habitación a platicar con nosotros y sobre todo para saber qué planes teníamos en mente, hicimos la reservación en el restaurante.

–Bueno, entonces nos vemos en el restaurante, saldré con Touya un rato, quiero enseñarle Hong Kong –ambos se mandan una mirada de complicidad, ¿quién lo diría? Se veía demasiado serio cuando lo conocí– No se les olvide, es a las ocho –recalca antes de salir–

–Tenemos tres horas muertas, ¿quieres ver una película? –me levanto de la cama para en busca del mando de la televisión–

–No, nunca nos ponemos de acuerdo, y las que me gustan a ti te aburren

Me giro para ver lo que hace, la veo desaparecer por la puerta del balcón, la sigo, no quiero que se ponga nostálgica de nuevo, la encuentro mirando el jardín, me acerco hasta ella y la abrazo por detrás, enseguida siento sus manos sobre mis brazos.

–Está muy lindo todo esto, no entiendo por qué te fuiste de aquí, tienes un paraíso –se recarga en mí–

–Quería mi libertad, ya viste que aquí ando con seguridad y ni puedo conducir, ansiaba poder tener algo de privacidad, ser alguien desconocido –su aroma me hechiza, beso su mejilla– además, me quería comprobar que podía ser alguien sin ayuda de mi apellido, ser común y corriente.

–¿Y lo comprobaste? –voltea un poco su cabeza para mirarme–

–Si, por un momento casi lo logro, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he vivido, gracias a eso llegué a ti –beso delicadamente sus labios–

En cuestión de segundo, ya la tengo frente a mí sin romper el beso, ella se recarga del barandal del balcón, mientras que yo la sujeto de la cintura, las manos de Sakura pasean por mi torso hasta que consigue rodear mi cuello con sus brazos, la alzo un poco para sentarla en el barandal, me acomodo entre sus piernas mientras le sigo devorando sus labios.

Entre el beso, la cargo y la llevo a la habitación, nos separamos por momentos para recuperar el aire que hemos perdido, la recuesto en la cama, se ve preciosa, mi sirena personal, me acerco a ella para volver a besarla, mientras que ella pasa sus manos temblorosas por mi pecho.

–Tranquila, no haremos nada hasta que tú te sientas preparada –pego mi frente a la de ella mientras recupero la respiración–

–Quiero hacerlo, no te detengas por favor –se muerde el labio inferior–

La veo desabrochar los botones del chaleco, luego pasa con los botones de la camisa, la dejo que tome su tiempo, de todos modos, con ella es más sencillo, solo es el vestido y la ropa interior, cuando por fi logra abrirla, me la retiro para hacerle más sencillo el trabajo.

–Extrañaba verte así –dice la muy descarada mientras pasa su mano por mi torso definido–

–Me espiabas –me quito el pantalón con su atenta mirada, la veo pasar su lengua por sus labios–

–No, solo esa vez que te vi sin camisa, debo admitir que soñé mucho contigo.

Me coloco sobre ella, y vuelvo a besarla, es tan gratificante saber que ha soñado conmigo, beso su cuello, me tomo mi tiempo, paso una de mis manos por su pierna, al tiempo que alzo la falda de su vestido, me levanto y la llevo conmigo, le doy la vuelta al tiempo que aparto su cabello a un lado, desabrocho el vestido muy lentamente, mientras beso su cuello.

Ella deja caer la prenda al piso, se da la vuelta para quedar frente a mí, la imagen de ella solo en lencería es lo más sensual que he visto en mi vida, me deshago de su sostén, la vuelvo a recostar y me tomo mi tiempo en recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, en darle el placer y que este momento sea el mejor de su vida, mimo sus pechos, los beso y los succiono alternadamente, sus gemidos me hace entender que lo está disfrutando.

Bajo mi mano en su centro, compruebo si está preparada, siento un poco de humedad en ella, regreso a su cuello, mientras sigo estimulando su feminidad, cuando siento que está preparada, le retiro sus bragas, un ligero rubor se asoma en sus mejillas, y la veo quedar más colorada cuando me ve deshacerme de mi bóxer.

Me vuelvo a poner sobre ella, y la beso para no darle tiempo a pensar, siento como recorre sus manos en mi abdomen, me coloco bien entre sus piernas.

–Va a doler un poco –aviso– iré lento hasta que te acostumbres.

La veo asentir, poco a poco me adentro en ella, siento como se aferra a mi espalda, al punto que me clava las uñas, espero un momento a que se acostumbre a la invasión, me voy moviendo un poco, hasta que poco a poco vamos siento uno mismo, ella sigue mis movimientos, hasta que por fin ambos llegamos al punto más alto.

Nos quedamos recostados, la tengo sobre mí pecho, haciendo dibujos invisibles en mi torso, no ha dicho nada, desde que acabos, y tampoco le he querido preguntar, quiero darle su espacio.

–Ahora sí soy la señora Li –al fin habla, la veo apoyar su mentón en mi pecho, me mira con sus ojos verdes–

–Que yo sepa, desde que nos casamos tú ya eras la señora Li –respondo–

–Pero no teníamos nada, ante los tribunales, el matrimonio se consuma con la primera relación íntima –dice, tengo que apretar mis labios para contener la risa– te quieres reír, ya lo vi –se sienta en la cama y se cruza de brazos–

–No amor, tienes razón, aunque para mí desde que firmaste aquel papel, ya eras la señora Li –la abrazo y beso su espalda–

Por motivos más importantes, tuvimos que avisar que no llegaríamos a la cena, cada beso que nos dábamos acabábamos haciendo el amor, porque eso es lo que nosotros hacemos, únicamente nos detuvimos porque teníamos hambre, le pedí a Wei que fuera por algo, mientras nos duchábamos.

A la media noche, seguíamos despiertos, comimos las hamburguesas que nos consiguió Wei, incluso escuchamos cuando Tomoyo y Touya llegaron, no tengo idea de qué es lo que hacía o tal vez si, solo se escuchaba que tropezaban con todo, y hacían el típico sonido para silenciarse.

–Creo que ellos harán lo que nosotros hemos estado haciendo –dice en un susurro Sakura–

–Eso parece –respondo– ¿ya acabaste? –comienzo a recoger la basura regada de las hamburguesas–

–Sí –la veo relamerse los labios– estoy completamente satisfecha –mueve sugestivamente sus cejas, lo que hace que me ría demasiado fuerte–

Recojo toda la basura, tomo los vasos y me voy a dejar todo a la cocina, cuando regreso, Sakura está completamente dormida, me acurruco junto a ella y la pego a mí, escucho su respiración acompasada, como dijo Tomoyo hace un rato, no imagina mi vida sin ella.

La luz del día siguiente se filtra entre las cortinas, me remuevo un poco en la cama, no está ella, no está Sakura, me levanto en busca de mi sirena, son apenas las siete de la mañana, no creí que se fuera a despertar tan temprano, voy al baño y no está, aprovecho mi estancia ahí y me lavo los dientes, bajo a la cocina, Wei está preparando el desayuno, y sigue sin haber señales de ella.

–Buenos días, joven Li, la señorita Sakura me pidió que le diera esto –Wei me pasa una hoja doblada–

La desdoblo y comienzo a leer el contenido.

_"Shaoran, yo sé que no quieren que viaje a Tomoeda, pero no puedo y tampoco quiero quedarme en Hong Kong, sabiendo que mi papá está muerto y que lo enterrarán sin nadie presente, para cuando leas esta carta, a lo mejor ya estaré en el avión, no te preocupes por mí, sé cuidarme, te avisaré cuando llegue,_

_te amo._

_Sakura"_

Estoy entre que me da un ataque al corazón y entre que mis instintos asesinos emergen, ¡cómo demonios se le ocurre irse! Pero lo que verdaderamente me saca de mis casillas es ¡Cómo demonios Wei consintió que ella se marchara!

–¡Dejaste que se marchara! –lo acuso– ¡Debiste detenerla! –estoy al punto del colapso, definitivamente, terminaré en el psiquiátrico–

–Ni siquiera la vi, la hoja dice que es para usted, me imaginé que es de la señorita Sakura –responde tranquilamente–

Estoy perdiendo el tiempo, corro a la habitación a cambiarme de ropa, pido que me tengan listo el avión de la familia, necesito llegar a Tomoeda cuanto antes y sobre todo, necesito estar con ella, en el camino le llamo a Eriol para explicarle la situación.

–¡Te dije que la tuvieras vigilada! ¡Le hubieses puesto seguridad! –grita–

–Te calmas, aquí el único que puede exaltarse soy yo –digo respirando hondo y recordando lo mucho que la amo– ve al aeropuerto, trata de interceptarla.

–No me puedo mover del hospital, tengo que ver los trámites, le llamaré a Mei para que vaya, tal vez con ella se sienta más cómoda –el piloto del avión me avisa que ya podemos despegar–

–Te dejo, estoy yendo en camino, por favor, encuéntrala.

Finalizo la llamada, para mi desgracia debo dejar el móvil un instante, al menos, mientras despega y mantiene la altura el avión, no puedo creer que se haya ido, y menos sabiendo cómo están las cosas, creo que debimos decirle sobre el intento de atropello contra Touya, tal vez así se hubiese dado cuenta de la gravedad del asunto y del riesgo que corre.

De un momento a otro, comienzo a sentir un escalofrío, la urgencia de que el avión llegue de una buena vez a Tomoeda va creciendo a cada momento, miro la pantalla de mi móvil en busca de algún mensaje, quiero saber que está bien, hay un poco de turbulencia en el camino y no me importa, lo único que quiero es estar con ella, con mi sirena.

Un par de horas después, el avión por fin desciende, no recibí ningún mensaje de Eriol en el camino, eso es lo que me tiene más preocupado, apenas pegan la escalera en el avión, bajo corriendo de él, lo único malo de traer este avión es que llama la atención, sobre todo de los reporteros, busco la manera de escabullirme, hasta salirme del aeropuerto.

El auto sigue en el estacionamiento, busco en mis bolsillos la llave, por mis prisas, no las tomé, llamo a Eriol, necesito transporte y también necesito noticias de Sakura, estoy desesperado.

–¿Está Sakura contigo? –pregunto a penas sé que me ha respondido la llamada–

–No, Meiling no responde, estoy yendo a la casa a ver si las encuentro ahí –paso mi mano en mi cabello–

–¡Cómo que Meiling no responde! –trato de tranquilizarme, con el móvil pegado en mi oreja, detengo un taxi, le paso la dirección de mi departamento, igual y están ahí–

–Pues no me responde, desde que la mandé, le pedí que avisara en cuanto estuviera con Sakura, pero ya pasó mucho tiempo, estoy preocupado –escucho bocinazos del otro lado de la línea, supongo que está conduciendo– esperé pacientemente en el hospital, creí que irían ahí, pero me estoy quitando, ellas jamás llegaron.

–Sigue insistiendo con Meiling, yo estoy yendo al departamento, tal vez hayan ido allí –respiro hondo para tranquilizarme– avísame si sabes algo.

Doy por finalizada la llamada, cuando llegamos al edificio en donde está el departamento, le pago al taxista, ni siquiera espero mi cambio, lo único que me importa es saber de Sakura, veo a Seung en la entrada como de costumbre, me detendría a preguntarle, pero conociendo a Sakura y su manera de escapar sin ser vista, lo más probable es que ni él sepa nada.

Presiono el botón del ascensor, ¡Se tarda demasiado! Corro a las escaleras de emergencia, cuando al fin llego al último piso, trato de recuperar el aliento, la puerta está entreabierta, tal vez si esté aquí después de todo, es como si el alma me hubiese regresado al cuerpo, un golpe seco hace que me detenga.

–¡Ya déjala! –escucho la voz llorosa de Meiling–

–¡Cierra la boca! –otro golpe seco– ¡No descansaré hasta que estés muerta, al igual que tú papá o mejor dicho, nuestro papá! –escucho la voz de aquí, escucho un quejido, ¡por dios! ¡que no sea lo que me estoy imaginando! –

Presiono el marcado rápido para llamar a Eriol, solo espero que responda la llamada, dejo mi móvil tirado y entro al departamento, la sangre se me va del cuerpo al ver la escena, Sakura tirada en el piso, con fuertes golpes, está ensangrentada, Meiling está atada, también tiene un poco de sangre en la cabeza.

–Al fin llegas, pensé que la dejarías morir sola –la veo sonreír con malicia– pero aquí estás, y en primera fila para verla morir.

–¡Estás loca! ¡Déjala en paz! –corro hacia Sakura, quiero sacarla de ahí, más me detengo al verla sacar una pistola–

–¡Loca! ¡Yo no estoy loca! –grita– ¡ella y su hermano tuvieron todo lo que yo no tuve! ¡ellos disfrutaron todo! ¿y a mí que me dieron? ¡NADA! –la veo mover la pistola– ¡A mí y a mi mamá nos intentaron matar! ¡Solo me vio como un error, mientras que a esta… –veo como le da una patada y escucho el quejido de Sakura– …a ella le dieron todo!

Busco la manera de quitarle la pistola, con Sakura muy cerca de ella, no puedo ni forcejear, tal vez si…

–Todo es culpa de Fujitaka, Sakura y Touya no tenían conocimiento de tu existencia, no tienes por qué desquitarte con ellos, ya mataste a tú papá, no te hará sufrir más –voy dando pasos pequeños hacia ella–

–¡Ellos son igual de culpables que él! –grita–

–¿Qué quieres Akiho? ¿Dinero? Te puedo dar lo que quieras, solo deja a Sakura y Meiling fuera, déjalas ir –doy otro paso más hacia ella, espero que Eriol esté viniendo, no sé cuánto tiempo más pueda hacer que esta loca mantenga la calma–

–Que interesante proposición, pero no, no es dinero lo que yo quiero –mira a Sakura y luego vuelve a mirarme– quiero la vida de ella, lo que ella tiene, por eso tendrá que morir, no me importa tú dinero, mi papá ha hecho lo suficiente con la constructora, he estudiado sus cuentas bancarias, incluso con la mentira que hice correr para que lo investiguen me di cuenta de lo podrido que está de dinero –espeta– y lo quiero todo para mí, Sakura y Touya me estorban.

Aprovecho el segundo de distracción que tiene al mirar a Sakura para abalanzarme sobre ella, le sostengo la mano en la que tiene la pistola, se la empiezo a golpear contra el piso para que la suelte, cuando por fin logro que la deje, la levanto y la agarro de las muñecas, lo justo para apartarla de la pistola.

Veo a Eriol entrar con la policía y con paramédicos, entrego a Akiho y voy hacia Sakura, sigue tirada y la última patada que la desgraciada le dio, no emitió ningún sonido, uno de los paramédicos me aparta de ella, comienzan a dar instrucciones a los demás paramédicos, veo como la levantan y la colocan en una camilla.

Voy tras ellos, pido subir a la ambulancia, más bien exijo subir en ella, en el camino mencionan que su pulso está débil y está demasiado golpeada, no quiero escuchar eso, yo quiero que me digan que ella estará bien, le colocaron una máscara de oxígeno.

En el hospital, la meten en urgencias, en esa parte no me dejan pasar, me tengo que quedar en espera de una respuesta, al poco rato, Eriol llega con Meiling, veo a cientos de médicos desfilar por los pasillos, pero ninguno me da razón de Sakura.

**-POM POM POOOOOOM ¿QUÉ TAL EL CAPÍTULO? ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. YA ESTAMOS A UN CAPÍTULO DEL FINAL. ¿QUÉ CREEN QUE PASE EN EL SIGUIENTE? ¿VIVIRÁN O NO FELICES PARA SIEMPRE? **

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO :DD UN BESO.**


	23. Capítulo 22

**CAPÍTULO 22**

Los segundos se transforman en minutos, los minutos se transforman en horas, y todo eso me desespera, no tengo noticias de Sakura, me tratan de tranquilizar sin éxito, la única manera de tranquilizarme es saber que Sakura está bien y que puedo verla, ningún médico se detiene a decirme nada y no me caracterizo por ser paciente.

Me siento en una silla, recargo mis codos en mis piernas y tapo mi rostro con mis manos, no aguanto más esta incertidumbre, no puede ser posible que ahora que todo estaba yendo bien, nos pase eso.

–Tranquilo, verás que estará bien, ella es fuerte –siento la mano de Eriol en mi hombro–

Estoy por responderle cuando uno de tantos médicos se acerca a nosotros, prácticamente corro hasta él.

–¿Cómo está mi esposa? –estoy ansioso, quiero verla–

–Llegó muy golpeada, tiene dos golpes en la cabeza, uno más fuerte que el otro, tuvimos que inducirla al coma para darle tiempo a que se desinflamen los golpes, tendrá que estar así por un tiempo, tal vez hablemos de semanas o incluso meses… –veo que mueve la boca, algo más ha de estar diciendo, más no puedo escuchar más, debí llegar antes, tal vez hubiese evitado esta situación–

–Quiero verla –digo apenas me recompongo–

Me hace una seña para que lo siga, pasamos pasillo tras pasillo, hasta llegar a las habitaciones de cuidado intensivo, tras un cristal puedo ver a Sakura, me informa que para entrar, debo de pasar a ponerme una bata, un cubre bocas y una malla para el cabello, lo sigo sin rechistar, lo único que quiero es entrar ya con ella.

Cuando por fin logro entrar, la veo recostada en la cama, tiene un moretón en el ojo izquierdo, el labio lo tiene partido y la cabeza se la tienen vendada, aprieto los puños, tal vez yo debí de matar a Akiho por todo lo que hizo, se ensañó demasiado con Sakura. Me acerco a ella y tomo su mano, está fría, sé que está viva por los monitores que indican su pulso, jamás imaginé verla de esta manera.

–Todo estará bien, te recuperarás y volveremos juntos a Hong Kong –aprieto su mano entre mis manos– festejaremos tu cumpleaños juntos, tengo planeado una sorpresa para ti, necesitas reponerte rápido –una lágrima rueda por mi mejilla, me duele verla de esta manera–

Los últimos días me la he pasado encerrado en la habitación de Sakura, solo salgo cuando Eriol y Yamazaki entran para sacarme e ir a comer, ni siquiera me da hambre, me esfuerzo a comer un poco y no por que sienta hambre, sino porque no me dejan levantarme hasta que me acabe lo que tengo enfrente de mí.

El médico dice que ha bajado la inflamación en la cabeza, que prácticamente está bajo peligro, sin embargo, ella sigue sin reaccionar, solo me dicen que debo de tener paciencia, que en cualquier momento abrirá los ojos, y ruego todos los días porque ese día sea muy pronto.

Por el estado de Tomoyo, Touya no pudo venir, así que Eriol le mantiene informado todos los días, aunque no hay mucho que informar, cada día que pasa me vuelvo loco, solo quiero ver sus hermosos ojos verdes y su sonrisa, la quiero ver despierta.

–Lobo, necesitas ser fuerte por ambos, ella te necesita fuerte –escucho a -Yamazaki–

–Es difícil, no soporto verla así, ya debió despertar –aprieto el tenedor con el que estoy comiendo–

–Tiempo, dale tiempo, verás que mi prima reaccionará.

Dejo de comer, ahora si no me importa cuánto me obliguen, no puedo seguir comiendo, quiero volver con ella, estar junto a ella, de milagro no hacen el intento por detenerme, cuando entro, una enfermera está revisando los monitores.

–Tuvo una pequeña reacción, háblele más, verá que pronto reacciona –dice la enfermera antes de salir–

Una pequeña luz ante todo esta situación, que haya tenido una reacción por más pequeña que sea, es una buena señal, me siento junto a ella y tomo su mano, no sé de que hablarle, no he salido en el exterior como para contarle cómo está el clima y tampoco he conversado con Eriol o Yamazaki, me la he pasado siempre con ella, en esta habitación.

–Por favor, reacciona, ya necesito que me vueltas loco –trato de sonreír– ya no se siente tu aroma en esta habitación –suspiro– déjame volver a ver esos hermosos ojos verdes que tienes, creo que no te lo había dicho, pero es mi color favorito, ahora que lo pienso, realmente no nos conocemos, no sé cuál es tú comida favorita, o tú color favorito…

Nada, ni una señal, ¿me estará escuchando? Me esfuerzo en aguantar las lágrimas, no quiero que me sienta triste, aunque tampoco sé cómo ser fuerte con ella de esa manera.

–Te necesito, amor…

Cada día que pasa, me obligan a salir más tiempo de la habitación y sobre todo del hospital, tratan de despejarme, y por un instante lo logran, hasta que vuelve a mí la necesidad de estar con ella, de verla. Para evitar que me saquen muy seguido, pedí que me mandaran una computadora, así puedo hacer algo de trabajo, aunque lo último que quiero es trabajar.

El primero de abril ha llegado, como un favor especial, pedimos al médico a cargo que deje pasar a Eriol, Meiling, Yamazaki y Hiro, y en la computadora tengo en videollamada a Touya y a Tomoyo, no era la manera en la que quería que pasáramos su cumpleaños, pero no puedo hacer nada más.

–Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor –tomo su mano y la beso–

Uno a uno la van felicitando y deseándole lo mejor, pero, sobre todo, mencionando que se despierte pronto, cuando el médico entra, pide que nos salgamos, yo lo hago a regañadientes, no me gusta tener que apartarme de ella, antes de salir beso su frente, el único contacto que tengo con ella además de tocarle la mano.

Vamos a la sala de espera, Hiro se ha vuelto indispensable, por estar en Tomoeda, tuve que dejar todo en Hong Kong, así que le llamé en busca de apoyo, le conté lo poco que había planeado y él ha estado a cargo, en parte porque él también sale beneficiado, quiero tener todo listo cuando Sakura despierte.

El médico entra a la sala de espera y todos lo rodeamos, normalmente una enfermera nos avisa que ya se puede ir pasando de uno en uno cuando en realidad soy el único que entra en la habitación, esta vez es el médico quien se acerca.

–Sakura despertó –dice de pronto y es como si reviviera, eso era lo que yo quería escuchar durante días, han pasado dos semanas desde que le indujeron el coma– la están pasando a una habitación normal, todo parece marchar muy bien, mandaré a avisarles cuando puedan pasar a verla.

Puedo respirar aliviado, abrazo a mi prima, necesito ese contacto, al fin se ha despertado, veo como Eriol saca su móvil y cuenta la buena noticia a Touya, también le avisa al abuelo Masaki, que me vengo enterando que más bien es el bisabuelo.

Una enfermera nos avisa que Sakura ya está instalada, y nos dice que sí podemos entrar todos solo que por un par de minutos, ya que hay que dejarla descansar, muy amablemente nos guía a la habitación en la que ahora está mi sirena, cuando entramos, está con los ojos cerrados, ya me cansé de verla de esa manera, hasta que la veo abrir los ojos.

–Hola –dice en voz baja, tengo ganas de abalanzarme sobre ella y estrecharla entre mis brazos, más me contengo, podría lastimarla si actúo impulsivamente–

–Al fin despiertas –paso mi mano en su mejilla–

–Debí hacerles caso, lo siento mucho –sus ojos comienzan a cristalizarse, limpio una pequeña lágrima que se escapa de sus ojos–

–Ya pasó amor, estás bien y eso es lo importante –beso el dorso de su mano–

–Basta de tristezas, estamos aquí para celebrar un cumpleaños, que bueno que despiertas, Shaoran nos ha estado volviendo locos –dice Hiro–

Uno a uno la vuelven a felicitar, incluso convencemos al médico para que nos deje quedarnos a todos por mucho más tiempo con ella y meter un pequeño pastel para cantarle, para cuando hacen que todos salgan y por fin me quede a solas con Sakura, llega el abuelo.

–Me has preocupado mucho mi niña, debiste quedarte en Inglaterra, ve cómo estás ahora –la reprenden– Eres igual de testaruda como tu madre.

–Abuelo, estoy bien, ya pasó, por cierto, te presento a mi esposo, él es Shaoran Li, te hablé de él en algunas ocasiones –cambia el rumbo de la conversación–

–Así que tú eres quien ha vuelto un poco más cuerda a mi nieta –comenta mirándome– sin ofenderte mi niña, pero estoy seguro que este joven te ha tenido que aguantar demasiado, y con todo y sus arranques, es una buena chica, sé que serán muy felices juntos.

–Lo soy abuelo, Shaoran es el mejor esposo que yo pude haber encontrado –responde–

–Procuraré hacerla feliz todos los días, no se preocupe por ella, le pondré seguridad para que no vuelva a escaparse –la miro serio, ella solo deja los ojos en blanco–

Conversamos un rato más con el abuelo, cuando por fin se va y nos quedamos a solas, hago lo que he querido hacer durante días, la beso hasta que nos hace falta oxígeno, extrañaba tanto el sabor y suavidad de sus labios.

–Creí que te perdía –digo sobre sus labios–

–No te desharás tan fácil de mí ¿quién te volverá loco? –comienza a reírse–

–Vuélveme todo lo loco que quieras, te extrañé mucho mi amor –acaricio su mejilla–

Para mi desgracia, Sakura tuvo que estar hospitalizada una semana más, le hicieron una serie de estudios para descartar cualquier anomalía, y también para saber si necesitaría rehabilitación, cosa que no será necesaria.

Al término de ese tiempo, le dan de alta, como mi departamento me trae muy malos recuerdos, lo vendí, así que nos estaremos quedando unos días en casa de Eriol y Meiling, ahí la consienten demasiado y tiene muchas visitas, incluyendo la de su amigo James, sigue sin agradarme, por lo que evito topármelo.

–Está todo preparado para tu regreso a Hong Kong, a Sakura le encantará la sorpresa –comenta Eriol–

–Gracias, te debo demasiado, sigue en pie lo que te comenté, quiero que seas el que se encargue del departamento legal de las empresas Li –he tratado de convencerlo, para que igual se vaya a Hong Kong, pero no ha cedido–

–Lo estoy considerando, Meling se sentirá sola aquí sin Tomoyo, tengo entendido que hasta Touya se irá a vivir allí –dice mientras limpia sus lentes– aunque igual quiero mantener mi bufete, tal vez lo traslade a Hong Kong.

No hace falta que diga más para saber su decisión, nos fundimos en un abrazo, desde que lo conocí ha sido un gran apoyo para mí, tal vez llegó un momento en el que le tuve celos, porque él sabía quién era Sakura y yo no, fuera de eso, siempre ha sido y sé que será uno de mis mejores amigos y ahora mi primo.

Cuando todo el gentío se va, vuelvo con mi esposa, a pesar de poder levantarse, prefiere estar acostada ¿y quién la culpa? Si todo el día la estamos consintiendo, yo sobre todo, me gusta mimarla y estar con ella, hasta que nos interrumpe alguna llamada importante del trabajo.

–¿Cuándo volveremos a Hong Kong? Aun tengo que ir a la universidad y hacer el papeleo –me recuerda–

–Tranquila, ya nos encargaremos de eso, pero tendremos que volver en una semana, tengo un evento importante que no puedo postergar –beso su frente– y tú como la señora Li que eres, tienes que acompañarme –me recuesto a su lado y la abrazo–

–No quiero regresar a Tomoeda, solo para el cumpleaños de mamá y de papá, fuera de ahí, me quedo en tú casa de Hong Kong –se va acomodando en mi pecho–

–Nuestra casa, lo mío es tuyo desde que nos casamos, así que esa casa también es tuya –la beso suavemente–

–¿Cuántos hijos has pensado en tener? No es que te quiera presionar, pero estás quedando viejo –suelta la muy descarada–

–Mira quien habla, la que acaba de cumplir veintidós –la vuelvo a besar– quiero los hijos que tú me quieras dar –digo mientras la beso–

Y con ese tipo de pláticas, terminamos haciendo el amor, Sakura va aprendiendo muy bien, sobre todo cuando quiere tomar el mando de la situación, además, según ella, quiere que empecemos a buscar a nuestro primer hijo, no entiendo la urgencia, pero busco en complacerla en todo lo que me pida.

Hoy regresamos a Hong Kong, Eriol prometió ir en un par de meses, quiere arreglar todo lo de su bufete para trasladarse, mientras él ve todo lo que tiene que ver en Tomoeda, yo tendré que mover un poco las influencias para que encuentre un lugar apropiado para establecerse en Hong Kong.

Cuando por fin llegamos, Wei nos está esperando, me pasa la venda para taparle los ojos a Sakura, aunque durante todo el camino protesta, me niego a destaparle los ojos, de lo contrario, arruinaría la sorpresa, media hora más tarde, por fin llegamos a nuestro destino, la ayudo a bajar y me coloco detrás de ella.

–Ya te quitaré la venda, era tu regalo de cumpleaños, dadas las circunstancias lo tuve que aplazar un poco –le susurro en su oído–

Me tomo mi tiempo para quitarle la venda, cuando por fin puede ver, la veo mirando todo el lugar, estamos frente a un edificio pequeño de tan solo dos plantas, las suficientes para empezar una constructora, en letras doradas y enormes dice "Constructora Li & Minami"

–¡Sorpresa! –gritan todos los invitados a la inauguración, más que nada familia–

Le paso una de las tijeras a Sakura, la otra la tiene Hiro, ambos cortan el listón para poder pasar al edificio, me encanta la arquitectura y sé que podré trabajar en uno que otro proyecto, sin embargo, esto lo construí para que ellos dos, para que inicien y tal y como les dije en Tomoeda, yo daré la cara, al menos mientras ellos obtienen sus títulos.

–¿Li y Minami? ¿En dónde está el Kinomoto? –frunce su ceño–

–Lo siento amor, recuerda que eres la señora Li, además, no me dejaron colocar el Kinomoto, cuestiones de propiedad, creo que tú papá lo patentó al hacer la suya en Tomoeda –me encojo de hombros–

–¿Qué pasará con la constructora de mi papá? Ningún abogado se puso en contacto con nosotros luego de su muerte.

–Tengo entendido que tú y Touya tienen un cincuenta por ciento, si se ponen de acuerdo, pueden venderla, o si deseas dirigirla desde aquí, también te ayudaré en eso –tomo sus mejillas– siempre te ayudaré en todo.

–Lo tendré que discutir con él, gracias por todo esto, no lo merezco, luego de todo lo que te he hecho pasar –para mi sorpresa, me abraza, todos gritan un sonoro "awww" cuando se fijan en nosotros–

–Me volviste loco, por eso me vine a Hong Kong, quería que los meses que restaban del compromiso pasaran sin problemas, tú me hacías dudar sobre mi cordura, y con la llegada de tu amigo y la "pelea" que tuvimos en la madrugada, fue un gran detonante para dejarte, lo que nunca creí es que vinieras por mí.

–Fueron tres meses difíciles, no me hallaba, ya te lo conté –golpea leve mi pecho–

Nuestro momento romántico se ve interrumpido como de costumbre, mi padre nos lleva con posibles clientes para la constructora, presento a Sakura y a Hiro, me interesa que todos los conozcan, sobre todo porque estarán la mayor parte del tiempo aquí.

La inauguración duró mucho más de lo que tenía planeado, al punto que tuvimos que decir que estábamos agotados por el viaje y poder librarnos de continuar ahí, entre risas logramos entras a la habitación.

–Somos buenos actores, nos creyeron –Sakura se tira en la cama–

–Yo si estoy cansado, casi no he dormido –me acuesto junto a ella–

–Se nota, ¿hace cuánto que no haces ejercicio? Comienzas a perder la figura –dice burlona–

–Que chistosa, en una semana volveré a ser el mismo, ya lo verás, ahora déjame descansar, muero de sueño –me deshago de mi ropa, hasta quedar en bóxer, es una ventaja ahora que todo está normal, puedo dormir como quiera sin que ella grite, además de que le gusta lo que ve–

–Yo creí que haríamos algo mucho más interesante…

_*MESES DESPUÉS*_

Oficialmente, hoy cumplimos un año de habernos casado, para celebrarlo, volvimos al lugar en donde nos conocimos, al restaurante de Yamazaki que ahora ya no es tan pequeño como lo era antes, ahora tienes que hacer una reservación para conseguir lugar, ha logrado abrir una cadena de restaurante en Japón y con mi ayuda está decidido a expandirse a China, específicamente a Hong Kong.

–Un año casados, fue difícil –dice mientras bebe un sorbo de su agua–

–Tú lo hiciste difícil, al menos los primeros meses –recompongo lo que dijo–

–Tienes razón, pero ahora estamos aquí, celebrando nuestro primer aniversario –suspira– todo ha pasado demasiado rápido –eleva su vaso de agua– brindemos, por mi papá, gracias a él existe este matrimonio, aunque para él eran solo negocios, entre nosotros surgió el amor –choco mi copa con su vaso–

El motivo por el cual ella bebe agua, es porque está de tres meses de embarazo, con la estimación de que nazca el bebé en marzo, el próximo mes por fin nos dirán qué será, se suponía que en la cita pasada nos lo dirían, pero el bebé parece que será igual de terco o terca que su mamá, puesto que se negó a cooperar.

–Quiero ir al cementerio, dejarle unas flores a mamá y otras a mi papá –me mira con sus intensos ojos verdes, los cuales ya tiene un brillo, el brillo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida–

–Pasemos a comprar unas flores para ambos.

Una vez con los arreglos de claveles de diferentes colores, llegamos al cementerio, pasamos primero a la tumba de su madre, Sakura se toma su tiempo en rellenar las macetas que tienen colocado a manera de pilares en cada punta, un árbol de cerezos le da sombra.

–Me hubiese gustado que mi mamá te conociera –dice melancólica– que conociera a nuestros hijos.

–Los conocerá, vendremos a presentárselos aquí, estoy seguro de que los podrá ver –la abrazo de la cintura– no es bueno que te pongas triste, piensa en el bebé.

–Tienes razón –me enseña una sonrisa– vamos a la tumba de mi papá, o, no mejor no –se detiene y coloca el resto de los claveles en la tumba de su madre– tal vez en otra ocasión.

La miro un instante, es imposible que ella sepa la verdad, y lo cierto es, que Kinomoto no murió, hizo un acuerdo con Eriol y los médicos que lo estaban atendiendo, está empezando de cero en Kyoto, viviendo con lo poco con lo que se quedó, la condición que puso es que no quería que Sakura se enterara, por eso no entendí lo rápido que falleció, fue algo que planearon y que Touya le dijo a su propia hermana, he querido contarle la verdad, que la tumba está vacía, pero callo, porque así lo quiso su padre, ¿quién soy yo para mover las cosas?

Cada día son oportunidades, y nosotros decidimos cómo vivirlas, yo bien pude desistir y tirar los pocos meses que estuve junto a Sakura, y casi lo hice al irme a Hong Kong, sin embargo, todo cambió cuando ella por fin confesó lo que sentía, fue una oportunidad grande que no he desaprovechado, a pesar de su tiempo en el hospital, el amor siguió ahí, latente.

**Y CON ESTE CAPÍTULO DAMOS FIN A ESTA HISTORIA, CUANDO VUELVA DE BALLET LES PONGO EL EPÍLOGO. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO :D** **UN BESO. **


	24. EPÍLOGO

**EPÍLOGO.**

_Marzo 14…_

Llevo horas dando vueltas en la sala de espera, desde que Sakura dio a luz a nuestra pequeña, no me han dejado pasar a verlas, al menos pude estar con ella en ese momento especial, aunque por un momento se convirtió en el monstruo marino, puesto que decía sentir mucho dolor y aun no la dejaban pujar, según el médico, le faltaba un poco más de dilatación.

A la pequeña la llevaron a hacerle el chequeo reglamentario, yo pienso que no era necesario y mucho menos con el grito que pegó una vez haber expulsado el líquido, jamás creí ser tan feliz, hasta que llegó este hermoso momento.

–Señor Li, ya puede pasar a ver a su esposa –me informa una enfermera–

Ni siquiera le doy las gracias, salgo corriendo a ver a mi esposa, debo admitir que fueron meses cansados, sus cambios de humor me volvían loco, claro que ya me he vuelto un experto en darle la vuelta, lo que tengo que hacer para mantener la cordura.

–¿Cómo está la mamá más hermosa del mundo? –me acerco a ella y deposito un suave beso en sus labios–

–Cansada, Tomoyo nunca me advirtió que esto cansa –su bostezo confirma su cansancio–

–Lo hiciste estupendo –vuelvo a besarla, hasta que un llanto nos interrumpe, la enfermera entra con la bebé en brazos, explica que hay que darle de comer–

Me quedo para ayudar a Sakura en lo que necesite, estoy completamente embelesado con mis dos tesoros, simplemente es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en esta vida, cuando la bebé está satisfecha, la enfermera le muestra a Sakura la manera correcta para colocarla y hacer que repita, para después acostarla en el pequeño cunero, parece un ángel.

–Aún no hemos decidido cómo llamarla –dice Sakura, haciendo que salga de mis pensamientos– quiero que tenga un nombre chino, ¿cómo se dice flor de loto en chino?

–Flor de loto como tal, no suena bonito, pero solo loto, se dice Lian –aclaro su duda–

–Lian Li, me gusta cómo suena –dice sonriente–

–¿Y si le ponemos también el nombre de tu mamá? Podría llamarse Lian Nadeshiko Li –me explico–

–Mejor dejamos el nombre de mamá para nuestra segunda pequeña –mueve sus cejas de manera sugestiva–

–¿Y si decide ser varón? –le doy un beso corto–

–Shaoran, lo intentaremos las veces necesarias hasta que tengamos otra niña que se llame Nadeshiko –dice con seriedad–

–Te amo, y te amaré toda mi vida –sello mis palabras con un beso, el cual ella me corresponde–

–También te amo, tardé en entenderlo, pero te amo y no sabes lo feliz que me haces cada día.

Sé que no debería de acostarme con ella y que la debo dejar descansar, pero ha sido un largo día y no quiero apartarme de ella, la bebé llora cada tres horas para comer, es como un relojito que nos indica que no podemos seguir juntos, si esto es ahora, no me imagino cuando estemos en la casa.

–Compraremos el aparatito para sacar leche y así tú te levantarás a darle de comer –me recalca con el dedo índice–

El nacimiento de la pequeña Lian fue todo un acontecimiento, las revoltosas de mis hermanas vinieron con cientos de obsequios para Sakura y la bebé, Eriol y Meiling también llegaron, aunque ella no puede moverse mucho, igual está por dar a luz, definitivamente fue el año para que la familia crezca.

Tomoyo llega con la pequeña Saya en brazos, Touya trae cargando un enorme oso color rosa, el cual deja en un rincón de la habitación, mis padres también llegan con más obsequios, al paso que van, ya no dará espacio para nadie.

El médico hace que todos se salgan, tanto Sakura como la bebé deben descansar, yo aprovecho ese tiempo para ir por algo de comer, mi estómago pide a gritos un poco de comida y tras comprobar que ambas estarán bien, voy a la cafetería del hospital.

–No entiendo cómo estás como si nada, te juro que tengo ganas de matar a Meiling –escucho a Eriol–

–No fue sencillo, mantén la calma, recuerda que son las hormonas que tiene disparadas.

Nos la pasamos durante casi una hora hablando sobre el embarazo, ¿quién lo creería? Eriol hablando sobre amor y embarazo, claro que le costó dejarse llevar, llegamos a tener demasiadas conversaciones para que sanara sus heridas, más cuando se enteró que sería padre, no buscaba en dónde meterse, literalmente se perdió un mes del embarazo por no querer afrontar el hecho, hasta que por fin entendió que ama a Meiling y que el bebé en camino es el fruto de su amor, sigo pensando que me equivoqué de carrera, debí de haber estudiado para psicólogo, con Eriol como paciente, sería mucho más millonario.

Cuando por fin le dieron de alta, mi madre estuvo ayudando a Sakura en el cuidado de la bebé, y como siempre, ella se salió con la suya, terminé comprando "el aparatito" para extraer la leche y así ella pueda dormir bien en las noches, aunque después de los primeros tres meses, la bebé solo se levanta dos veces durante la noche.

Cada día que va pasando, nuestras rutinas se van modificando, Sakura está por presentar su proyecto de titulación por lo que me toca hacerme cargo de la bebé para que ella pueda preparar todo, incluso ha habido días en las que paseo con ella en la oficina, o en mis juntas la tengo conmigo, y sé que existen las nanas, pero Sakura se niega a que contratemos una, según ella que porque en cualquier momento me enredaría con la nana y no sé cuánta cosa más me dijo la última vez que se lo propuse.

_*DÍA DEL PROYECTO*_

–Tranquila, todo estará bien, verás que te aprobarán –le quito a Sakura a la bebé de los brazos, al paso que va la terminará asfixiando–

–Estoy nerviosa, ¿y si me equivoco? –comienza a mover sus manos rápidamente–

–Todo estará bien, respira –acuesto a la bebé en su carreola, una vez comprobando que está bien, me acerco a Sakura y la tomo de sus mejillas– relájate, Lian y yo estaremos para apoyarte.

Uno de los profesores les pide a todos los estudiantes que presentarán sus proyectos que se vayan a uno de los salones, luego avisa a todos los familiares presentes que tomen asiento y que guarden silencio en las presentaciones, comienzo a creer que no debí traer a Lian, aunque está dormida, sé que en cualquier momento romperá a llorar.

Uno a uno van pasando los compañeros de Sakura, desde que la mandaron al aula con los demás no la he visto, Lian únicamente ha llorado en una ocasión y eso porque uno de los familiares presentes, se le ocurrió silbar después de la presentación, tuve que salir para poder tranquilizarla y poder regresar a mi lugar.

Cuando por fin le toca a Sakura, presto completa atención, su proyecto de arquitectura es para exteriores, tomó como referencia el patio trasero de Touya y Tomoyo, quienes ya tiene su propia casa en Hong Kong, aunque le hace falta algunos arreglos y ahí es en donde entra el proyecto de ella.

Mientras va hablando, pasa las imágenes de los planos que ha realizado para llevar acabo esta tarea, también enseña cómo quedaría al finalizar el patio trasero, recalcando los costos aproximados y la utilización de material biodegradable para el cuidado del ambiente.

Cuando por fin termina su presentación, le piden que se retire un momento para que los profesores tomen una decisión, luego de unos diez minutos la mandan llamar, la felicitan por su proyecto, le dan demasiadas vueltas al asunto, hasta que por fin dicen lo que en verdad es importante.

–Señorita Li, me complace informarle que por decisión unánime, ha sido aprobada, esperamos saber grandes cosas de usted.

Sakura pasa a agradecerle uno a uno, hasta que llega con el que le da un diploma por la finalización de su proyecto, cuando llega con nosotros, la recibo con los brazos abiertos, a pesar de todo, lo pudo lograr.

Nos vamos a casa a celebrar en la privacidad de nuestro hogar, además de que Lian debe de comer y ya se gastaron las reservas de leche, así que le toca a Sakura hacerse cargo, en el camino encargamos una pizza para comer, me hubiese gustado organizar algo mucho más, pero con el trabajo y con la bebé no he podido ni con mi vida.

–Ya podemos celebrar, Lian se quedó dormida –escucho a Sakura–

–Mmm, ¿cómo quieres celebrar? –la sujeto de la cintura y uno nuestros labios–

–Que tal si celebramos encargando un hermanito o hermanita para Lian –dice entre el beso–

Poco a poco la ropa va estorbando, nos dejamos llevar por lo que sentimos, además de que debemos aprovechar estos momentos de paz, mientras Lian está dormida.

Si alguien me hubiese contado que al mudarme a Japón iba a cambiar mi vida completamente, no lo creería, me hubiese negado rotundamente, siempre he negado todas esas cosas que dicen que suceden por el destino, aunque, llegando a este punto, doy muchas gracias al destino por haberme dado la oportunidad de conocer a Sakura, que aunque me volvió loco por mucho tiempo y aún lo sigue haciendo, ella es y siempre será el amor de mi vida… y eso que aun falta mucho por pasar juntos, pero si sobrevivimos al primer año juntos, estoy seguro que los años que están por venir serán pan comido, al menos eso es lo que espero.

**FIN**

**-COLORÍN COLORADO, AHORA SÍ, ESTA HISTORIA HA ACABADO... ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO TODA LA HISTORIA, YA SÉ QUE HABÍAN MOMENTOS EN LOS QUE QUERÍAN ASESINAR A SAKURA POR HACER SUFRIR AL LOBITO, PERO ERA PARTE DE LA TRAMA JAJAJA MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS Y TODO SU APOYO. **

**UN BESO. **


End file.
